El Despertar del Fenix
by FoxOxidian
Summary: un joven soldado encuentra el poder máximo, el intenta escapar hacia la frontera, pero en un giro inesperado termina en le sistema lylat donde conocerá al equipo star fox y una nueva batalla empezara esta ves el futuro del universo estará en juego.
1. El Despertar del Fenix

PROLOGO

hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia lejana, una poderosa fuerza del mal se levanto en contra de toda forma y existencia de vida, su propósito conquistar y esclavizar a todas las razas y reinos del universo, su terror se disperso por muchos mundos sin que nadie opusiera resistencia, incluso los mas aguerridos guerreros que uniendo sus fuerzas no lograron hacerle frente a esta poderosa fuerza, no quedando nadie mas que pudiera luchar, la oscuridad avanzaba sin descanso, he aquí que un grupo de rebeldes decide buscar la solución en los lugares mas insospechados, recurriendo a la antigua ciencia perdida de los merikx y usando magia de los antepasados crearon una fuerza sobrenatural, eligieron a un guerrero con corazón noble y puro a quien entregaron el máximo poder, utilizando este poder derroto al ejercito del mal liberando a los mundos oprimidos. Con el transcurrir de los tiempos muchos empezaron a codiciar el poder que tenía este poderoso guerrero y empezaron las disputas por poseer este poder, el guerrero temiendo lo peor decidió ocultar el poder y sellar los secretos para que nunca pudieran crear otra fuerza que se usara para el mal antes de despojarse del máximo poder creo dos guardianes que lo protegiera, ocultándolo de las criaturas codiciosas, pero la historia no termina aquí, las fuerzas del mal no fueron erradicadas por completo, un pequeño grupo logro escapar y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se volvieran fuertes, sabían que el único obstáculo era el poder máximo si lo poseían serian invencibles, así que decidieron apoderarse del poder y controlar las galaxias; pero el universo siempre busca el equilibrio y un nuevo guerrero renacerá, la pregunta es quien llegara primero al poder máximo y poseerá sus secretos


	2. El comienzo del viaje

En un planeta lejano, en medio de montañas y parajes olvidados, un joven ratón corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas, apenas si se detiene a descansar, al llegar a un lago aprovecha para refrescar su garganta, pero no dura mucho su descanso ya que una esfera de energía impacta cerca de donde esta, con gran dificultad logra esquivarla, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los atacantes.

Ratón: si que son persistentes, si esto continua no podre lograr llegar al templo

Voz desconocida: no te rindas, !sigue adelante!, casi lo logras.

Ratón: para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no eres el que corre por su vida.

Voz desconocida: se que tu cuerpo esta agotado, pero te ruego que continúes, hay mucho en juego.

Ratón: ¿Estas seguro de que estará todavía ahí?

Voz desconocida: estoy seguro, aún sigue ahí.

Ratón: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Voz desconocida: confiá en mi, lo se.

"En ese momento otra esfera de energía impacta cerca del ratón, apenas logra esquivarla".

Ratón: rayos, estuvo cerca.

Voz desconocida: date prisa.

"En lo alto de un peñasco dos sombras se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia el ratón".

Voz perseguidor 1: no lo dejes escapar, si lo perdemos sabes lo que nos pasara.

Voz perseguidor 2: ya lo se, lord Reift no acepta fracasos, sólo recuerda que necesitamos el orbe intacto.

Voz perseguidor 1: ¿como quieres que recupere el orbe?, si ese ratón corre como bólido, ni siquiera tú has podido acertarle a un simple ratón.

Voz perseguidor 2: no me lo recuerdes, ese sujeto es rápido, pero se esta cansando, pronto obtendremos el orbe.

Voz perseguidor 1: ve por el frente yo iré por arriba.

Voz perseguidor 2: te encanta perseguir a tus victimas por aire.

Voz perseguidor 1: los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

En ese instante uno de los perseguidores empieza a volar, desde el aire divisa a su objetivo con mas facilidad, al ratón se le puede ver que está en sus limites de fuerza, pero éste, no se rinde, otra esfera de energía impacta en su brazo asiéndolo caer, el ratón apenas suelta un quejido, parece que es el final para él, pero en su cabeza la misteriosa voz replica.

Voz desconocida: cielos, ¿estas bien?

Ratón: creo que no podre seguir, me duele mucho el brazo.

Voz desconocida: tienes que levantarte, vamos.

Ratón: no me quedan fuerzas para continuar, ¿que quieres que haga?

Voz desconocida: sólo queda una alternativa, pero puede que no te guste.

Ratón: dímela, en estos momentos acepto sugerencias.

"En ese preciso instante los dos perseguidores llegan a donde esta el ratón mal herido"

Perseguidor 1: por fin le diste a esta roedor escurridizo.

Perseguidor 2: soy mas fuerte cuando peleo en el aire.

Perseguidor 1: sera mejor que nos entregues el orbe y podrás irte en paz.

Perseguidor 2: oh puedes no entregarlo y morir de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Ratón: tírense aun pozo y no vuelvan.

perseguidor 1: mala respuesta.

Voz desconocida: no hay tiempo, ¿me aceptas como tu fuerza?.

Ratón: no tengo opción, esta bien acepto tu propuesta sea cual sea.

Voz desconocida: habré tu corazón, disipa las dudas y no tengas miedo, en especial porque puede que te duela un poco.

Ratón : !como que me dolerá!, espera un momento.

De pronto empezaron a brillar sus ojos y una extraña marca surgió en su mano derecha, los símbolos en forma de runas despedían colores naranjas y un intenso dolor por toda su columna comenzó a esparcirse por sus huesos y la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se quemaba, el ratón no pudo evitar gritar por el intenso dolor que sentía.

Perseguidor 1: gritar no te servirá de nada, te convertiré en polvo, junto sus manos, y una esfera de energía enorme se formo.

Perseguidor 2: espera, si le disparas destruirás el orbe.

Perseguidor 1: no te preocupes solo lo desintegrare a él y recuperaremos lo que quede.

Perseguidor 2: no lo hagas.

Pero fue tarde para impedirlo, la esfera de energía se dirigió rápidamente al ratón herido, en ese momento el ratón con un golpe desvió el mortal proyectil, los perseguidores estupefactos no podían creer lo que sucedía.

Perseguidor 1: es imposible

Perseguidor 2: ningún mortal podría conseguir desviar tanta energía de un golpe, su brazo debería haberse hecho pedazos.

Ratón: ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación en todo mi cuerpo?

voz desconocida: es el poder que comparto contigo, yo de ti me daba prisa la fusión es temporal.

ratón : veamos que es lo que puedo hacer.

En un instante desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció al lado del perseguidor 1, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, el ratón le asesto un golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar hasta una roca enorme, fue tal el impacto, que la roca se hizo añicos dejando inconsciente al perseguidor 1, el perseguidor 2 apenas podía creer lo que paso.

Perseguidor 2:veo que no eres un ratón ordinario.

El ratón desapareció de nuevo, el perseguidor 2 observaba atentamente por donde aparecería, cuando escucha una voz detrás de él.

Ratón: eres muy lento.

El ratón golpea al perseguidor en la espalda estrellándolo contra un árbol que se encontraba en las cercanías, el perseguidor 2 se levanta aturdido y con mucha ira de repente se abalanzo contra el ratón, pero este lo esquiva con gran facilidad, el perseguidor lanza esferas de energía que impactan al ratón, esto levanta mucho polvo, cuando se disipa el polvo se observa que el ratón apenas si sufre rasguño.

Perseguidor 2:!es imposible!

Ratón: es mi turno.

El ratón se mueve a gran velocidad hacia el perseguidor 2, este intenta esquivarlo, es inútil, es muy rápido para evadirlo y menos para evitar la lluvia de golpes que asesta en todo su cuerpo, el perseguidor 2 esta bastante golpeado y de pronto cae en cuenta de una obvia verdad que estuvo frente a él.

Perseguidor 2: no hay duda, está usando el poder del orbe, tengo que quitárselo.

No tubo tiempo de pensar, cuando el ratón apareció cerca de él y le propino una monumental lluvia de golpes que lo hizo flotar en el aire, para luego recibir el golpe de gracia, que lo mandaría contra la montaña, haciéndolo estrellar violentamente.

Voz desconocida: todo termino debemos irnos.

Ratón: nunca pensé ni en mis mas locos sueños realizar tal hazaña.

Voz desconocida: siento la energía de cuatro sujetos acercándose.

Ratón: ¿Por dónde dijiste que estaba el templo?

Voz desconocida: ¿ves esa roca en forma de hongo?, las piedras que forman un circulo al lado de esa roca es la entrada, date prisa.

Ratón: ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda para que se agote la fusión?

voz desconocida: tal ves 2 minutos o menos, tú cuerpo esta bastante agotado, gastaste mucha energía.

Ratón: entonces es hora de partir.

"A gran velocidad se dirige a la entrada del templo, llegando en fracción de segundos".

voz desconocida: rápido, pon la llave de cristal en la roca hueca del centro del círculo.

En cuanto puso la llave fue tele-transportado a un hangar y por su aspecto no había recibido mantenimiento en muchos siglos.

Ratón: ¿En dónde esta?:

Voz desconocida: dirígete a la derecha, luego voltea a la izquierda, sigue derecho y hay está nuestro boleto de salida.

Ratón: entendido

El ratón velozmente atraviesa medio complejo para llegar al hangar, donde se encuentra una nave de batalla impresionante.

Ratón: esto sí que es una nave.

Voz desconocida: pasa el cristal por el triángulo al lado de la puerta.

Al pasar el cristal la puerta se abrió y todo el hangar se activo, las gigantescas puertas del hangar comenzaron a abrirse.

Voz desconocida: rápido debemos llegar a la sala de control.

Con su supervelocidad llegó a la sala de control sin problemas, pero de pronto las fuerzas empezaron abandonarle.

Ratón: ¿Qué sucede?

Voz desconocida: el tiempo se ha terminado.

Ratón: !cielos, que dolor!

Voz desconocida: sin mi poder tus heridas no sanaran rápido y sentirás bastante dolor,

Ratón: dame una mano necesito programar las coordenadas de salto,

Voz desconocida: intentare darte un poco de mi energía, por favor date prisa.

Ratón: gracias, realmente lo necesito.

Al pasar una pequeña parte de fuerza vital por todo su cuerpo, el ratón logra ponerse en pie y calcular el salto espacial.

Ratón: listo y ¿ahora qué hago?

voz desconocida: necesito que me preste tu cuerpo por un momento, la nave no te reconocerá si intentas activarla.

Ratón: esta bien hazlo.

Al ratón le cambia el pelaje de gris a tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojas semejando a una llama viviente, su voz cambia por una más profunda y misteriosa.

Ratón cambiado: nave, ¿reconoce mi voz?, confirma.

Nave: voz confirmada, bienvenido abordo guardián fénix, esperando instrucciones.

Ratón cambiado: activa los propulsores, calibra los amortiguadores de inercia para una salto espacial y ejecuta las coordenadas introducidas en la bitácora.

Nave: comprendido, ejecutado instrucciones, alerta, detección de proximidad de naves de batalla arquelianas tipo destructores, se requiere instrucciones.

Ratón cambiado: !rayos! no hay opciones, si enfrentamos los destructores, conseguirán atraparnos.

Voz del ratón interior: es posible realizar el salto desde el hangar.

Ratón cambiado: es peligroso, algo podría salir mal.

"De pronto el hangar se estremece con gran violencia"

Ratón cambiado: nave informa.

Nave: se ha detectado concentración de energía en la órbita baja del planeta a 16 grados de nuestra posición.

Ratón cambiado: creo que tomare tu consejo por esta vez, nave, prepara los motores para salto espacial dentro del hangar.

Nave: advertencia, esta maniobra podría ser riesgosa es imposible pre veer las consecuencias.

Ratón cambiado: anula los protocolos de seguridad, ejecuta mi orden.

Nave: realizando salto espacial.

La nave empezó a brillar con tonalidades violáceas, al frente de ella un enorme vórtice empezó a generarse, en el preciso momento en que estaba apunto de saltar, un poderoso rayo de energía atraviesa el hangar haciendo explotar parte de este, afortunadamente la nave está equipada con escudos que la resguardan del peligro.

Ratón cambiado: nave, ejecuta salto ahora.

Nave: motores anti-materia en línea.

La nave rápidamente desaparece por el vórtice antes de ser alcanzada por otro rayo de energía, mientras tanto en el destructor de batalla arquiliano un lince observaba el monitor con gran enojo sin poder evitar el escape.

Comandante del destructor: sabía que no podía confiar en esos dos, han dejado escapar el poder máximo, teniente.

Teniente: si mi comandante.

comandante: averigüe a donde fueron y una cosa más, sí no lo averigua, usted y su equipo servirán de alimento a los zerg, por lo que tengo entendido no han recibido comida en varios días, el teniente temblando y con gran esfuerzo responde.

Teniente: comenzaré a buscar las coordenadas de inmediato, señor.

Comandante: pronto obtendré el poder máximo y por fin seré reconocido por el emperador, en cuanto al roedor entrometido, su fin será muy lento y doloroso.

* * *

><p>Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y criticas constructivas<p>

espero que les agrade mi historia


	3. El comienzo del viaje 2

**El Comienzo del viaje 2**

Sector 23, cuadrante 15, un vórtice de energía empieza a formarse y de él una nave de batalla sale perseguida por una explosión que apenas la alcanza a tocar.

Nave: Los escudos están al 99 por ciento de su capacidad no se detectan averiás

Fénix: estoy cansado tengo que dejarte mientras recupero mis fuerzas ¿estarás bien tu solo?, Axio

Axio: estaré bien, pero si algo ocurre ¿Qué are?, la nave solo te obedece a ti

Fénix: no te preocupes por eso te daré acceso a los sistemas

Fénix: nave doy acceso total a los sistemas a mi anfitrión, confirma

Nave: orden recibida, por favor se requiere escanear la vio-forma de vida y confirmación de voz

Fénix: di tu nombre, al final dices la palabra confirma, ¿entendido?.

Axio: entendido

Axio: soy Axio Treink, confirma

Nave: confirmación completa, escaneo de vio-forma completado, confirmación de voz completada, Bienvenido capitán Axio.

Axio: fénix estarás repuesto después de que descases

Fénix: estaré bien, la energía que me quedaba te la he pasado, no tendrás problemas por un rato, te aconsejo que no te excedas recuerda que sí tu mueres yo dejare de existir

Axio: no me lo estés recordando que ya es suficiente con saber que estoy compartiendo mi cuerpo con alguien mas, es extraña esta sensación.

Axio: fénix, dime ¿Quién es ese nemil al que vamos a ver?, fénix, fénix, creo que eso significa que estás descansando, ni modos esperare a que despiertes, nave dime hay una sala de enfermería o ala medica a bordo

Nave: afirmativo

Axio: donde está

Nave: en el sector 7 al lado de vio-ingeniería .

Axio: podrías ser mas específico.

Nave: si lo desea le asignare una sonda para que lo guié.

Mientras tanto en el destructor arquiliano un lince está teniendo una conversación muy instructiva con sus dos subordinados.

Comandante Ecron: partida de inútiles lo dejaron escapar con el orbe, ¿saben lo que eso significa?

Nakra: lo siento mucho mi señor, pero no esperábamos que pudiera usar el orbe.

Tilco: por favor perdónenos era demasiado poderoso.

Comandante Ecron: tan poderoso que ya lo tenían y dejaron que usara el orbe.

Tilco: mi señor, pero

Comandante Ecron: fallar no es opción.

El comandante Ecron mirando al teniente le hace una seña y Tilco se desvanece ante los ojos de Nakra.

Comandante Ecron: los zerg tendrá que comer después de meses de espera.

Nakra: mi señor le prometo que no fallare, esta ves le traeré el orbe.

Comandante Ecron: eso espero, porque si no, le harás compañía a tu ex-compañero,

en un rincón de la nave, una sombra resurge con una capa negra, apenas si se puede diferenciar en la oscuridad que le rodea.

Lacayo: veo que la misión de recuperar el orbe fue un fracaso.

Comandante Ecron: se presentaron complicaciones, pero pronto obtendré lo que el emperador desea.

Lacayo: como siempre su confianza es admirable pero tarde o temprano esta pierde.

Comandante Ecron: ¿has venido a amenazarme?

Lacayo: todo lo contrario, tal vez pueda ser de utilidad.

Comandante Ecron: ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?.

Lacayo: tengo entendido que la orden de los guerreros de Nalfta aún están en el planeta Morw.

Comandante Ecron: y ¿Qué importa eso ahora?.

Lacayo: es muy importante ya que el oráculo se encuentra ahí

Comandante Ecron: ¿Tú cómo sabes todo esto?.

Lacayo: el tiempo corre y el roedor lleva ventaja, quieres cuestionarme o prefieres ver al emperador y decirle porque le has fallado.

Mirando aquel espectro semi-oculto en las sombras el comandante hace un gesto de aprobación.

Lacayo: el emperador espera con ansias el orbe, nos veremos pronto Ecron.

El lacayo desaparece en las sombras, retornando la luz en el rincón de la sala de control.

Comandante Ecron: a toda la flota, dirijan curso al planeta Morw de inmediato.

Desconociendo que el enemigo pronto le haría una visita, Axio está en la sala médica vendando sus heridas.

Axio: nunca pensé que esto me pasaría, terminar en esta situación no debí desquitarme con el sargento, hubiese podido realizar la prueba de piloto y no terminar como soldado raso, solo porque tiene preferencias el muy, no tiene caso pensar en eso, lo importante es llegar al planeta Morw y encontrar a Nemil sea quien sea.

Nave: capitán, nos aproximamos a las coordenadas establecidas ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?.

Axio: ¿Hay algún planeta en las cercanías?.

Nave: afirmativo. Se encuentra un planeta a cinco parseks de nuestra posición.

Axio: fija rumbo al planeta a toda velocidad.

Nave: entendido.

Al ir avanzando por el espacio están siendo observados a través de un cristal, por una figura femenina, en su rostro se nota impaciencia por el encuentro.

Guardian Luit: gran oráculo me llamaba.

Oráculo: Luit te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Guardián Luit: lo siento pero eso sería faltarle al respeto.

Oráculo: no importa sabes que tienes mi permiso para llamarme por mi nombre.

Guardián Luit: esta bien perdón Nemil en que puedo servirte.

Nemil: siento que el momento de encontrarnos con el guardián del orbe se aproxima, pero a la vez tengo un terrible presentimiento.

Guardián Luit: ¿Qué es lo que presiente mi señora?.

Nemil: la oscuridad se esta empezando a movilizar, pero eso no es todo, siento que una poderosa magia esta nublando mis visiones a penas si puedo ver el presente.

Guardián Luit: si esto es cierto debemos prepararnos para lo peor, reuniré a todos los guerreros disponibles y organizaremos nuestro plan defensivo.

Nemil: yo estaría de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero en estos momentos es más importante que te reúnas con el guardián del orbe y lo escoltes.

Guardián Luit: como es posible si el esta atrapado en el orbe

Nemil: él no se encuentra solo en estos momentos, se dirige hacia acá, debes darte prisa.

Guardián Luit: ¿Cómo lo reconoceré?.

Nemil: el viaja en una antigua nave de batalla Merikx

Guardián Luit: ¿Me estás diciendo que viene en una nave de batalla Merikx?, pensé que solo eran mitos ya que nadie a logrado jamas encontrar rastro de ellos.

Nemil: debes creer lo que te digo, se que es difícil, pero es la verdad, es la única tecnología que pudo hacer frente a ese temible ejercito y es la única en su clase, debes darte prisa dirígete a la luna Mirgot, guiate por la estrella mirr y encontrarás al guardián, por favor, no dejes que nuestra última esperanza desaparezca.

Guardián Luit: iré de inmediato, reuniré a mis mejores guerreros.

Nemil: toma este amuleto, te protegerá, no olvides que el enemigo puede estar en todas partes tenlo en presente.

Guardián Luit: lo tendré en cuenta mi señora Nemil.

Saliendo rápidamente de la sala de cristales, el guardián con gran afán, se dirige al encuentro del portador del orbe, mientras tanto la nave de batalla se aproxima a la órbita de la luna de Mirr, en la enfermería Axio está terminado de curar sus heridas, producidas en el combate anterior.

Axio: nave, ¿En dónde están los antibióticos?.

Nave: están en la gaveta 13A .

Axio: gracias, por cierto, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino?.

Nave: un cuarto de parsek capitán.

De pronto la alarma empezó a sonar.

Nave: alerta, detección de múltiples portales al frente de nuestro curso.

Axio: no es posible ¿Cómo pudieron rastrear mis coordenadas de salto?

Nave:Cuáles son sus instrucciones?

Axio: levanta los escudos y preparate para la batalla.

Al frente de la nave se pueden observar 7 destructores, 20 fragatas y 200 cazas, los cuales se lanzan al ataque sin piedad.

Comandante Ecron: por fin el premio mayor a mi alcance.

Teniente: ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

Comandante Ecron: eliminen las defensas de la nave, pero primero derriben ese escudo.

Teniente: si señor, a todas las unidades concentren el fuego en los impulsores hay que evitar que avance esa nave.

La batalla comienza, los cazas, lanzan misiles de protones contra los motores de la nave y una ráfaga de láser de dion arremete contra el escudo de la nave.

Axio: esto no es una batalla es una masacre, ¿dime qué tenemos en el arsenal?.

Nave: 40 misiles de plasma, 200 torpedos de fotones, 100 minas magnéticas, 38 torretas láser, 13 misiles tipo nova, con un radio de 5000 kilómetros con onda de expansión a EMP y el cañón principal de cuarz.

Axio: veamos lo que puedes hacer, activa las torretas y derriba los cazas enemigos.

Nave: entendido.

La nave activa todas las torretas y empieza a fijar los blancos en movimiento, dispara los láser, estos iluminan el espacio, desde lejos se ven como fuegos artificiales, los cazas atacan sin descansando,

mientras algunos caen gracias a la artillería de la nave, los destructores disparan sus armas principales con el fin de derribar el escudo.

Nave: capitán aproximación de misiles a estribor.

Axio: carga los torpedos de protones, dirígelos a los misiles para que estallen.

La nave rápidamente carga sus mortales proyectiles y dispara contra los misiles logrando estallarlos al primer intento, las fragatas aprovechan la oportunidad para lanzar múltiples ataques, estos alcanzan la nave impactando en el escudo, la nave se estremece por la explosión.

Axio: son demasiados como para ocuparme yo solo de todos ellos.

Nave: capitán hay una alternativa.

Axio: acepto cualquier ayuda.

Nave: si me lo permite puedo activar la interfaz neural.

Axio: que es lo que hace.

Nave: la interfaz neural le permite controlar todas las armas de la nave con su mente, la reacción ante los ataques es de un 89 porciento de eficacia.

Axio: hazlo, de prisa.

La nave activo un dispositivo en la silla del capitán, esto inmovilizo a Axio, para luego poner en su cabeza un aro dorado con cristales.

Nave: activando enlace neural, compatibilizando ondas alfa y beta, dispositivo en línea.

Al activarse por completo Axio queda en transe, la nave cambia a modalidad de combate ARK.

Los enemigos sin previo aviso ven como la nave comienza a derribar a todos los cazas enemigos,

los destructores disparan sus armas principales, antes de hacer impacto la nave acelera bruscamente evitando el disparo de los cañones, la nave comienza a disparar torpedos contra las fragatas, dañando la mitad de ellas, los destructores disparan de nuevo sus cañones principales, pero la nave prevee sus movimientos, activa un portal de salto desapareciendo de su vista para luego reaparecer por detrás, dispara su arma principal, estando a tan corta distancia el destructor no puede evadir el disparo, el potente rayo atraviesa el escudo como si fuese mantequilla, la explosión que genera crea una reacción en cadena destruyendo al segundo destructor, el comandante Ecron apenas si daba crédito a lo que veía.

Comandante Ecron: ¿Cómo puede un roedor realizar tales maniobras? que alguien me explique lo que esta pasando.

Teniente: comandante, la nave Merikx a destruido otro destructor.

Comandante Ecron: teniente pida refuerzos, esto no lo teníamos previsto, no podemos dejar que se escape.

Teniente : en seguida mi comandante.

La nave de batalla Merikx dispara múltiples misiles contra las fragatas que quedan destruyendo 7 de estas, las explosiones son tan intensas que afectan los escudos del destructor que esta al lado, antes de seguir atacando la nave es alcanzada por misiles rastreadores con cabezas explosivas de damantium, los escudos de la nave comienzan a ceder y la batalla solo esta empezando, los destructores disparan sus torretas contra la proa de la nave sus escudos empiezan a deteriorarse por las ráfagas láser, la nave Merikx realiza un giro evitando cinco torpedos de destrucción masiva, al esquivarlos le devuelve la misma cortesía con una misil nova, este logra hacer impacto en el cuarto destructor destruyéndolo al instante, la onda expansiva es tan fuerte que inhabilita los escudos de las naves enemigas, las fragatas que quedaron fueron inhabilitadas por la onda, los cazas no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que fueron barridos y destruidos, no pudieron escapar, la nave apenas si pudo soportar el impacto, el ataque se vuelve más intenso, los destructores ahora disparan misiles, torpedos y bombas de imploción, la nave suelta señuelos, evitando la gran mayoría de los mortales proyectiles, pero los disparos láser empiezan a perforar el escudo, afortunadamente el blindaje fue diseñado para resistir armas de alto poder, los tres destructores no dan tregua, la batalla es intensa, la nave dispara su arma principal dañando otro destructor, se ven explosiones por todas partes y el destructor empieza a quebrase en dos partes, los dos destructores restantes alinearon sus cañones para generar un disparo que acabará con la nave de una vez por todas, pero antes de disparar una pequeños triángulos metálicos con luces de colores comienzan a adherirse al blindaje de uno de los destructores, cuando el último se adhiere, estallan dañando las torretas y creando fisuras múltiples en el escudo, el enemigo no se dio cuenta cuando soltó las minas magnéticas, al abrir el portal las libero, estas se activaron en cuanto volvieron a recargar los cañones principales de los destructores, "se necesita de mucha energía para activarlos", el enemigo no esperaba este ataque, solo quedaba un destructor en pie, el del comandante Ecron, la victoria parecía inminente, pero una bola de energía oscura impacto en la nave Merikx dañando parte del impulsor, detrás de la nave 500 naves de batalla estaba saliendo de un portal sin mencionar una nave gigantesca de color negro armada hasta los dientes, incluso para la tecnología de los Merikx esto es demasiado para una sola nave, las 500 naves reanudaron el ataque los impactos de láser empiezan a hacer estragos en el blindaje dañando gran parte de las torretas, la nave dispara 3 misiles nova, estos al llegar a su objetivo logran dañar tres destructores y destruye mucho cazas, la nave negra dispara 10 torpedos entre ellos una bomba de implosión de materia oscura, la nave logra esquivar los torpedos, pero cuando la bomba de implosión se encuentra a una distancia de 500 metros aproximadamente, estalla creando subcción, para luego producir ondas destructivas las cuales al ir chocando contra el casco de la nave Merikx hacen que empiece a desprender fragmentos de metal en el interior de ésta generando explosiones y dañando el sistema de armas, la nave ahora esta indefensa, se detiene el ataque y el comandante Ecron ya puede disfrutar su victoria.

Comandante Ecron: por fin la victoria es mía y el orbe me pertenecerá, teniente reúna un escuadrón de asalto, prepárense para abordar la nave y tráiganme el orbe.

Teniente: Qué hacemos con el roedor,

Comandante Ecron: ha sido un digno rival tráiganlo tengo planeado algo especial para él.

Teniente: comandante detecto gran acumulación de energía

Comandante Ecron: preparen el pulso electromagnético, inhabiliten por completo esa nave, no permitan que dispare su arma principal.

Lo que el comandante Ecron no sabia es que la acumulación de energía era para generar impulso frontal por medio de la expulsión de ondas magnéticas supercomprimidas,

la nave Merikx empieza a moverse hacia adelante.

Comandante Ecron: no puedo creer esto, ¿Cómo puede moverse si no tiene propulsores?

Teniente: detecto ondas magnéticas, es posible que las use para mover la nave, pero solo puede moverse en una dirección.

Comandante Ecron: disparen el pulso electromagnético, es hora de acabar con esto.

El destructor dispara el pulso electromagnético, pero antes de que el haz toque la nave ésta crea un portal de salto, con el impulso que logro generar al principio alcanza a entrar en el antes de que se cierre.

Comandante Ecron:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

espero que les haya gustado mi primera historia me gustaria saber que les a parecido asta ahora


	4. Una cita con el destino

_Star Fox y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo_

En el espacio el Great Fox se dirige a Corneria, Fox McCloud está jugando vídeo juegos de combates espaciales con falco mientras que Slippy está trabajando en el hangar con los Arwing, realizándoles mejoras, Peppy en compañía de R.O.B. Revisa los instrumentos del Great Fox y Krystal, ella está en su habitación tomando una ducha después de una larga jornada.

Fox: ¡no otra vez!, quiero la revancha.

Falco: como quieras, pero sabes que soy el mejor cuando se trata de juegos de combate en el espacio.

Fox:¡eso está por verse!.

Falco: prueba mis Blaster.

Fox: ¡no sueñes!

Falco: caíste en mi trampa, no puedes evadir mis ataques.

Fox: ¿Qué te perece esto?

Falco: buena maniobra, pero no podrás vencerme.

Fox: ahora soy yo quien te tiene en la mira.

Falco: muévete más rápido, no, no, as destruido mi Arwing.

Fox: tu racha de buena suerte se ha terminado, la victoria es mía.

Falco: quiero la revancha.

Fox: acepto el reto.

Todo parecía andar bien, demasiado tranquilo para ser bueno, de pronto, un portal de salto se abre al frente del Great Fox, la alarma suena escuchándose por toda la nave, los sistemas de emergencia se activan haciendo que el Great Fox se detenga en seco para luego empezar a retroceder, Fox toma su comunicador a la vez que el Great Fox se sacude.

Fox: ¿Peppy qué es lo que sucede?, ¿está todo en orden?

Peppy: será mejor que subas, debes ver esto.

Fox: voy en camino.

Falco: ¿Qué fue lo que nos sacudió?

Fox: Peppy no dijo mucho, iré a ver qué paso.

Falco: te acompañare, quiero saber quién es el culpable de que perdiera mi concentración, casi te vuelvo a ganar.

En la sala de control Peppy y R.O.B están analizando la singularidad.

Fox: ¿Peppy qué sucede?, ¿ por qué nos detuvimos?

Peppy: no estoy seguro de que es eso, pero al juzgar por lo que estoy observando se parece mucho al portal del orbital Gate, sólo que este tiene forma de vórtice R.O.B. ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

R.O.B: acumulación de energía desconocida y en aumento, no se pueden obtener más datos.

Peppy: activa el escáner de largo alcance, redirígelo a la singularidad.

R.O.B: se detecta un agujero de gusano.

Peppy: no creo que sea un portal tal vez sea un mi-ni agujero negro.

Fox: ¿Porqué no crees que es un portal?

Peppy: la energía que se requiere para crear un portal es inmensa, además los que intentaron viajar por medio de agujeros de gusano nunca regresaron, fue por eso que se cancelo el proyecto generador de agujeros, sin mencionar que son muy inestables y no se puede controlar el destino al que se quiere llegar.

al terminar estas palabras Krystal aparece en la sala de control luciendo una bicicletero y camisa ajustada de color blanco, en la cintura un cinturón portando un Blaster.

Krystal: ¿Estamos bajo ataque?.

Fox: no, a menos que consideres una singularidad como enemigo.

Falco: luces bien Krystal, ¿te hiciste algo en al cabello?

Krystal se sonroja al notar que solo esta medio vestida en el afán de prepararse para una eventual batalla, apenas si logro vestirse, Fox al voltear a verla se sonroja y dice: hoy te ves muy bien te luce el peinado.

Krystal si solo estaba sonrojada ahora parecía un tomate bien rojo.

Peppy: que extraño.

Fox: ¿Qué ocurre?

Peppy: si esto es un mi-ni agujero negro en comparación con otros que se han visto, este es su opuesto.

Falco: no entiendo nada, traduce a un idioma entendible.

Peppy: los agujeros negros absorben todo lo que está a su alrededor, nada escapa, pero este no nos está absorbiendo, en palabras claras nosotros estaríamos siendo tragados por el agujero de gusano.

R.O.B: se detecta aproximación de masa.

Antes de terminar la frase, la nave Merikx se materializa frente a ellos, el portal se cierra bruscamente generando ondas que hacen tambalear un poco el Great Fox.

Fox: Peppy ¿estás bien?

Peppy: no te preocupes, solo fue un ligero golpe.

Falco: no puedo decir lo mismo de mi espalda.

Krystal: disculpa falco no era mi intención caerte encima.

Falco: te importaría si te quitas de encima mío.

Krystal: perdón, disculpa, fue sin intención.

Falco: déjalo así, por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió?

Peppy: tenemos visitas al frente.

Al dirigir todos la mirada al monitor pueden apreciar la nave Merikx, luce bastante mal, el casco de la nave está severamente dañado, el impulsor ya no existe y hay muchos agujeros por toda la nave, fragmentos de blindaje flotan a su alrededor, se ven chispas eléctricas por algunas aberturas en el casco, en el metal se puede apreciar los impactos de láser que sufrió, el escenario parecía fantasmagórico.

Fox: creo que esta nave estuvo en batalla y por los daños fue brutal.

Peppy: R.O.B abre las frecuencias de comunicación, trata de hacer contacto.

R.O.B: estoy en eso.

Falco: menuda batalla la que debió tener.

Krystal: nunca vi una nave como esa Fox ¿tú has visto ese tipo de modelo?

Fox: nunca vi tal cosa.

Slippy entra en la sala de control interrumpiendo la conversación

Slippy: Peppy, Peppy ¿quién nos ataca?

Fox: cálmate Slippy te explicare después por el momento debemos saber si hay sobrevivientes.

R.O.B: no puede establecer contacto.

Peppy: escanea la nave, busca formas de vida.

R.O.B: escaneado, se ha detectado una forma de vida en la parte superior de la nave.

Fox: iré a investigar, Peppy alista las armas en caso de tener visitantes hostiles

Peppy: dame un momento para volver a poner en línea las armas.

Fox: ve con Slippy y Krystal en los Arwing y cuiden mis espaldas.

Falco: vamos Slippy empieza la diversión.

Krystal: yo iré contigo puede que necesites apoyo, no sabemos con certeza si hay algo más esperándonos.

Fox: tienes razón no me agrada mucho la idea de que me acompañes, puede que sea una trampa.

Krystal: correré el riesgo.

Fox: equipo Star Fox adelante.

Cinco minutos después Fox y Krystal están en una lanzadera acoplándose para poder entrar en aquella nave desconocida, falco y Slippy están sobrevolando el área, Slippy está nervioso por el incidente mientras que Falco está preparado para enfrentarse con posibles enemigos que pudieran aparecer.

Fox: Peppy ¿me escuchas?

Peppy: te escucho.

Fox: vamos a entrar mantén todos los canales de comunicación abiertos, Krystal detrás mío.

Krystal: estoy lista.

Al abrir la compuerta se aprecia la seriedad de los daños dentro de la nave.

Fox: R.O.B ¿a qué distancia estamos del objetivo?

R.O.B: faltan 804 metros.

Fox: Krystal puedes sentir la presencia de otros.

Krystal: no, perece estar... esta despejado.

Al caminar por los pasillos las luces parpadeaban algunas apenas si iluminaban, las puertas se abren y cierran, trozos de cristales y fragmentos metálicos retorcidos flotan por todas partes, después de un largo recorrido llegan a la sala de control, al lograr abrir la puerta se encuentra con un ser que nunca habían visto, este está flotando en medio de la sala de control, su sangre flota alrededor formando extrañas figuras.

Fox: Peppy lo encontramos, Krystal revisa su estado.

Krystal: está vivo, sus signos vitales son débiles.

Cuando Krystal está tratando de ver en su mente indagando lo que ha ocurrido siente la presencia de alguien observándola, ella puede sentir como esa mirada la atraviesa sintiéndose incomoda, Krystal retrocede rápidamente.

Fox: ¿qué ocurre?

Krystal: me pareció por un segundo que me observaban.

Fox: pero tú me dijiste que no hay nadie.

Krystal: lo sé pero hay algo que me hace sentir intranquila no sé que es, deberíamos salir de aquí.

Fox: está bien, lo atenderemos en el Great Fox, equipo Star Fox retirada.

Falco: ¡eso fue todo!, quiero acción, que aburrido.

Fox y Krystal regresan con el desconocido para atender sus heridas e indagar qué fue lo que ocurrió, al llegar a la enfermería Peppy lo examina determinando que tan graves son las heridas.

Peppy: está muy mal no tenemos todos lo necesario para atenderlo.

Fox: R.O.B fija rumbo a Corneria a toda velocidad.

R.O.B: fijando rumbo a Corneria.

El Great Fox viaja a todo lo que da a Corneria, después de 1 hora de viaje y mucho suero para tratar de reemplazar la sangre que perdió, logran llegar a Corneria e ingresarlo al hospital central corneriano.

Mientras salvan la vida de Axio, en el planeta Morw el oráculo espera impacientemente la llegada del portador del orbe en el salón esmeralda.

Nemil: es inútil algo bloquea mi visión solo resta esperar que todo salga bien,

el silencio es roto por la presencia del Guardián Luit que entra en la Sala.

Guardián Luit: mi señora temo ser portador de malas noticias,

El corazón de Nemil empieza a presentir lo peor,

Nemil: dime que ha pasado

Guardián Luit: cuando llegamos al lugar encontramos naves de batalla arquilianas hechas pedazos.

Temiendo lo peor realiza la pregunta que más le aterra.

Nemil: ¿Qué sucedió con el portador del orbe?

Guardián Luit: no pudimos encontrar la nave en que viajaba el portador, solo encontramos fragmentos de metal Cristalico dispersos por todas partes, lo siento mucho.

Nemil: todo está perdido ahora ellos tiene el poder a su alcance.

Guardián Luit: debí ser más rápido tal vez pude prever los movimientos del enemigo, yo.

Nemil: deja de culparte, no logras nada castigándote, solo podemos prepararnos para lo peor.

Un soldado entra en la sala esmeralda muy agitado, apenas si puede respirar y hablar.

Soldado Élite: Guardián Luit tengo algo importante para usted, tiene que ver esto.

Guardián Luit: que es lo que tengo que ver.

Soldado Élite: es la grabación de lo que ocurrió en la órbita de la luna de Mirr.

Guardián Luit: Como consiguieron tal grabación.

Soldado Élite: estábamos recorriendo el área en busca de pistas que nos pudiera decir lo que paso, nos tropezamos con unos excursionistas que estaban ocultos en los anillos de hielo, uno de ellos grabo todo lo que sucedió en la órbita de Mirr.

Guardián Luit: Veamos el holograma.

Al reproducir el holograma ven la brutal batalla que libra la nave Merikx contra la horda de naves enemigas, al ver el final del holograma la esperanza retorna al corazón de Nemil.

Guardián Luit: Aun tenemos una oportunidad, Los Acrox no lograron capturarlo, pero la pregunta es ¿dónde está?, por los daños que sufrió la nave no debería estar muy lejos.

Nemil: sin mi poder de ver el futuro o el presente no podre ser de utilidad.

Guardián Luit: encontrare la forma de localizarlo, soldado quiero que inicien la búsqueda de la nave desplieguen sondas rastreadoras.

Nemil: será como buscar una aguja en un pajar tal vez existe una forma de encontrarlo más rápido.

Guardián Luit: ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

Nemil: mi maestro me enseño como encontrar a una persona, pero necesitare un objeto personal del portador del orbe.

Guardián Luit: me encargare de eso.

Nemil: iré preparando el conjuro, debes darte prisa, los Acrox nos llevan ventaja.

Guardián Luit: Nemil me podrías decir ¿cómo hallar el objeto personal del sujeto?

Nemil: busca en el planeta Hurt, se que es un roedor de pelaje gris y es el único sobreviviente que salió de los yermos de príhton, ahí encontrarás el nombre del portador del orbe y también el objeto personal que necesito para el conjuro.

El Guardián Luit: se despide con gran afán para cumplir con el cometido que Nemil le ha encargado.

Retornando al hospital central de Corneria, los médicos hacen todo lo posible para salvar la vida de Axio, en la sala de espera está el equipo Estar Fox esperando noticias de los médicos.

Fox: Peppy he notado que estas distraído desde que nos topamos con aquella nave, ¿sucede algo?

Peppy: nuca había visto una nave como esa, pero lo más impresionante es que puede crear agujeros de gusano y usarlos como portales, es increíble y a la vez preocupante.

Fox:¿ preocupante?, te refieres a ¿Qué pudo haberle dado una paliza a una nave como esa?

Peppy: preocupante es lo que vendrá detrás de él, por lo que puedo deducir su tecnología es muy avanzada y apuesto lo que quieras que de donde allá venido esa nave no pertenece a ningún sistema de esta galaxia, es probable que venga de mas lejos.

Fox: si es cierto eso será mejor informar al general Pepper, que se haga cargo de la nave, tal vez sus científicos puedan decirnos algo.

Peppy: iré a informarle de inmediato esto puede ser muy importante.

Fox: estaremos aquí por si ocurre algo.

Después de varias horas de espera aparece el médico por la puerta del quirófano.

Medico: después de varias intervenciones logramos estabilizarlo pero nuca antes vi algo parecido.

Fox: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Medico: al escanear su cerebro en busca de traumas detectamos algo fuera de lo normal

Fox: ¿fuera de lo normal?

Medico: todos los seres vivos poseemos ondas cerebrales, se puede decir que son nuestros pensamientos, lo que en él encontré fueron varias ondas cerebrales unas más altas que otras, es como si tuviera otra mente aparte de la suya.

Por la puerta una enfermera aparece muy agitada

Enfermera: Doctor doctor venga se le necesita en la sala de cirugía.

Medico: ¿Qué ocurre?

Enfermera: el paciente esta convulsionando.

Él médico rápidamente se dirige al quirófano, Fox los acompaña, al llegar el corazón del ratón no late.

Medico: Enfermera, páseme el desfibrilador, gradúelo a toda la potencia.

El médico después de varias descargas no logra hacer que el corazón vuelva a latir lo siento no puedo hacer más, enfermera infórmele al médico de turno que el paciente desconocido falleció a las 9:25 pm.

Enfermera: entendido, iré a informar.

Medico: disculpe necesito tomar aire ha sido una noche agotadora, siento mucho lo ocurrido hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos.

Fox: está bien no es su culpa.

el médico se retira dejando solo a Fox en la habitación, en su mente las preguntas recorrían su mente ¿quién eres? y ¿de dónde viniste?, mientras en sus pensamientos seguía formulándose preguntas, en su mano un extraño símbolo empieza aparecer generando una luz muy fuerte, Fox al percatarse de lo que ocurre acerca el extraño símbolo, este empieza a tomar forma de un rombo con escritura nunca antes vista.

Fox: pero... ¿qué es esto?

Antes de terminar la frase una poderosa luz invade la habitación quedando todo en blanco, la luz es tan fuerte que alcanza varios pasillos, después de unos minutos la luz desaparece esto alarma a todo el personal que se encuentra presente incluido al equipo Star Fox.

Krystal: ¿Qué fue esa luz?

Falco: provino del quirófano.

Slippy: Fox me dijo que estaría cerca al quirófano.

Al escuchar esto Krystal es la primera en salir corriendo al quirófano al llegar encuentra a Fox en el suelo inconsciente falco y Slippy al llegar ven a Krystal al lado de Fox

Slippy: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Falco: Krystal ¿está bien Fox?

Krystal: párese estar bien, pero no entiendo.

Slippy: ¿Qué no entiendes?

Krystal: su mente siempre he podido leerla, pero ahora no puedo entrar en su mente es como si hubieran puesto un muro de concreto.

Falco: no me sorprende Fox siempre fue de cabeza dura.

Krystal: esto es diferente, algo no me permite entrar, algo impide leer su mente.

El médico y otros llegan al lugar acompañados de los guardias de seguridad.

Medico: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, estaba tomando un café cuando un fuerte destello nos segó.

Krystal: no lo sabemos, llegamos pero lo único que encontramos fue a Fox inconsciente.

Medico: déjame revisar …...al parecer está bien, no presenta ningún tipo de herida

De pronto el médico queda paralizado al mirar al frente.

Falco:¿Qué sucede?

Medico: ¡es imposible!, no puede ser.

Krystal: algo le pasa a Fox.

Medico: no a él no, al otro.

Al mirar en la dirección donde el médico está mirando, ven el monitor que está al lado del ratón, los latidos del corazón se veía en la pantalla.

Falco: exactamente, ¿Qué es imposible?

Medico: él ...él estaba muerto, su corazón dejo de latir, no tenía signos vitales y ahora está latiendo, médicamente esto es imposible, ¡quién es él y de dónde lo sacaron?

Krystal: no lo sabemos pero lo averiguaremos.


	5. Verdades Ocultas

Al otro lado del universo, en el planeta Hurt, una figura solitaria va caminando por el desolado paraje, a medida que avanza observa la destrucción que dejo la batalla en aquel lugar olvidado, al irse aproximando a lo que quedaba de la base sus sentidos lo alertan, no se encuentra solo, de repente un escuadro de ratones rodean al guardián Luit sin que este pueda reaccionar.

Ratón Teniente: esta es una zona restringida identifíquese.

Guardián Luit: Soy un guardián de la orden Luxidian... deseo hablar con su superior.

Ratón Teniente: me parece muy sospechoso que alguien que dice ser de la orden de luxidian este por estos lugares.

Guardián Luit: es importante que hable con su superior.

Ratón Teniente: lo llevaremos para interrogarle.

De pronto el radio comunicador de uno de los soldados ratones los interrumpe.

Soldado: sí señor...en seguida... Teniente es para usted

Ratón Teniente: Teniente al habla.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Qué está ocurriendo en su zona Teniente?.

Ratón Teniente: Coronel hemos detenido a un intruso, en este momento nos dirigíamos a la base para interrogarle.

Coronel Terriz: un intruso... ¿Teniente ya lo identifico?.

Ratón teniente: Señor el Mapache dice que pertenece a la orden Luxidian.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Un guardián por aquí?... es muy sospechoso, Teniente revise su brazo izquierdo, si es un guardia debe tener un tatuaje en forma de cristal Arcadiano con unos símbolos al rededor.

Ratón Teniente: usted quítese el abrigo.

Guardián Luit: no me mal interprete pero no me gustan los de su clase.

Ratón Teniente: déjese de bromas y quítese el abrigo.

Al estar rodeado de ratones muy bien armados, no podía negarse a su petición ya que si entablaba combate, podría dificultársele el cumplimiento de la misión que Nemil le encomendó.

Lentamente se quita el abrigo, al exponer su brazo se puede ver el tatuaje que describió el Coronel Terrizz.

Ratón Teniente: Señor el intruso tiene el tatuaje.

Coronel Terrizz: tráiganlo me encargare personalmente del asunto.

Ratón Teniente: si señor...tú síguenos, el coronel desea verlo.

Al ir acercándose a la base se puede apreciar que hay muchos ratones caídos en combate y la base completamente destruida, al llegar a la tienda de campaña al Coronel Terrizz se le nota muy molesto.

Coronel Terriz: Capitán envié a los ingenieros para que pongan a funcionar las comunicaciones, Sargento quiero que sus ratones empaquen a los ratones caídos y los embarquen de vuelta a casa y usted soldado informe a los de reconocimiento aéreo, dígales que los quiero en el aire en 10 minutos patrullando, Cabo informe a la flota que envíen el equipo pesado para reparaciones y que bajen los Mech para defender el área.

Ratón teniente: Coronel aquí está el guardián.

Coronel Terrizz: puede retirarse...Es muy extraño encontrar a un miembro de la orden Luxidian por estos lugares, exactamente ¿a que ha venido aquí?.

Guardián Luit: solo estoy cumpliendo un cometido del gran oráculo.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿El gran oráculo?, si ella esta involucrada en esto entonces es de alta prioridad, si no me equivoco.

Guardián Luit: Solo cumplo con mi deber.

Coronel Terrizz: me gustaría poderle ayudar pero como puede apreciar tenemos un enorme problema, destruyeron la base, acabaron con todos los ratones, sin mencionar que el único que nos podía aclarar lo sucedido esta desaparecido o posiblemente muerto, todos los escuadrones barren la zona en su búsqueda.

En ese momento los ojos del Guardián se abrieron mucho más, a la vez que un brillo les surgía

Guardián Luit: un sobreviviente ¿ Quién es ese sobreviviente?.

Pregunto con gran ansiedad, el Coronel se percato de que él y el guardián estaban interesados en lo mismo.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Porqué ese repentino interés por un cadete desaparecido, acaso hay algo que no sepa?.

Guardián Luit: solo diré que es de vital importancia para mi misión.

Coronel Terrizz: Por respeto al gran oráculo solo le diré que se retire, en estos momentos estamos ocupados aclarando este acontecimiento desagradable.

Guardián Luit: espere tal vez si compartiera cierta información, me dejaría cumplir con mi trabajo.

Coronel Terrizz: Eso depende de lo que usted me diga.

Guardián Luit: no se si va a creer en lo que le diré pero ese ratón es muy importante para nosotros.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Un cadete es vital para ustedes?, esto quiero escucharlo.

Guardián Luit: hace un par de horas una nave fue atacada por un enemigo muy poderoso, no dio a conocer sus intenciones, solo ataco para luego desaparecer.

Coronel Terriz: discúlpeme lo que le diré, pero ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver una nave de batalla con un simple cadete?.

Con una mirada más seria y misteriosa contesto son voz de preocupación

Guardián Luit: la nave que atacaron provenía de este planeta, sin mencionar que el que la tripulaba era ese cadete que usted ha mencionado muy despectivamente.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Qué quiere decir? que un cadete, solo, sin entrenamiento básico condujo una nave de batalla por el espacio, para luego ser atacado por un enemigo desconocido...¿acaso cree que soy estúpido?, ¿Qué naci ayer? es imposible que un cadete como él pudiera tripular solo una nave de batalla.

Guardián Luit: no una nave cualquiera Coronel, tripulo una nave con tecnología Merikx y llego a nuestro mundo, el solo batallando con los mismos que atacaron su base.

Coronel Terriz: veo que no va a decirme nada útil, así que será mejor que se marche, tengo mucho que hacer, además debo darle respuestas al alto mando de lo que sucedió aquí.

En ese preciso instante el capitán interrumpo la conversación.

Capitán: disculpe Coronel pero tengo importante información que requiere de su atención.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Qué ocurre Capitán?.

Capitán: Señor el pelotón 23 informa haber encontrado un templo en ruinas a unos 2 kilometro de nuestra posición, al noreste.

Coronel Terriz: interesante descubrimiento, pero ¿Porqué es tan importante en estos momentos capitán?.

Pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo.

Capitán: encontramos algunos rastros del cadete Axio en el lugar, por lo que vimos en el piso estaba gravemente herido, encontramos mucha sangre y parte de su equipamiento en el templo.

Coronel Terrizz: Capitán revisen cada metro cuadrado del templo, si encuentran algo mas infórmenme.

Capitán: si señor.

Al momento de partir el capitán entra una transmisión.

Coronel Terrizz: informe.

Sargento: Coronel no va creer esto, encontramos un hangar descomunal, es muy grade.

Coronel terriz: un hangar ¿en esos parajes?, es imposible, de ser así lo hubiéramos visto.

Sargento: lo sé señor, pero créame, lo descubrimos mientras revisábamos los peñascos, el cabo Dren fue quien lo encontró, hasta donde alcanzamos a revisar se evidencia que una nave muy grande estuvo aquí hace poco.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿En qué se basa para decir eso?.

Sargento: el lugar fue atacado, la paredes muestran signos de derretimiento como si hubieran encendido un motor estelar a toda su potencia, el que salió de aquí lo hizo con mucha prisa, señor.

Coronel Terrizz: asegure el área, enviare a un grupo de ingenieros para que investiguen.

Sargento: señor algo más ... encontramos rastros de sangre por todo el hangar.

Coronel Terrizz: de ahora en adelante usted me informara solo a mí de cualquier cosa que encuentre en el sitio, ¿comprendió Sargento?.

Sargento: entendido señor.

Coronel Terrizz: Guardián Luit. al parecer le debo una disculpa, la aparente historia de fantasía que me ha contado es bastante real, lo que me lleva a preguntar exactamente ¿Qué es lo que sabe acerca de lo ocurrido aquí?.

Guardián Luit: por el momento es todo lo que se Coronel.

Coronel Terrizz: bueno si es así, todavía no me ha dicho a que vino.

Antes de responder piensa con mucho cuidado y responde tranquilamente

Guardián Luit: debo ir al templo se me encomendó que fuera a revisar una sección en concreto.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿exactamente en qué parte?.

Guardián Luit: cuando llegue a ese punto, sabré que es el lugar correcto.

Coronel Terrizz: soldado acompañe al Guardián hasta el templo cuando termine escóltelo a la nave más cercana, ¿entendió soldado?.

Soldado: entendido señor...sígame por aquí.

Guardián Luit: gracias por su ayuda, me despido, "con una pequeña reverencia se despide".

Ell coronel Terrizz no queda muy convencido de lo que el guardián le dijo.

Coronel Terrizz: Teniente Andrew quiero que vigile al Guardián y me informe de todo lo que haga y no haga, no le pierda de vista.

Teniente Andrew: si señor.

Después de media 20 minutos de viaje en una nave transporte, el guardián llega al templo con su escolta personal, que no se le despega.

Capitán Doren: Teniente Andrew ¿Quién es el?.

Teniente Andrew: es un guardia de la orden luxidian, el cornal le dio permiso de venir, en cuanto termine tengo ordenes de escoltarlo a su nave.

Guardián Luit: Capitán Doren, ¿me podría llevar a donde encontraron las pertenencias del cadete Axio?.

Capitán Doren: sígame.

Después de recorrer estrechos pasajes y túneles interminables llegaron a un majestuoso templo hecho en cristal de cuarzo, al ver tal construcción se queda sin aliento.

Guardián Luit: es hermoso, nunca pensé que podría ver el templo de Amirys, es precioso.

Capitán Doren: por aquí...en este lugar fue donde encontramos los rastros de sangre, como puede ver, uso el equipo médico de emergencia, creo que vino a refugiarse, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo aquí hay huellas por este sitio que no pertenecen al cadete.

El guarían al ver las huellas confirma sus sospechas, el ratón estuvo ahí, las huellas le dicen que lo persiguieron cinco guerreros muy bien armados y entrenados, para hacer tales destrozos, no son guerreros ordinario, es posible que sean los temibles guerreros de la Garra oscura.

Sin que se percatasen, tomo un poco de sangre que se encontraba en una piedra, todavía estaba fresca.

Capitán Doren: Guadiana venga.

Al seguir al capitán por un puente de cristal se aprecian manchas de sangre que se dirigen al interior del templo, al pasar por la imponente puerta del templo, en su interior, hay un enorme salón, en el centro se encuentra un pedestal y encima del pedestal una esfera perfecta de color azul verdoso, el guardián al acercarse observa que la esfera está rota por encima, antes de poder sacar una conclusión un trozo del techo cae al lado de él, con gran destreza se aleja antes que el trozo impacte en el suelo.

Capitán Doren: ¿se encuentra bien?.

Guardián Luit: estoy bien no se preocupe.

Capitán Doren: tenga más cuidado, el techo está muy inestable.

Guardián Luit: pudo haber sido la batalla la causante del debilitamiento de la estructura del templo.

Capitán Doren: No, la verdad es que en esta zona los temblores son frecuentes, por eso es los ingenieros tuvieron que construir la base contra sismos.

Guardián Luit: Capitán me retiro.

Capitán Deretnz: ¿Es todo?, ¿No registrará el resto del templo?.

Guardián Luit: vi lo que necesitaba ver capitán, no los molesto mas.

Teniente Andrew: ¿Puede esperar un poco?, necesito hacer una llamada.

Guardián Luit: no hay problema.

Teniente Andrew: No tardo.

Al alejarse lo suficiente para que no lo pueda escuchar, saca un comunicador de su bolsillo.

Teniente Andrew: Coronel ¿me escucha?.

Coronel Terrizz: lo escucho teniente, informe.

Teniente Andrew: señor el guardián solo miro el templo, en este instante se retira con mucha prisa.

Coronel Terrizz: mi intuición me indica que él nos oculta algo, quiero que lo entretenga, dele un paseo largo y dígale al capitán Doren que siga al guardián, le autorizo para que se lleve el crucero de batalla Astringer, le enviaré un caza para que lo recoja de inmediato.

Teniente Andrew: comprendido señor, cambio y fuera.

De regreso en el hospital de Corneria Fox McCloud está despertando, al ir abriendo los ojos lentamente observa que está en una habitación del hospital, rodeado por Krystal, Falco, Slippy , Peppy y una enfermera, ella está revisando sus signos vitales.

Fox McCloud: ¿Que fue lo que me paso?... mi cabeza, siento como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora.

Krystal: Fox me alegra que despertaras, por un ínstante pensé lo peor.

Slippy: Fox, ¿dinos que paso en el quirófano?.

Fox: no lo se...solo recuerdo que el doctor salió del quirófano con la enfermera, me quede ahí con el visitante que sacamos de la nave, había fallecido y de repente me encuentro aquí en la cama, en esta habitación del hospital, por cierto ¿Porqué estoy aquí?.

Krystal: te encontramos en el piso inconsciente, no reaccionabas, me tenias preocupada.

Slippy: ¿no recuerdas nada?, ¿ni siquiera una luz muy intensa?.

Fox: Luz, ¿Qué luz?.

Krystal: la Luz que provino del quirófano.

Fox: no, solo siento el cuerpo un poco pesado, pero lo demás no lo recuerdo...me hubiera gustado poder salvar al desconocido, siento que pude haber hecho más por él.

Peppy: si te refieres al que rescatamos de aquella nave, está vivo y se recupera rápidamente.

Fox: ¿está vivo?, pero si el falleció en la mesa de operaciones, yo lo vi.

Peppy: el médico tubo la misma opinión que tú, pero es la realidad, de alguna forma revivió y los médicos no se lo explican, por lo que escuche sus heridas eran bastante graves, no tenían muchas expectativas de que pasara la noche.

Slippy: tal vez lo que causo el destello sea el responsable de revivir al desconocido, sin mencionar que te dejo fuera de servicio por 3 horas.

Enfermera: todos sus signos vitales están normales, pero para asegurarnos le haremos algunos exámenes.

Fox: yo paso, no me gustan los exámenes , además me siento muy bien.

Diciendo esto, se apresura a salir de la cama retirando los dispositivos de lectura de signos vitales.

Enfermera: ¡espere!, no debe levantarse.

Fox: usted dijo que estoy bien, para mí con eso basta.

Enfermera: debe volver a la cama hasta que el médico no diga lo contrario, no debe salir de aquí.

Krystal: pierde su tiempo, no convencerá a Fox de hacerle esos exámenes.

Enfermera: llamare al doctor, esto es irresponsable de su parte.

La enfermera se retira con una actitud desafiante.

Fox: Peppy te dejo a cargo, necesito tomar aire fresco.

Krystal: espera, te acompañare.

Slippy: Y, ¿Qué hago. yo?.

Fox: ya que estamos aquí, ¿por que no visitas a tu padre?, el estará feliz de verte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios, todo lo que nos ayude a crecer es bienvenido, los aportes son bien recibidos ya que enrriquecen nuestras ideas, hasta la próxima

FoxOxidian


	6. El encuentro Primera Parte

El guardián va de regreso al planeta Morw.

De regreso en el planeta Morw, una nave solitaria se acerca a gran velocidad sin que éste sede cuenta, un crucero de batalla Astringer le sigue a una distancia prudente, para no ser detectado.

Oficial Sarent: capitán Doren si nos acercamos más, nos detectaran.

Capitán Doren:¿ todavía tiene las unidades de infiltración miniatura?.

Oficial Sarent: Si señor, aún están aquí, tenemos cinco a su disposición.

Capitán Doren: quiero que envíen una, no se despeguen del guardián, si él sabe algo pronto lo sabremos.

El guardián al llegar al palacio, se da prisa en presentarse ante el oráculo que le espera muy ansiosa.

Nemil: Luit dime que pudiste encontrar un objeto personal del ratón.

Guardián Luit: mi señora, traje algo mejor que un simple objeto, espero que la sangre del ratón sea suficiente.

Nemil: Eres el mejor, desde que te vi, he sabido que eres muy talentoso.

Guardián Luit: no es para tanto gran oráculo, solo hago mi trabajo.

Nemil: Puedes decirme Nemil, no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre.

Guardián Luit: disculpe, pero debo ser siempre respetuoso, mi señora.

Nemil: te lo pido por favor, llamarme Nemil.

Guardián Luit: SI Gran oráculo, perdón quise decir Nemil.

Nemil: así está mucho mejor, le sonríe cálidamente a Luit mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el trata de no ruborizarse.

Nemil: solo debo agregar el último ingrediente a la poción.

Al agregar la sangre en la pileta de cerámica, comienza a surgir un humo violeta, luego de despejarse el líquido que se encontraba en la pileta, empieza a dar imágenes del ratón en la sala de un hospital, su pelaje ya no es gris, ahora su pelaje a cambiado al color de la nieve.

Guardián Luit: no lo entiendo se parece mucho al ratón que buscamos, pero no es gris como me dijiste.

Nemil: yo también estoy sorprendida, no pude haberme equivocado, el conjuro buscador es el correcto, ¿estás seguro que es su sangre?.

Guardián Luit: estoy seguro, la sangre estaba en el templo, cerca al orbe de cristal que estaba roto.

Nemil: había un orbe roto.

Guardián Luit: eso no es todo, también pude apreciar, que en el pedestal había un lugar para un objeto extra al lado del orbe roto.

Nemil: ¿un objeto extra?, será posible que hayan dos orbes, en los escritos no se mencionan dos orbes.

Guardián Luit: sea lo que sea, ese ratón tiene algo de mucha importancia para los Acrox, estoy seguro que él tiene el orbe.

Nemil: eso espero, o todo será en vano.

De pronto, el líquido empieza a mostrar más imágenes, se ve la nave Merikx muy dañada, un grupo de naves remolcando la nave a la deriva, las imágenes cambian, mostrando en el interior de la nave, en el área médica, una mochila de campaña, en su interior se observa un orbe de color rojo fuego con naranja, la imagen desaparece rápidamente para mostrar al ratón de nuevo y quedar la imagen estática.

Nemil: no hay duda, es el ratón que buscamos.

Guardián Luit: Nemil pero eso no explica porque ese color blanco en su pelaje.

Nemil: mirándolo tiernamente, se dirige a él.

Nemil: claro que lo explica, ese color solo significa una sola cosa, él es el nuevo orbe, en su interior se encuentra lo que estamos buscando.

Guardián Luit: ¿ cómo lo supiste?, ¡oh!, se me olvida que eres el oráculo.

Nemil: no es por eso, recordé que hace mucho tiempo, mi maestra me conto la historia del orbe y los increíbles poderes que esconde, alguna vez menciono que cuando fue elegido el guerrero, al que se le otorgo el poder, su pelaje que era de color natural como el tuyo, al tener contacto con esa poderosa fuerza, su pelaje cambio a un tono azul celeste.

Guardián Luit: solo significa que el ratón pudo usar el orbe, pensé que nadie más excepto el elegido podría usar el orbe, sin olvidar que un guardián lo custodia.

Nemil: solo es una suposición, ¿qué sucedería si el guardián supiese que se encuentra en peligro y no pude moverse, porque solo puede existir dentro del orbe?, solo imagina, si tu vida dependiera de un objeto el cual no puedes mover ni manipular, solo en ese lugar esperando la llegada del elegido.

Guardián Luit: si eso me pasara, tomaría la primera oportunidad que se me presentase para salir del lugar con vida.

Nemil: creo que es exactamente lo que hizo el guardián, se le presento la oportunidad de salir del lugar, antes que las fuerzas del mal lo capturaran.

Guardián Luit: el ratón, él se convirtió en un contenedor para escapar, no creo que ese cadete sepa el increíble poder que tiene.

Nemil: tienes razón no creo que sepa lo importante que es para nosotros y para el resto del universo.

Guardián Luit: pero el orbe que está en la mochila, ¿qué significado podrá tener? y la existencia de un segundo orbe.

Nemil: me gustaría poder responder todas las preguntas, pero últimamente no me he sentido bien, mis visiones cada vez son más confusas y borrosas.

Guardián Luit: no quise ofenderla, mil perdones.

Nemil: está bien,, no debes preocuparte, lo importante es encontrar al ratón, antes que los Acrox lo encuentren, por este motivo debo pedirte un gran favor, eres el único en el que confió.

Guardián Luit: cualquier cosa que desee yo la cumpliré con gusto.

Nemil: sin importar lo que pase, debes traer al ratón ante mí lo más rápido que puedas, el nuevo guerrero debe ser escogido, es nuestra única esperanza.

Guardián Luit: Nemil yo no puedo abandonarte, mi deber como guardián del oráculo es siempre protegerte.

Nemil: si no entregamos el poder al elegido, no habrá nada que proteger, todo será destruido y la oscuridad reinara, sé que no quieres apartarte de mi lado, pero es necesario, no te lo pido como oráculo, te lo pido como amiga, por favor no dejes que el orbe caiga en manos enemigas.

Guardián Luit: ante tal petición no puedo negarme, está bien, por ti lo hare, ¿por dónde empezare?, no sé donde se encuentra.

Al decir estas palabras, comienza a salir humo de colores de la pileta, un remolino empieza a crearse, a medida que el remolino va desapareciendo empiezan a verse muchas galaxias y estrellas, una línea de colores traza una ruta de una galaxia a otra, hasta detenerse en una galaxia bastante alejada.

Nemil: los espíritus te han dado la respuesta.

Guardián Luit: está muy lejos, incluso para nuestras naves, ¿cómo llego tan lejos?.

Nemil: las historias que contaban de la nave Merikx, decían que esta podía generar portales estelares, que podía abarcar grandes distancias en cuestión de segundo, no es imposible que pudiera llegar tan lejos con la tecnología de los Merikx.

Guardián Luit: ¿cómo llegare?, ninguna nave conocida es lo suficientemente rápida para llegar hasta ahí.

Nemil: tal vez pueda ayudarte, sígueme.

Nemil presiona un interruptor en la pared, del piso sale un aro de cristal con símbolos al rededor.

Nemil: no tengas miedo, entra.

Guardián Luit: ¿qué es esto?.

Nemil: - con voz suave- le dice; confía en mí.

Luit respira profundo para luego soltar un suspiro, entra en el aro de cristal, al entrar un segundo aro sale del techo, son envueltos en una luz plateada para después desaparecer.

En un rincón un pequeño robot está grabando, al otro lado de la pantalla desde donde lo controlan, el capitán Doren esta estupefacto, no da crédito a lo que ha visto y escuchado.

Capitán Doren: no puedo creer que las historias que han contado sean ciertas, después de 5000 años, nadie esperaría que los Acrox estuvieran vivos, esto es grave, muy grave. Oficial Sarent habrá un canal de comunicaciones seguro, contacte con el coronel Terrizz enseguida.

Oficial Sarent: sí señor.

Coronel Terrizz: informe de la situación capitán.

capitán Doren: Señor, como lo temía, nos ocultaron información.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿qué pudo descubrir?.

Capitán Doren: es peor delo que creímos, señor, es difícil de creer, pero el cadete Axio encontró algo de vital importancia que podría cambiar muchas cosas de manera radical.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿qué es lo que encontró el cadete?.

Capitán Doren: él encontró el orbe. señor, pero eso no es todo debemos enfrentar la posibilidad del resurgimiento de los Acrox.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿está seguro de eso capitán?.

Capitán Doren: yo, realmente no se qué pensar de todo esto, señor, pero si es real, eso explica como una base bien armada, diseñada para resistir, pudo ser devastada con tanta facilidad.

Coronel Terrizz: esto no pude estar pasando, tiene que ser un truco.

Capitán Doren: le aseguro que si fuera un truco, no le estaría contando todo esto, además, el oráculo no se pondría a inventar estas historias, usted como yo sabemos que es una sacerdotisa, que ha realizado los votos de la verdad, lo que no le permite mentir, no quiere decir que nos diga todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Coronel Terrizz: tiene razón, no discutiré tal afirmación, esto es muy grave, capitán ¿sabe dónde está el cadete Axio?.

Capitán Doren: me temo que al otro lado de esta galaxia conocida, señor, no creo que podamos llegar hasta la galaxia Trygmiz, con nuestra actual tecnología, señor, será toda una Azaña poder llegar.

Coronel Terrizz: ciertamente es una nave Merikx su tecnología nos rebaza por mucho, hasta ahora.

Capitán Doren: ¿qué quiere decir con eso?, señor.

Coronel Terrizz: capitán Doren, diríjase al sistema Telga, recibirá más instrucciones cuando llegue.

Capitán Doren: enseguida señor, Oficial Sarent trace rumbo al sistema Telga a máxima velocidad.

Oficial Sarent: si capitán, trazando curso al sistema Telga.

La enorme nave estelar activa los motores sub luz, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Regresando con Nemil y Luit, estos reaparecen en otro sitio, todo está oscuro, al salir del aro se empezaron a encender las luces, dejando ver una nave de combate tipo caza estela.

Nemil: esta nave perteneció al guerrero kiat, después de renunciar al poder máximo, oculto el crucero de batalla y el orbe, solo se quedo con el caza estela, a él le encantaba pilotear esta nave, es el único recuerdo que conservo de su gran aventura y ahora es tuya.

Guardián Luit: ¡es increíble!, pero ¿cómo lograste obtener esta nave?.

Nemil: prométeme, que lo te diré no debe saberlo nadie más, solo te lo cufiare a ti, prométemelo.

Guardián Luit: lo prometo.

Nemil: por generaciones ha sido guardado este secreto para proteger a mi familia, veras, yo soy descendiente directa del guerrero kiat, yo soy su tátara...nieta.

Guardián Nemil: jamás lo hubiera sospechado, vaya, jamás pensé tener el honor de ver a uno de sus descendientes.

Nemil: tuvimos que guardar el secreto, muchos de los que anhelaban el poder persiguieron a kiat para arrebatarle el poder supremo, siempre mostro determinación y fortaleza hasta el final, él para protegernos decidió que nuestra identidad debería ser un secreto, para que otros no vinieran a amenazar la tranquilidad y seguridad de toda la familia, muchos creen que Kiat dejo el poder máximo como legado a su familia, pero la realidad es otra, el único legado que le dejo a su familia fue el don de ver el presente y el futuro, para poder escapar del peligro, pero después de mucho tiempo uno de nuestros ancestros decidió usarlo para ayudar a otros mundos, conocido como el oráculo, así es como termine siendo el oráculo.

Se decidió que jamás nadie conocería nuestros orígenes, ya sabes el porqué de mi habilidad y de esta nave Merikx.

Guardián Luit: te prometo que nadie sabrá esto, es un juramento ante ti.

Nemil: confió en ti, desde que nos conocimos confié en ti, más de lo que crees y por esto te confió mi secreto.

Guardián Luit: no te decepcionare, te traeré al ratón tan rápido como pueda.

Al acercarse a la nave estela, esta se activa abriendo la cabina para dejarlo entrar.

Nemil: toma este amuleto, no te separes de él.

Guardián Luit: Gracias, lo cuidare.

Al subir al caza estela, la enorme puerta en el techo de la enorme caverna empieza abrir, la plataforma se eleva con el caza estela, al salir a la superficie el caza despega de la plataforma perdiéndose en el cielo azul.

Nemil con una mirada al cielo, suspira profundamente.

Nemil: cuídate y regresa pronto, guardián de mi corazón.

Luit al estar en espacio profundo, se hace la pregunta más importante, cuando estuvo con Nemil porque no le pregunto ¿cómo se activa el generador de agujeros? y ¿cómo le digo a donde debe ir?, dándose de golpes en la cabeza, de repente la nave estela activa una pantalla holográfica, en ella aparece la imagen de Nemil en traje de gala.

¿Nemil?, ¿cómo es que puedo ver la imagen de Nemil?, su estómago hace un gruñido, en la pantalla aparece la imagen de una torta de reteluas.

Guardián Luit: ahora tengo hambre y me tortura mostrándome comida.

Al pensar en tortura, la nave le muestra una imagen suya, torturándose con una pluma y asiéndolo reír.

Guardián Luit: espera un momento, la nave se activa con mis pensamientos, ¿me está leyendo la mente?.

La nave en afirmación a su pregunta, responde con la imagen de SI.

Guardián Luit: si se controla con el pensamiento, solo debo pensar en llegar a la galaxia Trygmiz, en un punto concreto.

Reaparece una nueva imagen con el mapa estelar que se formarse con el humo salido de la pileta, la nave traza un vector de viaje hasta llegar a la galaxia Trygmiz, en cuanto termina de trazar el rumbo, la nave empieza a generar masivas cantidades de energía que son proyectadas al frente, la energía comienza a girar creando un portal, la nave estela se impulsa hacía adelante para ser absorbida por el portal y luego cerrarse.

En el sistema Telga, el crucero de batalla Astringer sale de híper velocidad para encontrarse con un escuadrón de destructores.

Uno de los destructores abre un canal de comunicaciones.

Capitán Fredd: esta es una zona restringida identifíquese.

Capitán Doren: soy el capitán Doren, cumplo ordenes directas del coronel Terrizz.

Capitán Fredd: espere un momento... si, confirmado, tiene autorización, uno de nuestros destructores lo escoltara, diríjase al cuarto planeta, tercera luna.

Capitán Doren: entendido.

Al aproximarse, una enorme estructura metálica en forma de anillo se puede apreciar, a medida que se acercan el anillo se ve más y más grande, es impresiónate cuando se observa por primera vez, el crucero de batalla Astringer atraca en el puerto espacial, el coronel Terrizz lo está esperando.

Coronel Terrizz: sea bienvenido Capitán.

Capitán Doren: ¿qué es este lugar?, jamás lo había visto.

Coronel Terrizz: esto es súper secreto, son pocos los que conocen su existencia capitán.

Capitán Doren: es sorprendente, pero ¿qué es lo que hace?.

Coronel Terrizz: capitán esta presenciando nuestro primer puente espacial, es completamente operativo, solo tiene un par de fallas que no hemos podido corregir aún.

Capitán Doren: ¿qué fallas?.

Coronel Terrizz: los ingenieros no han podido calibrar el sistema de salto, sin eso solucionado podrías terminar mas lejos de donde deberías llegar.

Capitán Doren: en otras palabra, no se puede usar.

Coronel Terrizz: es cierto que no es viable para su uso todavía, pero no es la razón por lo que lo he llamado, si la información que me dio es real, esto cambiaría todo el panorama, si un enemigo como los Mitraj o la legión de las fuerzas de Targ u otro enemigo nos destruirían con facilidad.

Capitán Doren: como sucedió con nuestra base con los Acrox.

Coronel Terrizz: sí, los Acrox son fuertes sin la necesidad del orbe, ¿puede empezar a ver lo que sucederá si consiguen obtenerlo?, esto será un caos, hablé con el alto mando, me han autorizado para utilizar todos los recursos disponibles y asegurarnos que el orbe no caiga en otras manos, debemos impedir que otros tengan tal arma de destrucción, por ese motivo, desde este momento es ascendido a comandante, con efecto inmediato, se pondrá a su disposición un destructor de batalla tipo Goliat, es el primero de su tipo, toda la tecnología es experimental, pero no se preocupe, todos los dispositivos se han probado con anterioridad y le aseguro que funcionan.

Comandante Doren: disculpe lo que diré, pero ¿cómo podremos llegar al otro extremo del universo con una nave que usa motores sub luz?.

Coronel Terrizz: no debe preocuparse por ese detalle, ya lo había previsto, el destructor Arcadia no solo es lo último en tecnología si no también tiene un aditamento que no fue fácil hacer que funcionara.

Comandante Doren:¿ un aditamento?, ¿qué tipo de aditamento?.

Coronel Terrizz: es un generador de portales estelares como los que usaban los Merikx.

Comandante Doren: ¿un generador de portales?, ¿cómo lo consiguieron?

Coronel Terrizz: un equipo de exploración buscando minerales para extracción se topo con una nave de batalla tipo caza estela, se clasifico como ultra secreto, los ingenieros trataron de repararla, pero fue inútil el noventa por ciento del caza estela estaba muy dañado y su tecnología es demasiado avanzada para nosotros, mucho de los que había en esa nave rebasaba el entendimiento que tenemos de la física, química y matemáticas, lo único que se pudo rescatar con éxito fue el generador de portales estelares, fue lo que menos daños sufrió pero fue uno de los mayores retos que los ingenieros han tenido, tardaron cincuenta años en descubrir cómo hacerlo funcionar.

Comandante Doren:¿ ya lo han probado?.

Coronel Terrizz: los ingenieros de Intek lo han probado y créame que es sorprendente, solo se tarda unos minutos en viajar a la galaxia mas cercana, una advertencia comandante, este generador de portales operativo es muy valioso, trate de no dañarlo, en cuanto a la tripulación, todos están listos en el destructor para partir, pase lo que pase, traiga el orbe, no permita que otro llegue antes a él, ¿me entiende comandante?.

Comandante Doren: lo entiendo coronel, ¿qué debo hacer con respecto al cadete Axio?,

Coronel terriz: recupere el orbe, es todo lo que debe importar.

* * *

><p>gracias por sus comentarios cualquier aporte es bienvenido<p> 


	7. El encuentro Segunda Parte

En la cercanía de un parque Fox y Krystal van caminado, disfrutando de la hermosa vista de los árboles y el magnífico manantial de agua lanzando chorros hacia arriba, las gotas de agua que caen, brillan como estrellas al ser tocadas por los rayos del sol.

Krystal: Me preocupe mucho por ti Fox.

Fox: siento mucho haberte preocupado, yo solo quería ayudar, pero no pensé en terminar desmayado en un hospital.

Krystal: no es solo eso, cuando te encontré estabas inconsciente, al intentar leer tu mente me fue imposible, solo sentí un gran vacío, todo estaba en blanco, se parece mucho a esa sensación de cuando estás en el espacio, en ese momento no supe que hacer Fox, jamás he sentido algo parecido en toda mi vida.

Fox: ya no te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor excepto por el dolor en el cuello, y dime: ¿en qué estoy pensando?.

Krystal: piensas en invitarme al cine y luego a una cena.

Fox: ¿lo ves?, ya estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

Krystal: ¿todavía piensas en invitarme al cine después de cenar?. Mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Fox: yo, pues veras, si tu quieres ir a cenar me encantaría... hablando con gran dificultad.

Krystal: no se te olvide la invitación a cine.

Fox: no se me olvida, dejare que decidas, ¿ver película o cenar primero?.

Antes de que Krystal le diera su respuesta, el comunicador holográfico de Fox se enciende.

Peppy: Fox perdona por interrumpir tu paseo, pero ocurrió algo en tu ausencia.

Fox: ¿Qué paso Peppy?.

Peppy: el desconocido que ayudaste, se podría decir que es poli cromático

Fox: ¿qué es lo que intentas decir Peppy?.

Peppy: recuerdas que era gris cuando llego, ahora es blanco.

Fox: ¿acaso alguna enfermera del hospital, se le fue la mano con el desinfectante para piso?.

Peppy: Fox ¿cuándo me has visto bromear contigo?, ¿alguna vez?.

Fox: lo siento Peppy es un poco extraño todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente, ¿confirmaste que no fuera una broma de algún empleado del hospital?.

Peppy: no es broma, el médico encargado se sorprendió mucho, así que realizó algunas pruebas.

Fox: ¿cuáles fueron los resultados?.

Peppy: solo te diré lo que el médico me dijo: es el caso más impresionante

con el que se haya encontrado la ciencia médica.

Fox: ¿no estarás exagerando?.

Peppy: no lo creo, por cierto, el médico quiere hablar contigo, dice que es urgente.

Fox: voy en camino Peppy, ...lo siento Krystal, pospondremos la cena para más tarde.

Krystal: te perdono solo si después de cenar me invitas a bailar.

Fox: te lo prometo, te llevare a un sitio que te encantara.

Los dos vuelven al hospital, Krystal se ve radiante con esa hermosa sonrisa, Fox le devuelve la sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos.

Mientras van de camino al hospital, en el espacio profundo un portal se está abriendo, de él sale una pequeña nave solitaria, es el caza estela del guardián Luit.

Guardián Luit: es increíble, solo tarde 10 minutos, ¡que viaje!, en cuanto todo este asunto termine me conseguiré una de estas, debo pensar... necesito encontrar al ratón, por lo que observe en el humo, él se encontraba en lo que parece una sala medica, ¿si pudiera recordar más?.

Al hacer la pregunta, la nave en la pantalla holográfica empieza a reproducir las imágenes mentales del Guardián Luit, de lo que vio en el humo, un fragmento del video llama su atención.

Guardián Luit: -espera- devuélvete un poco, eso es, no está en una nave de rescate, está en tierra, en un hospital, no entiendo lo que dice en el cartel, desconozco esta escritura, tendré que usar mi intuición, empezaré a buscar en el planeta mas cercano, ¿nave que planeta está más cerca de nuestra posición?.

En la pantalla holográfica la nave muestra dos mundos cercanos.

Guardián Luit: dos planetas, piensa, piensa,¡ lo tengo !, ¿nave que planeta muestra mayores señales de comunicación?.

En la pantalla holográfica desaparece uno de los planetas.

Guardián Luit: está decidido, iremos a este planeta, en donde haya comunicaciones siempre habrá civilización y en donde allá civilización hay centros médicos y donde hay centros médicos... allí estará el ratón que busco.

El caza estela activa un portal de salto para llegar mas rápido al planeta elegido.

En la órbita de corneria la estación espacial monitorea la zona, los radares de la estación se vuelven locos al abrirse el portal, todas las alarmas se disparan en la estación, al salir el caza estela es contactado de inmediato.

Oficial Tenkis: nave desconocida, identifíquese o abriremos fuego.

Guardián Luit: una estación de vigilancia, lo que menos quiero es entablar batalla en este momento.

En la pantalla holográfica aparece una opción... activar camuflaje transdimencional, SI o NO.

Guardián Luit: ¿esta nave posee camuflaje?, cada vez me gusta más esta nave.

Al no responder a la advertencia, tres naves se dirigen a interceptar al intruso, pero antes de que puedan disparar, la nave desaparece ante sus ojos sin dejar rastro.

Líder de escuadrón: la nave intrusa ha desaparecido, - esperando ordenes-.

Estación espacial: mantengan su posición, enviaremos sondas rastreadoras estén alertas.

Mientras buscan por la zona donde desapareció la nave, ésta está en camino a la ciudad mas próxima.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del planeta, una segunda nave está llegando por un enorme portal estelar, es el destructor Arcadia comandado por Doren.

Comandante Doren: ¡que viaje!, solo tardamos 14 minutos en llegar, eso es rapidez, oficial Aceruz informe.

Oficial Aceruz: señor, llegamos a las coordenadas especificadas, pero no detectamos ninguna firma de energía Merikx, señor.

Comandante Doren: una nave tan grande no debe estar lejos.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante podríamos activar el ZAP para interceptar cualquier comunicación que haya en las alrededores.

Comandante Doren: active el ZAP.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante detecto una transmisión, al parecer están buscando una nave que salió por un portal espacial , señor, también mencionan que la nave desapareció de sus sistemas de vigilancia.

Comandante Doren: si no me equivoco, solo una nave Merikx podría hacer tal proeza, eso solo quiere decir que el guardián se nos adelanto.

Oficial Aceruz: sus ordenes comandante.

Comandante Doren: si nos acercamos es posible que no nos permitan entrar, ¿que opciones tenemos?.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante tenemos un disrruptor espacial, podríamos acercarnos al planeta sin ser detectados.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué hace ese disrruptor espacial?.

Oficial Doren: el disrruptor desvía las ondas de los radares y distorsiona la luz a nuestro alrededor, haciéndonos invisibles a cualquier dispositivo de vigilancia.

Comandante Doren: activen el disrruptor espacial, informe a los marines que se preparen para descender en el planeta.

Oficial Aceruz: si comandante.

Sin advertirlo, un portal más grande que el anterior comienza a abrirse, una horda de destructores, fragatas, corbetas, cruceros estelares, naves de asalto y una extraña nave alargada de color negro con forma de manta raya se aproximan al planeta.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante, detecto múltiples contactos.

Comandante Doren: especifique cuantos Oficial.

Oficial Aceruz: el equivalente a tres ejércitos señor.

Comandante Doren: Oficial, rastree la nave Merikx, tiene un minuto, que todas las alas de combate se preparen, dígale a los marines que iré con ellos, que me esperen en la plataforma 26 y quiero una escolta, en lo posible trate de no entablar batalla con los Acrox, si no hay mas opción aléjense tanto como pueda, ¿me entendió?.

Oficial Aceruz: si comandante.

Comándate Doren: me pregunto ¿cómo nos encontraron los Acrox?, solo me queda pensar que hay un espía informando, si es así, esto se complicara más de lo previsto.

En el hospital de corneria Fox McCloud y Krystal van caminando por el pasillo, Fox un poco desanimado por tener que volver a ver al médico jefe, antes de llegar a su oficina, un estruendo muy fuerte rompe todos los vidrios cercanos a las puertas del hospital, se escucha la alarma por toda la ciudad corneriana, seguida de explosiones por todas partes.

Las fuerzas Acrox habían llegado al planeta dispersándose por todas las ciudades y atacando a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino, los Acrox concentraban sus esfuerzos en revisar todos los hospitales que existían en el planeta corneria, el ejercito corneriano no podía ayudar a los civiles, pues en el momento de abrirse el puente espacial los corneriano los detectaron, en respuesta a los mensajes corneriano los Acrox contestaron con fuerza letal, la armada apenas si puede dar batalla a tan descomunal enemigo que no tenia piedad alguna.

En el centro médico las cosas empiezan a ponerse calientes, un grupo de guerreros de la garra oscura entran al hospital, los guardianes intentan hacerles frente, pero es inútil, las armas parecen no hacer efecto en ellos.

Una de las enfermeras corre en dirección a Fox y Krystal.

Fox: ¿qué está pasando?.

Enfermera: unas criaturas extrañas están atacando el hospital, los guardias no pudieron detenerlos.

Krystal : ¿sabes cuántos hay?.

Enfermera: no lo se.

Krystal: busque un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Fox como un fuerte presentimiento,

Fox: Krystal debemos ir de inmediato con él desconocido.

Krystal: pero Fox están atacando a los civiles, debemos protegerlos.

Fox: siento una fuerte presión en mi corazón, algo me dice que lo que quieren es al desconocido, no preguntes como lo se.

Krystal: ¿qué quieres hacer?.

Fox: ve con el desconocido y protégelo, yo me haré cargo, llama a Falco para que te apoye y dile a Slippy que traiga los Arwing.

Krystal: ten cuidado.

Fox: lo tendré, no te preocupes.

Krystal: se dirige a Axio lo mas rápido que puede, mientras Fox va a hacer frente al enemigo, sin saber que este enemigo es muy diferente a todo lo que han combatido.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, uno de los guerreros de la daga oscura está revisando una habitación, Fox al verlo saca su Blaster disparándole en el hombro, el guerrero que se parece a un insecto muy feo, con cuatro brazos y dos piernas, apenas si se sacude en donde Fox le disparo, el guerrero apunta con su brazo a Fox, la pulsera negra que tiene en su brazo comienza a acumular energía para después dispararla contra Fox.

Fox logra eludir el disparo con gran habilidad, esta vez deja cargar el arma a su máxima capacidad, en cuanto el nivel del Blaster esta en rojo descarga el arma en el bicho, la explosión es tremenda, al disiparse el humo, el bicho todavía está de pie sin sufrir daños.

Fox: Tiene que ser una broma.

El bicho apunta sus cuatro brazos a Fox, las pulseras negras comienzan la acumulación de energía para después soltar una ráfaga de esferas explosivas, Fox salta hacía atrás, voltea una camilla que se encuentra en el pasillo para ponerla de escudo, las ráfagas explosivas despedazan parte del pasillo y un buen pedazo de camilla.

Fox: afortunadamente los fabricantes cornerianos saben hacer muy buenas camillas.

El bicho ataca de nuevo creando una esfera grande de energía de color oscuro, al momento que el bicho dispara, Fox activa su escudo deflector, este apenas soporta el impacto. parte de la explosión se refleja en el escudo devolviéndolo al bicho, el impacto de la onda explosiva manda al bicho contra la pared, atravesándola.

El escudo deflector de Fox está muy averiado, salen por todo el aparato chispas.

Fox: gracias Slippy por tu invención, de lo contrario no lo cuento.

El bicho se levanta como si nada hubiese ocurrido, en sus do ojos se podía ver el reflejo de Fox, se podía notar el enfado por lo que le hizo.

El bicho vuelve a concentrar energía, la esfera es el doble de la anterior, Fox recarga su Blaster a todo lo que da, el bicho dispara la esfera de energía, Fox apunta a la esfera disparando también, la explosión es descomunal todo el pasillo desaparece, el hospital se extrémese con fuerza, Fox logra sobrevivir al impacto gracias al deflector que desvió la onda de choque hacia el insecto.

Al despejarse el polvo, el bicho está disperso por todo el pasillo y las habitaciones.

Fox: la próxima le diré a Slippy que fabrique un insecticida.

La batalla atrae la atención de otro bicho que se aproxima rápidamente, Fox apenas puede recuperar el aliento, cuando es atacado por una serie de ráfagas de energía que destrozan la pared de una de las habitaciones, Fox recarga su Blaster descargando el disparo justo en el rostro del insecto, antes de que este pueda reaccionar, Fox lanza una granada de plasma, la inserta en su boca, esta estalla volándole la cabeza al bicho, cayendo lo que queda de él al piso.

Fox: en estos momentos más que un insecticida me gustaría un zapato talla grande para aplastarlo.

Por la puerta del pasillo aparece otro bicho, une sus pulseras para separarlas con fuerza, al hacer eso una cuchilla de energía sale despedida cortando todo lo que se le atraviesa, al frente Fox con gran habilidad se inclina hacia atrás, la cuchilla apenas si pasa por su cara, el bicho crea una esfera de energía oscura, Fox ya sabe lo que hará, se prepara para activar el deflector en el momento exacto, el bicho dispara la mortal esfera, en el último segundo Fox activa el deflector, la esfera explota devolviendo gran parte de la explosión al insecto, los dos brazos del bicho se desintegran y parte de su rostro.

El escudo deflector de Fox ya no puede soportar tanto castigo, salen las ultimas chispas para después quedar inutilizado.

Parte del techo cae atrapando la pierna de Fox.

Fox: sin el deflector la batalla será corta.

El bicho se levanta del suelo, genera una enorme esfera de energía oscura disparándola contra Fox, al estar inmovilizado no puede escapar, Fox se cubre con sus brazos, ya no puede hacer nada para evitar la esfera explosiva, antes de que impactara la esfera contra Fox, una muralla de energía de color azul aparece interponiéndose entre él y la esfera, esta impacta en el escudo pero no estalla, el escudo cambia a color naranja con rojo e incrementa su fuerza, un zumbido se escucha, después la esfera sale disparada a gran velocidad devolviéndola al bicho, esta impacta contra él, el estallido lo despedaza esparciendo sus restos por todas partes y el misterioso escudo desaparece.

Fox al retirar sus brazos del rostro, apenas da crédito de estar todavía con vida,

al ver donde se encontraba se da cuenta de que el bicho esta disperso por todas partes.

Fox: por poco y no lo cuento,¿ quién me salvo?.

Fox miraba para todas partes pero no se veía a nadie, uno de los guardia ve a Fox atrapado en los escombros.

Guardia: ¿se encuentra bien?.

Fox: si estoy entero, ¿puede ayudarme a salir de aquí?.

Guardia: lo liberare de inmediato, tan pronto como sepa cómo llegar al otro lado.

En la sala de recuperación Krystal y Falco están custodiando a Axio, frente a ellos un bicho traspasa la pared, Krystal y Falco disparan contra el agresor, pero sus armas no lo lastiman.

Krystal: Falco nuestros Blasters no le afectan.

Falco: no tienen suficiente poder para dañarlos, tengo una idea, sobrecarguemos los Blasters y disparemos al mismo tiempo.

Krystal: hagámoslo.

Krystal y Falco sobrecargan sus armas disparándolas en el torso del insecto, la explosión hace desaparecer al bicho por una ventana.

Falco: eso es todo pensé que habría más acción,

al decir estas palabras, el bicho que salió por la ventana atravesando el muro regresa volando.

Krystal: se te cumplió tu deseo.

El bicho dispara ráfagas de energía creadas por sus pulseras, Falco logra ponerse a cubierto tras de un armario metálico, Krystal dando vueltas por el suelo escapa de los disparos poniéndose a salvo debajo del escritorio de recepción, el bicho al ver a Axio deja de disparar dirigiéndose al ratón.

Falco: ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Falco saltando por detrás logra aferrarlo por el cuello, el bicho agarra a Falco con uno de sus brazos y lo arroja contra el gabinete de las medicinas.

Krystal dispara su Blaster sobrecargándolo, al bicho la explosión lo hace retroceder unos cuantos metros, el bicho contra ataca disparando una serie de cuchillas de energía, Krystal con la habilidad de una gimnasta evade todas las cuchillas de energía, el insecto dispara una esfera explosiva, Krystal logra escapar de la explosión, pero un trozo de piso golpea en la frente a Krystal dejándola desorientada y sin poder incorporarse, Krystal trata de ubicar al insecto pero este está detrás de ella apuntándole, los ojos de Krystal se llenan de pánico al ver al insecto apuntándole con el brazalete cargado con energía oscura, el insecto está a punto de disparar cuando el enorme escáner del hospital impacta contra el insecto, atraviesa todo el hospital terminando en el edificio que está al frente, Krystal se voltea a la izquierda. donde se encuentra Axio se aprecia un enorme agujero en el lugar donde el escáner estaba.

Axio: ¿dónde estoy, que es este lugar?.

Krystal: estas en el hospital de corneria.

Axio: ¿qué es corneria?, no conozco ningún mundo con ese nombre, mi cabeza, como duele.

Falco: yo estoy bien, si lo preguntan.

Axio cae de rodillas al piso, realizó un esfuerzo más allá de lo que sus músculos se lo permiten.

Falco: tu, amigo, debes comer mucho hierro para poder levantar un escáner de una tonelada y arrojarlo como si fuera un balón.

Axio: créeme hay cosas que ni yo pensaría que pudiera hacer.

Krystal: ¿quién eres?.

Axio: me llamo Axio, vengo del planeta Cazim.

Krystal: ¿quiénes son los que nos atacaron?.

Falco: Krystal deberíamos irnos, no es seguro estar aquí, después puedes preguntarle todo lo que desees.

Krystal: Axio, ¿puedes caminar?.

Axio: estoy un poco débil, pero puedo andar.

Krystal: síguenos, encontraremos a Fox y nos marcharemos.

En el cielo corneriano las defensas antiaéreas derriban tantas naves como pueden, los pilotos cornerianos combaten en el cielo mientras que las bases militares son asediadas por los Acrox, naves cornerianos como Acrox caen del cielo, la batalla es intensa, el firmamento se ilumina con las explosiones de las naves que caen en combate.

mientras tanto, una nave de desembarque esta sobrevolando el área escoltada por diez naves de combate tipo raptor, cinco naves Acrox se dirigen a ellos para derivarlos, los raptor rompen formación para combatir al enemigo protegiendo la nave transporte.

En la cabina entra una comunicación holográfica.

piloto: comandante tengo una llamada para usted.

Comandante Doren: pase la transmisión a mi comunicador.

Oficial Aceruz: comandante encontré una firma de energía Merikx a unos 20 clics de su posición.

Comandante Doren: el guardián llegó primero, significa que él sabe exactamente donde está, oficial Aceruz, ¿detecta alguna estructura parecida a un centro médico?.

Oficial Aceruz: no estoy seguro de poder ubicar un centro médico, señor las construcciones no se parecen a las nuestras.

Comandante Doren: tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrarlos.

Piloto: comandante tengo una idea, si ellos buscan lo mismo que nosotros es posible que concentren sus esfuerzos en los centros médicos, solo tendríamos que buscar donde haya más concentración de fuerzas Acrox.

Comandante Doren: es una excelente idea Oficial Aceruz: escucho.

Oficial Aceruz: escuche señor ya estoy escaneando el área... detecto nueve construcciones bajo asedio Acrox.

Comandante Doren: ¿cuál es la mas próxima a la nave Merikx?

Oficial Aceruz: detecto una a unos cinco clics de su posición, al sur este de su posición actual.

Comandante Doren: oficial que todos estén listo para partir en cuanto aseguremos el objetivo.

Oficial Aceruz: entendido comandante.

Dentro del hospital, Fox McCloud se dirige al encuentro con Krystal y Falco, pero ellos lo encuentran primero.

Falco: ¿dónde estabas?, te perdiste toda la acción.

Fox: estaba despachando a las visitas indeseables... Krystal ¿estás bien?, tienes una herida en la frente.

Krystal: estoy bien gracias a Axio, me protegió del ataque de una de esas cosas.

Fox: gracias por salvar a Krystal estoy en deuda contigo.

Axio: de nada.

Fox: ¡sabes quiénes son ellos?.

Axio: son la fuerza mas devastadora que el universo ha conocido, se llaman... ellos son los Acrox.

Fox: ¿qué es lo que buscan?

Axio: te lo resumiré en pocas palabras, si ellos me atrapan pueden empezar a despedirse de todo lo que conocen, ellos destruirán y esclavizaran a todos a su paso.

Fox: y yo que pensé que sería un lindo día.

Falco: para mí está bien, que vengan los recibiré al estilo Falco.

Axio: debo volver a mi nave.

Fox: lo siento, tu nave quedo muy averiada no creo que vuelva a funcionar.

Axio: sin ella no podre regresar a casa, debo encontrarme con Nemil.

Fox: ¿quién es Nemil?

Axio: es todo lo que se.

Fox: debemos ir al parque, nos encontraremos con Slippy.

Falco: hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.

Krystal: no comparto tu entusiasmo.

Fox: equipo Star Fox adelante.

Al salir del hospital, las tropas Acrox están destruyéndolo todo, un grupo de lobos siberianos batalla sin descanso salvando a tantos civiles como pueden, el grupo Star Fox comienza a abrirse paso con sus Blasters, los bicho al notar la presencia de Axio centraron su atención en él, cercando al grupo y obligándolos a retroceder hasta una tienda, el ataque es brutal, los insectos disparan sin compasión, la tienda no soportara mucho, Axio no se levanto de buen humor, le han disparado, golpeado, perseguido, acabado con sus amigos y compañeros en la base, es un ratón con demasiada adrenalina a punto de estallar, sin contenerse mas Axio dice unas palabras en su mente... fénix, sí me estas escuchado, préstame tu fuerza una vez, porque el día de hoy are sopa de Acrox, desquite para el entremés... terminando estas palabras Axio se lanza contra los Acrox, estos disparan esferas de energía explosiva, Axio las evade sin problemas una de los bichos lanza cuchillas de energía contra Axio, logra evitar las cuchillas que pasa por su brazo apenas rozándolo, el ratón con sus manos toma un enorme poste metálico anclado al piso y lo arranca como si fuera cartón, empieza a aplastar insectos, uno por uno los va acabando con gran habilidad.

Fox: pero, ¿cómo es que puede mover un poste metálico?, se necesita una grúa para moverlos.

Krystal: y no viste como arranco el escáner en el centro médico, un escáner que pesa una tonelada y se lo arrojo a uno de ellos.

Falco: no es justo él se esta llevando todo el entretenimiento.

Krystal: ¿cómo acabamos con ellos?

Fox: hagan un disparo recargado a la cabeza, justo en la boca, es el punto más vulnerable que tienen.

Krystal: acabemos con ellos.

Krystal, Falco y Fox sobrecargan sus Blasters, al disparar en la boca de los bichos estos empiezan a caer, el grupo de caninos al ver como los eliminaban emplearon la misma estrategia sobrecargando sus armas para mayor potencia de disparo, disparándoles en la boca a los insectos en poco tiempo lograron exterminar a los Acrox que se encontraban en la zona.

Fox: debemos irnos, el camino esta despajado, oye Axio deja ya ese poste debemos irnos.

Axio: ya me estoy cansando de ser la víctima, ellos se convertirán en victimas si siguen persiguiéndome.

Krystal: debemos irnos, date prisa.

Axio: espera un momento.

Por una de las calles aparece un trípode con armamento pesado, está disparando contra un grupo de soldados que intenta defender la posición, Axio al ver el trípode le lanza el poste metálico, el poste atraviesa el trípode este se tambalea para después caer.

Falco: eso es lo que yo llamo desestresarse.

Axio: vámonos.

El grupo de Star Fox corre al parque y antes de llegar al punto de encuentro una horda de Acrox los rodea, tres trípodes caen, se acercan al equipo estar Fox y no hay donde esconderse, su muerte es inminente, del cielo unos misiles se dirigen al quipo estar Fox, antes de impactar los misiles se separan en muchas ojivas explosivas que se dirigen a los Acrox destruyendo a gran parte de ellos, una nave de embarque desciende en la cercanías del equipo estar Fox, un escuadrón de ratones arremete contra el enemigo, los trípodes concentran el fuego al escuadrón de ratones liderado por el comandante Doren.

Comandante Doren: Artilleros acaben con esos trípodes, marines traigan al cadete Axio sin ningún rasguño, densen prisa, piloto abra paso a los marines.

Piloto: entendido señor.

La nave embarque despliega armas laser disparando a los Acrox que se interponen entre ellos y el equipo estar Fox.

Fox: ¿quiénes son ellos?

Axio: reconozco el emblema, son de mi planeta.

Krystal: vienen a rescatarte.

Axio: no lo creo, solo soy un cadete, para que manden un escuadro especial es porque el rescate debe ser muy importante.

Falco: a mí me parece que vienen hacía... ¿qué?.

Antes de que el escuadrón de marines los pudiera alcanzar, tres enormes mech (robot de combate grandes) les cierran el paso obligándolos a retroceder, el quipo Star Fox dispara y a la vez evade los disparos, ráfagas de laser, esferas de energía y misiles van y vienen por todo el lugar, más fuerzas Acrox se aproximan, los mech disparan enormes bolas de energía oscura, apenas si logran apartarse antes de que impacten cerca a ellos, la bola desintegra gran parte de la zona donde estaban resistiendo dejando un gran agujero.

Fox: tengan cuidado son proyectiles antimateria, si uno de esos los tocan será una despedida muy rápida.

Falco: esto mejora por instantes.

Falco se aproxima al mech lo suficiente para lanzarle una granada de plasma en una de las articulaciones de las piernas, el mech pierde el equilibrio cayendo de frente, el cañón antimateria que estaba a punto de disparar al Equipo Star Fox se dispara contra el suelo, esto hace que la onda de desintegración destruya gran parte del mech.

Falco: eso te enseñara a no meterte con Falco Lombardi.

Fox: cuidado Falco.

Otro mech apuntaba a Falco, este de pronto se empieza a mover de forma extraña, parece como si quisiera quitarse algo, en la parte superior del mech el guardián Luit está abriendo el mech como una lata de sardinas, al lograr hacer una apertura lo suficientemente grande, lanza en su interior una bomba de cristales dimerios y se aparta los mas rápido que puede.

La bomba estalla y miles de cristales atraviesan todo el mech, este deja de moverse.

Krystal: creo que nos está llegando ayuda.

Fox: Axio, ¿es otro amigo tuyo?.

Axio: al él no lo conozco, si me disculpan estoy en una terapia de grupo con los Acrox.

El ratón está repartiendo golpes con un hasta que encontró en las cercanías, ante los ojos de todos este se mueva a gran velocidad esquivando todos los ataque de los insectos, logra llegar al otro mech, con el asta golpea al mech con tal fuerza que lo manda a volar a varios metros del lugar, a medida que siguen luchando las tropas Acrox van aumentando, su número es interminable.

El guardián Luit logra acercarse a Axio.

Guardián Luit: no tengo tiempo que perder debes venir conmigo.

Axio: yo no te conozco.

Guardián Luit: Nemil me envió por ti, ¿dónde está tu nave?.

Axio: ¿Cómo sugieres que salgamos de aquí?

Guardián Luit: tengo una nave estela en las afueras de la ciudad.

Axio: no llegaremos a ella y tú lo sabes.

Una nave interrumpió la batalla descargando múltiples misiles seguidores que arremetían contra los Acrox, era Slippy con una nave de rescate corneriana y varias naves de combate que despejaron el camino para que el equipo Star Fox lograran llegar a la nave.

Guardián Luit: toma esto y no te separes de él, estaremos en contacto

Axio: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Guardián Luit: ganare tiempo para que escapes, si todo sale bien nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta nuestro encuentro no dejes que te capturen.

El guardián Luit pronunciando un conjuro de sus manos forma un sable de luz, los bichos disparan esferas de energía, el guardián Luit se las devuelve usando el sable como un bate de beisbol, el quipo Star Fox logra llegar a la nave corneriana, solo falta Axio.

Fox: date prisa no resistiremos mucho tiempo.

Axio corre hacia la nave, los marines intentan llegar antes a él, pero los Acrox no los han dejado avanzar, esquivando disparos y bichos que lo quieren atrapar logra llegar a la nave corneriana.

Slippy: todos están abordo, despega Peppy.

Peppy: sujétense.

La nave corneriana despega alejándose del lugar, escoltado por las naves cazas cornerianas.

* * *

><p>Le doy las gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han servido para inspirarme. Ray Wolf Aran. Agradezco mucho su interés.<p>

para los que deseen comentar pueden escribirme al correo foxmccloud378 yahoo .es así queda más fácil enviar sus opiniones en medio de foxmccloud378 y yahoo ponen la arroba porque el sistema no asepta la arroba


	8. Recuerdos

RECUERDOS

En la nave de rescate Peppy maniobra con gran dificultad, los Acrox los persiguen sin descanso, la escolta Corneriana logra distraerlos lo suficiente para que puedan escapar regresando al parque, el comandante Doren con sus tropas lucha por sobrevivir.

Comandante Doren: rayos hemos perdido al cadete, que todas los ratones se replieguen al transporte debemos seguir esa nave.

Oficial Aceruz: comandante intento rastrear el transporte, ¿En dónde está el cadete Axio?.

Comandante Doren: en cuanto tengan las coordenadas avísenme de inmediato.

Oficial Aceruz: entendido comandante.

Mientras la feroz batalla se desarrolla en todo el planeta corneriano, en la órbita del planeta las cosas empeoran, las pocas naves que quedan apenas resisten la oleada destructora de los Acrox, todo parece perdido, sin posibilidades de poder resistir, de lo profundo del espacio llegan mas naves, estas entablan batalla con los Acrox, es el ejercito de solaría, Fichina y Katina, el general Pepper alcanza a mandar una señal de socorro a los demás planetas cercanos, la batalla parecía acabar ahora, pero en realidad solo comenzaba con mucha mas intensidad, el equipo Star Fox logra llegar al Great Fox sin problemas.

Fox: Peppy enciende los motores, vamos a dar batalla.

Falco: por fin la revancha.

Axio: esperen, debemos salir cuanto antes del planeta.

Fox: no voy a abandonar a todos esos civiles a su suerte, muchos están muriendo en el planeta.

Axio: y mas morirán si no nos marchamo, ellos me están buscando y no paran, he visto lo que son capaces de hacer, se que soy un desconocido para ustedes, pero créanme, si nos quedamos, ellos despedazarán cada centímetro del planeta hasta encontrarme.

Falco: que sugieres. ¿Qué nos escondamos?

Axio: sugiero salvar vidas, si nos retiramos ellos vendrán tras nosotros, dejarán tranquilo este planeta.

Fox: ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?.

Axio: cree en lo que te digo, estarán más ocupados buscándome en el espacio, no perderán su tiempo en un planeta que fácilmente pueden destruir y conquistar en horas.

Krystal: te creo, se que no estas mintiendo.

Fox: Peppy fija rumbo al sector zeta, nos ocultaremos por el momento.

Falco: no puedo creerlo, Fox esta es la batalla mas grande que jamas se a visto y me la voy a perder por esconderme.

Axio: yo no me preocuparía por esta batalla, preocupate por la que vendrá después porque será la mas devastadora que jamas habrás visto en toda tu existencia.

Falco: si supieras por cuántas batallas hemos tenido que pasar no estarías tan preocupado.

Axio lo miro fijamente a los ojos diciendo estas palabras que lo dejaron frio.

Axio: tu no estuviste ahí para ver lo que yo presencie y creme esto no es nada comparado con lo que tuve que vivir aquel día, vi caer a mis mejores amigos, me protegieron hasta el final para salvarme y yo impotente sin poder ayudar, sin poder luchar junto a mis amigos, solo verlos morir, ese día murió una parte de mi con ellos y créeme no será lo peor que veras.

Todos en el Great Fox quedaron en silencio.

ROB 64: fijo coordenadas para el sector Z.

Fox: saldremos a toda velocidad, Peppy informa al general que tenemos al paciente, estaremos en contacto en cuanto podamos.

Peppy: lo haré de inmediato.

Fox: en marcha.

Peppy al enviar el mensaje al general Pepper, se retiran a gran velocidad, la batalla prosigue por un par de minutos más, luego como llegaron los acrox emprenden la retirada, los sobreviviente del ejercito corneriano cantan victoria, las naves del ejercito solariano bajan al planeta corneria para prestar ayuda en las devastadas ciudades, mientra que el el ejercito de Fichina y Katina patrulla en caso de que regresen.

El comandante Doren no tiene mas remedio que salir sin ser detectado, de regreso en la Arcadia el comandante está muy fastidiado por todo lo ocurrido.

Oficial Aceruz: señor lo siento mucho, no pudimos rastrear la nave en la que se fue.

Comandante Coren: casi lo teníamos, pero la intromisión de los acrox, esto es realmente frustrante pero ¿Sábes lo que es más frustrante?.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Qué es lo más frustrante señor?.

Comandante Coren: lo más frustrante es como supieron los Acrox en donde estaría el cadete, solo lo sabia el general, el guardián y yo, no creo mucho que el guardián se los dijera, el es fiel al oráculo, lo que me lleva a pensar que tenemos un topo en en nuestras filas, rayos estamos muy lejos para poder informar lo sucedido.

Oficial Aceruz: señor no estamos del todo incomunicados.

Comandante: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.

Oficial Aceruz: tenemos un comunicador subespacial que funciona a largas distancias lo hemos probado con excelentes resultados.

Comandante Doren: por lo menos hay buenas noticias, informe al general todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que podemos hacer es interceptar las comunicaciones y esperar a tener algo de suerte par encontrarlo antes que lo hagan los acrox.

De regreso en el Great Fox, al sector z llegan buenas noticias para Fox y sus amigos.

Peppy: Fox recibí un comunicado del general Pepper, el ejercito enemigo se a retirado, Corneria esta a salvo.

Fox: eso son excelentes noticias, tenías razón Axio, emprendieron la retirada como lo habías predicho.

Axio: esta es la tercera ves que me persiguen.

Falco: ¿La tercera ves?, ¿Es qué acaso tienes admiradoras locas por ahí?.

Axio: ojala hubieran sido ratonas en biquini corriendo por la playa en un día caluroso.

Fox: se que has pasado por muchas cosas terribles pero necesito información acerca de estos acrox y que papel juegas tú en todo esto.

Axio: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber lo que sucede?, porque tal ves cuando lo sepas no haya vuelta atrás.

Fox: estoy muy seguro de ello.

Axio: y tus compañeros ¿Qué dicen al respecto?.

Krystal: Yo estoy con Fox.

Falco: opino lo mismo.

Slippy: estamos con Fox.

Peppy: yo no hubiera dicho mejor.

Axio: en las historias perdidas de mi pueblo hay una que cuenta de una raza alienigena que azoto las nueve galaxias con muerte, esclavitud y mucho dolor, por décadas nadie pudo detenerlos, excepto un solo ser que se enfrento a ellos y les gano sin ayuda, ejércitos enteros de acrox fueron exterminados por su mano, después de que acabara la amenaza todos querían utilizar su poder para su beneficio pero el no estaba de acuerdo con esto y decidió renunciar al poder que el poseía, los escritos mencionan que guardo su poder en el mítico templo de Amirys, muchos buscaron el templo para hacerse con su increíble poder pero nadie lo pudo encontrar, el que posea su poder será imparable.

Krystal: supongo que tu debes saber ¿Dónde está el templo?.

Axio: ahí te equivocas yo no sabía donde estaba.

Fox: entonces ¿Cómo entras tú en todo esto?.

Axio: como dije nadie había podido dar con el templo hasta esa fatídica noche en que todo comenzó.

FLASH BACK

Yo me enliste en las fuerzas armadas de Ranía como piloto de combate raptor, por diferencias con el teniente termine barriendo el piso con él y fui degradado a soldado raso, para completar me mando al peor sitio de todos al que ningún soldado querría ir, a los yermos de Príhton, donde permanecí cinco largos años, fue un tormento al principio, pero después me acostumbre, con ayuda de mis nuevos amigos, sí solo hubiéramos sabido lo que no deparaba el destino esa noche, tal ves hubiéramos podido prepararnos mejor para lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir...

10:30pm. Lugar: puesto de vigilancia numero 23, soldado designado para el turno Axio Treink y soldado Terens Maytin.

Axio: otra noche en este agujero.

Terens: tu no te quejes, al menos nos toco el premio mayor, no se puede decir lo mismo de Karen y Treidan, les toco limpiar los baños de toda la base.

Axio: creo que estaríamos mejor limpiando los baños.

Terens: no te lo recomiendo, me entere que el grupo de fuerzas especiales tuvieron un serio problema estomacal por haber tomado la sopa de alubias que cocino Raían y como tu sabes Raían es conocido por ser torpe, confundió la crema de atellas con la botella de riosta y tu sabes que la riosta es una planta para curar las molestias estomacales, pero en exceso se convierte en un poderoso laxante y podrás darte una idea de lo que eso significa.

Axio: ¡oh!, por todos los cielos no, no, no, no quiero ni imaginar como estarán los baños y tengo entendido que ellos comen de todo tipo de porquerías que encuentran en el desierto.

Terens: precisamente, dame las gracias por habernos evitado un momento desagradable.

Axio: ¿Tú lo sabias?.

Terens: claro que lo sabia, ¿Por qué crees que cambie los turnos de vigilancia con ellos?, tu sabes que a mi no me gusta el turno de vigilancia, pero en estos casos tomo la mejor opción disponible, era eso o los baños.

Un grito se escucha por toda la base, estremeciendo los vidrios de todo el lugar.

Terens: creo que Karen se debe estar haciendo una idea de por que quise aceptar el puesto de vigilancia.

Axio: no quiero pensar en lo que nos hará después.

Terens: no te preocupes, todo fue en términos legales, no tengo la culpa de que no haya pedido mas detalles de por que quería hacer el cambio.

Axio: yo espero que después no se desquite por eso.

Terens: deja de pensar en ello y disfruta del aire fresco de la noche.

Axio: tienes razón el aire es mas fresco por acá.

Terens: ¿Qué harás después de que salgas del ejercito?.

Axio: no lo se, tal ves consiga un trabajo, me compre una nave y viaje por el universo visitando mundos o puede que trabaje en el ámbito de transporte intergaláctico, a mi siempre me gusto el poder volar en una nave espacial, sentir los controles, ver las estrellas e incluso hacer acrobacias y ¿Tú qué vas a hacer Terens?.

Terens: yo pues he querido montar una agencia de transportes, casarme y tener muchos ratoncitos con una sensual ratona que me haga temblar el piso, huuuu de solo pensarlo ya me emociona.

Axio: me alegro por ti amigo, por lo menos tus planes son mejores que los míos.

Terens: lo que me lleva a hacerte una proposición.

Axio: si me vas a pedir la mano en matrimonio olvidalo.

Terens: jeeee jeee no, no, no ese tipo de proposición es para una ratona, para ti, mi amigo es esta, que tal si tu y yo creamos nuestra propia empresa de transportes intergalácticos, nos dividimos por partes iguales las ganancias y si te gusta tanto conducir naves espaciales esta podría ser tu oportunidad de realizar tu sueño.

Axio: ¿En serio? yo... yo... estaría encantado de poder ser tu socio.

Terens: socio no, mi mejor amigo en los negocios ¿Qué te parece?.

Axio: me parece excelente, cuenta con migo.

Terens choca esos cinco amigo, pronto seremos ricos, tú con tu nave y yo con familia, deberías también tener tu propia familia.

Axio: tal ves si encuentro a esa ratona especial que me mueva el piso como tu dices.

Terens: sí, como yo lo digo.

De repente su conversación es interrumpida por una serie de explosiones que destruyen las torres de vigilancia 15, 56, 39 ,10 y 3.

Axio: pero ¿Qué fue eso?

Terens: estamos bajo ataque, suena la alarma.

Axio rápidamente activa la alarma de emergencia, en toda la base retumba el sonido poniendo en alerta a todos.

Axio: ¿Desde dónde nos atacan?.

Terens: no lo se, pero mi instinto me dice que salgamos de aquí ahora.

Diciendo esto toma a Axio del brazo y se lanzan al vació, en cuanto saltan la torre de vigilancia estalla en mil pedazos, los dos ratones caen en una tienda de campaña que amortigua su caída.

Axio: mi espalda, eso fue muy peligroso.

Terens: mas peligroso si hubiéramos permanecido mas tiempo en la torre, ¿no crees?.

Axio: no discutiré eso.

En ese momento, la base empieza a ser bombardeada por naves parecidas a arañas voladoras, con las patas apuntando al frente, las defensas automáticas de la base se activan, las baterías antiaéreas comienzan a derribar algunas naves, las explosiones se hacen presentes en toda la base, los ratones que pueden toman sus armas y se disponen a luchar, en la primera oleada las naves bombardean los puestos de control y parte de las baterías norte y sur de la base, los ratones que logran llegar a los cazas raptor logran despegar para hacer frente a este descomunal enemigo, el cielo se enciende en luces multicolores por las baterías antiaéreas que derriban tantas naves como pueden, los pilotos en sus casas raptor dan su mejor esfuerzo, desde el aire las cosas van empeorando, no se contentan con bombardear la base, miles de insectos con cuatro brazos y dos piernas arremeten contra la base, los ratones se defienden con lo que pueden.

Capitán Yarod: teniente quiero que su equipo defienda el centro de comunicaciones, cabo ve y dile a Jackson que repare la batería norte, sin ella no duraremos mucho , alférez Smit dígales a los del centro de comunicaciones que necesitamos apoyo cuanto antes, estamos bajo código rojo, dese prisa soldado y ¿usted cómo se llama?.

Axio: soldado Axio, señor.

Terens: y soldado Terens, señor.

Ustedes vayan a la bodega con el grupo de Rezit y traigan la artillería pesada, esta noche sera muy ajitada.

Axio: si señor.

Terens: si señor.

En cuanto se dirigen al almacen un potente rayo destruye el centro de comunicaciones.

Capitán Yarod: esto no puede estar pasando, Axio, Terens ustedes dos regresen quiero que vayan al sector 53, tengan este pase, la clave es tango alfa 3, cuando entren diríjanse al ascensor, quiero que vayan al sub piso 3, ahí encontraran un equipo de radio de comunicaciones portátil de largo alcance, envié este mensaje: código rojo, flecha rota. ¿Entendido?.

Axio: si señor

Terens: si señor.

Capitán Yarod: muevan esas colas y dense prisa, no duraremos mucho si esto continua.

Rápidamente se dirigen al sector 53 esquivando láser mortales, ésferas de energía oscura y un sinfín de bichos que no paran ante nada.

Con gran dificultad logran llegar a la radio de largo alcance.

Terens: date prisa amigo, esto se pone feo a cada paso que damos.

Axio: ya casi, espera, estoy enlazando con el satélite, tengo conexión.

- Aquí... base de los yermos de Príhton, contesten, esto es una emergencia, contesten.

Base Trimax: base Trimax identifíquese.

Axio: soy el soldado Axio, este es un mensaje de alta prioridad, repito mensaje de alta prioridad, código rojo, fleta rota, repito código rojo, fleta rota.

Base Trimax: ¿Tiene código de identificación de la orden?.

Axio: a que se refiere, nos están masacrando, necesitamos ayuda.

Base Trimax: el código de identificación es un pase de autorización, debe deslizarlo por la ranura que tiene al frente.

Terens: toma la tarjeta de autorización y la desliza por la ranura.

Base Trimax: autorización verificada, esperen en la línea.

Terens: dense prisa, no aguantaremos mucho.

Después de unos minutos aparece en la pantalla el Coronel Terrizz.

Coronel Terrizz: informe de situación, soldado.

Terens: nos están acabando señor, enemigo no identificado, la base no soportara ni media hora señor.

Coronel Terrizz: traten de resistir, una flotilla se dirige con refuerzos a su posiciones.

Axio: sera mejor que traigan algo mas pesado que una flotilla, el enemigo nos supera en número y estoy seguro que debe haber un destructor en órbita.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿En que información se basa para llegar a esa conclusión?, señor un enorme rayo de energía destruyo el centro de comunicaciones de un disparo y provenía de arriba señor.

Antes de que el Coronel Terrizz pueda dar su punto de vista sobre la información recibida, la comunicación es cortada.

Axio: rayos debieron derribar el satélite de enlace.

Terens: debemos reagruparnos y tratar de resistir mientra llegan.

Axio: tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

Al terminar estas palabras, un enorme bicho atraviesa el grueso techo que se encuentra encima de ellos.

Axio: pero que bicho tan feo.

Terens: menos platica y mas acción.

Axio y Terens con gran destreza esquivan los ataques de aquel insecto, este une sus pulseras negras para después separarlas con fuerza generando cuchillas de energía que cortan todo a su paso.

Los dos ratones apenas logran esquivar el ataque, descargan sus armas de energía pero sin ningún efecto.

Axio: necesitamos algo mas potente.

Terens: cualquier aporte es bienvenido.

Axio: mira unos contenedores con cristales tridimita que son muy inestables, tengo una idea pero tendrás que distraerlo.

Terens: as lo que tengas que hacer.

Terens logra llamar la atención del bicho, este arremete con un ataque de esferas de energía oscura, que van demoliendo todo el lugar.

Mientras Terens sirve de blanco, Axio logra llegar a los contenedores, toma unos cristales y con gran habilidad lanza une de ellos al insecto, este se percata de lo que se aproxima a su rostro y lo atrapa con uno de sus brazos

Axio: Terens es todo tuyo.

Terens al ver que el bicho tiene uno de los cristales en sus garras entiende le plan de Axio.

Terens: muy listo y apuntando con gran precisión, dispara el láser al cristal, el láser al impactar en el cristal comiensa a brillar y luego estalla con tal fuerza que destruye gran parte del almacen.

Terens: Axio, amigo, ¿Estás bien?.

Axio: creo que todavía sigo entero.

Terens: estas loco amigo, eres de lo mas loco que he visto y ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?.

Axio: recordé que los cristales de tridimita son muy inestables, pero son esenciales para el elevador de suspensión antigravitatoria.

Terens: amigo naciste para volar, no hay duda.

Axio: será mejor llevarnos unas cajas con nosotros, nos servirán en el camino.

Terens: traeré una plataforma antigravitatoria

En la base los pocos sobrevivientes luchan con su último aliento sin resultados, pero el rumbo de la batalla comienza a tomar un nuevo giro, cuando dos ratones empiezan a destruir al enemigo uno a uno, los bichos caen gracias al descubrimiento de Axio, los cristales tridimita, los pocos soldados que quedan en pie se van reagrupando en donde se encuentra Axio y Terens utilizando los cristales de tridimita, con gran dificultad logran resguardarse en una garita reforzada con diamento, un metal extremadamente duro y muy utilizado para reforzar los Mechs, el ataque prosigue, entre los disparos y las explosiones dos figuras se divisan, son Karen y Treidan que se dirigen a la garita, apenas logran atravesar la puerta precedidos por múltiples explosiones de esferas negras.

Axio: Karen, Treidan, me alegro de verlos amigos.

Karen: a mi también me da gusto verte, en cuanto a ti Terens, tenemos cuentas que arreglar después de que esta pesadilla termine.

Terens: a mi también me da gusto verte.

Axio: ¿han visto al capitán Yarod?.

Treidan: él no lo logro, un bicho lo despedazo como si fuera una hogaza de pan.

Axio: esto esta muy mal, todo el mando cayo y los que que quedamos solo somos soldados.

Karen: ¿Qué son esas cajas que tienen ahí?

Terens: son cristales de tridimita.

Karen: no son esos los cristales que se supone son inestables y pueden ser muy explosivos.

Terens: precisamente.

Karen: ustedes dos están, locos eso es peligroso.

Axio: mas peligroso lo que esta hay afuera.

Treidan: pero no explica el porque están esas cajas aquí.

Axio: te daré una demostración.

Axio toma uno de los cristales, coloca un poco de explosivo y lo inserta en un lanza granadas, dispara contra un bicho que viene directo a ellos , el cristal sale despedido impactando en el pecho del insecto y estallando en mil pedazos, apenas si quedan las piernas del bicho en pie.

Axio: ¿Qué les parece? adapte los lanza granadas con disparador electromagnético y con un poco de ayuda del explosivo plástico, solo estalla en donde impacte.

Treidan: ahora entiendo por que te juntas con él, es igual de demente que tú.

Terens: oh, sí, es todo un honor, este es mi hermano.

Karen: hermano en la demencia, ustedes dos tienen las tuercas sueltas.

Soldado Telio: pero gracias a esa demencia estamos aun con vida.

Axio: pero no por mucho tiempo, no aguantaremos mucho en esta trinchera.

Terens: tiene razón, no me gusta admitirlo, pero el tiene toda la razón, sus ataque están empezando a debilitar el blindaje.

Soldado Freler: ¿Qué haremos?.

Soldado Rich: necesitamos un plan y rápido.

Axio: tengo un plan pero no les va a gustar.

Karen: dilo, esto ya no puede ser peor.

Axio: ¿Recuerdan las patrullas que realizamos hace dos semanas a las montañas?, allí descubrí una cueva, la entrada es pequeña pero por dentro es bastante grade.

Treidan: ¿Nos éstas diciendo que salgamos en medio de todo lo que hay ahí afuera, para poder llegar a una cueva en las montañas?, tú si que estas desquiciado.

Soldado Raían: es descabellado, pero si lo logramos podríamos refugiarnos en la cueva mientras llegan los refuerzos.

Axio: además tenemos ventaja, el enemigo no conoce las montañas a la perfeccion como nosotros las conocemos.

Terens: suena loco y por eso es mi hermano favorito.

Dice éstas palabras dándole tres golpes en la espalda, luego agarra su cabeza y con su puño fricciona en la parte superior.

Axio: hayy eso duele.

Soldado Daenz: los que estén de acuerdo con el plan del compañero Axio levanten la mano.

Todos levantan la mano excepto Karen.

Soldado Daenz: los que estén en contra Karen levanta la mano.

Soldado Daenz: iremos a las montañas.

Soldado Raían: todos preparen las municiones y recarguen.

Soldado Rich: y a ti a quien te nombro comandante para dar ordenes.

Soldado Raían: no es momento para esto, además soy listo y tengo gran habilidad de mando

Soldado Rich: ni tu te lo crees.

Soldado Daenz: tu y tu ego, si te siguiéramos ya hubiéramos muerto mil veces.

Soldado Raían: tu no te creas la gran cosa que no eres mejor que todos los demás.

Karen hace un disparo en el suelo dejando a todos en silencio.

Karen: ninguno de ustedes esta listo para dirigir y tal ves me arrepienta de lo que diré, pero el que esta mejor capacitado para liderarnos es Terens, él y su mejor amigo, sin ellos no estaríamos respirando en estos momentos, con sus extrañas pero efectivas ideas.

Soldado Rich: tiene razón, si no fuera por ellos estaríamos siendo alimento de gusanos.

Soldado Daenz: los que estén a favor de que Terens sea ascendido a teniente que diga yo.

Todos los presentes dicen al mismo tiempo, yo.

Soldado Daenz: los que estén en contra diga lo que se le ocurra.

Solo hubo silencio.

Soldado Daenz: decidido, sus ordenes teniente.

Terens: esperen y mi opinión no cuenta.

Axio: lo siento es mayoría, teniente Terens

Terens: ¿tú también?, ni modos, si yo soy teniente tú serás alférez.

Axio: no lo creo. además todos estuvimos de acuerdo para ascenderte.

Terens: y como tu superior te asiendo a alférez, con efecto inmediato, ¿alguna pregunta de alguno de ustedes?.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra.

Terens: perfecto, no siendo mas mi primera orden es que todos modifiquen sus lanza granadas, preparen los proyectiles de cristales, nos abriremos paso a través del enemigo, ustedes dos mantengan a raya todo lo que se acerque, todos pónganse a trabajar.

Todos los soldados respondieron al unisono, si señor.

Axio: debiste ser general te queda.

Terens: no quiero ser abusivo, además no creo que sirva para estar sentado en una oficina dando ordenes.

Axio: lo que tu digas.

Después de varios minutos ya estaban listos para enfrentar el averno que les esperaba, Axio y Terens fueron los primeros en salir, combinando fuerzas lograron abrir paso para los demás soldados, la batalla no parecía tener fin, los bichos seguían viniendo sin parar, los soldados comandados por Terens daban la batalla con gran valentía, ya casi estaban fuera de la base cuando un contingente de bichos los rodeo por sorpresa.

Terens: rayos estamos atrapados.

Axio saca de su mochila una granada de fragmentación que lucia un poco extraña con visos parecidos a los que daban los cristales de tridimita.

Terens al ver la granada empalidece.

Terens: todos al suelo ahora.

Los soldados obedecen la orden sin protestar, Axio activa la granada y la lanza frente a él, luego se arroja al piso tan rápido como puede, la granada hace unos ruidos extraños, salta hacia arriba y cuando alcanza una altura determinada la dispara miles de cristales de tridimita, los cristales empiezan a detonar en todo lo que encuentran en su camino, los insectos son tomados por sorpresa, los letales cristales rápidamente acaban con todos los bichos que están a su alrededor, apenas queda algo reconocible.

Terens: tu si que le has dado un nuevo sentido a la locura, no pensé que de verdad la idea que mencionaste de modificar la granada de des-fragmentación con los cristales funcionará, definitivamente tienes pantalones, ni yo me atrevería a jugar con esos cristales de esa forma.

Axio: la necesidad obliga amigo.

Terens: definitivamente tu debiste ser mi hermano.

Karen: ustedes dos no tienen remedio.

Soldado Daenz: al menos funciono tu idea.

Terens: tenemos el camino despejado, todos muevan sus colas, debemos llegar a las montañas. después de varias horas de caminar, a lo lejos en la montaña, podían ver como lo que alguna ves fue su base, ahora estaba ardiendo en llamas, aún en la distancia se pueden ver algunas explosiones que iluminan la noche.

Los pocos que quedaban de aquella cruenta batalla se dirigen por fin a la cueva donde esperarían a que los refuerzos llegasen, mientras caminaban escuchan un sonido metálico chocando contra el piso, al voltear a mirar uno de sus compañeros se ve inmóvil, de repente cae al suelo sin vida y se escucha una risa siniestra, son tres figuras que los observan desde lo alto de una roca, la soldado Karen comienza a temblar, tanto que sus propios huesos hacen ruido.

Terens: Karen ¿Qué sucede?.

Karen: amigos creo que no saldremos de esta.

Soldado Daenz: ¿A qué te refieres?

Karen: sus emblemas en los... yo los he visto antes, ellos son los guerreros de la garra oscura.

Soldado Raían: ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?, podrían ser payasos disfrazados.

Karen: ellos son los responsables de la masacre en de Libor.

Terens: ¿Qué?.

Axio: ¿acaso no fue aquel planeta en donde todos sus habitantes fueron masacrados y no hubo sobrevivientes?.

Karen: eso no es cierto, hubo una sobreviviente, una pequeña ratona que lo vio todo.

Terens: creo que empiezo a entender porque nunca hablabas de tus padres o de tu hogar natal.

Axio: Terens, estás diciendo que ¿ella es la sobreviviente?.

Karen: así es y vi ante mis ojos como masacraron a toda mi familia, nunca olvidare ese emblema, por eso fue que me enliste en el ejercito, para poderlos encontrar y luego sacarles el corazón.

Soldado Daenz: ¿Crees que podremos con ellos?

Karen: con nuestras habilidades actuales no duraremos mucho.

Treidan: ustedes vallanse, nos encargaremos de ellos.

Axio: ¿No tenemos que permanecer juntos?

Karen: vallanse, al menos ganare algo de tiempo para que puedan ponerse a salvo, fue un placer servir a tu lado Terens, todos muévanse.

Treidan: me quedare contigo a luchar, no te dejare sola.

Soldado Telio: yo me quedo, estoy cansado de huir, si caigo que sea con honores.

Los demás soldados también se quieren quedar para vengar a sus amigos y dar su última batalla, que así sea.

Soldado Daenz: teniente, alférez, deben irse, gracias por avernos sacado de la base, ahora es nuestro turno.

Terens: es una locura debemos correr.

Soldado Daenz: no, largo de aquí, alguien tiene que informar a la base de lo que ocurrió, si todos morimos aquí nadie sabrá la verdad de lo que paso en este lugar.

Terens: no sean dementes, deben correr.

Daenz apuntando con su arma a Terens le dice sus ultimas palabras.

Soldado Daenz: Señor con todo respeto, lárguese, está no será su batalla, será la nuestra no nos defraude, debe avisar a la armada para que se preparen ante esta nueva amenaza, ademas no deshonre el esfuerzo de los que han caído en combate el día de hoy.

Axio: odio decirlo pero tiene razón, debemos irnos.

Terens: les ordeno que no se mueran.

Daenz: si señor daremos lo mejor ahora corraaaaan..., compañeros a ellos.

Todos los demás ratones se lanzan a la lucha contra los tres guerreros de la garra oscura.

Dándoles tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente, para darles un chance de sobrevivir.

Terens y Axio corren todo lo que da sus piernas, no saben cuanto tiempo a transcurrido, solo corren, desde lo lejos se ve una gruta en las montañas.

Axio: ya casi llegamos, solo debemos atravesar el puente colgante, a unos 300 clis esta la cueva.

Terens: ¿crees que puedes enlazarte con el satélite astronómico y enviar un mensaje?.

Axio: si creoo.

Las orejas de Terens se mueven en todas direcciones, en ese momento reacciona empujando a su amigo aun lado del camino y el lanzándose al otro lado, una lanza aparece de la nada y cae en el lugar donde se encontraban, el impacto de la lanza levanta mucho polvo.

Axio: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Terens: no estamos solos.

Guerrero de la garra oscura: ¿realmente pensaron que podrían escapar?, pero que ilusos son si pensaron que sus compañeros les compraron tiempo, se equivocan mis otros dos camaradas deben estar disfrutando con sus últimos momentos de angustia.

Terens: hijo de mala gata, te acabare.

Guerrero de la garra oscura: huuy que miedo, en lo personal a mi me gusta cazar a mis presar y ver su miedo antes de acabar con ellas.

Axio: no serias tan valiente si no tuvieras esas armas constigo.

Guerrero de la garra oscura: ooooh ¿acaso es un reto?, porque me fascinan los retos.

Terens: ¿pero que te pasa?, sin nuestras armas no tendremos ni la mas mínima oportunidad.

Axio: ¿confiás en mi?.

Terens: que pregunta, claro que confió.

Axio: entonces sígueme la corriente, tengo una idea para salir de esta.

Terens: espero que sea muy buena tu idea, ¡oye tu!, guerrero de pacotilla, te retamos a luchar mano a mano, si te atreves.

Guerrero de la garra oscura: vaya, vaya, un ratón con pantalones para enfrentarse a un legendario asesino, es divertido y a la ves emocionante, mas que cazar me gusta sentir como mis puños les rompen los huesos, esta bien, acepto su reto, peleare sin armas así durara mas su agonía.

Terens y Axio: se despojan de todas sus armas exceptuando a Axio que guarda en la parte de atrás de su chaleco de campaña un objeto misterioso.

Axio y Terens empiezan el combate Terens intenta golpearle el rostro con con su pierna izquierda el guerrero de la garra oscura frena con facilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo el ataque con su mano, Axio intenta encajarle un golpe en el abdomen, el guerrero lo esquiva, con su codo lo golpea en la espalda, el golpe es tan fuerte que lo manda contra el piso y este apenas se estremece, Terens usa una combinación de patadas voladoras y golpes rápidos, el guerrero evade todos sus golpes, se mueve a gran velocidad, con su rodilla golpea el rostro de Terens, el impacto del golpe lo enviá contra la pared de granito con mucha violencia, Axio se acerca por detrás lanzando un golpe al pulmón derecho, el guerrero desaparece ante sus ojos para después reaparecer por detrás, con un solo golpe en el estómago lo deja sin aliento, el guerrero arremete con su pierna derecha dándole en la espalda y enviándolo a varios metros de su posición.

Algo llama la atención de Terens al ver el bolsillo de la parte de atrás de Axio.

Terens: ya comprendo lo que intentas hacer, hermano reconozco que tienes agallas.

Guerrero de la garra oscura: ¿eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?, que decepción, creo que sus amigos me hubieran dado mas diversión, ni modos, tendré que entretenerme con aquella ratona, tal ves ella me de mas satisfacción.

En los ojos de Terens se puede ver la furia que esta empezando a hervir en sus venas.

Terens se lanza directo al guerrero fingiendo que le dará un golpe en el pecho, el guerrero se prepara para desviar su golpe, al estar tan cerca logra aprisionar su cuerpo y sus brazos contra el suyo en un abrazo.

Terens: Axio hazlo ahora.

Axio saca el objeto misterioso de detrás del bolsillo del chaleco, el objeto es un cristal de tridimita envuelto con explosivo plástico, rápidamente se acerca, lo sujeta por el cuello y se lo hace tragar de un golpe.

Terens suelta al guerrero de la garra oscura, con todas sus fuerzas golpea el estomago del guerrero, el golpe detona el cristal despedazando al guerrero.

Axio a duras penas se levanta, parte del costado del ratón fue perforado por algunas esquirlas, el resto de la onda explosiva fue absorbida por el escudo que tenía puesto el guerrero.

Al lograr visualizar a Terens ve con horror que su amigo no salió tan bien librado como él, su brazo fue completamente desintegrado, en todo su cuerpo se aprecian múltiples perforaciones y pierde mucha sangre.

Axio: no no no ... vamos amigo, te repondrás, te llevare a la cueva, debes resistir.

Terens: creo que hasta aquí llegue, siento que estoy despedazado por dentro, dice estas palabras tosiendo sangre.

Axio: no te rindas, tu me enseñaste a no rendirme jamas, si no hubiera sido por ti yo no habría soportado este detestable lugar.

Terens: debes irte, dejame solo, seré lastre, tienes que sobrevivir.

Axio: no te abandonare eres el hermano que siempre quise tener.

Terens con su último aliento y con su único brazo toma a Axio del chaleco y le susurra sus últimas palabras.

Terens: la vida nunca me trato bien, pase por muchas dificultades, lo único bueno que he tenido en toda mi vida fue cuando conocí a un joven ratón que degradaron por faltarle el respeto a su superior y siempre te las ingeniaste para soportar ese antro que llamaban base Príhton, lo mejor era cuando te molestaban, tu te desquitabas con estilo, y no olvidare como revertiste las aguas residuales de toda la base en la habitación del general, eso fue lo que me encanto de ti, tu ingenio para sobrevivir.

Axio: vamos, resiste y te prometo que are mas locuras.

Terens: desde este momento y con la autoridad de todos mis compañeros yo te asiendo a comandante,

cumple con tu misión, sal de este basurero e informarle al gran consejo sobre la nueva amenaza que a surgido, no nos falles amigo, todos los que hemos caído en combate este día estamos contigo, mi hermano, mi gran amigo.

la mano de Terens cae al suelo y deja de respirar.

Axio: Terens... Terens nooooooooooooo.. no puedes irte ahora, no.

Destrozado por perder a su único amigo y hermano toma su equipo de campaña, sus armas y las municiones que le quedaban a Terens, con gran esfuerzo se dirige a la cueva, pero su herida no lo deja avanzar rápido, sangra bastante, si no cierra la herida sabe que será el siguiente en irse de este mundo y no será en una nave, logra llegar a la cueva, caminando por túneles que se bifurcan en muchas direcciones.

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo ve una luz en uno de los túneles, dirigiéndose a ella casi moribundo logra llegar, se escucha el correr del agua, Axio pensando que esta a punto de atravesar la montaña usa las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para poder llegar a donde escucha el fluir del agua, pero cuando llega al final del túnel se encuentra con un magnifico templo hecho en cristal de cuarzo, la luz que baña el templo parece provenir de su interior, se ven dos enormes puertas hechas en jade, una de ellas esta rota, el el agujero es lo suficientemente grande para que pueda pasar un ratón mediano sin dificultad, Axio atraviesa el enorme portón de jade, en el centro del salón principal se ve la mas presiona fuente de agua, Axio descansa un poco cerca a la fuente, saca el botiquín de primeros auxilios, al mirarlo mas detenidamente nota que la explosión a dañado el contenido que se encontraba en su interior.

Axio comienza a sentir que sus fuerzas le abandonan y cae sin remedio al suelo, al parecer la muerte le espera, ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando, todo se oscurece, solo hay vació y frio, de repente una frágil luz aparece y comienza a hacerse más y más y más grande, la luz lo envuelve, se siente su calidez, de la luz una voz se escucha.

Axio... Axio... no debes rendirte, Axio ven hacia mi, levantate Axio, levantate, la muerte no es para ti, debes seguir adelante, Axio despierta, la luz lo guiá mostrándole una salida de las garras de la muerte, la luz se intensifica cegándolo por completo, la luz lo llama con mas fuerza.

Ven Axio, sigue la luz, no te rindas, sigue adelante.

Axio empieza a abrir los ojos, saca fuerzas de donde nos las tiene para ponerse en pie, la voz misteriosa lo sigue llamando.

Ven Axio, sigue mi voz, no te rindas, tu puedes lograrlo, sigue.

Axio apenas si puede ver, con una mano intentando frenar el sangrado y la otra agarrado de las paredes de cristal, la voz lo guiá hasta llegar a un salón en donde se ven dos esferas de colores una de color rojo naranja como el fuego y la otra azul celeste semejando al océano azul de muchos colores, la esfera azul se ve rota por encima y no brilla, mientras que la esfera de color como el fuego da visos muy hermosos, su brillo ilumina el salón, la voz lo sigue llamando.

Axio hace su último esfuerzo para llegar al origen del sonido, solo le faltaban medio metro para llegar pero sus heridas son muy grave y ha perdido sangre, sin remedio cae al suelo ya no puede moverse más.

Voz: ven, ven a mi, debes aceptarme si quieres vivir, aceptame en tu corazón y yo te ayudare.

Axio en su mente pronuncia las palabras que la voz esperaba.

Axio: yo te acepto en mi corazón.

FIN FLASH BACK

Falco: ¿eso es todo?, y ¿Qué paso después?.

Fox: ten un poco mas de sensibilidad, ¿no ves por lo que ha pasado?.

Slippy: ¿pero eso fue todo?, no hay mas.

Axio: después de eso no recuerdo nada mas, cuando recobre el conocimiento estaba cerca de unas rocas con mi mochila de campaña y un extraño cristal que no se de donde salio, mis heridas estaban cicatrizadas y tenía fuerzas de nuevo para moverme, después aparecieron los dos guerreros de la garra oscura que acabaron con mis compañeros, logre escapar de ellos con algo de ayuda.

Krystal: ¿con ayuda de quién?.

Axio: escuche la misma voz en mi cabeza, me presto parte de su fuerza, logre vencer a los dos guerreros y escape a las estrellas en una nave espacial que se encontraba oculta a unos kilómetros del templo, me persiguieron y dispararon, apenas si pude escapar y termine en este lugar.

Peppy: tu historia es un poco difícil de creer muchacho.

Fox: después de ver lo que ocurrió, yo le creo, pero lo que mas me interesa es saber ¿Qué paso durante el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente?.

Axio: no puedo decir mas, es todo lo que se.

Krystal: hay una forma de saber lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo pero tendría que invadir tu privacidad para poder ver que paso.

Axio: ¿tú puedes hacer tal cosa?

Fox: créeme, ella puede, es capaz de leer la mente de otro ser.

Krystal. Si tu me lo permites, puedo intentarlo.

Axio: ¿me dolerá?.

Krystal: te prometo que no sentirás dolor.

Axio: yo también quiero saber que me sucedió... sí, puedes hacerlo, tienes mi permiso.

Krystal: trata de relajarte, despeja... tu mente.

Krystal sierra los ojos y entra en estado de meditación profunda, al entrar en la mente de Axio ve imágenes, recuerdos escondidos, pensamientos y emociones, sigue buscando en los rincones mas profundos de su mente, en un rincón una puerta dorada se ve desde lejos, Krystal se aproxima a la puerta, pero le sierra el paso unos ojos que la miran fijamente de manera penetrante como si fueran dagas ardientes, Krystal empieza a sentir temor de aquellos ojos que no la dejan seguir.

Fox: Krystal ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿todo está bien?.

Krystal: siento una presencia muy poderosa, no me permite pasar mas allá de la puerta.

Axio en su mente dice unas palabras que Krystal escucha con nitidez.

Axio: por favor, quiero saber que ocurrió, por favor te lo pido, dejala pasar.

Los ojos desaparecen y la puerta dorada se habré.

Krystal: gracias Axio.

Axio: ten cuidado, no intentes ir mas allá, no se si te deje avanzar sin sufrir consecuencias.

Krystal: solo me limitare a observar lo que sucedió en el tiempo en que estuviste inconsciente.

Axio: prosigue.

Krystal atraviesa la puerta, la luz es muy fuerte, la luz desaparece y puede ver que se encuentra en el salón donde están los orbes, Axio esta solo a medio metro del pedestal donde reposan los orbes.

Krystal empieza a narrar lo que ve a sus compañeros que la escuchan con mucha atención.

Krystal: el se encuentra en el suelo, su sangre esta dispersa por el piso y sus heridas son graves, esperen algo esta ocurriendo.

FLASH BACK

En el salón Axio esta muriendo, sus esperanzas de vida son cada ves mas escasas, la voz que proviene del orbe formula la pregunta esperando la respuesta de aquel ratón moribundo.

Axio en su mente responde la pregunta, el orbe esperaba con gran entusiasmo la respuesta, su respuesta es si, puedes entrar, una poderosa luz dorada comienza a salir del orbe y entra en el cuerpo de Axio, si su dolor era agonizante ahora es insoportable, las heridas de su cuerpo son cauterizadas por la extraña energía, Axio no puede soportar mas el dolor, su mente se desconecta para no sentir mas esa penuria, la energía prosigue su curso al corazón, una enorme luz blanca sale del orbe siguiendo el camino que la energía dorada a trazado al corazón, esta entra muy lentamente hasta desaparecer dentro de su pecho, el cuerpo de Axio comienza a brillar, las pequeñas heridas que quedaban son reparadas, sus órganos internos son restaurados, el orbe que antes brillaba es solo un cristal de color rojo, pasa varias horas tendido en el piso, de repente se escucha por los pasillos y salones el retumbar de pisadas que se aproximan, los pasos se escuchan mas cerca, por la entrada aparecen tres guerreros de la garra oscura, al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban en el lugar, lograron llegar gracias a los rastros de sangre que fue dejando Axio por donde caminaba.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: por fin encontramos el templo de Amirys.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: te dije que si seguíamos el rastro encontraríamos un premio.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: si, si, sabiondo, lo que digas.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 3: el emperador estará feliz por esto, tal ves nos recompensen.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: o tal ves nos de titulo de generales.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: menos charla, tomen el orbe y salgamos de este lugar, este sitio me pone nervioso.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: no hay de que preocuparse, el ratón esta muerto, tenemos el orbe, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

Una voz retumbo por todo el templo.

Voz desconocida: marchesen o sufriréis mi ira.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: ¿Quién eres?, muéstrate.

Voz desconocida: márchense acrox o sufriréis mi ira.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: tal ves sea algún truco para que nos asustemos.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 3: muéstrate o eres un cobarde.

Voz misteriosa: habéis sido advertidos acrox, márchense ahora mismo.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: obliganos.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Axio se ilumina con una energía dorada, el orbe que esta en reposo en el pedestal empieza a levitar, Axio se levanta del suelo, da la vuelta con los ojos cerrados mirando a los acrox.

Voz misteriosa: vuestro tiempo se acabo.

Axio abre los ojos, un brillo muy intenso de color blanco esta presente en ellos, no se ven las pupilas solo un gran color blanco brillante, los guerrero de la garra oscura retroceden al ver que el ratón se comporta diferente a lo que habían visto en el campo de batalla.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: esto es un truco debe haber una cámara holográfica.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: empiezo a creer que esto no es un truco.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 3: al carajo con eso, ese ratón probará mis armas.

El guerrero se lanza con su espada apuntando directo al corazón de Axio, antes de llegar una muralla de energía se interpone entre el y el acrox, Axio extiende la mano dirigiéndola a su pecho, en un instante una onda de energía lo dispara contra los muros de cristal.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: no se quien seas pero cometiste un error.

Los dos guerreros se arrojan a la batalla, uno de ellos lanza una garra metálica muy afilada, mientras que el otro desenvaina su espada dirigiendo su hoja cortante al cuello de Axio, la garra se detiene en seco antes de llegar al hombro y la espada la detiene sujetándola con sus dos dedos, los guerreros no lo creen sus mejores ataques fueron detenidos con mucha facilidad.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1: utilicemos nuestra arma secreta.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: te refieres al doble ataque.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 1:ese mismo.

Guerrero de la garra oscura 2: hagamoslo picadillo.

Los dos guerreros se mueven a gran velocidad al rededor de Axio, aumentando cada ves mas su velocidad, acercandosen más y más, con sus espadas a punto de asestar el golpe mortal, de pronto un puño aparece ante el rostro de uno de los guerreros, este sale despedido por lo aires terminando en el suelo, al otro le toco lo peor, fue agarrado por la espalda, aún moviéndose a gran velocidad es golpeado miles de veces en un segundo, para ser estampillado en el techo de cristal de una sola patada, el otro guerrero se incorpora junta sus manos y dispara un haz de energía, Axio con una sola mano lo detiene, el guerrero se abalanza sobre él y este es recibido con un poderoso golpe que lo manda derecho por la entrada de la sala, en su trayectoria rompe paredes, puerta, parte de la fuente y un gran trozo de la puerta de jade terminado clavado en la sólida piedra de granito, solo se ven sus piernas y la cabeza, el primer guerrero que ataco a Axio recupera la conciencia, se levanta y empieza a recitar un conjuro, un aro oscuro se forma y miles de sombras salen en dirección a Axio, este responde el ataque tomando al otro guerrero que todavía esta fuera de combate y lo lanza contra las sombras que se dirigen a él, el cuerpo del guerrero al chocar con las sombras comienza a deshacerse hasta que solo quedan los huesos, el guerrero esta a punto de realizar otro hechizo pero Axio no le da oportunidad, dispara un poderoso haz dorado de energía que desintegra en cuestión de segundos al último atacante.

Krystal esta sorprendida al ver que el ser al que estaba viendo no era Axio, tal ves sea su cuerpo pero el que lo controla es alguien muy diferente a él, ella puede sentir su poder abrumador, Axio desaparece de su vista y reaparece a su lado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Axio: hasta aquí es todo lo que podrás observar cerinian.

Krystal se queda congelada al ver que la esta mirando fijamente y no solo eso ¿Cómo ese ser sabe que ella es una cerinian?.

El ser que controla a Axio le muestra la puerta dorada, esta abierta.

Axio: debes irte, lo que esta aquí escapa a tu comprensión, esto solo puede entenderlo el elegido, el único que podrá transmutar su espíritu en la nueva esperanza para todo el universo.

Krystal quiere hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su pueblo, que el puede contestar, ¿Qué le paso a su mundo?, ¿Qué ocasiono su destrucción?, en su interior ella sabe que el puede responder a todas sus inquietudes, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna una fuerza desconocida la jala sacándola por la puerta dorada y cerrándose nuevamente.


	9. El General de la Garra Oscura

El General de la Garra oscura

Al salir Krystal de los recuerdos reprimidos de Axio, encuentra a todos estupefactos.

Peppy: esta historia es tan increíble que ni yo me la creo, es que todo lo que dice es imposible.

Fox: tu no estuviste hay cuando tomo un poste metálico de 5 toneladas y lo utilizo como bate de béisbol.

Krystal: sin mencionar el escaner médico que estaba anclado al suelo, lo arranco y lo uso como bala de cañón en contra uno de esos bichos salvándome la vida.

Falco: y que dicen cuando golpeo esa cosa gigantesca mandándola muy lejos.

Slippy: yo pude ver como se movía a una velocidad que solo los arwing podrían alcanzar a toda su potencia.

Peppy: esto es serio, si el enemigo lo esta buscando por lo que tiene, el Great Fox pronto sera su objetivo.

Axio: por este motivo necesito volver a mi nave es la única forma de regresar a casa.

Fox: tengo una inquietud ¿Quienes eran los otros que estaban luchando?, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que eran de tu mundo.

Axio: para ser mas precisos fuerza delta de choque, solo e escuchado que los asignan a misiones ultra secretas, después niegan haberlas realizado.

Falco: a mi me párese, que venían a recogerte.

Axio: no lo creo, soy solo un cadete, para ellos no valgo ni un bit, solo nos consideran desechables

Krystal: eso es horrible.

Axio: si crees que eso es horrible deberías ver el entrenamiento que nos obligan a realizar.

Slippy: cabe la posibilidad de que el alto mando de tu planeta sepa acerca del orbe.

Axio: no es posible, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de informarles sobre lo que descubrí en aquel templo.

Fox: yo de ti empezaría a meditar mejor la situación, piensa por un minuto, para ellos no vales nada, de repente llegan para tratar de rescatarte sin omitir que no son soldados cualquiera, son fuerzas especiales según tu dijiste.

Axio: no discutiré ante los evidentes hechos, creo que es muy posible que vengan por el orbe, si es así el asunto, entonces estoy jodido

Krystal: ¿por qué dices eso?, ellos te pueden llevar a casa.

Axio: si enviaron a las fuerzas de choque solo recuperarán el orbe, para ellos lo demás será prescindible.

Fox: quieres decir que ¿te abandonaran?.

Axio: quiero decir que no dejarán ningún rastro de mi existencia, lo taparán todo, las fuerzas especiales se ganaron la fama de no dejar testigos.

Falco: estupendo no solo tendremos que pelear con los acrox sino que también tendremos que pelear en contra de los tuyos.

Axio: no los culpare si deciden entregarme o abandonarme en cualquier planeta deshabitado después de lo que paso en su mundo.

Fox: nadie abandona a nadie, en lo personal el equipo debemos estar unidos, trabajamos juntos y nunca nos rendimos, no te preocupes nosotros también hemos tenido que lidiar con todo tipo de amenaza y tenemos experiencia en la lucha.

Falco: yo soy el mejor piloto que el sistema Lylat a conocido.

Fox: no dudes en que te ayudaremos.

Axio: gracias no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes.

Slippy: no tienes por que afanarte a Fox le encantan los retos, a Falco luchar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Falco: ehiii.

Slippy: y nosotros los apoyaremos porque mas que un grupo nos consideramos como una familia.

Peppy: una familia feliz y algo disfuncional en ocasiones.

Axio: gracias por su ayuda ya que no tengo a nadie mas en quien pueda confiar.

Fox: si tu quieres puedes unirte al grupo Star Fox.

Axio: ¿estas seguro de ello?, te recuerdo que muy pronto los problemas empezaran a llegar.

Falco: o si amigo que lleguen, estoy deseoso de atenderlos con mi Arwing y mi Blaster.

Fox estrecha la mano de Axio y le da la bienvenida al nuevo miembro del equipo Star Fox, antes de poder decir una palabras en agradecimiento Axio empieza a tambalearse, sus músculos no le responden su cabeza da vueltas, siente que pierde el conocimiento y cae sin sentido al suelo, antes de que este se golpee con el suelo Falco y Fox reaccionan rápidamente logrando frenar la caída, Fox examina sus signos vitales.

Krystal: ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

Fox: su corazón todavía late, es posible que el esfuerzo que realizó este día haya sido demasiado para el, Peppy ayudame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Krystal: Fox en cuanto lo dejes en la enfermería ¿podrías venir a mi habitación?, hay un asunto que deseo discutir contigo, en privado.

Fox: ahí estaré.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la galaxias mas lejana una figura siniestra sentada en un trono esta teniendo una conferencia con 9 personajes aun mas escalofriantes.

Emperador: ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la invasión?.

General Martdug: todo va según lo planeado su excelencia, las tropas de asalto están listas y los sanganos que hemos enviado a varios mundos han mostrado una eficiencia de exterminio del cien por ciento de eficacia sin sufrir bajas.

Emperador: sin ninguna baja... exclamo con tono siniestro.

General Martdug: si señor, ninguno de los planetas que hemos escogido para las pruebas iniciales a mostrado signos de resistencia.

Al decir estas palabras el lacayo de las sombras hace su aparición al lado el emperador.

Lacayo: enserio y que me dices del planeta Hurt, para ser mas exactos los yermos de Príhton,

General Martdug: de que hablas la base fue destruida, sus armas fueron inútiles contra nuestros sanganos.

Lacayo: hoooo, y que me dices de los noventa sanganos que cayeron como moscas ante un pequeño grupo de ratas asustadas.

Emperador: ¿puedes ser mas especifico?.

Lacayo: para ser mas exactos dos roedores con pocas probabilidades de vivir destruyeron mas sanganos de lo que el resto de sus compañeros apenas si pudieron intentarlo y no solo eso esos ratones lograron liderar a los pocos que quedaban para salir de la base y refugiarse en las montañas

Emperador: ¿que tienes que decir al respecto?.

General Martdug: mi señor yo no estaba al tanto de esta información.

Lacayo: claro que no lo sabias, si estuvieras mas pendiente de tu trabajo, que estar perdiendo el tiempo con tu pequeño harén, hubieras sabido que ese roedor ha sido el único sobreviviente de todo el lugar y sin mencionar que el posee el orbe.

Emperador: esto que escucho es grave, sabes que lo único que ha podido detener a todo nuestro imperio a sido ese dichoso orbe ¿y tu no sabias nada de esto?.

General Martdug: perdóneme mi señor no volverá a ocurrir, tienes razón no volverá a ocurrir.

El emperador extiende su mano hacia el general, de esta emana una energía oscura que empieza a rodear su cuello y apretar lentamente cortando el aire de sus pulmones el general trata de liberarse pero es inútil aquella energía es mas poderosa que la suya, después de unos minutos el general Martdug cae al piso sin vida con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas.

Emperador: saben que no tolero la incompetencia, siguiente punto que se a sabido del espía de la orden de Luxidian.

General Crawk: todo va como lo esperábamos, el hechizo de nublamiento funciona a la perfeccion y ya hemos localizado todas sus bases secretas.

Emperador: perfecto todo va según lo planeado y aun no sospechan de nuestra existencia.

General Pupot: eso no es del todo cierto mi, según mis fuentes dentro del gran consejo Dartariano ellos ya conocen de nuestra existencia, también saben sobre el orbe.

Al emperador se le iluminan los ojos con tonos de rojo y negro.

Emperador: creo que la muerte fue demasiado piadosa para Martdug, el próximo que me de malas noticias sentirá el poder de mi ira miles de veces.

Los generales guardan silencio incluyendo al lacayo que todavía esta al lado, un silencio sepulcral invade el lugar, los minutos pasan y nadie dice una sola palabra.

Es que todos están tratando de pensar como calmar al emperador, el silencio es interrumpido por un soldado que anuncia la llegada de un comandante.

Soldado: el comandante Ecron de las fuerzas de la división quince se presenta.

El comandante Ecron al cruzar la puerta, esta se sierra con fuerza.

Emperador: comandante Ecron espero que tenga buenas noticias para mi.

Comandante Ecron: señor tengo cierta información que es de su interés.

EL brillo de los ojos del emperador se atenúan suavemente, el ambiente que se sentía hostil desaparece, al parecer se ha calmado.

Emperador: ¿Qué tiene para mi, comandante?.

Comandante Ecron: su majestad, logramos localizar el orbe a unas veinte galaxias de distancia, intentamos capturar al ratón que se llevo el orbe pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron detenidos por otra civilización que desconocemos y los Dartariano también interfirieron, al parecer ellos poseen tecnología de vórtices su majestad.

El piso comenzó a temblar, las paredes del recinto se agrietaron, una neblina oscura inundo el lugar, los ojos del emperador se ven como dos fierros ardientes, el comandante Ecron sale despedido contra una pared quedando estampillado en ella, una lanza de energía aparece cerca de su cuello.

Emperador: realmente tu si sabes como sacar lo peor de una situación comprometida, debería acabar contigo en este instante por haberme fallado, pero ni la muerte mas simple te mereces, desde este momento dirigirás la prisión de planeta Dagras permanentemente.

Comandante Ecron: piedad por favor no le volveré a fallar deme una oportunidad, por favor no me envié a ese lugar, cualquier otra cosa seria mejor que ese sitio.

Emperador: guardias llévenselo no quiero verle nunca mas.

Comandante Ecron: no por favor no me envíen allí noooooooo.

Emperador: general Reift desde este momento tiene la misión de recuperar el orbe, no me importan sus métodos, solo quiero que me lo traiga y una cosa mas, si me falla no se moleste en regresar sera mucho peor para usted si regresa con las manos vaciás.

General Reift: no le fallare.

de vuelta en el Great Fox, Krystal va y viene de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación esperando impaciente, después de esperar unos minutos se escucha unos golpes toc toc.

Fox: ¿Krystal puedo pasar?.

Krystal habré la puerta, en su rostro denota ansiedad.

Krystal: sigue Fox.

Fox: ¿Sucede algo Krystal?.

Krystal: Fox tu sabes que yo siempre he estado buscando acerca de lo que sucedió con mi planeta, con mi pueblo.

Fox: claro que lo se, incluso te he estado ayudando, indagando sobre los cerinian.

Krystal: hay algo que nos les conté a todos algo que sucedió en la mente de aquel extranjero

Fox: que fue lo que ocurrió Krystal.

Krystal: ¿recuerdas la última parte que estaba describiendo?.

Fox: te refieres a la paliza que les propino Axio a los acrox de forma aplastante.

Krystal: después de acabar con el ultimo, él desapareció de mi vista para reaparecer a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

Fox: ¿te amenazo o intento lastimarte?.

Krystal: no, solo me advirtió que no podría seguir mirando más, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención.

Fox: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te altero?.

Krystal: el pudo referirse a mi por con mi nombre, pero se dirigió a mi por el nombre de mi raza.

Fox: ¿éstas segura de ello?.

Krystal: si estoy segura, después de mencionar que era una cerinian, solo por un instante pude sentir que el conoce las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, preguntas que siempre me han perseguido.

Fox: ¿Quieres decir que aquella entidad sabe la verdad de lo que ocurrió con tu pueblo?.

Krystal: estoy segura, cuando intente preguntarle me saco del lugar y cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera ingresar.

Fox: si el tiene las respuestas, la pregunta es ¿como sacárselas?.

Krystal: siento que Axio es la clave para que aquella entidad revele la verdad a cerca de mi pueblo, el tiene un vínculo especial con lo que sea que este dentro de él.

Fox: ¿Que tipo de vínculo?.

Krystal: es como si estuviera unido a su espíritu pero a la ves esta en conflicto con sigo mismo, es como tirar de una cuerda, una parte de él jala de un extremo y la otra jala en sentido contrario.

Fox: en otras palabras no sabe que hacer.

Krystal: mas que saber que hacer es solucionar lo que lo está afectando internamente, me gustaría poder saber mas pero no me dio oportunidad de seguir.

Fox: no te preocupes encontraremos una forma, tal ves si le explicaras pueda ayudarte.

Krystal: ¿crees que me ayudara?.

Fox: se ve que es un buen sujeto algo temerario pero a la ves discreto ...creo que si se lo pides el te ayudara definitivamente.

Krystal: intentare hablar con el pero quiero que me acompañes cuando lo haga.

Fox: si quieres apoyo cuenta con migo .

Las palabras de Fox le dan el valor para enfrentar a aquel ser que se esconde dentro de Axio, mientras tanto en una de las ciudades importantes de solaría un grupo de linces poco comunes se dirigen al centro comercial, estos visten túnicas oscuras con rayas rojas y grises uno de ellos al quitarse la capucha que cubre su rostro revela su identidad, no es mas que el general Reift.

General Reift: guerreros de la garra oscura saben que hacer.

Terminando la frase los guerreros comienzan a actuar tomándose el centro comercial en minutos, los guardias no pueden hacer mucho ante semejantes adversarios y todo aquel que intenta escapar es golpeado o en el peor de los casos masacrado, el ejercito solariano intenta retomar el lugar pero son vencidos sin ningún problema.

De vuelta en el Great Fox, Fox McCloud y sus compañeros están debatiendo cuál sera su estrategia para enfrentarse ante la nueva amenaza.

Fox: Slippy ¿puedes mejorar los Blasters?.

Slippy: claro Fox, me tomara un par de horas empezare de inmediato.

Fox: también necesito que repares el defletor, quedo muy dañado por el ultimo combate.

Peppy: informaré al general Pepper a que nos estamos enfrentando.

Falco: esas criaturas son difíciles de acabar necesitaremos algo mejor para poder vencerlos.

Fox: estoy de acuerdo tendremos que improvisar en la marcha, tal ves no tengamos mucho tiempo.

Rob 64: detecto una transmisión entrante.

Peppy: ¿identificaste el origen de la llamada?.

Rob 64: la transmisión proviene del comando central de Solaría.

Peppy: ¿Qué sera lo que quieren?.

El viejo conejo se dirige a la sala de control, todavía esta asimilando toda la información que recientemente adquirió del nuevo enemigo.

Peppy: abre la transmisión.

Rob 64: enseguida.

Peppy: General Gynger cuanto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo.

General Gynger: ola Peppy viejo lobo de mar ¿Que cuentas?.

Peppy: esperando que algún día me pagues lo que me debes.

General Gynger: como olvidarlo, tuviste mucha suerte.

Peppy: ¿Que ocurre amigo?.

General Gynger: necesito tu ayuda.

Peppy: ¿nuestra ayuda?, ¿Qué podría ser?.

General Gynger: hace un par de horas unos felinos irrumpieron en un centro comercial, acabaron con los guardas de seguridad y tienen en su poder a muchos rehenes.

Peppy: no entiendo porque pides nuestra ayuda, ¿acaso las autoridades no son las que se encargan de ese tipo de asuntos?.

General Gynger: en una situación normal lo sería pero esto se sale de lo normal.

Peppy: ¿A que te refieres?.

General Gynger: después de tomar rehenes la autoridad local intento someter a los secuestradores pero fue inútil, se llamo a las fuerzas especiales, los felinos exterminaron a toda la unidad sin esfuerzo, después se le dio completa jurisdicción al ejercito, tres pelotones intentaron retomar las instalaciones y fue a un peor solo tres soldados lograron salir con serias heridas ya llevamos horas intentando entrar sin ningún resultado, nuestra armas no parecen surtir efecto en ellos.

Peppy: eso no explica porque solicitas nuestra ayuda.

General Gynger: uno de los secuestradores dejo en libertad a uno de los rehenes con una petición algo inusual

Peppy: ¿Qué tipo de petición?.

General Gynger: ellos exigen que se les entregue a un roedor, con una esfera que esta en su poder, si no cumplen con sus exigencias mataran a todos los rehenes y tengo entendido según mis fuentes que ustedes recientemente sacaron a un sujeto del hospital de Corneria que concuerda con la descripción de los secuestradores.

Peppy: es posible que nosotros sepamos algo al respecto.

General Gynger: como te dije en circunstancias normales yo me encargaría de estos asuntos pero esto se sale de mis manos, además hay otro detalle que todavía no a salido a la luz pero en cuanto lo haga podría ser muy complicado para mi seguir con esto.

Peppy: te conozco desde hace mucho para saber que no me as dicho todo.

General Gynger: Peppy entre los rehenes esta mi hija.

Peppy: entiendo por lo que estas pasando pero hay mas en juego de lo que crees.

General Gynger: no te pediría esto amigo pero necesito tu ayuda por favor, no quiero perder a mi hija.

Peppy: debo hablar con Fox espera en la línea.

General Gynger: esperare no tardes.

Al entrar Peppy en la sección en donde el grupo Star Fox todavía planean sus estrategias, Fox percibe que Peppy denota gran preocupación en su rostro.

Fox: ¿Qué ocurre?.

Peppy: recibí una transmisión del General Gynger: me informo que un grupo de secuestradores tomo el control de un centro comercial, entre los rehenes se encuentra su hija, por el momento no están enterados de lo que tienen en sus manos.

Falco: quiere que el grupo Star Fox rescate a los rehenes.

Peppy: me temo que lo que quiere es el ratón y la esfera que el saco de aquel planeta.

Krystal : podrían ser los secuestradores ¡Acrox!.

Fox: es muy probable, nadie mas conoce de su existencia excepto nosotros y el general Pepper.

Peppy: ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si les entregamos lo que quieren?.

Fox: es posible que maten a los rehenes después de que obtengan lo que quieren.

Peppy: por lo que Axio describió puede que se trate de los guerreros de la garra oscura

Krystal: si luchamos de forma convencional no lograremos vencerles.

Fox: Krystal tiene razón, debemos cambiar el enfoque de la batalla.

Falco: ¿Qué sugieres?.

Fox: ¿Recuerdan como Axio y su amigo vencieron a uno de los guerreros?.

Falco: lo recuerdo, lo engañaron para que bajara la guardia y luego lo hicieron volar por los cielos

Fox: precisamente, debemos atacar desde otro ángulo, algo que ellos no pueda preveer.

Falco: suena interesante.

Peppy informa al general que vamos en camino, tendremos que hacer una parada en el mercado negro ¿Peppy todavía tienes la esfera que estaba junto a Axio cuando lo encontramos?.

Peppy: debe estar en el almacén.

Fox: perfecto en marcha tenemos trabajo que realizar, y muchas vidas que salvar.

Krystal: que hay de Axio podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Fox: según el escanear su condición no es la optima solo resta espera que los complementos vitamínicos funcionen.

Después de algunas paradas el Great Fox llega al planeta Solaría, en la estación orbital le dan paso libre para que descienda al planeta, después de unos minutos de descenso se ve a lo lejos una gran puerto espacial, la torre de control le da instrucciones para aterrizar en la sección ocho área doce, antes de posarse el Great Fox en los sujetadores de anti gravedad, una comitiva ya los estaba esperando, es el General Gynger: con una escolta muy bien armada.

Al salir del Great Fox los soldados se forman a modo de saludo.

General Gynger: sean bienvenidos y gracias por venir.

Peppy: tu sabes muy bien que cuando necesites de nuestra ayuda estaremos hay.

General Gynger: siento mucho la situación en la que los he puesto.

Peppy: esta bien ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas.

General Gynger: tu debes ser Fox McCloud, es un placer conocerte.

Fox: el placer es mio.

Peppy: te preguntare una sola cosa y se sincero, conmigo ¿confiás en mi?.

General Gynger: claro que confió en ti, a que se debe la pregunta.

Peppy: sabemos quienes son los secuestradores y te aseguro que después de que les entreguemos lo que quieren no dejaran a nadie con vida.

El rostro de aquel tigre palideció.

Fox: General es primordial que confié en nosotros.

General Gynger: ustedes saben todo lo que yo estoy arriesgando para que esto no termine en tragedia.

Krystal: sabemos lo que hay en juego por ese mismo motivo necesitamos que confié en nosotros por favor.

General Gynger: prométame que sacaran sana y salva a mi hija y también a los rehenes.

Fox: tiene nuestra palabra incluso mi vida depende de ello.

El General Gynger al ver la seguridad conque decía esas palabras dio un suspiro y dirijo la mirada a Peppy.

General Gynger: confiare en su juicio, se que tu nunca te rendirías aún si todo pareciera no tener salida y como te conozco tan bien se que no vendrías hasta aquí a no ser que tengas un plan de ataque.

Peppy: me conoces muy bien después de tanto tiempo.

General Gynger: ya decía yo, ¿Qué necesitan?.

Fox: necesitamos que aleje a todos los civiles en un radio de un kilómetro, segundo dígale a sus tropas que se retiren, tercero necesitaremos transportes blindados para evacuar a los rehenes cuando la fiesta empiece.

Peppy: una cosa mas, ¿podrías facilitarnos a tus mejores agentes que tengan buena puntería?.

General Gynger: el grupo escarlata son de los mejores que tengo los pondré a tu mando.

Peppy: gracias viejo amigo y no te preocupes los sacaremos a todos con vida.

Falco: a todos menos a los acrox ellos tienen una cita muy diferente con nosotros.

General Gynger: alferez dígale al grupo escarlata que desde este momento seguirán las ordenes del grupo Star Fox, dígale a las tropas que se retiren y alejen a todos los civiles en un radio de un kilómetro.

Alferez: si señor.

CENTRO COMERCIAL

Los linces vigilan los diferentes accesos al centro comercial, uno de ellos noto como los militares se marchaban dejando solo los alrededores, el lince toma su comunicador e informa a su general.

Lince 1: mi general le informo que los soldados se están retirando.

General Reift: mantengan sus posiciones, si en veinte clis no responden empezaremos a jugar tiro al blanco con los civiles.

El lince que vio como se retiraban los soldados no se percato que unas siluetas se deslizaban por la parte de arriba de los edificios y azoteas mas altos.

Fox: equipo escarlata reporten.

Soldado escarlata 1: romeo 1 en posición.

Soldado escarlata 2: romeo 2 en posición .

Soldado escarlata 3: romeo 3 en posición.

Soldado escarlata 4: romeo 4 en posición.

Soldado escarlata 5: romeo 5 estaré en posición en 1 clic.

Soldado escarlata 6: romeo 6 tomando posición.

Soldado escarlata 7: romeo 7 estoy a 2 clis de mi objetivo.

Fox: recuerden sus instrucciones, su prioridad son los civiles no permitan que los Acrox se acerquen a ellos.

Soldado escarlata 1: afirmativo.

Soldado escarlata 2: comprendido.

Soldado escarlata 3: entendido.

Soldado escarlata 4: no los dejare llegar lejos.

Soldado escarlata 5: se arrepentirán de haber venido.

Soldado escarlata 6: les encantara el cementerio.

Soldado escarlata 7: sera lo último que hagan.

Fox: atención a todos en cuanto las comunicaciones caigan entramos en acción, general Gynger active hammer todos atentos como lo planeamos.

el general Gynger da la orden de activar el hammer, todas las comunicaciones quedan interrumpidas, el equipo Star Fox comienza a realizar su jugada.

En la puerta noreste del centro comercial uno de los linces de la garra oscura vigila impacientemente, en su rostro se denota inquietud por tanto silencio, de repente un pequeño objeto cilíndrico va rodando hasta el, este tenía una etiqueta pegada semejando a una bebida muy popular en el planeta, él guerrero al percibir aquel objeto se dirige a el, lo examina detenidamente, párese inofensivo, lo levanta del piso, lo mira con mas atención, al observarlo encuentra una pequeña nota escrita, al leer la nota esta dice que tenga un buen día, el cilindro se habré dejando salir unas tiras metálicas que se adhieren a su mano en forma de esposas, antes de poder quitárselo cien mil millones de voltios recorren todo su cuerpo, el lince ni siquiera puede gritar, la electricidad tensiona y quema todos sus músculos, fríe sus nervios y para su corazón haciendo que este estalle dentro de su cuerpo, el aparato deja de emitir el mortal voltaje y el lince cae al suelo convertido en carbón, el cilindro se desprende de los restos de aquel infeliz volviendo a su forma original.

Falco: dulces sueños y no te moleste en despertar.

Los civiles habían presenciado el espectáculo que no duro mucho, Falco se acerco a ellos tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto.

Falco: todos ustedes quiero que vayan a la puerta, no hagan ruido, en la esquina hay un vehículo blindado suban a el en orden y no hagan tonterías ¿entendido?.

Todos los presentes asienten con la cabeza.

Falco: muévanse en grupos de cinco.

Los civiles obedecieron sin quejarse, fueron saliendo de cinco en cinco, un soldado les indica que se suban tan rápido como puedan.

Al salir los últimos Falco se dirige al siguiente objetivo.

En la puerta occidente uno de los guerreros lince daba vueltas en circulo mirando a los rehenes y otro tanto mirando a la puerta, en los canales de ventilación una pequeña figura se deslizaba, era Slippy cargando un coche de radio control, con mucho cuidado quito la rejilla de ventilación tomo el coche de juguete y lo bajo sin hacer ruido, cuando el coche toco tierra firme Slippy libero el cable que lo sostenía, activa el radio control dirigiéndolo a donde se encuentra el guerrero lince, algo llama la atención del lince, voltea a mirar, lo único que ve es un coche que se dirige a él, el lince se pone en guardia esperando cualquier tipo de ataque al no ocurrir nada se acerca con mucho sigilo para ver el objeto.

Guerrero lince: solo es un trozo de basura inútil.

Se acerco levando su bota y de un solo golpe aplasto el coche, volvió a su puesto de vigilancia a su rutina, luego de unos minutos comenzó a sentirse extraño sus músculos no se movían, cayo al piso de rodillas sin poder moverse, en ese instante Slippy bajo por una cuerda de los conductos de ventilación, el guerrero al ver a Slippy con una mirada asesina le pregunta.

Guerrero lince: ¿Que me hiciste?.

Slippy: yo no hice nada, nada mas que poner un inyector automático con líquido paralizante muscular, el plan era que estuvieras lo suficientemente cerca para que el inyector funcionara y te paralizara pero no todo sale como uno espera, afortunadamente el inyector que utilice es resistente a los golpes y muy sensible el disparador.

Guerrero lince: en cuanto este libre tu seras el próximo.

Un disparo atraviesa la cabeza de lado a lado del lince, de una esquina sale Falco con aire triunfal.

Falco: sera en otra ocasión ...Slippy ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que tienes que ser mas rudo a la hora de actuar?.

Slippy: muchas veces.

Falco: agradece que tu plan funciono de lo contrario se hubiera puesto muy feo, ¿te lo imaginas?.

Slippy: no volverá a ocurrir.

Falco: ten mas cuidado no me gustaría ir a tu funeral... encargate de los civiles iré a apoyar a Fox.

Slippy todos los presentes no hagan ruido y Síganme.

Los civiles rápidamente siguieron a Slippy al transporte blindado que se encontraba esperándolos estacionado a un lado de la puerta noreste, que despejo Falco.

Solo quedaban los rehenes en la parte central del centro comercial, todo los civiles estaban amontonados en una tienda de ropa muy lujosa, la segunda parte del plan de Fox esta apunto de comenzar, por la puerta principal del centro comercial un zorro entra desarmado con una mochila muy abultada.

general Reift: alto no de un paso mas.

Fox se detiene a unos cincuenta pasos de el.

general Reift: quien eres.

Fox: soy Fox McCloud y he venido a negociar.

General Reift: creo haber sido muy claro con lo que exigí, quiero al roedor y al orbe.

Fox: soy consiente de lo que pide pero no podre cumplir con una de sus exigencias.

General Reift: si no me da lo que quiero soltare mis linces y dejare que se diviertan con esos animales.

Fox: temo decirle que solo le puedo dar esto, sacando de la mochila el orbe, las pupilas del general se dilatan al ver el objeto.

General Reift: ¿Dónde esta la rata de alcantarilla?.

Fox: el no sobrevivió, sus heridas eran muy graves no pudimos hacer nada por el.

General Reift: es una pena tenia ganas de conocerle en persona, esa pequeña rata solo dio problemas desde que lo encontramos, además quería tener el placer de despellejarlo vivo.

Mientras Fox distrae al general y sus cuatro escoltas, Krystal se dirige al segundo piso en un supermercado cincuenta animales están siendo vigilados por otro lince que los custodia, Krystal saca de su mochila una esfera con franjas rojas y amarillas, presiona un botón en la parte de arriba de la esfera y la desliza hacia el guerrero de la garra oscura, el guerrero no se da cuenta de aquella esfera que se aproxima, cuando la esfera esta muy cerca ésta se abre en dos, un campo de fuerza rodea al lince quedando atrapado, Krystal aprovecha la oportunidad para evacuar a los animales.

Krystal: diríjanse a la puerta noreste, traten de no hacer mucho ruido.

El guerrero comenzó a golpear el campo de fuerza una y otra ves, al salir el ultimo civil el guerrero junto sus manos y recito unas palabras de ella surgió una daga de energía oscura, el lince utiliza la daga en el campo de fuerza atravesando el escudo, en pocos instantes el escudo se despedaza, la esfera echa chispas dejando de funcionar, Krystal al ver que el lince logro escapar intenta disparar el Blaster pero el es muy rápido se abalanza sobre Krystal y le quita el arma con un golpe de energía, Krystal intenta golpear con su pierna pero el detiene su ataque con su brazo, con su otra mano la agarra del cuello y la lanza contra un estante de latas de comida, Krystal queda aturdida, el lince la inmoviliza poniendo su bota negra encima de ella, Krystal apenas si puede respirar por la enorme presión que esta ejerciendo en su pecho.

Guerrero Lince: hace tiempo que no tenía el placer de ver a una chica tan valiente y tan llena de vida eres realmente hermosa tal ves me divierta un poco contigo antes de aniquilarte lentamente.

El lince se saboreaba, en sus ojos se observaba como su mirada escudriñaba su alma, Krystal no podía moverse sus intentos de soltarse solo hacían que el presionara con mas fuerza, lentamente acerca su mano al rostro de Krystal, todo mostraba que ese sería un día horrible para ella, un brazo sujeta al lince por el cuello y lo aparta de Krystal, se escucha un forcejeo, latas cayendo y estanterías chocando contra el piso, Krystal se incorpora para ver lo que ocurre y se sorprende al verlo, es Axio, tiene sujeto al lince por el cuello con su brazo, el lince golpea a Axio en las costillas para liberarse pero el no lo suelta, Axio utiliza su otro brazo apretando con fuerza el lince empieza a perder el conocimiento, Axio toma la cabeza y la gira con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndole el cuello, el lince cae al suelo sin vida.

Krystal: ¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí?.

Axio: en cuanto me desperté los busque por toda la nave, al no verlos decidí preguntar pero nadie me daba razón, entonces vi una pantalla informativa, sabes es muy interesante lo que se ve en las noticias mencionaban, secuestro, victimas, ejercito pero lo que llamo mi atención fue ver al equipo Star Fox acompañado de un grupo de fuerzas especiales y me dije tal ves estén en dificultades y vine tan rápido como pude y no imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder llegar hasta aquí, muchos de esos soldados intentaron detenerme pero fui mas listo y logre despercudirmelos de encima como lo ves.

Krystal: me alegro que estés aquí y gracias por salvarme por segunda vez.

Axio: no es nada ademas para eso es la familia después de todo.

El rostro de Axio cambia a una expresión mas seria.

Axio: los Acrox se arrepentirán de haberme conocido, Krystal ¿cuál es el plan?.

Krystal: el plan es tomarlos por sorpresa evitando un enfrentamiento directo, Fox los entretendrá mientra liberamos a lo rehenes que faltan, luego Peppy usara el cañón de plasma para acabar con ellos.

Axio: no funcionara ellos son conocidos por ser rápidos y letales en cuanto disparen el cañón ellos lo esquivaran y sera la pelea mas corta de la historia.

Krystal: nosotros basamos nuestra estrategia en la información que obtuvimos de ti.

Axio: haré algo muy desesperado me enfrentare a ellos mientras los mantengo a raya, evacua a los animales que faltan.

Krystal: es muy peligroso ellos son cinco.

Axio: ya me haz visto en combate, se que puedo vencerles.

Krystal: ten cuidado, una cosa mas si ves a una pequeña tigre vestida con saco azul y falda violeta protegela, es importante que no le pase nada.

Axio: lo tendré presente en mi lista de prioridades.

Axio se dirige rápidamente al encuentro de Fox, al llegar por detrás observa que el general Reift esta negociando con Fox.

Fox: yo te doy esto y tu liberas a todos.

General Reift: no tu me das eso y yo te dejo vivir y tal ves deje salir algunos.

Fox: ese no era el trato.

General Reift: las condiciones pueden cambiar, deberías saberlo no me hagas perder mi tiempo y dame el orbe.

Fox: no te acerques esta mochila esta llena de explosivos solo tengo que apretar el botón y tu presido orbe sera polvo.

General Reift: antes que presiones ese botón tu te quedaras sin manos .

Fox: intentalo.

General Reift: sera un placer.

Axio: fénix si me escuchas necesito tu ayuda, prestame una ves mas tu fuerza, no pude salvar a mis amigos, por lo menos permiteme salvarlos a ellos, por favor fénix ayudame, es todo lo que te pido se que no soy aquel guerrero que lucho por todo un universo y lo dio todo para darnos la libertad pero me esforzare al máximo.

En la mano de Axio aperacen unas runas que toman forma romboidal y luego se desvanecen.

Axio: gracias por ayudarme y te prometo que te llevare con Nemil no te fallare.

Las runas volvieron a reaparecer cambiando de colores y desaparecen de nuevo, Axio puede sentir una energía completamente diferente que recorre su cuerpo, siente que puede realizar lo imposible.

Axio saca dos granadas de su bolsillo, las activa y arroja a los Guerreros estos perciben el peligro y se repliegan hacia los lados, la explosión crea mucho humo y polvo, ante la vista de Fox los guerreros salen despedidos del humo con violencia estrellándose en varias partes del centro comercial, el general Reift logra escapar sin rasguños, en medio del humo una figura aparece a medida que desaparece el polvo la figura de Axio se hace mas clara.

general Reift: veo que después de todo tendré el privilegio de ajustar cuentas contigo rata de alcantarilla.

Axio: ya lo veremos lince salido de una recicladora.

Krystal, Falco y Slippy aprovechando el momento comenzaron a evacuar a los civiles que quedaban, Axio logro alejar al general Reift de los rehenes, Fox se dispone a ayudar, su instinto le dice que se agache, Fox sin dudar se lanza al suelo evitando varias dagas de energía que van a parar a un mostrador, Fox voltea a mirar y observa que los guerreros de la garra oscura se han recuperado del ataque sorpresa de Axio, Falco al ver que los linces están de pie le grita a los animales que corran y no se detengan, Krystal contraataca con su Blaster el lince desviá el disparo, Falco saca unos cubos parecidos a dados de parques, el lince sin pensarlo usa su espada para cortarlos, del interior de los cubos sale un gas que lo deja fuera de combate.

Falco: ¿Que te perece mi juego?.

Slippy: Falco creo que haz llamado su atención.

Dos linces miran fijamente a Falco, Slippy y Krystal.

Krystal: ¿alguna idea? genio.

Falco: una, pero incluye correr hasta la puerta oriental del centro comercial.

Slippy: apoyo el plan.

Los tres salen corriendo en dirección a la puerta occidental, los dos linces los siguen de cerca.

Fox queda solo con el otro lince, este sonríe.

Lince: seras perfecto como tapete para mi habitación.

Fox: si no te importa yo paso tengo otras cosas que hacer.

El lince saca su espada dirigiéndola al pecho de Fox, Fox lanza una granada de humo directo a su rostro el reflejo del lince hace que se defienda cortando la granada, esta suelta humo lo que le da a Fox la oportunidad de escapar, el lince lanza su espada a Fox haciéndola girar, Fox rápidamente logra girar su cuerpo para ver pasar por su rostro la espada girando, esta termina cortando una máquina dispensadora de dulces, el lince se mueve demasiado rápido tomando desprevenido a Fox y asestándole varios golpes en el pecho, el estómago y la espalda, Fox intenta devolver el golpe pero el lince lo toma por el brazo y lo arroja contra una vitrina donde exhiben bisutería, Fox siente como su cuerpo empieza a perder las fuerzas.

Fox: este rival es mucho mas fuerte y hábil de lo que esperaba a este ritmo terminare bajo tierra.

Una voz apenas audible se escucha como eco.

Voz misteriosa: dejate llevar por el agua, deja que el viento te guie, no luches, dejate enseñar, liberate de los pensamientos y yo te mostrare la verdad de tu espíritu.

Fox: que ¿Quien dijo eso?.

Voz: fluye como el agua, dejate llevar por la naturaleza, tu espíritu te guiara.

Fox no entendía el significado de esas palabras pero un sentimiento muy fuerte le decía confiá en la voz el te ayudara.

Fox se levanto como pudo, el lince se va acercando paso a paso sin afán, el sabe que su contrincante ya no se puede mover, Fox cerró los ojos, despejo su mente y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara.

Lince: ya te diste por vencido que decepcionante, quería un poco mas de acción.

Fox sin hacer caso a sus palabras se relajo, su mente en equilibrio, Fox comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo como el sonido de los arroyuelos, podía sentir el viento en su rostro, una energía cálida comenzó a invadirlo sintiéndose diferente, sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban, sintió como su cuerpo parecía flotar, podía sentir que su cuerpo se movía con más flexibilidad.

El lince decepcionado decidió terminar rápido para cazar a los otros, que al parecer daban mas entretenimiento que aquel vulpino, que no se movía, con su mano extendida dirigió el golpe a su garganta, Fox reacciona deteniendo el golpe, agarro la mano haciéndole una llave y ejerciendo presión en su pulgar, el lince contraataca con su otra mano intentando golpear las costillas de de Fox pero el gira en el aire y lo golpea con su pie izquierdo en el rostro, el lince se incorpora rápidamente.

Lince: al parecer tienes algunas habilidades, veamos si puedes repetir lo de antes.

El lince se mueve a velocidad mach cinco, los ojos de Fox no pueden seguirle pero sus sentidos le dicen por donde llegará, el lince confiado de su victoria aparece al lado derecho de Fox para dar el golpe mortal pero Fox gira su cuerpo en círculos, se inclina para evitar el golpe, lo golpea en el estómago y lo remata con su pierna derecha en la espalda saltando en el aire y girando su cuerpo el guerrero se estrella en el suelo.

Lince: imposible, ¿como lo hiciste?, nadie ha podido escapar a mi letal técnica.

Fox no responde, solo se queda estático viendo, el lince le enfurece mas su actitud, se levanta e intenta conectar una patada en su pierna izquierda, Fox levanta la pierna esquivando el ataque salta y da un giro en el aire en posición fetal para luego aterrizar sobre su estómago, el lince suelta un grito de dolor, Fox levanta al lince de sus piernas dejándolo boca arriba y lo lanza de una patada, el lince cae a varios metros limpiando el piso, se reincorpora, en sus ojos se ve como arde de furia, ninguno de los sujetos con los que ha combatido le habían golpeado, el lince concentra energía en sus manos, las dirige a Fox, de ellas empiezan a salir miles de esferas de energía del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, Fox las esquivaba sin problema, su cuerpo gira dando saltos, flexionando su cuerpo, el lince cada ves esta de peor humor, enseguida concentro una enorme cantidad de energía en forma de esfera oscura del tamaño de un balón de fútbol cuando estuvo lista la lanzó en dirección a Fox.

Fox empieza a girar sus brazos en círculo, toma posición defensiva y espera el momento exacto para tomar la esfera con sus manos, gira su cuerpo aumentando la fuerza de inercia de la esfera y la devuelve a su dueño con mucha mas velocidad, el lince no logra reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la esfera, esta termina atravesando su pecho, el lince no da crédito a lo sucedido, finalmente cae al piso. Fox párece todavía estar en transe pero un llanto lo devuelve a la realidad, es el llanto de una niña que proviene de un almacen de ropa.

Fox cae en cuenta que estaba luchando con el lince, ¿Que paso? Se pregunta Fox, no sale de su asombro cuando ve al lince en el suelo con un gran agujero en su pecho, se podía ver el suelo

Fox: ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?.

Fox escucha llorar a la niña.

Fox: después lo averiguare... Rápidamente se dirige a donde el llanto se origina.

Por otra parte Falco, Slippy y Krystal corren a todo lo que les dan sus piernas, detrás de ellos se observaban explosiones, cuchillas y proyectiles de energía oscura que intentan alcanzarlos.

Peppy: son muy persistentes.

Falco: no crees que por algo los llaman asesinos legendarios.

Krystal: dense prisa ya casi llegamos.

Los tres integrantes del equipo Star Fox logran llegar a la puerta occidente a duras penas los guerreros le siguen de cerca.

Falco: Slippy, Krystal disparen a los cables que se encuentra encima de la puerta.

Slippy: ¿para que?.

Falco: tu solo hazlo.

Los tres dispararon a los cables esparciéndolos por todo el suelo, los guerreros se detuvieron justo debajo de los cables, Falco saca del bolsillo el cilindro metálico con la etiqueta de gaseosa.

Falco: oigan ¿tienen sed?.

Falco: activa el cilindro y lo arroja a los cables uno de los linces enviá una esfera de energía oscura al cilindro este se hace pedazos al contacto.

Falco: hay va el plan B.

Krystal: algún otro plan.

Falco: en este momento nos vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Slippy: con mucha urgencia.

Por una de las calles hace su aparición el _**Landmaster**_ conducido por Peppy.

Peppy: aguanten chicos la artillería llego.

El viejo conejo apunta el cañón del Landmaster en dirección a los linces y dispara, los linces se preparan para esquivarla pero el proyectil de divide en miles de pequeñas bolas del tamaño de canicas, los linces con sus espadas intentan desviar el ataque sin buenos resultados, las pequeñas esferas al tener contacto con cualquier objeto comienzan a expandirse como la crema de afeitar y se adhieren como pegamento, luego se endurecen como roca, dejándolos inmovilizados, pero esto no los detuvo, los dos comenzaron a recitar un conjuro que empezó a agrietar el material que los aprisionaba, antes de poder liberarsen son convertidos en coladores en un segundo, el equipo escarlata los estaba esperando en posiciones elevadas que les daba ventaja sobre ellos siendo difíciles de detectar.

soldado escarlata 1: sencillo.

soldado escarlata 2: en su cara inútiles.

soldado escarlata 3: los solarianos son los mejores.

soldado escarlata 4: al carajo con ustedes.

soldado escarlata 5: hasta la vista beiby.

soldado escarlata 6: necesito un descanso.

soldado escarlata 7: la próxima pongamoles en línea y los acabo de un disparo.

Peppy saluda a sus compañeros desde el Landmaster.

Peppy: estoy viejo para esto.

Falco: gracias Peppy por poco y no lo contamos.

Peppy: ¿donde esta Fox?.

Krystal: se quedo adentro luchando contra uno de esos guerreros y Axio esta peleando con su jefe.

Falco: ustedes quédense aquí yo iré por Fox y Axio.

De vuelta en el centro comercial Axio y el general Reift esta peleando con tal ferocidad que el centro comercial esta siendo destruido como si se tratase de una demolición, Axio presenta muchas heridas y golpes el general Reift no se queda atrás, tiene algunos moretones y cortadas.

General Reift: esta es la primera ves que alguien puede aguantar un combate contra mi, no esperaba que una rata durara tanto.

Axio: en primer lugar no soy rata, soy un ratón, en segundo lugar cuando acabe contigo ni tu madre te reconocerá.

General Reift: valientes palabras para alguien que esta llegando a sus limites, que creíste ¿Qué no me daría cuenta?, estas cansado, mientra que yo todavía tengo un haz bajo la manga.

Axio: ya veremos.

El general Reift: se quita el abrigo y la camisa en su cuerpo se ven tatuajes con formas extravagantes, Reift coloca sus manos en posición de mudras y recita unos cantos cortos, sus manos emanan energía de color oscuro con rojo y gris, cuando sus manos están cargadas las separa y presiona varios puntos especifico en su cuerpo, en algunos tatuajes, esto libera gran cantidad de fuerza vital, sus músculos se pronuncian más y una fuerte onda de energía es despedida de su cuerpo rompiendo los vidrios que quedaban en el centro comercial.

Axio: tiene que ser broma.

General Reift: mi turno.

El general Reift se mueve a velocidad mach quince no dándole tiempo a Axio para responder,

Axio recibe varios golpes en la cara y el pecho, intenta reponerse pero el general lo toma del brazo y lo azota contra una pared, Axio apenas escupe sangre, el general lo golpea sin piedad, es demasiado fuerte. Axio no había conocido a alguien con tal fuerza monstruosa, la lluvia de golpes seguía sin parar, después lo cogió como un trapo viejo y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza a un puesto de información, Axio atravesó el puesto de información y fue a parar a una tienda de electrodomésticos, esta acabado y siente que sus huesos están hechos polvo, apenas puede ver como el general se va acercando lentamente, cierra los ojos y suspira.

Axio: lo siento no pude ayudar como quería.

Una voz muy familiar se escucha desde lejos.

Voz: me extraña hermano, tú no eres de los que se rinden.

Axio: Terens, ¿Eres tu?, ¿acaso estoy muerto?

Terens: no, no estas muerto, aún no, escuchame Axio de todos los amigos que he conocido tu eres el que más me ha impresionado, siempre desafiante, nunca les permitiste que te doblegaran, que días aquellos nunca los olvidare.

Axio: estoy cansado.

Terens: lo se hermano, lo se... tu cuerpo llegó a sus limites, tarde o temprano pasaría.

Axio: al menos podre volver a verlos a todos.

Terens: no lo creo hermano, este lugar no es para ti y nunca lo sera, tienes que levantarte y volver a la lucha.

Axio: aún cuando me levante ¿Cómo venceré a esa mole?

Terens: me extraña que digas eso, siempre con tu ingenio sales adelante sin importar si te ponen una barrera de concreto, tal ves tu no lo sepas, pero has sido tocado por algo mas grande de lo que puedas imaginar y no te abandonara al menos que tu renuncies a Él.

Axio: ¿a que te refieres?.

Terens: tendrás que confiar en mi por esta ves, levantate hermano, usa todo lo que tienes, busca en tu interior lo que mas te importe, las emociones que te hacen vivir cada día, tus deseos, tus sueños, tus esperanzas, usalos son tu fuerza y si eso no es suficiente, usa los míos, los de Karen y los de todos los que te apoyamos, usalos y cree, cree en ti y en lo que puedes lograr, porque para ti no existe lo imposible.

Terens le entrega una esfera de cristal brillante.

Terens: toma nuestros sueños, nuestras esperanzas y nuestros deseos, conviértelos en tu fuerza, siempre estaremos contigo, mi amigo, mi gran hermano del alma, lucha una ves más, levantate y nunca te rindas.

Axio tomo el cristal podía sentir escuchar todos sus pensamientos todos sus anhelos, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, podía sentir como esas emociones y pensamientos recorrían su cuerpo, su energía era cálida y tranquila, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo fue desaparecieron para sentir como su cuerpo flotaba

Axio: no volvere a rendirme nunca mas, hice una promesa y la cumpliré por mis amigos por Terens por mis nuevos amigos, ¡nunca mas!.

Axio siente como sus energías vuelven, abraza la esfera de cristal con todas sus fuerzas, fundiéndola en su pecho, un brillo rodea todo su cuerpo, la luz se hace intensa y lo devuelve a la realidad.

Axio abre los ojos, el general Reift lo levanta sosteniéndolo del cuello.

General Reift: ¿Qué paso?, ¿es todo lo que puedes ofrecer?.

Axio con su mano coge el brazo del general.

Axio: puedo dar muchas sorpresas, sorpresas.

Diciendo esto empezó a apretar con mucha fuerza el brazo del general Reift, él al sentir la presión que ejercían en su brazo, decidió apretarle el cuello para rompérselo, pero Axio estaba ejerciendo mucha más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, en un momento dado se escucha el crujir de huesos, el general Reift lanza un grito desgarrador y cae de rodillas soltándole el cuello, el general utiliza su otro brazo intentando golpear el rostro de Axio, pero este detiene el golpe en seco con su mano, el general Reift mira a los ojos de Axio y se aterra al ver como estos emanan una fuerza vital muy diferente, se podía ver una llama en ellos que ardía con fuerza, Axio rompió todos los huesos de la mano del general dejándolo imposibilitado para usarlas, el general se levanta y golpea con su pie el hombro de Axio, esperaba que tan poderoso golpe lo enviara lejos, pero no ocurrió así, Axio no se movió ni medio centímetro.

Axio contrajo su brazo y le dijo:

Axio: esto es por todos los que cayeron en tus manos, siéntelos clamar justicia.

Axio lo golpeo con tal potencia que lo mando a volando por todo el centro comercial, traspasando siete edificios y termino aplastado en la puerta de una bóveda de seguridad bancaria.

Axio: uno menos.

Mientras tanto Fox McCloud buscaba en el almacen quien era el que lloraba, menuda sorpresa cuando encontró la fuente de aquel llanto, era la hija del general Gynger.

Fox: que haces aquí debiste haber seguido a los demás.

Sofy: tenia miedo, la gente gritaba, no vi a mi nana y no supe que hacer, tenia mucho miedo.

Fox: no te asustes te llevare con tu padre.

Sofy detiene su llanto.

Sofy: en serio ¿me llevarás con mi papi?.

Fox: te lo prometo.

Fox toma a la pequeña tigre entre sus brazos, al ir caminando por el pasillo no se percata que alguien lo sigue, Fox escucha un ruido y rápidamente da la vuelta, es el guerrero lince que había quedado fuera de combate temporalmente por el gas somnífero que Falco le arrojo, el lince mueve sus manos formando figuras, se detiene en una especifica, con los dedos indices juntos y los otros dedos entrelazados unos con otros, de la punta de sus dedos una llamarada de fuego es despedida como si se tratase de un lanzallamas muy poderoso, Fox se agacha poniendo su espalda en dirección al fuego para proteger a Sofy de ser incinerada, era inevitable el fuego los alcanzo, Fox esperaba sentir el ardiente calor en su espalda calcinado su piel pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos para quedar sorprendido de lo que estaba sucediendo, una enorme espiral de fuego los rodeaba, ninguna de las llamas los tocaba, el remolino se hizo cada ves mas intenso y rápido para luego desvanecerse, el guerrero intento un nuevo ataque pero quedo paralizado, se escucho un crujir detrás de su cuello, siente que no se puede mover, algo esta agarrando las vertebras de su cuello, siente como la presión sede y cae al suelo, apenas si puede respirar, intenta ver quien lo ha inmovilizado, para su sorpresa es Axio que despide en su mirada un fuego tan intenso y brillante que haría que el alma mas perversa buscara el agujero mas profundo y perdido del universo.

Axio: todo termino.

Fox: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.

Axio: ¿a que te refieres?.

Fox: al torbellino de fuego.

Axio: no tengo ni idea de lo que me dices, solo vine en esta dirección cuando vi que todavía quedaba uno, me di prisa para terminar con el.

Fox: entonces ¿tu no fuiste el que me salvo?

Axio: temo que no he sido yo, ademas creo que me tomare el resto del día.

Axio: pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo.

En las afueras los francotiradores están pendientes de cualquier actividad hostil, listos para la batalla, después de 20 minutos interminables aparecen por la puerta Fox y Falco cargando a Axio, al lado de Fox una pequeña tigre camina a su lado agarrada de su pantalón.

Fox: todo termino.

Krystal: Fox estas bien.

Fox: un poco adolorido pero feliz.

Falco: yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar.

Slippy: ¿Qué le paso a Axio?.

Fox: supongo que recibió mucho castigo.

Peppy hace la señal al grupo escarlata, que todo termino.

Al recibir la señal, todas las comunicaciones se restablecen, un vehículo militar se acerca a toda prisa, de el sale el general Gynger que corre a abrazar a su hija.

General Gynger: Sofy, mi pequeña ¿estas bien?.

Sofy: estoy bien papi, tenia mucho miedo.

General Gynger: ya todo paso mi niña, los malos se han ido.

General Gynger: equipo Star Fox estoy en deuda con ustedes...

Fox: solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

General Gynger: realmente es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes, después de todo su reputación como los mejore los precede con creces.

Falco: así somos nosotros.

General Gynger: soldados no se quede parados ayuden a sus compañeros heridos.

Fox: gracias general.

General Gynger: soy yo quien debe agradecerles, han salvado a mi hija, sin ella mi vida no sería nada.

Peppy: lo importante es que esta a salvo, salvamos a los civiles con un poco de destrucción a la propiedad privada.

General Gynger: no se preocupen yo me encargare de esos detalles... mayor lleve a ese ratón al hospital militar que le den la mejor atención.

Peppy: sera mejor que no, podría ser peligroso.

General Gynger: ¿peligroso?, no lo entiendo, acaso no es parte de su equipo.

Peppy: no me mal entienda, él es nuestro nuevo miembro, no es peligroso, lo son quienes lo persiguen.

General Gynger: ¿acaso el tiene algo que ver con el ataque al planeta Corneria?.

Peppy: si y no

El General Gynger queda confundido por la respuesta.

Peppy: se lo explicare rápido, si esos sujetos llegasen a capturar a este joven ratón, todo el universo se ira por el drenaje.

General Gynger: ¿realmente el problema es así de grande?,

Peppy: me temo que si, sin exageraciones, mientra estemos aquí todo el planeta estará en peligro, lo mejor es irnos tan rápido como sea posible.

General Gynger: mayor, quiero que despejen una vía rápida para que el equipo Star Fox llegue a su nave y puedan marcharse sin dilaciones.

Fox: una cosa mas nos podría dar medicinas y equipo médico para atender a Axio en el Great Fox,

General Gynger: sera un placer ayudarlos, mayor quiero que les den todo lo que soliciten y no los demoren, de paso informe a todas las tropas que mantenga la alerta en caso de que vuelvan aparecer.

Mayor: si señor me encargare personalmente.

Peppy: gracias amigo, ciento tener que partir tan rápido pero las circunstancias lo ordenan.

General Gynger: no te preocupes, si cambias de opinión para ti y tu equipo las puertas siempre estarán abiertas.

Peppy: lo se amigo, también me dio gusto de verte.

General Gynger: Sofy da las gracias y despídete

Sofy: muchas gracias por salvarme señor Fox, espero que me visite pronto.

Fox: te lo prometo.

Sofy: adiós bonito pájaro de fuego.

Todos los presentes quedan extrañados

Fox: Sofy, ¿de quién te despides?.

Sofy: del enorme pájaro de fuego que esta detrás tuyo.

Fox voltea a mirar pero no ve nada.

General Gynger: tal ves sea su imaginación, los niños a esa edad inventan muchas cosas.

El general sube al vehículo y se aleja del lugar con su adorada hija.

Fox: empiezo a creer que hay cosas que sobrepasan la imaginación.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios gracias por leer<p> 


	10. Amigos o Enemigos

Amigo o Enemigo

En algún lugar del sistema Lylat la nave arcadia espera pacientemente alguna señal que delate la posición del cadete Axio.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz ¿todavía no hay rastros del cadete?.

Oficial Aceruz: Nada señor, estamos interceptando todas las comunicaciones sin resultados, además tenemos algunos problemas tratando de desencriptar ciertas frecuencias, son demasiado complejas, nunca nos habíamos topado con tanta seguridad.

Comandante Doren: Debimos ser mas rápidos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, me queda el consuelo que los acrox no pudieron llegar a él, debe haber alguna forma para detectarlo, necesito ideas, ¿a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre algo?.

En la sala de mando todos se miraban pero nadie dice nada, el silencio es roto por un soldado que en ese momento entra, escuchado la pregunta del comandante.

Soldado Yeik: disculpe comandante a qui tiene lo solicitado.

Comandante Doren: Gracias soldado, puede retirarse.

Soldado Yeik: comandante, permiso para hablar.

Comandante Doren: permiso concedido.

Soldado Yeik: que tal si ven las noticias, con los Acrox cerca estarán en los titulares.

Comandante Doren: soldado esa es la idea mas ... se detiene por un momento a pensar lo que el soldado le ha sugerido.

Comandante Doren: oficial Aceruz tenemos interceptadas todas las comunicaciones ¿cierto?.

Oficial Aceruz: Si señor, todas ellas.

Comandante Doren: ¿Y qué hay de las comunicaciones de transmisión publica?.

Oficial Aceruz: Vera señor, solo hemos interceptado las comunicaciones militares y las encriptadas, como lo ordena el procedimiento estándar.

Comandante Doren: Oficial si no se ha dado cuenta esta no es una situación estándar, quiero que capten todas las señales públicas que encuentren, de inmediato.

Oficial Aceruz: Estoy en eso, señor.

Teniente Jasmin: Comandante tiene que ver esto.

Comandante Ecron: póngalo en pantalla.

Noticias NNF en vivo: este es el noticiero número uno del planeta solaría con las mejores noticias para usted, como hemos venido transmitiendo desde hace unas cuatro horas, un grupo de secuestradores sin identificar se tomo el centro comercial nuevo milenio, vamos en vivo con Félix desde el lugar de los hechos.

Reportero Félix: Soy Félix informando desde el centro comercial nuevo milenio, hace un par de minutos se puso fin a la pesadilla que comenzó a las diez y quince de la mañana, después de varios intentos por partes de los militares, sin éxito, tubo un final feliz cuando el famoso equipo Star Fox hizo acto presente en el lugar acabando con la amenaza y gran parte del centro comercial, me informan que los secuestradores exigían la entrega de un roedor extranjero y una esfera de cristal, hasta el momento desconocemos todo lo relacionado con el roedor, el alcalde quería felicitar al equipo Star Fox, pero ellos se marcharon muy de prisa, ni siquiera el presidente pudo darles las gracias en publico, seguiremos informando desde el centro comercial nuevo milenio. Félix para Noticias NNF.

Comandante Doren: Esto es un poco cómico e irónico nosotros buscando al cadete con la mejor tecnología que nuestros ingenieros pueden ofrecer, escaneando las comunicaciones militares y a nadie se le ocurrió vigilar el canal de noticias.

Todos los de la sala pasan saliva.

Comandante Doren: No se si hacerles corte marcial o simplemente ponerlos a limpiar todos los pasillos de la nave con su lengua.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante debe entender que es el procedimiento estándar.

Comandante Ecron: Como puede apreciar esta misión es de alto riesgo, nos estamos jugando el destino de nuestro mundo y el de muchos otros, creo que en estos momentos el procedimiento estándar es irrelevante, si hubiéramos detectado al cadete Axio en ese lugar ¿no cree que ya estaríamos en casa con ese dichoso orbe?.

Oficial Aceruz: Si señor, usted tiene razón.

Comandante Doren: Necesito un trago, continúen escaneado todas y enfatizo todas las comunicaciones, en cuanto logren dar con el cadete avísenme ¿entendido?.

Todos los oficiales en la sala de mando contestan al mismo tiempo, si señor, mientras el comandante sale de la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En el planeta Artghan, el emperador espera noticias del general Reift, por las grandes puertas que dan al trono dos soldados entran trayendo un informe para el emperador.

Emperador: ¿Qué noticias traen?.

Soldado Lince 1: Su excelencia, "dice pasando saliva", temo informarle que el general Reift a muerto, señor y el orbe todavía sigue en poder del roedor.

El Emperador con su poder telepático levanta al lince y lo arroja por una ventana.

Emperador: tu dile a los generales Crawk, Pupot y Yurlen que me traigan el orbe no me importan como lo hagan quiero ese orbe.

Soldado Lince 2: en seguida su majestad. "con voz temblorosa".

En el Great Fox el equipo Star Fox está tomando un respiro después de los sucesos que ocurrieron en solaría.

Fox: Peppy ¿Cómo se encuentra Axio?.

Peppy: Se encuentra bien, tiene una impresionante habilidad para recuperarse.

Krystal: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Peppy: Sus heridas están cicatrizando muy rápido, no he visto algo igual.

Falco: Esos acrox han conocido al gran Falco, no volverán a molestar.

Fox: tengo el presentimiento que esto solo esta comenzando, los acrox no se rendirán hasta obtener ese orbe.

Peppy: lo que conlleva a preguntarnos ¿Cómo combatiremos a un enemigo que nos supera en número y tecnología?

Fox: Los venceremos con estrategia e ingenio al estilo estar Fox.

Falco: concuerdo contigo, los venceremos mostrandoles lo que sabemos hacer mejor.

Fox: Slippy necesitamos de tu ingenio, ¿Crees poder mejorar los arwing?.

Slippy: He estado trabajando en algunos proyectos que podrían ser de utilidad.

Fox: Lo dejo en tus manos.

Slippy: me pondré a trabajar.

Falco: En lo que a mi se refiere me tomare un merecido descanso, después nos vemos.

Fox: nos vemos luego.

Peppy: Será mejor vigilar, no queremos visitas inesperadas, los dejo.

Fox: Deberías descasar un rato, si quieres yo vigilare.

Peppy: no te preocupes por mi ya estoy acostumbrado a estar en la sala de mando, mas bien descansa necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas.

Peppy al dejar la habitación no nota que Fox esta distraído, con la mirada perdida.

Krystal: Fox ¿Todo está bien?.

Fox: Solo pensaba en las cosas extrañas que han ocurrido en estas ultimas horas.

Krystal: Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar estaré complacida en escucharte.

Fox: Krystal no se si me creas lo que te diré pero algo extraño ocurrió en el centro comercial.

Krystal: Cuéntame, mantendré mi mente abierta.

Fox: cuando encontré a Sofy, el último acrox que quedaba en pie nos sorprendió, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar al ataque, me lanzo una llamarada de fuego, en ese momento solo se me ocurrió proteger a Sofy y la protegí con mi cuerpo, pensé que sería todo, no sentí nada, creí que todo había terminado, para mi sorpresa al observar a mi alrededor vi como las llamas giraban a nuestro alrededor sin tocarnos, afortunadamente Axio llego a tiempo, antes que pudiera volver a atacarnos, Krystal por un segundo me dio la sensación que aquel fuego que giraba alrededor de nosotros tenía vida, te sonara raro como suena todo esto y ni siquiera tengo una explicación.

Krystal: Te creo y es justo que también te diga algo que me ha estado inquietando un poco.

Fox: Te escucho.

Krystal: desde que conocimos a este ratón he sentido una fuerte presencia.

Fox: ¿Es peligrosa?.

Krystal: No, no es peligrosa pero se puede sentir su esencia como un sol ardiendo.

Fox: ¿Es posible que el orbe tenga algo que ver con lo que ocurre?.

Krystal: Estoy segura de una cosa, dentro de Axio se encuentra una presencia muy poderosa, también he sentido que el desea ocultarse, no quiere ser notado, pero cuando me acerco a Axio puedo sentir su fuerza vital, el ha tratado de ocultar su energía de mi pero de alguna forma mis sentidos lo perciben con mas intensidad.

Fox: ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?.

Krystal: No estaba segura hasta que pude percibir esa energía con mas fuerza, cuando Axio se enfrento con los guerreros.

Fox: Debemos agradecer que esta de nuestro lado, tal ves, ese ser fue el que nos salvo la vida.

Krystal: Me siento mucho mejor por haber podido contarte esto.

Fox: Y yo me alegro de que me escucharas.

Krystal y Fox se quedan mirándose el uno al otro por un rato, en el rostro de Krystal se observa un leve sonrojo igual que en el rostro de Fox.

Fox: ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos que brillan como las estrellas?.

Krystal: No, es la primera ves que me lo dicen.

El corazón de Krystal comienza a latir con fuerza, en sus pensamientos ronda la palabra "dale un gran abrazo y no lo sueltes" repetidamente, Fox puede sentir como el ambiente se vuelve cálido y confortante

Krystal: ¿Te gustaría continuar esta charla en mi habitación?.

Fox: Estaré encantado.

Veinte horas después mientras el equipo Star Fox descansa, en el planeta Katina el sol apenas deja ver sus primeros rayos en el horizonte, iluminando la base corneriana, un escuadrón de cazas cornerianos comandados por Bill Grey se encuentran patrullando el área.

Bill Grey: Escuadrón Husky repórtense.

Piloto 1: sin novedad.

piloto 2: todo en calma.

piloto 3: despejado.

piloto 4: todo en orden.

piloto 5: despejado.

piloto 6: todo tranquilo.

piloto 7: aburrido como siempre.

piloto 8: opino lo mismo, desearía algo de acción.

Bill Grey: Escuadrón, volvemos a la base.

En el cielo un enorme pilar de color negro va descendiendo a mucha velocidad, el escuadrón Husky apenas si logra esquivar aquel objeto.

Piloto 2: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Bill Grey: No se que rayos fue, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno.

Piloto 8: Comandante Grey esa cosa se dirige a la base.

Bill Great: Intercepten el objeto, no permitan que llegue a la base.

Si señor, contestan al unisono.

El escuadrón Husky dispara todo lo que tiene, pero el objeto no sufre daño alguno y termina estrellándose en la base, cuando el humo se disipa el extraño objeto se despliega como una antena, abre cuatro paneles laterales, se escucha un zumbido para luego desplegar un escudo que cubre toda la base imposibilitando la entrada y salida del lugar.

El escuadrón Husky dispara a los escudos, estos no muestran signos de debilitamiento.

Soldado 4: Comandante Grey ¿Qué hacemos?, nuestras armas no pueden perforar los escudos.

Bill Grey: Por el momento informar al general Pepper de la situación, escuadrón Husky debemos retirarnos.

En el Great Fox Axio despierta de su merecida siesta.

Axio: mi cabeza, ¡rayos! como duelen todos mis músculos.

Axio con cierta dificultad se levanta de la camilla, siente algo de mareo, una ves que su condición se estabiliza se dirige a la sala de control en donde encuentra a Peppy jugando cartas con ROB.

Axio: hola ¿Qué tal todo?.

Peppy: Hola Axio, veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

Axio: Solo en apariencia, todavía estoy adolorido, por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?.

Peppy: Están descansando después del encuentro con los acrox.

Axio: Ni me lo digas, ¿y tú?, ¿Qué haces fuera de jugar cartas?.

Peppy: Estoy vigilando las comunicaciones y el radar en caso de que los acrox aparezcan, no me gustaría que nos encontraran con la guardia baja.

Axio: No discutiré eso.

Peppy: ¿Qué te parece el equipo Star Fox?.

Axio: Me agradan, son intrépidos, falco es temerario, Fox es muy listo, Krystal se ve que esta enamorada de Fox y le seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos, Slippy, bueno, a él no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo mejor ni a ti, solo me baso en lo poco que he podido observar en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí.

Peppy: ¿En que te basas para afirmar que Krystal esta enamorada de Fox?.

Axio: He visto muchos enamorados y muchas relaciones en la base en donde me entrenaban o torturaban dependiendo del punto de vista, no es muy difícil de ver, Krystal siempre está protegiendo a Fox y Fox siempre está protegiendo a Krystal, mas que una relación profesional parece una relación amorosa.

Peppy: Para ser nuevo tienes bastante percepción de las cosas que te rodean.

Axio: He tenido que adaptarme y no muchas veces me fue fácil lograrlo.

Peppy: Bueno, en cuanto a Fox y Krystal ellos se gustan el uno al otro, se que Krystal esta dispuesta a ser su esposa pero Fox es el que tiene que tomar la decisión final.

Axio: Al final esos dos terminarán juntos, te lo aseguro, espero que me inviten a la boda y haya mucho pastel.

Peppy: ¿Te gusta el pastel?.

Axio: Si, claro que me gusta, ademas en la base la comida decente era solo privilegio de los que mangoneaban.

Peppy: En la academia corneriana a todos los cadetes se les trata por igual, el entrenamiento es duro pero jamas se estigmatizaba a los cadetes y la comida en la academia es muy buena, te hubiera gustado mucho.

Axio: Me gustaría poder visitarla.

Peppy: En cuanto todo este asunto se resuelva te llevare a conocer la academia y si tu quieres podrías ingresar.

Axio: Soy muy afortunado, no muchos tienden su mano para ayudar a un desconocido.

ROB 64: Detecto una señal repetida en todos los canales de comunicación.

Peppy: Veamos de que se trata.

La pantalla muestra la base corneriana envuelta en un escudo de fuerza.

General Yurlen: Soy el General Yurlen de las fuerzas especiales Acrox, como pueden ver he capturado una base militar, con todo su personal, aún están vivos, lo que están viendo en el centro es una bomba de plasma que incinerará todo lo que este dentro de la base, literalmente se podría decir que es como un mini sol, no quedará mucho que rescatar a menos que cierto ratón se presente con el orbe, si en las próximas tres horas el roedor no viene y se rinde haré que esta base conozca el significado de un día ardiente, será mejor que se apresure roedor.

Axio: ¡rayos!, esto no para hasta que el último de ellos deje de existir.

Peppy: Esto es grave, en esa base hay mas de cincuenta mil cadetes.

Axio: Esto me pone contra la espada y la pared.

Peppy: Tal ves no del todo, recuerda que no estás solo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda disponible.

Axio: Si pudiéramos quitar el escudo de energía podríamos deshacernos de la bomba.

Peppy: Debo hablar con el general Pepper, tal ves hay alguien que puede ayudarnos, ROB reúne al equipo Star Fox, tenemos trabajo.

ROB: entendido, "ROB activa los parlantes en toda la nave" Equipo Star Fox, código rojo, código rojo, reúnanse en la sala de control.

En el pasillo Slippy corre a la sala de control sin fijarse que en la intercepción de uno de los pasillos, Slippy choca con Falco.

Falco: Slippy ten mas cuidado.

Slippy: Lo siento Falco. no te vi.

Falco: Esta bien, solo date prisa, ¿Slippy sabes donde deje mi comunicador?.

Slippy: Si no estoy mal, lo dejaste en la cocina encima de la mesa.

Falco: Gracias Slippy, adelante, los alcanzare en un momento.

Falco se dirige a la cocina, cuando pasa por la puerta de la habitación de Krystal, en ese justo momento Fox y Krystal Salen de la habitación, falco dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y prosigue su camino a la cocina.

En la nave de batalla Arcadia interceptan el mensaje.

Oficial Aceruz: Soldado informe al comandante Doren que tenemos una situación de emergencia nivel uno.

Soldado: Enseguida señor.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la habitación del comandante.

Soldado: Comandante Doren, Comandante Doren.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?.

Soldado: Señor emergencia de nivel uno.

Comandante Doren: puede retirarse.

Después de unos minutos, el comandante Doren llega a la sala de comunicaciones.

Comandante Doren: Informe la situación.

Oficial Lylibet: Comandante, hace diez minutos captamos un mensaje por todas las bandas de comunicación, son los Acrox, han tomado una base militar y amenazan con destruirla si el cadete Axio no se entrega en exactamente dos horas y cincuenta minutos.

Comandante Doren: ¿Tiene la posición donde se origino la transmisión?.

Oficial Lylibet: No queda muy lejos de nuestro emplazamiento.

Comandante Doren: todos a la estaciones de batalla, debemos impedir a toda costa que obtengan el orbe, oficial Aceruz máxima velocidad.

Oficial Aceruz: Entrando en estela en tres, dos, uno.

La enorme nave de batalla habré un portal para después desaparecer en su interior.

En el planeta Fichina el Great Fox esta descendiendo en la base de investigación corneriana, el general Pepper les da la bienvenida.

General Pepper: Bienvenidos al complejo de investigación INFCORK, Peppy me puso al tanto de la situación, nuestros investigadores han estado trabajando en nuevos dispositivos experimentales.

Fox: ¿Ha sabido algo de la base en el planeta Fichina?.

General Pepper: En las inmediaciones de la base hay 10 escuadrones de Acrox y dos naves sin identificar, hemos intentado comunicarnos con la base pero fue inútil, la barrera impide también toda forma de comunicación.

Peppy: Nuestro mayor problema es la bomba de plasma , si pudiéramos deshabilitar ese dispositivo podríamos enfrentar a los Acrox.

Axio: No olviden que estos Guerreros son fuertes y muy difíciles de acabar, los generales serán el mayor reto.

Pepper: Si, he tenido la oportunidad de ver la batalla que tuvieron con los asesinos legendarios, si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería.

Falco: ¿Cómo vio la pelea si los camarógrafos los alejaron?

Pepper: El general Gynger fue muy amable en enviarme copias de las grabaciones del centro comercial y debo decir que las mande a revisar tres veces para confirmar su autenticidad.

Fox: Siempre precavido.

Pepper: No es por nada que soy general.

Falco: Punto para el General Pepper.

General Pepper: Hemos recuperado restos de algunas de sus naves y armas y puedo decir que su tecnología es muy avanzada, nuestros instrumentos no han podido analizar el material del que están compuestas sus armaduras y su tecnología.

Falco: Todo esto es interesante, pero ¿Cómo vamos a deshabilitar la bomba y el escudo?.

General Pepper: Como dije antes los ingenieros han estado trabajando en alguno proyectos de defensa, Beltino Toad es el jefe del proyecto S.P.E.M.D.

Slippy: ¿Qué quiere decir SPEMD?.

General Pepper: Son las iniciales de Super Pulso Electro Magnético Disonante.

Slippy: ¿Ya han probado SPEMD?.

General Pepper: Se han realizado varias pruebas con excelentes resultados, excepto por un detalle, el SPEMD debe estar aproximadamente a unos 1200 metros de lo que se quiere anular.

Fox: Lo que significa que debemos acercarnos a la base lo suficiente para que el SPEMD pueda afectar la bomba y el escudo.

General Pepper: Es correcto y no sera una tarea fácil con tantos Acrox merodeando por los alrededores.

Krystal: Si un arwing se acercará a esa distancia y activará el dispositivo SPEMD, funcionaria ¿verdad?.

General Pepper: Huuuuum podría funcionar, pero eso implicaría que al estar cerca al área del pulso también afectaría el arwing, sería un desastre.

Slippy: Que tal si le ponemos desaceleradores de gravedad uno, lo soltamos a una distancia prudente para que el arwing pueda salir del radio de acción del pulso, antes de que este se active, al tener contacto con el escudo.

General Pepper: puede que tu idea resulte.

Slippy: Si me lo permite, puedo construirlo si me facilita las herramientas.

General Pepper: Sargento lleve Slippy al área de ingeniería, cualquier cosa que necesite, el sargento se encargara de dárselo.

Slippy: Gracias general.

Mientra Slippy construye el desacelerador de gravedad, Fox, Krystal, Axio, Falco, Peppy y el general Pepper con algunos oficiales y comandantes planean los próximos pasos a realizar encontra de los Acrox.

En el planeta Fichina los tres generales observan la base corneriana.

General Pupot: ¿Estas seguro que el vendrá?.

General Yurlen: El vendrá.

General Crawk: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?.

General Yurlen: No dejara que inocentes mueran, esa es su debilidad,

General Carwk: Espero que estés en lo correcto o estaremos en serios problemas.

General Yurlen: Ni me lo recuerdes.

Sangano: Mi señor alguien se apróxima.

General Yurlen: ¡Que te dije!.

Una figura solitaria se dirige a la base, los sanganos observan a aquel personaje, estan atentos a cualquier movimiento hostil que haga, en su espalda carga una mochila muy abultada, aquel personaje se detiene a unos cuantos metros de los Generales.

General Yurlen: Por fin tengo el placer de conocer al roedor que tantos problemas nos a causado.

General Pupot: Es difícil creer que el pudiera derrotar al general Reift y a sus guerreros.

General Crawk: No parece la gran cosa, pero me gustaría probar sus habilidades en batalla.

Axio: Aquí me tienen, ahora liberen la base corneriana.

General Pupot: No tan rápido Datariano, primero muéstranos el orbe.

Axio saca el orbe de cristal de su mochila de campaña, con mucho cuidado.

Axio: ¿Esto es lo qué quieren?, dejen libre a todo el personal de la base.

General Pupot: Me temo que no es tan simple como tu piensas, veras, tu has sido un obstáculo para nuestros planes.

General Crawk: No podemos permitir que otros sigan tu ejemplo, por lo tanto esto será una buena lección para tus nuevos amigos.

Axio: Tienes razón hay lecciones que tienen que aprender.

Al terminar estas palabras, un arwing irrumpe en el área a toda velocidad, los dos cruceros intentan derribar el arwing, pero este rechaza sus disparos con un Barrel Roll, al llegar a lo más alto del escudo suelta un pequeño artefacto que empieza a descender rápidamente, antes de chocar el objeto frena su caída para hacer contacto con la barrera, el dispositivo se activa soltando una enorme onda de energía que empieza a freír todos los circuitos que se encuentran en la base, sobrecargándolo y haciéndolo estallar e inhabilitando la bomba y los escudos, la bomba suelta unas chispas por la sobrecarga quedando inservible, el arwing a duras penas logra escapar de la onda de energía,

Falco: Si que soy bueno, ¡aja!, ¡aja!, ¡aja!.

Dos arwing se acercan con rapidez, en uno de ellos se encuentra Fox McCloud, sujetándose de una de las alas, al sobrevolar por encima de Axio se lanza al vació, activa el amortiguador de gravedad que Slippy invento, para después aterrizar al lado de Axio.

Fox: Sera mejor que se rindan.

General Pupot: ¿O si no qué?.

Fox hace una señal con sus manos, a la distancia miles de cazas cornerianos se lanzan a la batalla, el ataque toma por sorpresa a uno de los destructores que no alcanza a activar sus escudos, los cazas cornerianos disparan todos sus misiles dañando al destructor a tal punto que pierde los soportes de antigravedad cayendo a tierra, el segundo destructor entabla batalla con los cazas cornerianos, en tierra miles de tanques disparan contra los sanganos, estos logran esquivar algunos disparos, los soldados cornerianos intentan avanzar pero son detenidos por otros dos acorazados que han salido de un enorme portal al lado de la base, de estos salen miles de sanganos, varias unidades trípode y cinco regimientos Mech, a la batalla se suman varias fragatas cornerianas y algunos cruceros de batalla.

General Crawk: Pensé que esto sería aburrido, pero veo que los he juzgado mal, generales si nos les importa el Datariano es mio y no quiero que ninguno intervenga.

General Pupot: Ni modos, me conformare con el otro.

General Yurlen: Ni hablar, él es mio.

General Pupot: El que llegue primero a él, lo exterminará.

Los dos generales desaparecen ante la vista de Fox para luego aparecer frente a él, intentando golpearlo en el pecho, Fox logra cubrirse con los brazos, el impacto del golpe lo manda hacia atrás, a varios metros de distancia.

General Yurlen: Yo llegue primero.

General Pupot: No, fui yo quien llego primero.

General Yurlen: Veamos si puedes seguir mis pasos.

Los dos generales rápidamente se dirigen a Fox que todavía intenta recuperarse de aquel golpe, antes de llegar el general Yurlen recibe un golpe de energía que lo desviá de su objetivo, el general Pupot se detiene antes de que otro golpe de energía lo golpee.

Guardián Luit: ¿Dos contra uno?, no me parece justo.

General Pupot: Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, un guerrero de la orden Luxidian, ¡que sorpresa!.

Guardián Luit: Si eres la mitad de lo que dices ser, no tendrás miedo de enfrentarme.

General Pupot: Dame tu mejor golpe.

Luit concentra energía en su puño derecho, se acerca al general Pupot, dándole impulso a sus piernas con un hechizo de fortalecimiento, en cuestión de segundos Luit logra asestar un golpe en la mandíbula al general haciendo que este caiga hacia atrás golpeándose con el asfalto, el general se reincorpora rápidamente.

General Pupot: Eres el primero que me a hecho sangrar y por eso serás el último...

General Pupot: Perro que ladra no muerde.

General Pupot: Mendigo hijo de # $!%*, nadie me humilla de esa manera.

Tres batallas están a punto de empezar al mismo tiempo, tres generales contra un guardián, un mercenario y un cadete, mientra que los demás están ocupados luchando.

**GENERAL PUPOT VS GUARDIAN LUIT**

El General Pupot se quita el cinturón convirtiéndolo en un látigo con hojas muy afiladas separadas entre ellas, el guardián Luit conjura su espada de luz, Pupot comienza el ataque enviando el latigazo directo a la cabeza de Luit, este esquiva el golpe, intenta acercarse pero el látigo lo frena, Pupot mueve el látigo en círculos zigzagueantes provocando que las afiladas hojas generen impulsos de aire que cortan todo a su paso, el guardián salta evadiendo en parte el ataque, varios impulsos de aire logran dar en sus piernas rozándolo ligeramente, el guardián levanta su espada y lanza un potente golpe contra el suelo haciendo que este se agriete, el general Pupot logra apartarse, concentra energía en su látigo y la enviá como una flecha zigzagueante, Luit conjura un escudo de protección, el escudo no soporta la fuerza del látigo y termina despedazándose, el látigo alcanza a herir a Luit en el Hombro, el guardián logra mantenerse en pie con cierta dificultad, Pupot concentra nuevamente su energía en el látigo, en cuanto este se ilumina con energía oscura, azota el suelo generando una onda de cuchilla que va desintegrando el suelo y todo lo que se atraviesa a su paso, Luit toma posición defensiva, con sus dos manos sujeta la espada de luz y utilizando toda su energía corta por la mitad la enorme cuchilla desviándola hacia los lados, las dos cuchillas impactan en algunos sanganos matándolos instantáneamente, Luit muestra signos de cansancio, el general muestra que todavía tiene fuerzas para continuar, Pupot nuevamente concentra energía en su látigo, Luit intuye que volverá a realizar la misma maniobra, rápidamente lanza su espada de luz por encima de la cabeza de Pupot, este se ríe burlándose de los intentos del guardián por defenderse.

General Pupot: Que mala puntera Tienes.

Guardián Luit: ¿Te parece?.

La espada de luz se detiene en seco para después regresar, cuando Pupot logra percatarse de lo que sucede, la espada atraviesa parte de su pulmón izquierdo.

General Pupot: Esto no me puede estar pasando.

El General lanza su látigo contra Luit, pero este es desintegrado por un poderoso rayo de energía que destruye parte de una montaña lejana, el rayo provenía de la pelea entre el General Crawk y Axio,

Luit Aprovecha esta ventaja para realizar un hechizo de contención, un lazo de color amatista envuelve el cuerpo del general Pupot dejándolo paralizado, Luit saca una granada de cristales Dimerios.

Guardián Luit: Espero que te guste el mas allá.

Luit activa la granada y se la pone en la boca sellándola con el hechizo de contención, alejandose tan rápido como puede, el general intenta liberarse pero es demasiado tarde la granada estalla y miles de cristales salen por todas partes formando una estrella con muchas puntas, el cuerpo del general es atravesado por los cristales Dimerios.

Guardián Luit: Pasaje exprés directo al cementerio, no te digo que descanses en paz porque no te lo mereces.

**GENERAL YURLEN VS FOX MACLOUD**

EL General Yurlen confiado de su gran habilidad se acerca a Fox sin imaginar la sorpresa que este le tiene, Yurlen lanza un golpe directo al rostro de Fox, este activa el deflector frenando el golpe, a su ves Fox logra conectar varios golpes en las costillas de general, Yurlen retrocede para sacar un papel con inscripciones recitando unas palabras en voz baja, el papel se transforma en una bola eléctrica que lanza contra el deflector, Fox retrocede unos pasos por la fuerza de choque entre el deflector y la bola eléctrica, Yurlen repite el ataque varias veces dañando el deflector de Fox, no teniendo mas alternativa intenta mantener a raya al general Yurlen con su Blaster, pero es inútil, Yurlen se mueve demasiado rápido esquivando los disparos, Fox lanza granadas segadoras, Yurlen las atrapa en el aire y las aplasta como si fueran de papel, Fox intenta golpearlo en el estómago pero Yurlen es mas rápido y fornido, con su tremenda fuerza y velocidad golpea a Fox en las costillas, el pecho, el estómago y cabeza, Fox cae al suelo sin poder oponer resistencia, para acabar de empeorar Fox es pateado en el estómago con tanta violencia que es lanzado a varios metros del lugar, Yurlen ya puede saborear su victoria.

Fox escucha nuevamente esa tenue voz dentro de su mente, muy tenue.

Voz desconocida: Confiá en mi.

Fox: ¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?.

Voz: No hay mucho tiempo, debes confiar en mi, o no durarás para ver el mañana.

Fox: ¿Cómo puedo confiar en algo que no veo?

Voz: Ya lo has hecho antes, solo te pido un poco de fé.

Fox en su interior sabe que no podrá resistir mucho más, sus heridas están empezando a cobrar factura y el siente que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fox: ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?.

Voz desconocida: No luche con la energía que intenta fluir en tu interior, permitele ser parte de ti, ten fé en lo que puedes hacer, dejame ser uno con tú espíritu.

Fox por un momento dudo, pero al no tener mas alternativa dejo de luchar con aquella extraña fuerza que intentaba dispersarse por todo su cuerpo.

Yurlen con una sonrisa triunfante levanta a Fox agarrándolo de su chaleco, se queda estático al ver a los ojos de Fox, sus pupilas despiden una energía del color del fuego llameante como si se tratase de un túnel, en el iris se ve un brillo extraño como una estrella ardiendo con mucha intensidad.

Fox: Mi turno.

Fox toma el brazo de Yurlen doblándolo en dirección a su espalda para después golpearlo con su bota en la cabeza, utilizando un golpe ascendente, el general da una vuelta en el aire para luego caer al suelo.

Fox despide una gran cantidad de energía como el fuego que arde en una hoguera con mucha intensidad, por primera ves Yurlen siente como el miedo le invade

General Yurlen: ¿Quién? o ¿Qué eres?.

Fox: Soy lo último que veras.

Yurlen intenta golpearle en las rodillas para inmovilizarlo, pero Fox da un salto quedando detrás de él, aprovecha su posición para golpearlo en la espalda con su codo, este besa el piso levantando mucho polvo.

Yurlen enfurecido utiliza su último recurso, se quita unas pulseras negras de los tobillos y las muñecas, las coloca entre sus manos y las junta para luego separarlas lentamente, en medio de ellas emerge una lanza oscura con tonalidades de luz rojiza.

General Yurlen: no se lo que eres, pero no me vencerás.

El general mueve su lanza intentando agujerear a Fox, este evita los ataques esquivando con su cuerpo de un lado a otro sin moverse del lugar, el general conjura un hechizo, la lanza queda envuelta en llamas negras, utilizando toda su fuerza lanza un golpe directo al pecho de Fox, Fox responde dando un gran salto y golpeando la lanza con su puño, esquivando así el mortífero golpe, la lanza se desvanese en el aire.

General Yurlen: ¡Es imposible!, nadie ha podido con el poder de la lanza de fidos.

El general es tomado por sorpresa, Fox aumenta su velocidad atacándolo con una seria de golpes y patadas voladoras, el general con dificultad logra detener algunos golpes moviéndose a una velocidad cercana a mach diecinueve, para su sorpresa Fox lo alcanza sin problemas, la situación se ha invertido, ahora es Fox quien con una serie de golpes lastima seriamente al general Yurlen, este ya no da para mas, su contrincante ha demostrado no ser de este mundo, con su último aliento intenta una maniobra desesperada, conjura una bomba con forma de araña, ahora intenta distraer a Fox enviándole una potente descarga de energía oscura, Fox la evita fácilmente, lo cual aprovecha el general, es una gran oportunidad para acercarse a Fox, extiende su mano con la bomba araña para adherirsela al pecho, pero sucede algo extraño, su mano atraviesa el pecho de Fox como si se tratase de una sombra.

General Yurlen: Imposible, nadie puede moverse a esa velocidad.

Fox reaparece en un pestañear a su lado izquierdo, golpea su rostro, toma su mano obligándolo a colocarse la bomba araña, esta se aferra con sus patas al pecho de Yurlen. Fox desaparece de su vista mientras que Yurlen desesperadamente intenta quitarse la bomba, después de unos mili-segundos la bomba estalla dispersando al General Yurlen por todas partes.

Fox: Fin del juego.

**GENERAL CRAWK VS AXIO TREINK**

Los dos oponentes están inmóviles mirándose el uno al otro, esperando algún movimiento, el general Crawk es conocido por ser paciente y meticuloso al momento de combatir, Axio analiza a su oponente buscando puntos débiles y comienza el combate, golpea una piedra enviándola directo a la nariz del general Crawk, este la detiene con su energía creando una cojín de aire.

Axio: Esto será mas complicado de lo que pensé.

General Crawk: Por lo que puedo apreciar ya te haz dado cuenta de mi poder.

Axio: Como no notarlo, apesta a basurero.

General Crawk: Es el momento de enseñarte a respetar, suplicaras piedad.

Axio: Ya veremos quien pide clemencia.

El general con sus manos dispara ráfagas de energía, Axio las esquiva saltando de un lado a otro, uno de los disparos rompe la parte inferior de la maleta de campaña, el agujero es lo suficientemente grande para dejar escapar el orbe terminando este en un banco de arena, Crawk toma impulso para aumentar su velocidad, logra ubicarse en el flanco derecho de Axio para rematarlo de un solo golpe en el cuello, Axio logra evitar el golpe con su codo, golpeando a su ves el hombro del general con su pierna derecha pero Crawk toma ventaja sujetándole la pierna y enviándolo contra un zángano, Axio se estrella con el zángano arrastrándolo a considerable distancia, se pone en pie rápidamente agarrándolo para luego lanzarcelo a Crawk, este lo golpea apartándolo de su camino, el general se mueve agilmente logrando golpear a Axio en las costillas y el rostro con su pierna, la pelea se ve muy dispareja, el general logra que Axio se descuide propinándole múltiples golpes con sus piernas en todo el cuerpo, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

De la boca de Axio brota sangre por la brutal golpisa recibida, intenta levantarse, nuevamente escucha esa voz que le es tan familiar e inolvidable.

Terens: ¿Pensé que ya habías captado el mensaje?.

Axio: Terens ¿Cómo es que todavía estas aquí?.

Terens: En estos momentos es lo que menos importa, veras te he visto pelear antes y te diré que si quieres ganar esta pelea debes dejar de usar los músculos y empezar a usar tu Chi, deja por un momento todo lo que te inquiete y concentrate en lo que haces.

El General Crawk no sabe si tantos golpes hicieron desvariar a Axio ya que lo ve hablando solo.

General Crawk: Ya perdiste un tornillo, será mejor acabar rápido con esto, antes de que termines perdiéndote en tu mundo feliz.

El general junta sus manos recitando un conjuro, empieza a reunir energía oscura que se va concentrando en las palmas de las manos.

Terens: Hermano deja de utilizar los músculos, el secreto de tu verdadera fuerza radica en tus emociones, reúnelas, dales forma con tu voluntad, visualizate venciéndolo y conviértelas en tu fuerza, de ellas emergerá tu poder interno.

Axio: Siguiendo las palabras de su amigo busca en su interior las emociones mas poderosas, las concentra en todo su ser, Axio puede sentir como estas lo revitalizan, su Chi se transforma en energía blanca dándole nuevas fuerzas para el combate.

El general Crawk dispara el letal rayo de energía oscura, Axio da un gran salto esquivando el rayo, en el aire se desplaza lentamente dejando imágenes consecutivas de él como sombras difuminadas.

El general Crawk se acerca a Axio intercambiando golpes, ninguno da tregua, entre los dos esquivan, atacan y desvían golpes, pero Axio no se mueve como antes, su velocidad se va incrementado con cada golpe que da, a Crawk le es imposible mantener el combate y usa sus trucos, lanza a los ojos de Axio polvos irritantes, Axio pierde la concentración por el ardor en los ojos, miles de golpes maltratan su cuerpo terminando junto a una roca que sobresale en el paisaje.

General Crawk: ¿Qué vas a hacer si no puedes verme?, roedor bueno para nada.

Axio recuerda las viejas leyendas de los guardianes de la orden Luxidian, los guerreros son entrenados para pelear en condiciones extremas y son pocos los que dominan la técnica de pelear sin ver a su oponente.

Axio: en otro momento diría que es una pésima idea pero no tengo mas alternativa, debo tener fe, intenta percibir al general pero solo siente los puños golpeándole salvajemente, tengo que ser capaz tengo que verlo.

Terens: Así como sientes la briza en tu rostro, así debes sentir tu energía, no lo fuerces, siéntelo.

Axio deja de luchar con sus pensamientos que intentan decirle lo que debe hacer, el general Crawk sigue golpeándolo inmisericordemente.

General Crawk: ¿Eso es todo?, no eres un digno rival.

Crawk convoca el conjuro atormentador, se van formando llamas en el centro de su mano para luego dar paso a una esfera negra flameante, Axio de pronto puede sentir esa energía negativa que emana del general, se concentra con todas sus esfuerzas para poder visualizarla, las imágenes surgen en forma de sombras difuminadas rodeadas de colores creando una imagen en tercera dimensión a su alrededor, el general acerca la esfera negra flameante al rostro de Axio y antes de que esta lo toque detiene el ataque sosteniendo la muñeca de Crawk.

Axio: Puedo verte...

Enseguida asesta un golpe muy poderoso en el estómago del general sacándole el aire, el conjuro que había realizado Crawk se desvanece, con el poco aire que le queda en los pulmones pronuncia unas palabras intelegibles con mucha dificultad.

General Crawk: ¿Cómo es posible?.

Axio: Querías ver de lo que soy capaz.

Aún con los ojos cerrados agarra el brazo del general para luego azotarlo contra el suelo de un lado a otro sin soltarlo, con el último golpe lo deja clavado en el suelo, Axio se acerca a la roca que sobresale, la toma con una sola mano, la saca y la levanta, una gran nube de polvo rodea el lugar, en cuanto se disipa se ve la roca del tamaño de una limusina, en el rostro de Crawk se nota el terror que siente en ese momento.

Axio: Aquí tienes una demostración de lo que puedo hacer, que lo disfrutes.

Axio golpea al general con la roca con tal potencia que todo el suelo se estremece, la enorme roca se entierra tan profundo que solo se puede observar una parte semiplana de la roca de granito.

Mientras tanto en la batalla, los cornerianos tienen muchas dificultades para enfrentar a los zánganos, los dos acorazados no les permiten avanzar y los cazas cornerianos se defienden de los ataques del acorazado y de los cazas avispón acrox, en medio de la lucha un portal subespacial se habré dejando paso una nave mucho más grande que los acorazados, inclinando así la balanza de la batalla.

En el puesto de mando un comandante observa los acontecimientos.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz informe de situación.

Oficial Aceruz: señor los Acrox están luchando contra las fuerzas militares locales, sus ordenes señor.

Comandante Doren: daremos apoyo a las fuerzas locales, quiero a todos los cazas en el aire, cubran la espalda a los cazas cornerianos, Oficial Mao despliegue los Mechs y todo el armamento pesado que tengamos y dígale a las fuerzas especiales que me traigan al cadete con vida y al orbe, el resto del personal a sus puestos de batalla, nos concentraremos en el acorazado de la derecha.

Oficial Mao: Entendido señor.

De la nave Arcadia salen veinte escuadrones de cazas Steal que comienzan a derribar naves Acrox, los cazas cornerianos retoman la iniciativa y se lanzan contra los cazas Acrox, los cornerianos se dan cuenta que tienen un aliado, no saben mucho de él, pero en este tipo de situaciones agradecen toda la ayuda disponible, los Mech desembarcan en la base corneriana junto con tanques pesados de iones y muchas tropas que arremeten contra los zánganos, los trípodes desvían la atención de los cornerianos y se fijan en los Datarianos que pelean como si no hubiera un mañana, de los acorazados salen mas Acrox y trípodes convirtiendo esta lucha en un infierno.

La nave Arcadia lucha contra uno de los acorazados, los misiles van de un lado a otro, los escudos de ambas naves resisten los brutales ataques sin mostrar quien sera el vencedor, de entre las nubes una nave sale en dirección al destructor, es el Catspaw piloteado por Katt Monroe, ella logra acercarse lo suficiente para liberar dos torpedos de interferencia multivibratoria, los torpedos al estallar emiten una onda sónica que debilita el escudo y gran parte de la estructura de la nave, el comandante Doren esperaba esta oportunidad para disparar el arma principal de Trinitones, el acorazado no pudo soportar tan potente disparo, su escudo desapareció de inmediato, el acorazado es perforado y en su interior surgen explosiones por toda la nave terminado envuelta en llamas.

Katt Monroe: ¿Me extrañaste mi pajarito?.

Falco: Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

Katt Monroe: Se que me extrañaste mucho, incluso hiciste una fiesta solo para los dos.

Falco: No creo haberte invitado.

Katt Monroe: Vamos cielito, ya sabemos que no puedes vivir sin mi.

Peppy: Par de tórtolos todavía les queda el otro acorazado.

Falco: Estoy en eso.

Katt Monroe: Yo te cubro las espaldas, mi furia emplumada.

Falco: No necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo puedo con ellos.

Krystal: Cuidado Falco, a tu izquierda.

Falco intenta esquivar el ataque, pero antes de poder realizar la maniobra para evitar el disparo del caza Acrox, Katt Monroe lo derriba.

Katt Monroe: No dejare que te hagan daño, mi pichoncito.

Falco apenas refunfuña.

En tierra los Acrox están cediendo terreno, uno de los Datarianos de las fuerzas de choque observa lo ocurrido con el orbe en la batalla entre Axio y Crawk, el Datariano esquivando disparos y explosiones intenta llegar al orbe pero uno de los zánganos toma la delantera, recoge el orbe primero luego golpea al Datariano y corre en dirección al acorazado.

Soldado Datariano: A todos las fuerzas terrestres el enemigo tiene el orbe, deténganlo.

Comandante Doren: Omitan esa orden la prioridad es el cadete.

Soldado Datariano: Lo siento señor, las ordenes que nos dieron son prioritarias.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué ordenes?.

Soldado Datariano: El Triumbilum con la venia del senado ha dado la orden para que el orbe sea nuestra única prioridad y cualquiera que desobedezca esta orden sera tratado como traidor.

Comandante Doren: No sea tonto, el cadete es la prioridad, debemos rescatarle.

Soldado Datariano: Oficial Aceruz releve al comandante de sus funciones, ya no es apto.

Comandante Doren: no tiene ninguna autoridad.

Soldado Datariano: solo cumplo las ordenes de Triumbilum.

Comandante Doren: Nunca había escuchado esa orden.

Soldado Datariano: La orden llego cuando se envió la información de lo ocurrido en el primer encuentro con los Acrox, en este sistema solar.

Comandante Doren: Usted no tiene ni idea del error que esta apunto de cometer.

Soldado Datariano: No comandante es usted el que perdió la razón, sus ordenes eran solo traer el orbe, a todas las unidades, eviten a toda costa que el Acrox llegue al acorazado con el orbe.

Comandante Doren: ¿Porqué no se me informo de ese comunicado?

Soldado Datariano: El mismo Triumbilum nos dijo que si usted no cumplía con su deber debía ser relevado de su mando, no confía en usted ni en sus capacidades, sargento ponga en detención al comandante Doren.

Comandante Doren: Ese cadete es mas importante de lo que creen.

Soldado Datariano: Como dije antes, solo cumplo ordenes superiores.

Los ratones Datarianos inician una persecución del Acrox que tiene el orbe, las naves cazas acrox concentran sus esfuerzos para proteger al zángano, varios impactos de los Mechs lo dejan maltrecho, el zángano con sus últimas fuerzas lanza el orbe al rayo tractor del acorazado, el orbe toca el rayo y se eleva hasta desaparecer, este sin perder el tiempo abre un portal sacrificando a las tropas que quedan batallando contra los cornerianos y Datarianos.

Soldado Datariano: No, no puede ser, hemos fracasado, esto no le gustara al gran consejo ni al Triumbilum.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría saber que opinión tienen de la historia cualquier comentario sera bienvenido gracias por leer.<p> 


	11. Alianzas

ALIANZAS

Los Datarianos fallaron en su intento de recuperar el orbe, las fuerzas Acrox rezagadas no duraron mucho ante el esfuerzo combinado de aquel aliado inesperado, la base corneriana quedo intacta y todo su personal vivo, un día más para contarlo. Los datarios se sentían derrotados y su moral por los suelos mientras que los cornerianos celebraban el haber podido repeler el ataque enemigo, las aeronaves sobrevolaban en el cielo protegiendo el área y a lo lejos tres figuras agotadas, heridas y golpeadas surgían del polvo y humo de aquella batalla que por fin había terminado.

Axio: Es todo, necesito vacaciones.

Fox: No te quejes pudo ser peor.

Guardián Luit: Y lo será, esto solo a comenzado.

Axio: Si te refieres al hecho de haber perdido el orbe, sí que estamos jodidos.

Guardián Luit: Tal ves no tanto como parece.

Axio: Yo no sería tan optimista, tienen el orbe, el objeto con un poder incalculable en todo el universo y prácticamente se lo llevaron en nuestras narices solo falto que se lo sirviéramos en charola de plata, debí ser mas rápido.

Fox: Ya pensaremos en en algo, por el momento será mejor recuperarnos.

Guardián Luit: No todo esta perdido, tenemos la ventaja en esta situación.

Fox: ¿A qué ventaja te refieres? y por cierto ¿Quién eres?.

Guardián Luit: Lo siento, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Luit, soy miembro de la orden de Luxidian y guardián personal del gran oráculo.

Axio: Por cierto, ¿Tu qué pintas en todo esto?.

Guardián Luit: Nemil me envió para llevarte ante su presencia.

Axio: ¡Nemil! un momento, ella es el oráculo.

Guardián Luit: Por supuesto que es el oráculo o ¿quién crees que es?.

Axio: Como ves, un poco tarde para llevarle el orbe.

Guardián Luit: Creo que necesitas saber algunas cosas antes de partir, hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar en privado.

Fox: Podemos ir al Great Fox, nadie nos molestara ahí, porque yo también necesito respuestas, hay cosas que quiero que me aclares.

Guardián Luit: Me párese justo, ya que vosotros habéis ayudado a impedir que los acrox obtengan el máximo poder.

Fox: Si esto es la victoria, no quiero imaginar lo que será la derrota.

Guardián Luit: Todo será aclarado y tus dudas disipadas te lo prometo.

Entre tanto los Datarianos cabizbajos iniciaron el regreso al Arcadia, el jefe de operaciones de las fuerzas de choque solo miraba con decepción y frustración al cadete que estaba ahí observándole.

Fox: ¿Sucede algo?.

Axio: Yo tenía razón, ellos sólo estarían aquí por algo de mucha importancia.

Guardián Luit: Tienes razón, están aquí por el orbe.

Axio: Hay algo que me molesta de todo esto, yo nunca pude informar sobre el hallazgo del templo y menos del orbe ¿Cómo se enteraron que yo lo tenía?.

Guardián Luit: A mi también me gustaría saber como se enteraron, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de como obtuvieron la información.

Axio: Algún infiltrado en sus filas.

Guardián Luit: Me temo que tu deducción sea correcta.

En la Arcadia:

Capitán Tenhan: A todos los Datarianos, volvemos a casa.

Soldado Datariano: ¿Qué hacemos con el cadete?.

Capitán Tenhan: Lo declararemos perdido en acción.

Soldado Datariano: Entendido, señor.

Los cornerianos querían agradecer a los desconocidos por su ayuda, pero los Datarianos embarcaron tan rápido como pudieron para desaparecer dentro de un portal subespacial rumbo a su planeta.

En la arcadia se podía sentir un ambiente muy deprimente, ningún miembro de la tripulación tenía ganas de hablar de aquel asunto, el silencio funerario fue roto por una comunicación entrante.

Oficial Aceruz: Triumbilum, ¿En qué podemos servirle?.

Triumbilum: ¿Cómo va la recuperación del orbe?.

Oficial Aceruz: Siento informar que el orbe está en poder de los Acrox.

Triumbilum: ¿Han perdido el orbe? y se hacen llamar fuerzas especiales, dan vergüenza.

Oficial Aceruz: Eran demasiados, no pudimos con todos ellos.

Triumbilum: Sólo excusas, han fallado en su misión, dígame oficial ¿Dónde esta su comandante?.

Oficial Aceruz: Fue relevado de su mando por incumplir con la misión, el quería rescatar al cadete y no al orbe.

Triumbilum: ¿Porqué el comandante estaba tan interesado en un insignificante cadete?

Oficial Aceruz: No lo sabemos.

Triumbilum: Oficial ¿Hay alguien más que sepa sobre el asunto del orbe?.

Oficial Aceruz: Sólo lo sabemos la tripulación, el comandante y el general Terrizz.

Triumbilum: Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes, quiero que se dirijan a estas coordenadas y recojan un paquete.

Oficial Aceruz: Disculpe señor pero ¿Eso no es trabajo de los servicios secretos?.

Triumbilum: Usted solo cumpla la orden y tráigame ese paquete ¿Entendido?.

Oficial Aceruz: Entendido, Oficial Mao ponga rumbo a estas coordenadas, debemos recoger un paquete.

Oficial Mao: Estas coordenadas están en el lugar mas lejano de la galaxia, ¿No le parece raro que nos envíen a recoger un paquete a un pareja solitario?.

Oficial Aceruz: A mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero ordenes son ordenes, no podemos desobedecer al Triumbilum.

Oficial Mao: Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

Oficial Aceruz: A veces yo también me pregunto si hacemos lo correcto.

Oficial Mao: En mi opinión, al comandante Doren no debieron retirarlo del mando.

Oficial Aceruz: Siento lo mismo que tú, pero ya sabes como son esos ratones de las fuerzas de choque, si por cumplir su misión se tienen que ensuciar las manos no dudaran en hacerlo.

Oficial Mao: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Oficial Aceruz: Yo también me siento intranquilo, sera mejor tener un plan B.

Oficial Mao: Y ¿Cuál es ese plan B?.

Oficial Aceruz: Toma mi llave de seguridad, sí esto se pone feo libera al comandante Doren y sacalo de esta nave.

Oficial Mao:¿Está seguro de lo que dice?.

Oficial Aceruz: En el poco tiempo que conozco a Doren puedo decirle que es de confianza y si tengo que elegir entre el Triumbilum y el Comandante yo me quedo con el Comandante Doren, ve tomate un refresco y mantente alerta.

Oficial Mao: Confiaré en tu buen juicio porque se que nunca toma decisiones a la ligera.

Mientras la oficial Mao toma su refresco se dirige a la celda de detención, la nave Arcadia esta próxima a llegar a las coordenadas designadas.

En las afueras de la galaxia pegaso cerca a la nebulosa de Andaly un portal se abría dando paso a la nave de batalla Arcadia.

Oficial Keico: Aceruz hemos llegado a las coordenadas designadas y los radares no detectan ninguna nave o baliza en el área.

Oficial Aceruz: Y se supone que solo debemos recoger un paquete, esto no me gusta para nada.

Oficial Keico: ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

Oficial Aceruz: Esperaremos, tal ves el paquete venga en camino, pero solo por precaución suba los escudos.

Antes de que los escudos estuvieran completamente activos un misil de neutrones impacta en la proa de la nave, todas las alarmas del arcadia se activan.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Oficial Keico: Hemos recibido el impacto de un misil, la sala de comunicaciones fue afectada.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Desde dónde nos atacan?.

Oficial Keico: No lo se, el radar no lo detecta.

Oficial Aceruz: Todos a sus puestos de batalla, esto no es un simulacro, Keico active las defensas automáticas y encuentre la ubicación del que nos esta atacando.

Un rayo de partículas negativas choca contra el escudo sacudiendo toda la nave.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.

Oficial Tinkey: Los sensores detectan residuos de un haz de partículas.

Oficial Keico: Detecto múltiples contactos en el radar.

Oficial Aceruz: Son demasiados para enfrentarnos a ellos, activen el disruptor.

Oficial Tinkey: El disruptor no funciona, ese último ataque afecto los sistemas de sigilo.

Oficial Keico: Somos un blanco fácil.

Oficial Aceruz: No me daré por vencido, carguen los torpedos, nos bajaremos tantos como podamos.

Las naves Acrox disparan sin descanso, los escudos de la Arcadia resisten el embate del enemigo, dentro de la arcadia, la nave sufría daños por los disparos del haz de neutrones, algunas secciones de la nave están muy dañadas, las explosiones en el escudo se podían escuchar a través de todo el casco de la nave, el comandante Doren solo puede esperar a que el fin llegue, en el pasillo se escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Oficial Mao: Comandante Doren, Comandante Doren, ¿En dónde esta?.

Comandante Doren: Por aquí.

Oficial Mao: debemos irnos, la Arcadia no soportara mucho.

Comandante Doren: ¿Porqué me haz liberado?.

Oficial Mao: El oficial Aceruz y varios de nosotros, no estamos de acuerdo con las ordenes que se nos dieron.

Comandante Doren: ¿Está consciente que esto podría tener consecuencias para todos ustedes?.

Oficial Mao: Sabemos los riesgos y estamos dispuestos a correrlos.

Comandante Doren: ¿Cuál es el plan?.

Oficial Mao: El plan es sacarlo con vida de esta nave.

Comandante Doren: ¿Y qué pasara con los demás?.

Oficial Mao: Trataremos de ganar tiempo para que pueda ponerse a salvo.

Comandante Doren: Olvidalo, no abandonaré a ninguno de los míos y menos abandonar esta nave.

Oficial Mao: Pero comandante, es imperativo sacarlo de aquí.

Comandante Doren: Ya le he dicho que lo olvide, nuevo plan, salimos todos o todos morimos, no aceptare otro plan.

Oficial Mao: ¿Cómo saldremos?, ni siquiera podemos estabilizar el portal.

Comandante Doren: Tengo un plan algo demencial pero funcionara, diríjase al reactor principal de la nave y dígale a los ingenieros que sobrecarguen el núcleo luego redirijan las conexiones al escudo y la otra parte a los motores sub luz.

Oficial Mao: Es muy peligroso, ¿Está seguro de querer manipular el reactor de esa forma?

Comandante Doren: Es mejor mi alternativa que esperar a que los Acrox nos exterminen.

Oficial Mao: Creo que tomare su alternativa.

Mientra el comandante Doren se dirige a la sala de control, las cosas se ponen cada ves peor, los misiles logran derribar algunas corbetas y cazas Acrox pero siguen saliendo más y más, como una plaga interminable, los escudos continúan soportando los ataques mostrando señales de debilitamiento, en la sala de control los oficiales hacen lo que pueden, pero en sus mentes saben que el fin esta cerca, son sacados de sus cavilaciones por el el comandante Doren al entrar por las puertas automáticas de la sala.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante Doren usted debería estar en una nave de transporte lejos de aquí.

Comandante Doren: Ni en sueños abandono a mis camaradas como otros buenos para nada han hecho. Oficial Tinkey redirija la potencia de todas las armas a los escudos, Oficial Tinkey ¿Todavía tenemos bombas nucleares?.

Oficial Tinkey: Tenemos unas cuarenta en la bodega.

Comandante Doren: Preparen diez misiles nucleares y esperen mi orden para disparar.

Oficial Aceruz: Es muy peligroso detonar esas armas estando el enemigo tan cerca.

Comandante Doren: Tengo un plan, pero necesito que todos colaboren para salir vivos de ésta.

Oficial Tinkey: Confiare en usted comandante.

Oficial Keico: Estoy con usted.

Oficial Yazmin: Lo mismo digo.

Oficial Mina: Cualquier cosa sera mejor que esto.

Oficial Tozchkan: Yo lo apoyo, señor.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Cuál es el plan?.

Comandante Doren: Les daré algo en que pensar mientras salimos corriendo tan lejos como los motores sub luz nos lo permitan.

Oficial Mao: Comandante el reactor esta listo y los ingenieros reportan que las derivaciones están conectadas, solo tendremos una oportunidad antes de que se fundan los cables.

Comandante Doren: Les demostraremos de lo que somos capaces lo Datarianos.

Los Acrox continúan disparando esperando a que el escudo caiga, las armas de la Arcadia dejan de disparar, los Acrox deducen que el sistema de defensa esta deshabilitado, por lo que prosiguen acercándose para disparar los torpedos a corta distancia, sin sospechar que el reactor de la Arcadia está sobrecargándose, el escudo impide que los Acrox puedan detectar la acumulación de energía.

Oficial Aceruz: Los Acrox están aproximándose demasiado.

Comandante Doren: Desplieguen las bombas nucleares en las coordenadas designadas, Oficial Mao desvié toda la potencia a los escudos auxiliares.

Las diez bombas nucleares detonan al mismo tiempo en formación de aro al rededor de la arcadia, las naves que estaban cerca fueron destruidas al instante y las que se encontraban mas lejos fueron dañadas por la onda expansiva, los escudos de la Arcadia se desintegraron pero los escudos auxiliares soportaron el resto de la explosión.

Oficial Yazmin: Tenemos el camino despejado.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Mao: Inyecte el resto de energía a los motores sub luz, Oficial Keico fije estas coordenadas.

Oficial Keico: Coordenadas fijadas.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz inicie salto sub luz.

Oficial Aceruz: Iniciando salto.

La Arcadia logra salir a pesar de los daños que sufrió en batalla.

Oficial Keico: Lo logramos, sí.

Oficial Aceruz: Estamos vivos, es un milagro.

Comandante Doren: Yo no soy de los que se rinden sin dar pelea.

Oficial Tinkey: Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta Comandante.

Comandante Doren: Aceruz dígame ¿Cómo terminamos en esa trampa?.

Oficial Aceruz: recibimos ordenes directas del Triumbilum de recoger un paquete ultra secreto.

Comandante Doren: ¿Acaso ese no es trabajo para los servicios secretos?.

Oficial Aceruz: Me pareció muy sospechoso, incluso cuando dijo que usted no era de fiar, en su último comunicado.

Comandante Doren: ¿El Triumbilum dando esa orden?, esto es mas serio de lo que pensé, tal ves encontramos al traidor.

Oficial Yazmin:¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que él nos traiciono?.

Comandante Doren: En primer lugar él les dio la orden de removerme del mando así ustedes estarían en desventaja al enfrentar a los Acrox, segundo ¿Quién fue el que dio la orden para recoger un supuesto paquete que terminaría en una trampa de la cual ninguno de nosotros saldría con vida? y por último ¿Cómo sabían los Acrox que nosotros llegaríamos a esas coordenadas?

Oficial Mina: Entonces el Triumbilum ¿Es un espiá?.

Oficial Aceruz: ese #$%&/¨ ! nos vendió, ahora que tiene el orbe, se dehase de nosotros para no dejar rastros.

Comandante Doren: No, no lo creo, piensa un poco, esta nave es lo ultimo en tecnología, hemos sobrevivido a dos batallas con los Acrox, demostrando que podemos dar batalla, esta nave es un riesgo para ellos, si se fabricaran mas como estas sería una amenaza para sus planes.

Oficial Keico: Lo que significa que la base de investigación secreta esta comprometida.

Comandante Doren: A estas alturas ya no debe ni existir.

Oficial Yazmin: ¿Y si pedimos ayuda al general?.

Comandante Doren: ¿No lo entiendes?, estamos solos no podemos confiar en nadie, si el Triumbilum esta involucrado puede que haya más involucrados en el senado o en las mismas fuerzas militares.

Oficial Keico: Sin mencionar que los Acrox tienen el orbe.

Comandante Doren: Los Acrox no tiene el orbe.

Oficial Tozchkan: Como no van a tener el orbe, prácticamente vimos como se lo llevaron frente a nuestras narices.

Comandante Doren: Hay cierta información que ustedes y el general desconocen, los Acrox se llevaron por así decirlo un cascaron vació, el contenido que es lo mas importante esta en otro lugar, seguro por el momento.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Eso quiere decir que los acrox no tiene el poder máximo?.

Comandante Doren: Captas rápido.

Oficial Aceruz: Si no tiene el poder máximo ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta?.

Comandante Doren: Irán tras del cadete y esta ves no se conformarán con el poder, lo tomarán todo.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿Qué debemos hacer comandante?.

Comandante Doren: No tenemos a nadie en quien confiar lo que solo nos deja una opción, tendremos que unirnos al cadete Axio y sus nuevos amigos.

Oficial Tozchkan: ¡Usted cree que el cadete nos aceptará después de que lo abandonamos?.

Comandante Doren: No tenemos otra opción, Aceruz fije rumbo al sistema Lylat, tenemos una cita con un cadete llamado Axio.

Oficial Aceruz: Solo queda una cosa por hacer.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué cosa?.

Oficial Aceruz: Informarle a toda la tripulación de lo ocurrido.

Oficial Tozchkan: Eso no sera problema, vera por accidente presione el botón del intercomunicador, todo lo que hablamos se escucho en toda la nave.

Comandante Doren: Bueno, un problema menos.

De regreso en el Great Fox, en la sala de reuniones, el equipo Star Fox y el guardián Luit se reúnen para aclarar dudas y responder a las preguntas e inquietudes de todos. El secreto está a punto de ser revelado.

Guardián Luit: Gracias por ayudar a Axio, en nombre de Nemil les agradezco por sus esfuerzos.

Axio: Muy bonito todo eso, pero quiero saber una cosa ¿Qué quisiste decir con que la ventaja esta a nuestro favor?.

Guardián Luit: Antes de que entiendas el porque, debes saber primero que es el orbe.

Axio: Ya se eso, es un orbe que da poderes extraordinarios al que lo posea.

Krystal: He sido testiga de cosas imposibles en estos últimos días.

Falco: En especial cuando Axio molió a golpes a esas máquinas gigantes como si fueran de papel.

Fox: Sin mencionar que levanto mas peso que una nave de carga, convirtiendo a varios Acrox en pulpa de fruta desparramada.

Guardián Luit: Eso no es nada comparado con las hazañas que realizó el Guerrero legendario, pero esto no viene al caso, solo dos animales conocen esto que estoy a punto de revelarles, no refutare que el orbe es poderoso y el que lo posea será invencible, pero el orbe no es importante, lo que es importante es lo que se encuentra dentro del orbe.

Axio: ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?, el poder está en el orbe.

Guardián Luit: te equivocas, el orbe es un contenedor, por así decirlo, un lugar en donde el poder puede existir, fuera del orbe el poder se perdería a menos que éste encuentre otra forma de existir.

Krystal: Lo que quieres decir es, ¿Qué lo que estaba en el orbe ya no se encuentra allí?.

Guardián Luit: Lo que intento decir es que Axio se ha convertido en el nuevo orbe y si no me equivoco, tú Axio, debes haber escuchado una voz en tu cabeza.

Axio: ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

Guardián Luit: Esa voz pertenece al guardián que custodia el poder máximo, me atrevería a decir que sin su ayuda tú no hubieras vivido lo suficiente para tener esta conversación.

Axio: Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba dentro del orbe, pero en realidad estuvo todo este tiempo dentro de mi.

Guardián Luit: Por fin lo captas.

Krystal: Eso explica porque cuando mire dentro de sus recuerdos vi esa luz entrando en su cuerpo.

Guardián Luit: ¿El guardián te dejo ver en sus recuerdos?, estoy sorprendido.

Falco: ¿Porqué esta sorprendido?, ella es buena leyendo mentes.

Guardián Luit: Sorprendido de que siga viva, es muy bien sabido que muchos intentaron control mental sobre el guerrero legendario, algunos terminaron con su mente en el limbo, a otros les reventó la cabeza y en el peor de los casos se volvieron locos, tú eres la primera a la que se le permite entrar en la mente de un guardián y estas completa para contarlo, si que tienes suerte.

Krystal: No estoy segura de que haya sido suerte, cuando intente entrar en su mente él me impidió el paso, pero fue por la intervención de Axio lo que me permitió ver en sus recuerdos.

Guardián Luit: Eso es muy raro, el guardián fue creado solo para obedecer al que será el elegido.

Axio: Tal ves fue ayuda mutua, él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba, él me salvo la vida y curo mis heridas y todo lo que tengo que hacer es llevarlo con Nemil.

Guardián Luit: Aquí hay mucho mas de lo que podemos apreciar, eso no explica porque el guardián permitió que vieran dentro de su mente, también me desconcierta la existencia de un segundo orbe.

Fox: Recuerdo esa parte cuando Krystal escudriñaba dentro de la mente de Axio había un orbe que estaba roto.

Axio: Luit, ¿Cómo sabes acerca del segundo orbe roto?.

Guardián Luit: Estuve en el templo buscando un objeto personal tuyo para poder localizarte por medio de un conjuro rastreador.

Axio: Eso explica como me pudiste encontrar.

Peppy: Exactamente de ¿Dónde provienen ustedes?.

Guardián Luit: Venimos de la galaxia Draxys, del sistema Teyema, a unas veinte galaxias de distancia aproximadamente.

Slippy: ¿A veinte galaxias de distancia?, ni los exploradores cornerianos han llegado tan lejos.

Axio: ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy a trillones de años luz de casa?.

Guardián Luit: Difícil de creer, si no fuera porque tienes en tu poder una nave Merikx con capacidad de viajar a galaxias lejanas en cuestión de minutos.

Axio: Ahora entiendo porque no reconocía ninguno de los mapas galácticos, ni me sonaba el nombre del sistema Lylat.

Guardián Luit: Ninguna de las razas en nuestra galaxia a logrado crear portales sub espaciales es una tecnología que apenas empezamos a comprender.

Fox: Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?.

Guardián Luit: Uno de los antepasados del guardia Kiat tenía en su poder un caza estela con capacidad de generar portales sub espaciales.

Krystal: ¿Y te la soltó así, sin mas?.

Guardián Luit: En cuanto termine mi misión, regresaré la nave a su dueño.

Falco: Tengo una inquietud, si en su galaxia los portales no han sido desarrollados ¿Cómo es que llegaron los otros?, los que se parecen a Axio.

Axio: Somos Datarianos y realmente a mi también me gustaría saber, hasta dónde se, esa tecnología no existe.

Guardián Luit: Los militares nunca muestran sus mejores cartas hasta que son necesarias.

Slippy: Tal ves estuvieron trabajando en secreto y lograron crear un portal sub espacial.

Guardián Luit: Es por este motivo que necesitamos tu nave para regresar con Nemil.

Axio: He estado luchando y olvide por completo, ¿Fox, tú sabes en dónde esta la nave en que llegue?.

Fox: Tu nave, cuando la encontramos estaba muy dañada dudo mucho que funcione.

Axio: Tal ves pueda arreglarla, cuando me conecte con la nave ella descargo en mi mente conocimientos tecnológicos de todos sus sistemas.

Peppy: Como estaba dañada tu nave, fue remolcada a los astilleros de Corneria, le Preguntaré al general Pepper en que lugar la tienen.

Fox: Dime Luit ¿Porqué es tan importante ver a Nemil?.

Guardián Luit: Ella predijo el resurgimiento del nuevo guerrero y también predijo el retorno de los Acrox, su misión es encontrar al Guerrero digno de poseer el máximo poder y entregárselo.

Axio: Empiezo a entender porque Fénix tiene tanto afán en encontrarse con Nemil.

Krystal: ¿Así es como se llama el ser que tienes en tu interior?.

Axio: Sí, el me dijo su nombre cuando desperté en las afueras del templo, al principio pensé que estaba enloqueciendo, pero el tubo la amabilidad de explicarme la situación en la que me encontraba y porque decidió ayudarme, necesitaba escapar de aquel lugar.

Falco: Eso aclara porque Axio es capas de levantar cien mil veces su propio peso y moverse tan rápido como un arwing a máxima velocidad.

Krystal: ¿Podría hablar con Fénix por un momento?, hay algo que deseo preguntarle.

Axio: No se si te responda, después de usar su fuerza vital, Él se debilita y necesita descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Krystal: ¿Podrías decirle en cuanto este recuperado que deseo hablar con él?, es muy importante.

Axio: Se lo haré saber, en cuanto este despierto.

Krystal: Gracias Axio.

Guardián Luit: Es curioso, pero ¿Cómo es que fénix sabia de la existencia de Nemil después de tanto tiempo?.

Axio: Esa pregunta solo te la contestara Fénix, por mi parte no tengo ni idea de como lo sabia.

En el planeta Artghan el emperador espera con impaciencia noticias de sus generales, por los pasillos se escucha a los sanganos acercandosen al trono del emperador, con paso marcial, al entrar en la sala del trono el zángano que esta delante lleva en una almohada aterciopelada el orbe de color rojo naranja, la mirada del emperador cambia radicalmente al ver el objeto que traen sus soldados, rápidamente se levanta del trono y se dirige al orbe.

Emperador: Por fin el premio mayor, lacayo informale a mis generales, comiencen la fase uno, nuestra victoria esta asegurada.

Lacayo: Sí su majestad, como ordene.

Emperador: Nadie podrá detenernos el universo es mio, tu soldado llama a los sacerdotes de Scarot que se preparen para la ceremonia de transferencia.

Soldado: Como ordene su majestad.

De vuelta en la Great Fox el equipo Star Fox y el Guardián Luit seguían conversando conociendo un poco mas de la historia del guerrero legendario, de sus hazañas, la platica es interrumpida por el General Pepper acompañado por ROB 64 que demuestra inquietud en su rostro.

General Pepper: Fox McCloud necesito de tu ayuda es urgente.

Fox: ¿Qué ocurre General Pepper los Acrox han vuelto a atacar?.

General Pepper: Hace una hora, antes de perder contacto con la base de investigaciones en el sector X recibimos un mensaje de emergencia, algo se apodero de toda la base, los ingenieros intentaron contener al intruso pero fue inútil, solo se pudo evacuar a la mitad del personal antes de que la base se cerrara por completo.

Peppy: ¿General sabe de que naturaleza es el intruso?.

General Pepper: Según el informe todo comenzó cuando los ingenieros lograron hacer funcionar el procesador central de la nave que ustedes encontraron.

Axio: La nave en que llegue a este sistema.

General Pepper: Si esa es tu nave, ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber ocurrido?.

Axio: Si los datos que inserto la nave Merikx son cien por ciento correctos debe ser su protocolo de seguridad contra intrusos.

General Pepper: ¿Exactamente qué hace ese protocolo de seguridad?.

Axio: Le diré que no es buenos para ustedes, tomará control de toda la instalación, aislará cualquier peligro potencial y si se siente amenazada ya puede imaginarse lo peor que podría pasar.

General Pepper: No tengo tiempo para imaginar dime que sería lo peor.

Axio: Eliminara a todo ser vivo dentro de la base y a cualquiera que intente entrar a desactivarla por cualquier medio.

General Pepper: Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, ¿Puedes detener a tu nave antes de que elimine a los científicos?.

Axio: Si su memoria no se corrompió puede que me reconozca como su capitán, por cierto ¿Cómo termino mi nave en una base de investigaciones?, se supone que estaría en un astillero en Corneria.

General Pepper: Nuestros expertos analizaron la nave en busca de la bitácora de vuelo y quedaron impresionados al ver la avanzada tecnología que tenían ante ellos, se tomo la decisión de estudiar la nave para ver que aportes científicos podría darnos.

Axio: Deberían tener mas cuidado con lo que se llevan, podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

General Pepper: ¿Entonces ayudaras a salvar las vidas de los científicos atrapados en la base de investigaciones?.

Axio: Por supuesto que ayudare, ademas necesito regresar al sistema Teyema y esa nave es la única forma de volver a casa.

General Pepper: Perfecto, una escolta esta lista para acompañarlos, ya pedí autorización para activar el Orbital Gate, llegaran mas rápido

Peppy: Rob pon el Great Fox en órbita.

Rob 64: Entendido.

Después de unos minutos el Great Fox entra en órbita, varias naves de batalla entran en formación de escolta a su alrededor, un enorme portal aparece al frente de las naves con el tamaño suficiente para que todas crucen al mismo tiempo, en cuestión de segundos al otro lado del portal las naves llegan al sector X, a unos mil docientos metros de la base, las defensas automáticas del centro de investigaciones se activan al detectar la cercanía del Great Fox y las demás naves escoltas.

Slippy: No podremos acercarnos con las defensas automáticas activas.

Fox: Slippy ¿Hay algún modo de inhabilitar la base sin alertar a la nave Merikx?.

Slippy: Por lo que describió Axio, no sería una buena idea, si pudo tomar control de todos los sistemas sabrá cada movimiento que hagamos y lo podría tomar como un acto hostil.

Axio: Quizá todavía me reconozca, me acercare con una nave de transporte, tal ves me deje pasar.

Krystal: ¿Estás seguro que te dejará entrar?.

Axio: Si no funciona buscaremos otra alternativa.

Fox: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Axio: Yo también quisiera pensar lo mismo.

Slippy: Toma este intercomunicador así podremos estar en contacto.

Axio: Gracias Slippy.

Axio se embarca en la nave transporte y se dirige a la base, lentamente se acerca al muelle de desembarque, los escaners revisan el interior de la nave minuciosamente.

Fox: Axio, ¿Qué sucede?.

Axio: Esta escaneando la nave, si controla la base también estará supervisando todas las comunicaciones, abriré un canal de comunicación, soy el capitán Axio Treink pido permiso para entrar

Una vos electrónica se escucha por el radio comunicador.

Voz electrónica: Permiso concedido, autorización dada, prosiga al muelle de desembarque tres.

Axio: entendido.

La nave de transporte se dirige despacio al muelle tres, varios Drones de seguridad lo esperan al desembarcar, estos proceden a revisarlo.

Axio: Solicito una audiencia con quien este a cargo de la base.

Los Drones después de terminar de revisarlo se alejan sin mediar palabra.

Axio: ¿Qué se supone que haga?, no se a donde debo ir.

Pepper: No te preocupes, te guiare, sigue por el corredor, ingresa por la puerta de la izquierda, sigue de frente doscientos pasos, voltea a la derecha, luego sigue derecho unos quinientos metros y después gira nuevamente a la izquierda.

Axio: estoy en camino.

Después de seguir las indicaciones de Slippy se encuentra frente a un ascensor, junto a las puertas hay un robot de servicio sosteniendo una bandeja con dos vasos uno vació y otro lleno y con una jarra llena de agua, antes de que pudiera entrar el robot detiene su avance.

Robot de servicio: debe elegir, tome una decisión antes de proseguir.

Axio: No gracias, tengo algo de prisa.

Robot de servicio: Lo siento señor, si no elige no le dejare avanzar.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, las armas defensivas de la base se activan apuntando a cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Axio.

Axio: ¿A que va todo esto?.

Robot de servicio: Debes elegir entre el conocimiento ya adquirido o lo nuevo por aprender.

Krystal: Es un acertijo, te esta probando.

Axio: Genial, no le basta con que sea su capitán, ahora tengo que hacer examen para poder pasar.

Fox: Si esta es tu nave las respuestas estarán acordes a tu capacidad intelectual.

Axio: Creo que es mas a la capacidad del guardián Fénix, el fue quién me cedió el mando de la nave.

Fox: Pídele ayuda a Fénix.

Axio: Me encantaría que me ayudara, pero no lo he percibido en estos días ni he escuchado su voz, lo que me parece algo raro.

Krystal: Si fénix no te puede ayudar tendrás que buscar la solución al acertijo.

Axio: Lo intentare, veamos, tengo que elegir el conocimiento ya adquirido o lo nuevo por aprender, por lo tanto si debo aprender... huuuu, lo tengo.

Axio toma el vaso con agua, vaciá el vaso, toma la jarra con agua para llenar el vaso nuevamente.

Robot de Servicio: Respuesta correcta, puede continuar.

Axio: Pepper e logrado llegar al ascensor, ¿A dónde debo ir?.

Pepper: Debes ir al nivel 23, sigue derecho hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, el código es siete, tres, uno, cuatro, doces, cero.

Axio: Estoy en ello.

Antes de llegar a la puerta que da al hangar, dos Drones de seguridad lo esperan con un rehén.

Axio: Esto debe ser una broma.

Dron 1: Si deseas seguir.

Dron 2: Una opción debes elegir.

Dron 1: Puedes seguir adelante, pero el rehén morirá.

Dron 2: Puedes salvar a este conejo, pero no podrás seguir avanzando hasta tu destino final.

Axio: Nunca pondré la vida de un inocente en peligro, si tengo que desarmarte lo hare, libera al conejo de inmediato.

Dron 1: ¿Esa es tu elección?.

Axio: Si, esa es mi elección, salvar la vida de este inocente conejo.

Dron 2: Puedes continuar.

Axio: ¿Qué?.

Dron 1: Tu elección ha sido la correcta, un Guardián jamas pone en peligro la vida de inocentes antes que su deber, la vida es valiosa y debe ser protegida.

Las enormes puertas se abren dándole paso a Axio, al fondo se puede ver la nave de batalla Merikx casi totalmente reparada, Axio es tele transportado a la sala de mando.

Nave: Bienvenido Capitán Axio.

Axio: ¿Me podrías explicar que esta sucediendo?.

Nave: Cuando mis sistemas se restablecieron, los mecanismos de auto reparación se activaron, en cuanto tuve potencia suficiente para poder activarme detecte formas de vida no autorizadas por toda mi estructura, inmediatamente ejecute los protocolos de seguridad expulsando cualquier forma de vida no autorizada por el capitán, intentaron desactivarme con un virus agresivo, pero mis programas de ciber guerra anularon el virus, al ser atacada por un arma tan poderosa pase a modo defensivo, protocolo de seguridad quince, tomar las instalaciones enemigas y neutralizar cualquier actividad hostil, lo estuve buscando capotan, al no encontrar ninguna señal de usted ejecute el protocolo veintinueve.

Axio: ¿Qué es el protocolo veintinueve?.

Nave: El protocolo veintinueve consiste en reparar todas mis funciones de software y hardware, una ves reparadas se despliegan las sondas de rastreo para localizarle y de ser necesario un rescate, se debe usar fuerza extrema.

Axio: ¿Tengo el mando de esta nave?.

Nave: A superado las pruebas del protocolo treinta, el mando es suyo capitán Axio.

Axio: ¿Quién estableció esos protocolos y porqué no sabia nada de ellos?.

Nave: Los protocolos fueron implementados por el Guerrero Kiat, la transferencia de información de los detalles tecnológicos estaba prevista, pero los protocolos de seguridad de identificación del capitán serían excluidos de los archivos que debían ser descargados por motivos de seguridad, en caso de ser manipulado por fuerzas desconocidas o conocidas.

Axio: Como tu capitán te ordeno que liberes a todo el personal de esta base y desactives las defensas automáticas, ellos no son el enemigo todo a sido un mal entendido.

Nave: Ejecutando orden liberando a todo el personal, desactivando Drones y sistemas de defensa.

Axio: Abre un canal de comunicaciones con el Great Fox.

Fox: ¿Qué a sucedido?.

Axio: La base es vuestra e desactivado las defensas, pueden pasar.

General Pepper: ¿Todo el personal se encuentra bien?.

Nave: Todas las formas de vida no han sufrido ningún daño, e restaurado todos los sistemas de la base.

General Pepper: Gracias Axio por tu ayuda, no hubiéramos recuperado la base sin tener que destruirla en el proceso.

Axio: Lo importante es que todos están a salvo y a mi nave solo le faltan algunas reparaciones menores, les aconsejaría que no se acercaran al hangar, no creo que los reciba calidamente después de que intentaron desactivarla con un virus.

General Pepper: Avisare a las los soldados que eviten acercarse al hangar.

Axio: En cuanto este reparada la sacare de aquí tan rápido como me sea posible.

Fox: Mientras tanto ¿Qué harás?.

Axio: Me quedare supervisando las reparaciones faltantes.

Después de unas horas la nave de batalla Merikx esta lista para salir, las puertas del hangar que dan al espacio se abren y lentamente sale la nave mostrando su majestuosidad, parece como si estuviera recién desempacada del astillero.

Axio: Abre un canal de comunicaciones con el Great Fox.

Nave: Abriendo comunicaciones.

Peppy: Hola de nuevo Axio, ¿Cómo va todo?.

Axio: De maravilla, fuera de que se auto repara, realizo un par de nuevas mejoras.

Peppy: Para ser una nave de combate es muy elegante.

Axio: Los invito a conocer esta nave.

Peppy: Reuniré al equipo, estaremos en unos minutos en la escotilla.

Mientras la nave terminaba de calibrar sus sistemas, los visitantes aprovecharon para hacer un recorrido por esta. Al frente de la nave Merikx un portal sub espacial aparece dando paso a la nave Arcadia, todos los sistemas de la base de investigaciones y de la nave Merikx se activan.

Nave: Alerta, nave desconocida al frente, se recomienda desplegar los escudos.

Axio: Despliega los escudos.

Nave: Escudos desplegados, capitán recibo una transmisión de la nave desconocida.

Axio: Abre un canal de comunicaciones, despliega holograma pero no transmitas imagen ni sonido.

Comandante Doren: Soy el comandante Doren de la nave Arcadia, necesito hablar con el cadete Axio, es urgente.

Fox: Acaso... ¿Ellos no son los que ayudaron a rescatar la base corneriana?.

Axio: Si, son ellos.

Krystal: ¿Qué será lo que quieren?.

Axio: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Nave transmite solo Audio, soy el cade, heeee, soy el capitán Axio de la nave estelar Sfaiter ¿De qué es de lo que desea hablar?.

Comandante doren: Cadete Axio.

Axio: Capitán, soy capitán de esta nave.

Comandante Doren: Mis disculpas capitán Axio, es imperativo reunirnos para discutir asuntos de vital importancia.

Axio: ¿Porqué debería hablar con usted, después de que prácticamente me abandono en este sistema?.

Comandante Doren: Hubo acciones que no fueron de mi parte,fueron por parte del escuadrón de choque que tomo el control sin el debido procedimiento, en estos momentos están bajo detención

Axio: Muy bonito, pero no me a dado una buena razón para que conversemos.

Comandante Doren: Si me da la oportunidad de aclarar todo este asunto, entenderá a lo que he venido.

Axio: Esta bien, es justo darle una oportunidad.

Comandante Doren: Pido permiso para abordar la nave.

Axio: Permiso concedido, Nave, traelo abordo.

Nave: ubicando coordenadas, puente de mando asegurando objetivo, tele transportación activada.

Antes de que el comandante Doren pudiera ordenar que le alistasen una nave en el hangar siete, es tele transportado a donde se encuentra Axio con los integrantes del equipo Star Fox y el Guardián Luit.

Axio: Sea breve, tenemos una agenda muy apretada que involucra a muchos ejércitos Acrox y peligros inconmensurables.

Comandante Doren: Se que no hemos comenzado con el pie derecho y quisiera darle mis disculpas por todo lo ocurrido.

Axio: Vaya al grano, ¿Quiere?.

Comandante Doren: Se que usted tiene el poder máximo, los Acrox solo se llevaron un orbe vació y tu eres el nuevo orbe.

Axio: ¿Cómo es que sabe acerca del nuevo orbe?.

Comandante Doren: Digamos que he espiado un poco las actividades del Guardián Luit, después de su visita a los yermos de Príhton, por ordenes del Coronel Terrizz.

Guardián Luit: Eso explica como encontraron a Axio en este sistema solar.

Fox: Pero no explica como tienen tecnología de portales sub espaciales.

Comandante Doren: ni yo sabia de su existencia hasta hace unos pocos días, cuando me asignaron esta nave de combate, según lo que me explico el coronel, encontraron un caza estela, todo lo que pudieron recuperar fue un generador de portales que lograron hacer funcionar y lo incorporaron a la arcadia.

Krystal: Empieza a tener sentido como pueden viajar por galaxias distantes.

Axio: Volvemos al principio, no me ha dado una razón para seguir con esta conversación.

Comandante Doren: Después de que los Acrox se llevaran el orbe, el escuadrón de choque tomo el mando dando la orden de regresar a casa, después de relevarme del mando recibieron instrucciones superiores para recoger un paquete que termino en una emboscada, por suerte uno de los oficiales me libero retome el mando y salve a toda mi tripulación de ser practica de tiro de los Acrox.

Axio: Les tendieron una trampa, me imagino que su victoria estará asegurada al tener un orbe, lo que indica que a ustedes son considerado una amenaza potencial.

Comandante Doren: Es cierto, esta nave es una amenaza para los Acrox, no podemos confiar en nadie mas, es muy probable que tanto en el consejo como en las fuerzas militares Datarianas haya espiás.

Axio: ¿Quién dio la orden de recoger ese paquete?.

Comandante Doren: La orden fue dada por el Triumbilum.

Axio: Esto mejora por momentos, cielos.

Fox: ¿Qué sucede Axio?.

Axio: El Triumbilum es por así decirlo el jefe mayor de todo el consejo, si el da una orden nadie puede cuestionar su autoridad sin ser encarcelado o fusilado.

Comandante Doren: Entiendes ahora en el problema en el que estamos involucrados, no queda nadie en quien confiar, solo... la única opción es unirnos para la batalla que se avecina, con sus nuevos aliados tendremos una oportunidad.

Axio: ¿Qué opina su tripulación de todo este asunto?.

Comandante Doren: Antes de llegar a este sistema solar reuní a toda la tripulación y conversamos sobre los planes que propuse, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en realizar una alianza con el capitán Axio y sus aliados.

Axio: Ellos son cornerianos.

Comandante Doren: Discúlpeme otra ves quise decir cornerianos.

Axio: Nave, es extenuante decirte nave desde este momento tu nombre es Max, Max escanea la Arcadia y dame un reporte.

Max: Escaneando la Arcadia, escaner completo, detecto averiás en toda la nave, sobre todo en el casco, sus sistemas de comunicación están fallando, detecto un generador de portales de un caza estela modificado, La Arcadia tiene un arma principal de gran potencia cincuenta torretas, y treinta hangares, la mitad del personal esta herido, detecto a una hembra embarazada, en la cubierta trece, en el pasillo ocho a uno de los tripulantes se le cayo una tarjeta con cien créditos en su interior.

Axio: es suficiente, con eso me basta.

Comandante Doren: ¿Cómo es posible que esta nave pueda saber todo lo que esta pasando en la Arcadia?, se supone que el casco es a prueba de escaners.

Axio:Con la tecnología de los Merikx nunca des por sentado nada, hasta a mi me sorprende, quien diría que tienes a una tripulante embarazada, eso va en contra del reglamento.

Comandante Doren: Es cierto que va contra el reglamento, después me encargare de eso, necesito una respuesta acerca de la alianza.

Axio: Por una parte su historia coincide con lo que me ha contado y por otro lado huuuu, solo para cerciorarme, Max puedes ingresar en su bitácora de vuelo y confirmar todo lo que ha dicho Doren.

Max: Utilizando invasor de sistemas, buscando los registros de vuelo, confirmando...la información es correcta en la bitácora de la nave se registra una batalla desproporcional, sin posibilidades de ganar a los Acrox, cero por ciento de éxito.

Axio: Confirmado, estamos en un predicamento, si vamos a luchar en contra del senado necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible.

Fox: El general Pepper debe saber de esto.

Axio: Estoy de acuerdo, dependiendo de lo que el general Pepper diga, la alianza se realizará o no


	12. El Guerrero Escarlata

EL GUERRERO ESCARLATA

Después de un par de horas el intercomunicador de la Nave Merikx rompe el silencio.

Max: Transmisión entrante.

Axio: Activa el holograma.

Fox: General Pepper ¿Qué noticias tiene?.

General Pepper: Después de informar a los representantes de los planetas del sistema Lylat del actual peligro, se tomo la decisión de formar una alianza para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza, con una sola condición.

General Doren: ¿Cual es esa condición?.

General Pepper: Al haberse separado de su gobierno y no tener cadena de mando se pondrá con su tripulación a ordenes del equipo Star Fox.

Comandante Doren: ¿Eso significa que ellos serán mis superiores?.

General Pepper: Lo que significa es que su superior será Fox McCloud, por su larga experiencia en el combate por sus victorias en el campo de batalla, es idóneo para dirigirlos en la lucha que se aproxima, esta es la única condición, si la acepta la alianza es un hecho.

Comandante Doren: Acepto su condición.

General Pepper: Fox me informo que su nave esta muy averiada por lo que he dado la autorización en los astilleros de Corneria para su reparación y además atención médica para los tripulantes heridos.

Comandante Doren: Le doy las gracias por su ayuda, realmente necesitamos reparar la nave y también si le fuera posible facilitarnos suministros, en el último ataque perdimos muchos de nuestro víveres.

General Pepper: Envíeme una lista de lo que necesita, se lo hare llegar tan pronto como sea posible.

Comandante Doren: Gracias de nuevo.

General Pepper: Capitán Axio ¿Podría venir a Corneria?, alguien desea hablar con usted, es importante.

Axio: Iré de inmediato.

Max: Transmisión finalizada.

Axio: El generador de portales Sub espaciales todavía funciona.

Comandante Doren: El generador funciona, pero parte de los motores estelares se dañaron cuando escapamos de los Acrox.

Axio: En otras palabras no pueden moverse.

Comandante Doren: Pero no hay de que preocuparse, en este momento los técnicos esta reparando los daños para poder movilizarnos.

Fox: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en reparar los motores?.

Comandante Doren: De diez a catorce horas.

Guardián Luit: Es demasiado tiempo, debemos aprovechar cada minuto que tenemos.

Peppy: Tiene razón, debe haber algún modo de llevar el Arcadia hasta Corneria.

Max: Estoy capacitado para remolcar cualquier tipo de nave.

Axio: No pongo en duda que seas capaz, pero remolcar es una cosa y llevar hasta Corneria en poco tiempo es otra

Max: Puedo generar un portal que permita cruzar varias naves, si el capitán lo aprueba.

Peppy: ¿El Great Fox puede seguirte a través del portal?.

Max: Afirmativo, el Great Fox puede seguirme por el portal.

Axio: Pongamos en marcha.

Peppy: Debo avisarle a Rob para que nos siga.

Max: Puedo enviarle instrucciones, si el capitán esta de acuerdo.

Axio: Envía las instrucciones a Rob, debemos llegar a Corneria tan rápido como sea posible.

Max: ¿Entendido?.

La Nave Merikx despliega varios Drones de combate, estos se se posicionan al rededor de la Arcadia, el rayo tractor surge de la nave Merikx, se conecta con cada Dron formando un rombo al rededor de la Arcadia y la empieza a remolcar, se crea un portal y las naves entran en el seguidos por el Great Fox, después de unos segundos viajando por el portal llegan al planeta Corneria donde naves de transporte, remolcadores y robots de reparación comienzan a trabajar de inmediato.

Comandante Doren: Le informare cuando estemos listos.

Fox: Esta es la frecuencia de mi comunicador, estaremos en contacto.

Comandante Doren: Gracias por su ayuda, Capitán Axio ¿Podría dejarme de nuevo en la Arcadia si no es problema?.

Axio: Max regrésalo a su nave.

Max: Activando tele transportador.

Fox: ¿Mientras tanto que harás?.

Axio: El general Pepper dijo que alguien quiere conversar conmigo pero no dijo quien era.

Max: Transmisión entrante.

Beltino: Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con el capitán de esta nave.

Axio: Soy el capitán Axio, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.

Beltino: La tecnología del generador de portales que posee es fascinante, me gustaría aprender mas acerca de ella.

Axio: Si usted lo desea puede venir a mi nave, podremos conversar mientras examina el generador de portales.

Beltino: Es estupendo, así podre estudiarlo de cerca, estaré hay en media hora.

Axio: Lo estaré esperando.

Max: Transmisión finalizada.

Axio: Bueno, tendré visitas en media hora, estaré ocupado.

Peppy: Yo volveré al Great Fox, si vamos a luchar contra los Acrox necesitaremos nuevo armamento y mejor blindaje.

Max: Capitán tengo una sugerencia, si me lo permite.

Axio: ¿Que sugerencia?.

Max: He analizado el Great Fox, puedo realizar mejoras que permitirán resistir mejor los ataques Acrox.

Axio: ¿Cómo vas a mejorar al Great Fox?, hoooo no me lo digas, ¿Enviaras a tus mini máquinas para modificar el Great Fox?.

Max: Corrección, enviare Nano Bots que modificaran todo el Great Fox mejorando su respuesta de ataque y defensa.

Axio: Peppy ¿tú que opinas acerca de la propuesta de Max?.

Peppy: No he tenido buenas experiencias con las Nano maquinas, después de enfrentar a los Aparoids.

Axio: Ni me molestare en preguntar que paso, puedo deducir que fue horrible por tu rostro.

Fox: Peppy los Aparoids son historia, ¿Tendremos el control de la nave?.

Max: Afirmativo, las configuraciones de seguridad no serán modificadas si así lo desea.

Peppy: No soy partidario de los Nano Bots, pero tienes razón nuestra tecnología no sera suficiente para combatir a esta nueva amenaza, esta bien, puedes realizar las mejoras con una condición, quiero que Rob supervise las modificaciones del Great Fox.

Max: Petición procesada, daré acceso a los códigos de seguridad para que pueda interactuar con los Nano Bots, se recomienda que en el Great Fox no haya ninguna forma de vida abordo ya que se desactivaran los soportes vitales y sistemas auxiliares.

Peppy: Axio ¿Podría quedarme un rato aquí mientras tu nave repara el Great Fox?.

Axio: Eso no se pregunta, Max dale acceso a toda la nave por si desea dar un paseo.

Max: Confirmado, le he dado acceso a toda la nave, recomiendo el área de botánica, se pueden observar las estrellas y el planeta desde el domo.

Peppy: Gracias Max iré después, primero necesito descansar.

Max: Le asignare una sonda para que lo guie a su habitación.

Mientras el equipo Star Fox se prepara para el viaje, en el planeta Artghan, en el templo de Escaro, los sacerdotes ya están listos para la ceremonia de transferencia, el emperador llega con un séquito de soldados felinos, vistiendo atuendos apropiados para el ritual, detrás del emperador un Dóberman sostiene un cojín aterciopelado en donde reposa el orbe, los sacerdotes están posicionados en partes estratégicas del círculo que esta pintado en el suelo, de color rojo, la procesión se acerca lentamente evocando un canto de victoria para el emperador, en el centro del círculo se encuentra un pedestal hecho en metal, y al frente de el una piedra en forma de pileta con un líquido morado en su interior, el emperador se detiene frente a la pileta, el Dóberman se acerca con cuidado al pedestal de metal y deposita el orbe con delicadeza, los sacerdotes comienzan a recitar el conjuro de transferencia, sus cantos resuenan en el aire, el ambiente se vuelve frio y oscuro, los cuatro monolitos que están rodeando el círculo despiden un vapor verdoso que se dirige al pedestal y rodea el orbe y la otra parte del vapor se dirige al líquido que se encuentra en la pileta, el emperador con sus manos recoge aquel brebaje ingiriéndolo, el orbe se oscurece y pierde su brillo rojizo y es reemplazado con un brillo grisáceo, se acercan cuatro sacerdotes con báculos retorcidos recitando un hechizo, sus báculos desprenden energía que rodea al emperador, de él sale un haz de luz que se conecta al orbe, todos los presentes esperan el momento final, en el que el máximo poder es absorbido por el emperador, el orbe comienza a desquebrajarse y de pronto estalla en miles de fragmentos, el emperador esta desconcertado.

Emperador: ¿Qué sucedió?.

Sacerdote 1: Esto no debería haber ocurrido.

Emperador: Entonces explicámelo, porque no siento ese enorme poder que casi nos destruyo.

Sacerdote 1: Yo no lo entiendo, deberíamos haber visto un increíble poder salir del orbe.

Emperador: El orbe esta destruido y no veo ningún poder en este lugar.

Sacerdote 2: Es imposible, se supone que extraería el poder del orbe no lo destruiría.

Sacerdote 4: Tal ves solo sea una suposición, pero si el orbe estuviera vació, al realizar el conjuro de transferencia ¿No despedazaría el orbe al no tener energía que extraer?.

Emperador: ¿Es eso cierto?.

Sacerdote 3: Si lo vemos desde esa perspectiva eso explicaría porque el conjuro no funciono.

Emperador: Me han traído un orbe vació, ¿Saben lo qué esto significa?.

Sacerdote 1: ¿Qué el poder máximo lo tiene otro?.

Emperador: Significa que nuestro plan esta en peligro y la fase uno ha comenzado y esos sanganos me han traído falsas ilusiones, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde esta el poder máximo?, porque en este momento estoy muy, muy enfadado y si no tengo respuestas alguien sufrirá mi iraaaaaaaaa, quiero respuestas.

Uno de los sanganos responde temerosamente.

Zángano: El roedor puede que tenga el poder.

El emperador lanza un rayo eléctrico al zángano, este muere tostado al instante.

Emperador: Ese roedor me ha fastidiado, por última ves, tráiganme el poder máximo ahora o todos responderéis ante mi, muevansen y no regresen hasta haberlo conseguido.

Todos los soldados felinos en cuestión de minutos desaparecen de la vista del emperador para evitar su cólera.

De regreso en el sistema Lylat, en el planeta Corneria, Beltino y Axio, intercambian conocimientos sobre los portales sub espaciales.

Beltino: Entonces al crear los vórtices... ¿Cómo fijan las coordenadas al lugar donde quieren llegar?.

Axio: Las coordenadas son fijadas por resonancia a través del cristal esmeralda, no se necesita de coordenadas numéricas, solo piensas en el lugar a donde deseas ir y el procesador cristálico traduce los pensamientos en resonancias las cuales son únicas para cada lugar al cual deseas llegar.

Beltino: Es impresionante el conocimiento que posees.

Axio: Dígamelo a mi, yo solo sabia lo básico del manejo de naves de combate pero desde que me encontré con esta nave mi cabeza no ha sido la misma, es como si tuviera una biblioteca dentro de mi.

Beltino: ¿Cómo fue qué todo ese conocimiento llego a su cabeza?.

Axio: Debió ser cuando la nave realizo una interface neural, cuando los Acrox me emboscaron.

Beltino: ¿Qué se siente tener todo ese conocimiento en su cabeza?.

Axio: Al principio un poco de dolor de cabeza pero después todo se normaliza y sientes como todo ese conocimiento fluye con facilidad.

Max: Capitán las modificaciones al Great Fox están hechas.

Axio: Avisa al resto del equipo Star Fox que su nave esta lista.

Max: Tengo un mensaje del Arcadia.

Axio: ¿Qué dice?.

Max: En cuanto terminen las reparaciones, en media hora más o menos estarán listos para partir, están recibiendo las ultimas provisiones.

Axio: ¿Qué reparaciones les hará falta?.

Max: Escaneé sus sistemas, les falta reparar los programas del sistema central y calibrar las armas y sensores, también requieren reescribir subrutinas para los sistemas de comunicación, parte de sus programas fueron dañados por los ataques de los Acrox.

Axio: Eso tardara más de media hora, mientras más rápido salgamos, mas probabilidades tendremos de encontrarnos con Nemil.

Max: Si usted lo desea Capitán puedo realizar esas tareas en cinco minutos.

Axio: Esta bien, ayudales, mientras más rápido lleguemos a nuestro destino sera mucho mejor.

Max: Realizando reparaciones.

En la arcadia el comandante Doren supervisas las reparaciones restantes.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz ¿Cuál es el progreso con los sistemas operativos?.

Oficial Aceruz: Los cornerianos tienen dificultades para restablecer los sistemas de la nave, dicen que puede que se demoren entre diez y once horas.

Comandante Doren: Necesitamos que esta nave opere a toda su capacidad en media hora.

Oficial Yazmin: Comandante mucho de nuestro software quedo muy dañado con la sobrecarga de los escudos y como es una tecnología nueva, nos ha dado muchos problemas.

Oficial Tozchkan: Comandante Doren detecto una intrusión en nuestros sistemas.

Comandante Doren: ¿Puede identificar al intruso?.

Oficial Tozchkan: Imposible, nuestros escaners no funcionan adecuadamente.

Oficial Aceruz: Señor, no creerá esto, pero los sistemas operativos se están restaurando, tenemos acceso al procesador, están calibradas las armas nunca había visto este algoritmo.

Oficial Tozchkan: Todos los sistemas de comunicación están funcionando, los sistemas auxiliares están en línea y todos los mapas de navegación han sido actualizados.

Oficial Tinkey:Los sistemas que controlan los escudos están reparados y funcionando.

Oficial Keico: Estoy detectando una re-programación en el generador de portales sub espaciales, detecto una mejora del docientos por ciento, Señor detecto nuevas aplicaciones que controlan el generador de portales, esto es increíble tenemos funciones que no se habían contemplado para los portales.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz ¿Qué está sucediendo?.

Oficial Aceruz: Alguien en el exterior esta reparando todos los sistemas de la Arcadia y mejorando la eficiencia de respuesta de todas las aplicaciones.

Comandante Doren: Por casualidad la señal del intruso proviene del la nave Sfaiter.

Oficial Mina: Confirmado, la señal proviene del Sfaiter.

Comandante Doren: Esto debe ser obra del Capitán Axio, esa nave Merikx es impresionante.

Oficial Mina: Estoy de acuerdo comandante ni los mejores programadores podrían implementar programas tan rápido, nunca había presenciado algo parecido.

Comandante Doren: Gracias a Axio podremos proseguir con el horario establecido.

Oficial Keico: Sólo nos faltan algunas provisiones y podremos partir.

Comandante Doren: Falta una cosa mas, en la tripulación una ratona esta embarazada, quiero que la localicen y la embarquen en la primera nave de transporte al planeta corneria ya hable con el general Pepper y el le dará asilo y como los bebes no se fabrican solos, quiero que el que la embarazo se baya con ella.

Oficial Keico: Señor, ¿Esto no va contra el reglamento?.

Comandante Doren: En estos momentos el reglamento no importa, estamos a punto de entrar en la mas grande de las batallas y las posibilidades de sobrevivir son escasas, no privare a un pequeño de su padre.

Oficial Aceruz: Estoy de acuerdo señor.

Comandante Doren: Que todos estén listo, partiremos en cuanto recibamos la orden de Fox McCloud.

En el Great Fox Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco y Krystal están fascinados con su nueva nave mejorada.

Krystal: Esto es fabuloso.

Slippy: No pensé ver algo como esto.

Fox: Estoy impresionado con las mejoras.

Slippy: Se parece un poco a la nave Merikx pero esta se ve mucho mejor, quien pensaría que los cristales pudieran ser tan hermosos.

Peppy: Rob ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron aquí?.

Rob: Los corredores fueron remplazados con cristales Dioritas, los sistemas de armamento están potenciados para máximo daño, el Great Fox cuenta con dos blindajes el primero que recubre toda la nave, son metalocristales de dierenium del mismo material que esta recubierta la Sfaiter, pero ha sido mejorado para resistir ataques pesados, el segundo escudo esta implementado con generadores de campo de fuerza, con núcleos de rubí, estos se optimizaron para soportar ataques tipo nova, todos los sistemas operativos están mejorados para respuestas mas eficientes, los nuevos aditamentos incluyen generador de portales sub espaciales, todo el interior se re-diseño para mayor confort y seguridad, el diseño decorativo lo elegimos de los bancos de datos de la nave Sfaiter combinado con algunos diseños cornerianos.

Krystal: Ya me parecía un poco familiar.

Rob: Los sistemas están diseñados para responder a ordenes mentales pero en caso de no querer usar esta opción se dejaron las consolas de control para función manual, los arwing fueron potenciados para mejorar su desempeño en el combate y todas las armas incluyendo las portátiles fueron mejoradas para combatir a los Acrox, se creo un archivo con las especificaciones de todas las mejoras para Slippy y ahora contamos con Drones de combate para ataque y defensa.

Fox: Esto es como un sueño.

Peppy: Y tu Rob, luces diferente.

Rob: también fui mejorado, mis centros de procesamiento funcionan cien mil veces mas rápido que antes, cuento con habilidades de calculo avanzado y mis sistemas están optimizados para interactuar con el Great Fox, también se repararon algunos desperfectos de funcionamiento que tenía.

Slippy: Si es un sueño no quiero despertar.

Fox: No creo que sea un sueño.

Rob: Esta es la ciencia de los Merikx, una raza que desapareció sin dejar rastro, este es su legado.

Falco: Merikx eeh, tengo que admitir que tienen estilo.

Rob: Estoy recibiendo una transmisión del Sfaiter.

Fox: Ponla en espera mientra llegamos al puente de mando.

Rob: No es necesario, contamos con tecnología holográfica que funciona en toda la nave.

Fox: Probemos esa nueva tecnología.

Rob: Activando pantalla holografica.

Axio: ¿Qué tal el nuevo Great Fox?.

Slippy: Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Falco: Se ve que tienes estilo.

Krystal: Es hermoso, los cristales y sus formas decoran la nave dándole un estilo único y la iluminación es asombrosa, no se puede ver de donde provienen las luces es como si proviniera de todas partes.

Peppy: Siento como si tuviera una nave deportiva de lujo y me gustan los asientos son muy cómodos.

Fox: Sin palabras.

Axio: Me alegro que les guste.

Slippy: ¿Mi padre sigue abordo?.

Axio: Se retiro, dijo algo de realizar algunas mejoras al orbital Gate, se fue con mucha prisa pero me dijo que te deseaba lo mejor en este viaje.

Slippy: Conociendo a mi padre encontró algo de gran importancia para que se retirara con tanta prisa.

Axio: Bueno las naves están reparadas y listas para partir, solo falta que des la orden para salir.

Rob: La Sfaiter requiere de suministros, la orden fue enviada al general Pepper.

Axio: ¿Porqué no me dijiste sobre los suministros?, ¿ Y porque Rob te llamo Sfaiter?.

Max: Estaba concentrado trabajando con Beltino en el generador de portales que decidí no interrumpirlo, tome la decisión de abastecernos con lo que se necesitáramos para la batalla que nos espera y el nombre es el que usted eligió para mi cuando converso con el comandante Doren, a mi criterio siempre hacen referencia a la raza que me creo usando su ciencia, me pareció mucho mejor el nombre que medio, es la primera ves que me dan un nombre propio.

Axio: Para ser una nave de batalla, me da la impresión de que piensas como un ser vivo.

Max: Es porque estoy vivo.

Axio: Tú bromeas, ¿cierto?.

Max: negativo, yo no bromeo, estoy vivo, no requiero de componentes orgánicos, mi esencia nació en parte al poder que crearon los rebeldes para crear un Super guerrero, mi esencia esta hecha de esa energía, mi corazón es el núcleo central de la Sfaiter.

Axio: No imagine que realmente estuvieras viva, acepta mis disculpas si en algún momento te ofendi.

Max: Capitán usted no me ha ofendido, fui creada para seguir las ordenes del que se me asignara como capitán esa es mi directiva principal.

Axio: ¿Porqué en la descarga no se encontraba esta información?.

Max: Porque jamas nadie pregunto si estaba viva.

Axio: Eso lo explica gracia por contármelo.

Max: Gracias por darme un nombre.

Axio: Bueno Fox, estaré listo en cuanto embarquen los suministros.

Fox: Mientras tanto le daré un vistazo a los arwing.

Axio: Estaremos en contacto.

Diez minutos después las naves Arcadia, el Great Fox y Sfaiter esta listas para partir.

Se podía notar el nerviosismo de algunos tripulantes en el Arcadia, en el Great Fox, están listos para una nueva aventura y en la Sfaiter están listo para lo que venga.

Fox: Comandante Doren ¿Está todo en orden?.

Comandante Doren: Estamos listos y la Arcadia funcionando a toda su potencia.

Fox: Axio: ¿Esta todo listo?.

Axio: Preparado para la acción y el Guardián Luit también esta listo.

Peppy: Usaremos las coordenadas de salto del Sfaiter, es probable que encontremos Acrox en el camino todos preparados para entrar en combate.

Comandante Doren: A todo el personal, a sus puestos de batalla, posible contacto al ingresar al espacio del planeta Morw, todos en alerta roja.

Peppy: Activaremos los portales a mi señal, tres, dos, uno.

El conteo es interrumpido por cuatro acorazado que llegan a la órbita de Corneria, dos de ellos con insignia de solaría y los otros dos con la insignia de Corneria.

Rob: Fox recibo una transmisión del general Pepper.

Fox: En pantalla, General Pepper ¿En que puedo ayudarle antes de partir?.

General Pepper: Esta ves seré yo quien ayude, después de conversar con el general Gynger hemos puesto a su disposición estos cuatro acorzados, son lo mejor que la ingeniería ofrece, son prototipos experimentales y estaría bien si probáramos su eficacia en combate.

Fox: General Pepper ¿La tripulación esta consciente del riesgo que están a punto de correr?.

General Pepper: Todos ellos están conscientes y se ofrecieron voluntarios para esta misión en cuanto supieron quien estaría al mando.

Fox: ¿Me está diciendo que todos ellos se unieron a esta misión suicida por mi?.

General Pepper: Eres una leyenda, todos hablan de tus hazañas y están dispuestos a luchar a tu lado, desde este momento están bajo tu mando.

Fox: Gracias General Pepper, necesitaremos toda la ayuda disponible.

General Pepper: Si todo sale según lo previsto tendrás ayuda extra, buena suerte Fox.

Rob: Transmisión finalizada.

Capitán Fredig: Capitán Fredig en el acorazado Orión reportándose.

Capitán Oldenf: Capitán Oldenf en el Acorazado Pegaso reportándose.

Capitán Marcony: Capitán Marcony en el acorazado Delta Sentaury reportándose.

Capitán Reedwin: Capitán Reedwin en la acorazado Géminis reportándose.

Fox: Capitanes estén listos para combatir en cuanto salgamos del portal, los acrox pueden estar esperándonos.

Capitán Fredig: Entendido.

Capitán Oldenf: Estamos listos.

Capitán Marcony: Estamos preparados.

Capitán Reedwin: Listos para la batalla.

Peppy: Capitán Fredig usted ira con la arcadia, capitán Oldenf vendrá con nosotros, Capitán Marcony y capitán Reedwin irán con la Sfaiter, realizaremos el salto a mi orden en tres, dos, uno activando portales.

Las tres naves activan sus portales con el suficiente tamaño para que puedan entran en el los acorazados designados a cada nave de batalla.

Después de diez minutos viajando por el portal las naves llegan a su destino el planeta Morw, al salir del portal se encuentran con cinco cruceros de batalla Acrox que están arrasando con las ciudades, con el planeta, usando todas sus armas, los Acrox no esperaban visitantes.

Peppy: Detecto cinco cruceros de batalla Acrox están destruyendo todo el planeta.

Fox: Capitán Fredig, Capitán Oldenf, Comandante Doren encárguense de los dos destructores de la derecha, Capitán Marcony, Capitán Reedwin, Axio atacaremos a los otros tres restantes.

Axio: Hora de la revancha.

La Sfaiter usando su arma principal despedaza el crucero con mucha facilidad, los acorazados Pegaso y Orión intercambian disparos con los otros dos cruceros de batalla apoyados por la Arcadia.

Oficial Aceruz: De un solo disparo destruyo un acorazado.

Comandante Doren: Probemos nuestros torpedos de pulso, avísenle a los otros dos cruceros que se alejen un poco.

Los dos acorazados reciben la advertencia para alejarse a cierta distancia, los cruceros concentran el fuego en la Arcadia, el comandante Doren da la orden de disparar cuatro torpedos de pulso, al hacer contacto con el escudo del crucero enemigo emiten un potente pulso repetitivo que logra atravesar las defensas desactivándolos, los acorazados aprovechan la oportunidad concentrando los disparos en las zonas mas criticas de los cruceros Acrox, sin posibilidad de repeler el ataque las naves Acrox son destruidas dejando muchos escombros en la órbita del planeta, los dos cruceros que quedan son destruidos por el Great Fox, Delta Sentaury y el Géminis usando torpedos nova la explosión desintegra los escudos aplastando las naves como si fueran latas de conservas.

Capitán Fredig: Esta ha sido la batalla mas rápida de la historia.

Fox: No se confíen, el factor sorpresa estuvo de nuestro lado.

Capitán Oldenf: En otras palabras los tomamos por sorpresa

Capitán Marcony: Nunca lo vieron venir, ¿No es genial?.

Comandante Doren: Los cruceros son historia pero en la superficie del planeta se detectan tropas Acrox concentrados en ciertas puntos estratégicos del planeta.

Max: Confirmado, los Acrox están concentrando sus esfuerzos en los templos y lugares relacionados con el oráculo.

Guardián Luit: Sólo significa una cosa, están buscando a Nemil, debemos bajar de inmediato.

Axio: Fox voy a bajar al templo con el Guardián Luit.

Fox: Te acompañaremos, Capitanes pueden encargarse de las tropas en tierra.

Capitán Reedwin: Enviare tropas para cubrirlos.

Fox: No es buena idea, ellos tiene mayor poder de ataque, utilizaremos los casas para destruirlos desde el aire, después de que reduzcan las fuerzas Acrox envíen a las tropas terrestres para terminar el trabajo, recuerden, utilicen disparos potentes directos a la boca, eso los acabará.

Los capitanes de los acorazados contestan al mismo tiempo, entendido.

Fox: Estaremos listos en unos minutos mientras abordamos los arwing.

Max: Eso no es necesario pueden usar el tele transportador.

Peppy: ¿Qué?, ¿tele transportador?.

Rob: En las mejoras se incluyo un tele transportador de gran alcance, se encuentra ubicado al lado de la sala de ingeniería.

Fox: Estamos en camino, Falco quiero que lideres los cazas y acabes con cada acrox que veas.

Falco: Será un placer.

Peppy: Informales a los capitanes que Falco tomara el control de los escuadrones y que estén atentos en caso de que lleguen mas Acrox.

Peppy: Estoy en ello.

Slippy: Slippy te veo abajo con el Landmaster, Krystal ¿Bienes conmigo?, equipo Star Fox en marcha.

Falco baja al planeta dirigiendo treinta escuadrones caza de combate, los acorazados y naves de batalla toman posición defensiva al rededor del planeta en caso de que vengan mas Acrox. Fox, Krystal, el guardián Luit y Axio se tele transportan al templo seguidos de Slippy en el Landmaster, en el templo varios zánganos los reciben con disparos de energía oscura, Krystal los esquiva sin problemas, Fox logra ponerse a cubierto, el guardián Luit avanza rápidamente rodeando a los zángano y atrayendo el fuego, Axio levanta una pesada piedra y la arroja contra uno de los zánganos, este le dispara convirtiéndola en polvo, el guardián Luit logra acercarse a los Zánganos lanzándoles granadas de cristal Dimerio, la explosión esparce los cristales que perforan a los zánganos en cuestión de segundos, el guardián Luit logra esquivar los mortales cristales refugiándose detrás de una estatua que adorna el lugar.

Fox: Tendremos que tener mas cuidado.

Krystal: ¿Dónde esta Slippy?.

Un grupo de zánganos aparece por la entrada del templo y son recibidos por un disparo muy potente que destroza a los zánganos re-decorando el lugar.

Fox: ¿En dónde estabas?.

Slippy: El tele transportador me dejo un poco lejos del lugar, debí haber calculado mal las coordenadas.

Fox: Slippy protege la entrada no permitas que los Acrox entren.

Slippy: Date prisa Fox.

Guardián Luit: Síganme, conozco el lugar, llegaremos mas rápido por la vía secreta.

Recorrieron por varios minutos los pasadizos secretos del templo hasta llegar a la sala de la tranquilidad, decorada con enormes cristales en el techo y una fuente de agua en el centro.

Guardián Luit: Estamos e el salón de la tranquilidad debemos ir a la sala de cristales.

Axio: ¿Qué tan lejos está?.

Guardián Luit: Sólo debemos avanzar por el pasillo, al fondo esta la sala de los cristales.

Krystal: Debemos apresurarnos.

Fox: Adelante

Los cuatro se dirigen al salón de los cristales, al llegar encuentran a algunos Guardianes caídos en combate y muchos destrozos por toda la sala además muchos zánganos muertos.

Guardián Luit: Nunca debí alejarme de Nemil, he fallado como guardián del oráculo.

Axio: No es tiempo de ahogarse en lamentaciones, por lo que puedo deducir todavía siguen buscando algo o no insistirían en seguir en este lugar, es posible que Nemil haya escapado.

Krystal: Encontré uno con vida.

Los tres se acercan al guardián, sus heridas son muy graves apenas si puede respirar.

Guardián Luit: Dremix resiste amigo te ayudaremos.

Guardián Dremix: no me queda mucho tiempo, debes proteger a Nemil, busca en el gran salón el libro de los tiempos.

Guardián Luit: Aguanta no te mueras.

Guardián Dremix: una cosa mas... Pirmey nos traiciono yo cof, cof, cof...

Axio: Max transportación de emergencia fijare la señal en el objetivo, envialo a la enfermería del Arcadia informales que lo atiendan de urgencia.

Max: Recomiendo utilizar el tanque de tratamiento, es mas efectivo.

Axio: Lo dejo en tus manos.

Max: Tele transportando paciente al tanque de tratamiento médico.

Guardián Luit: Pirmey es historia.

Fox: No permitas que tu buen juicio se nuble, recuerda que estamos aquí por Nemil.

Guardián Luit: Tienes razón pero si lo encuentro no quiero que intervengan el es mio.

Axio: Yo no me opondré.

Fox: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Guardián Luit: No te preocupes, se lo que hago.

Krystal: ¿Dónde esta el gran salón?.

Guardián Luit: Es por aquí.

Después de caminar por varios corredores llegan al gran salón.

Fox: ¿Qué buscamos?.

Guardián Luit: Un mensaje que dejaron para mi.

Fox: Date prisa.

Krystal: Chicos cúbranse.

Fox y sus compañeros evitan ser alcanzados por los disparos que entran por una de las ventanas que dan al patio del templo, de pronto se aproximan tres generales y una figura siniestra vestida con una túnica negra, solo se se veían sus ojos amarillos brillantes, iban seguido de varios pelotones de felinos armados hasta los dientes y otro sujeto oculto en las sombras.

Fox: ¿Quiénes son?.

Guardián Luit: Deben ser los adoctrinados, estos son mas peligrosos que los bichos.

Axio: Para mi siguen siendo Acrox.

El siniestro personaje se baja la capucha mostrando su rostro, es un gorila muestra una musculatura muy desarrollada.

Fang koo: Acaben con ellos, el roedor es mio.

General Yukoot: Esto es insultante, no son dignos rivales.

General Azax: Yo me quedare con esa presionara.

Krystal: Ni lo sueñes.

General Viltom: Soldados encarguesen de los otros dos.

Los soldados abren fuego contra Fox y el Guardia Luit, Fox activa el deflector protegiéndose de los disparos y devolviendo algunos, Axio logra arrancar una columna del gran salón y lanzarla a los soldados, algunos quedan aplastados, Krystal se defiende con un lanza granadas de plasma, el general Azax lanza a uno de sus soldados haciendo que la granada estalle sobre este, Fox con disparos certeros en la cabeza va eliminando a los soldados que son distraídos por la explosión y el guardián convoca su espada de luz, acercandosen a toda velocidad a los pelotones que quedan los acaba en un segundo blandiendo su mortal espada.

General Yukoot: Cambie de opinión yo me are cargo de ellos.

General Azax: recuerda que la prisionera azul es miá.

Axio: Fénix prestame una ves mas tu poder.

El gorila avanza rápidamente lanzando su poderoso puño al rostro de Axio, este detiene el golpe con su mano.

Fang koo: Como lo pensé, no eres como los demás, me dará mucho gusto destruir a un adversario como tu.

Axio: Ya veremos quien destruye a quien.

Axio golpea al gorila en el estómago sin ningún efecto, el gorila sonríe y desata una serie de devastadores golpes en todo el cuerpo de Axio enviándolo contra una columna y rompiéndola con el impacto, el gorila se acerca a Axio que está sepultado en los escombros, cuando intenta sacarlo es recibido con una poderosa patada en el estómago dejando sin aire al gorila, entre los escombros Axio se levanta pero luce diferente, una luz dorada es emitida por sus ojos y su aura despide energía de color azul, el gorila usa una combinación de puños y técnicas de combate, Axio repele todos sus ataques con gran destreza y con un golpe de energía enviá al enorme gorila al otro lado del salón estrellándolo contra un enorme cristal de cuarzo que sobresale del suelo, el gorila se levanta y con mas determinación enviste a Axio, solo logra moverlo unos cuantos metros, mientras tanto Fox y el Guardián Luit se defienden de los ataques del general Yukoot y del general Viltom, el defletor de Fox devuelve los ataque del Yukoot, el general cambia su estrategia, dispara ráfagas de energía al techo haciendo que trozos del techo se dirijan a Fox, Luit con su técnica de viento cortante aleja los trozos de techo de Fox, Viltom aprovecha la distracción para golpear a Luit por la espalda, Luit logra retomar el control de la situación haciendo que Viltom pierda el equilibrio al golpear su pierna derecha, por otro lado Krystal mantiene a raya a Azax con las granadas de plasma.

General Azax: Chica mala, así es como me gustan.

Krystal: Si crees que esto es malo espera a ver que lo que puedo hacer.

El general Azax levanta una cortina de humo, con agilidad da la vuelta para sorprender a Krystal por detrás pero para sorpresa de él, Krystal lo espera con su lanza granadas apuntando a su pecho, el general no puede esquivar la granada que estalla frente a él enviándolo hacia la pared atravesándola,

el general se levanta u poco aturdido por el estallido.

General Azax: Eres la primera que ha logrado herirme pero tu suerte no durara mucho.

Krystal: Ladras mucho para ser un Acrox.

Al otro lado del gran salón Axio lucha ferozmente contra Fang koo, ninguno muestra señales de cansancio, Fang con sus enormes manos arranca una parte del suelo hecho en mármol, lanzándoselo a Axio, Axio detiene el enorme trozo de mármol con un pulso de energía que devuelve el mármol a Fang, este se cubre con los brazos, el enorme mármol se despedaza al chocar con el enorme gorila, cuando Fang baja los brazos se encuentra con el puño de Axio que arremete con gran fuerza en su rostro, rompiendo todos los huesos de su cráneo y convirtiendo su cerebro en gelatina, el enorme gorila voltea lo ojos para caer de espalda al suelo.

Krystal logra evitar muchos de los ataques de Azax, con su habilidad para leer la mente de otros, pero cada ataque es mas rápido y mas difícil de esquivar, Krystal ya no Puede seguir el ritmo de Azax, el general logra golpear a Krystal por la espalda dejándola inmovilizada, Fox intenta ayudar a Krystal pero los ataques de Yukoot le impiden llegar a ella.

Azax: Eres miá.

Krystal: Prefiero morir antes que me pongan un dedo encima.

Azax: Eso puede arreglarse después de que nos conozcamos mejor.

Krystal estaba apunto de activar una granada cuando un pedazo de columna choca con el general sacándolo del gran salón por una ventana, Krystal voltea a mirar en dirección de donde vino la columna y ve a Axio que por el esfuerzo que realizo cae de de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Krystal: Gracias Axio me salvaste una ves mas.

Fox y Luit siguen luchando con los dos generales que quedan pero estos son mas fuertes que los anteriores, Luit apenas podía repeler los golpes de Viltom, Yukoot para acabar con la pelea rápidamente concentra energía oscura en sus manos, una esfera negra se forma, cuando está lista Fox se prepara con su defletor para recibir el impacto de aquella técnica letal, pero algo llama la atención de Yukoot, en un rincón del gran salón, detrás de un altar de piedra adornado con piedras preciosas una doncella se oculta del ataque Acrox depronto deja caer una caja metálica, el acto reflejo de Yukoot hace que envié la esfera de energía oscura en dirección a la doncella, Fox McCloud al ver que la chica estaba en peligro sin dudarlo corre a toda velocidad para interceptar la esfera de energía oscura, en un inexplicable movimiento Fox logra llegar hasta la asustada ratona, no tubo tiempo para activar el deflector, el impacto de aquella técnica era inevitable, antes de que la esfera lograse tocar a Fox una poderosa luz invade todo el salón segándolos a todos, el silencio se hizo presente.

Fox recupero el conocimiento pero al despertar se encontró rodeado de un gran vació, el suelo parecía agua cristalina, cada ves que se movía se producían ondas que se dispersaban en todas direcciones.

Fox: ¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Acaso estoy muerto?.

Fénix: Nada de eso estas muy vivo y respirando aún.

Fox voltea a mirar de donde proviene la voz y se encuentra con una elegante y majestuosa ave de color rojo naranja, las plumas de su cola dan visos verdes con amarillo igual que en las alas.

Fox: ¿Quién eres?.

Fénix: Me sorprende que con tu sentido de percepción no te hayas dado cuenta de quien soy.

Fox: ¿Acaso tu eres el guardián del orbe que tanto han mencionado?.

Fénix: Punto para el bulpino

Fox: ¿Qué es este lugar?.

Fénix: Es un lugar en donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen, muchos le han dado nombres diferentes pero yo lo llamo el gran vació.

Fox: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, mis amigos, tengo que ayudar a Krystal.

Fénix: Pisa el freno un poco, tus amigos están bien pero tu eres otra historia.

Fox: ¿A que te refieres?.

Fénix: Si te devuelvo a tu tiempo morirás en fracción de segundos.

Fox: ¿Entonces no tengo oportunidad de sobrevivir?.

Fénix: Eso no es del todo cierto, siempre existe una alternativa, es por eso que te he traído a este lugar.

Fox: ¿Con qué propósito?.

Fénix: Muchos han anhelado tener mi poder y son muchos los avariciosos que han caído en mis garras, los que se hacen llamar los elegidos terminan no siéndolo, es muy frustrante esperar al indicado pero mi búsqueda por fin ha concluido, te he observado desde el primer momento en que salvaste a Axio cuando llego al sistema Lylat, fui testigo de tus hazañas y proezas, he visto las acciones que realizas para salvar a aquellos animales sin pedir nada a cambio, observe como dabas tu propia vida para salvar a otros y salvar a la doncella que nada tenía que ver contigo, he visto en tus recuerdos y escudriñe en tu alma tu haz demostrado ser digno de convertirte en el guerrero legendario, para ello tendrías que realizar tres pruebas, pero con lo que he visto me sobra para rato, te ofrezco el máximo poder. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?, ¿Aceptas?.

Fox: Antes de responder tu pregunta, quiero que respondas las miás.

Fénix: te concederé tres preguntas, recuerda que tus amigos te necesitan.

Fox: ¿Cuándo entraste en mi cuerpo?.

Fénix: Fue cuando Axio estuvo a punto de morir en el hospital, soportar dos entidades en su cuerpo lo estaba llevando a sus limites.

Fox: A que te refieres con dos entidades.

Fénix: ¿Está es su segunda pregunta?.

Fox: ¿No me puedes dar un extra de información?.

Fénix: Por esta ves seré un poco flexible, bien para que lo entiendas mejor no soy el único que existe hay otro fénix, para ser mas preciso es mi hermano, antes de la llegada de Axio hace ya varios años, el orbe de mi hermano fue dañado por un terremoto que hubo en la zona, sin el orbe nosotros estamos condenados a desvanecernos en el viento, la única oportunidad era un ser vivo al cual pudiéramos recurrir como contenedor, pero como sabrás en un templo oculto en las montañas no se puede esperar que alguien aparezca, para salvar a mi hermano tome la decisión de compartir mi orbe con él, no imaginas lo apretados que estuvimos todo este tiempo pero valió la pena, con el pasar del tiempo esperamos una oportunidad para tener mas espacio y esa oportunidad llego cuando Axio entro al templo, no imaginas la alegría que nos dio al ver a un ser vivo después de mucho tiempo, pero la alegría duro poco, mi hermano sintió la presencia de los Acrox acercándose, no había mucho tiempo para tomar decisiones así que guiamos al ratón hasta nosotros, cuando llego sus heridas eran muy graves, mi hermano fue el primero en entrar a su cuerpo sanando las heridas de Axio, en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo listo mi hermano tomo el control, justo a tiempo para enfrentarse con los guerreros de la garra oscura, no duraron mucho en combate, con la conciencia de Axio desconectada mi hermano me convenció de entrar en aquel ratón, era muy peligroso que permaneciera en el orbe, si en algún momento pudieran robar el orbe seria un desastre, después de entrar en el cuerpo de Axio escapamos del lugar.

En estos momentos Axio desconoce la existencia de mi hermano que esta oculto en su interior.

Fox: ¿Qué sucederá con tu hermano si yo acepto?.

Fénix: no abuses de tu suerte, solo tienes dos preguntas.

Fox: Por favor solo quiero saber.

Fénix: Esta bien, solo esta, tanto mi hermano como yo tenemos una misión, encontrar al ser digno de poseer el poder máximo, en cuanto lo encontremos el otro desaparecerá, pero algo a cambiado, nunca pensamos que encontraríamos a otro con las mismas actitudes habilidades y destrezas que tu posees.

Fox: ¿Te refieres a Axio?.

Fénix: Correcto.

Fox: ¿Porqué no le ofrecieron convertirse en el guerrero legendario?.

Fénix: No estaba listo, en su mente todavía hay dudas y mucho dolor por la perdida de sus mas queridos amigos, si le hubiéramos ofrecido en ese momento el poder máximo el se hubiera negado a aceptarlo.

Fox: ¿Entonces qué van a hacer?.

Fénix: Mi hermano tiene esperanzas, su potencial es inimaginable igual que el tuyo, con la diferencia de que tu no dudas en actuar, tomas las decisiones con certeza y seguridad, sabes lo que quieres y cuando lo quieres.

Fox: ¿Tu hermano espera a que Axio despeje sus dudas?.

Fénix: El esta esperando que Axio pueda perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que le paso a sus compañeros, eso estaba mas allá de su alcance, no podía salvarlos.

Fox: ¿Y qué te pareció Sofy?.

Fénix: Una chica muy agradable, ehí eso es hacer trampa.

Fox: ¿Qué hice?.

Fénix: Como si no lo supieras, estabas cerciorándote que fui yo a quien Sofy vio cuando se despidió de todos en el centro comercial.

Fox: No puedes culparme por intentarlo.

Fénix: ¿Cuál es tu segunda pregunta?.

Fox: Dime, ¿Tu sabes algo de lo que paso en el planeta cerinian?.

Fénix: Si te refieres a la información que tu novia quiere lo siento, yo no puedo ayudarte pero mi hermano si, él ha estado viajando mentalmente por todo el universo y creo que presencio uno que otro acontecimiento.

Fox: Entonces solo tu hermano puede ayudarme.

Fénix: Si tendrás que hablar con él, ¿Cuál es tu tercera pregunta?.

Fox: ¿Fuiste tu quien me salvo en aquellas ocasiones en las que los Acrox casi acaban conmigo?.

Fénix: Si, fui yo, no esperaras que después de encontrarte te voy a perder, eres único, como una piedra preciosa que ha sido tallada a mano, única en su tipo y he esperado muchos años para encontrarte, así que... si, yo te salve, ¿Algo más?.

Fox: Gracias por aclarar mis dudas.

Fénix: ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?.

Fox: Acepto convertirme en el guerrero legendario.

Fénix: Sigueme.

Un camino se hace presente en aquel lugar, al final una puerta de color fuego brilla con fuerza, Fénix abre la puerta dejando ver una esfera del tamaño de un sol, esta arde con la fuerza de mil estrellas, un puente se extiende hasta la parte de arriba de la esfera, al final del puente una piedra en forma de rombo levita a ras del piso del puente.

Fox: ¿Qué es esto?.

Fénix: Es tu destino.

Fox: ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Fénix: sube hasta donde esta la piedra flotante, cuando llegues pon tu mano en el corazón.

Fox: Hay algo que no me contestaste ¿Qué sucederá contigo cuando me convierta en el guerrero legendario?.

Fénix: Yo dejare de existir.

Fox: No me parece justo.

Fénix: Pero así es como debe ser.

Fox: Te propongo algo, aceptare con gusto este poder si tú te quedas conmigo, luchando a mi lado.

Fénix: ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, ¿No te enloquecerás al escucharme todo el tiempo?.

Fox: Estaré feliz de tener un amigo como tú.

Fénix: Me vas a hacer llorar

Fox: ¿Qué dices?.

Fénix: Nunca he experimentado el tener amigos, solo tengo a mi hermano, podría ser interesante tu propuesta, hummm... esta bien me quedare contigo, me gustaría experimentar lo que significa la amistad.

Fox: Entonces adelante hay mucha basura que sacar.

Fénix: Adelante compañero.

Fox corre hasta llegar a la piedra levitando pone su mano en el corazón, una luz comienza a brillar y toma la forma de una llave de oro.

Fénix: Introduce la llave en el interior de la piedra.

Fox: ¿Cómo se supone que atraviese algo sólido?.

Fénix: Solo debes creer que puedes atravesar la piedra.

Fox: Esta bien, lo haré.

Fox se aproxima a la piedra en forma de rombo acercando su mano pero antes de hacer contacto la piedra absorbe la mano de Fox con mucha rapidez.

Fénix: Huum... esto es nuevo, se supone que deberías atravesar la piedra no que la piedra te atrapara a ti.

Fox: ¿Acaso hice algo mal?.

Fénix: Creo que tú estas atrayendo el poder, nunca pensé que esto podría pasar.

La enorme esfera cambio su brillo a un rojo intenso, llamaradas de fuego se dirigen a la piedra, la enorme esfera es absorbida por la piedra, esta se convierte en un rubí rodeado por llamas de colores, el rubí romboidal se separa de la mano de Fox y se introduce en su pecho, Fox siente como esa energía lo quema pero no lo lastima, al rededor de Fox una llama violeta lo envuelve, el gran vació es teñido por muchos colores, miles de estrellas brotan por todas partes.

Fénix: Es el momento de que regreses y no olvides que ahora tienes un nuevo amigo

Fox: No me olvidare de ti.

Fénix: Acaba con ellos.

Fox es consumido por las llama violeta que lo devuelve a su tiempo.

La luz que invadía el gran salón se desvanece rápidamente, la esfera de energía oscura que estaba a punto de chocar con Fox se ha detenido, el general queda estupefacto al ver lo que esta sucediendo.

El cuerpo de Fox McCloud es rodeado por llamas de color rojo intenso, en el ambiente se siente una poderosa presencia positiva, las ventanas que todavía estaban intactas vibraban generando un sonido agudo, las piedras comenzaron a flotar en todo el templo, esa misteriosa energía inundaba el templo hasta los lugares mas oscuros, el cielo que estaba nublado se despejo, en un instante en formación circular creciente los escaneres de las naves aliadas comenzaron a arrojar lecturas nunca antes vistas.

El agua flotaba en el aire formando extrañas figuras, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Ante los atónitos ojos de todos los presentes Fox despidió enormes llamaradas que transformaron la esfera de energía oscura en una esfera de energía blanca, ¡un nuevo Fox McCloud a surgido con un poder inimaginable!.

General Yukoot: Esto no puede ser, nadie es capaz de transmutar la energía negativa.

General Viltom: Hemos cometido un error, el tiene el orbe.

General Yukoot: No, esto supera... nos supera, es imposible que se convirtiera en el guerrero legendario.

General Viltom: Solo hay una forma de probarlo.

El general Viltom dispara un haz de energía negativa a Fox, en respuesta Fox con fuerza vital crea un deflector que devuelve el ataque al doble de su potencia, el general lo esquiva con dificultad, al intentar golpear a Fox una esfera de energía blanca se materializa frente al general, al tocarla una enorme explosión acaba con el, Yukoot recita un conjuro convocando guerreros de piedra, cuatro enormes colosos se levantan del suelo.

General Yukoot: Acaben con él.

El enorme coloso levanta su puño y lo dirige a Fox, Fox extiende su mano y crea un campo de fuerza que a su ves destruye al coloso, ahora Fox golpea el suelo con mucha fuerza generando una ola de tierra que hace que los coloso caigan al suelo desbaratandosen, el general intenta recitar otro hechizo pero en un parpadear de ojos Fox aparece frente a el.

Fox: Axio no es el único que levanta pesas.

Fox arranca la columna central que se encuentra a su lado con mucha facilidad.

Fox dice unas palabras en voz alta.

Fox: Hoyo en uno.

Con la columna golpea al general como si fuera una pelota de golf enviándolo a la montaña mas lejana que se podía ver desde ese lugar.

El general termino hecho pedazos, cuando choco con la montaña.

Fox: ¡Oye tu!, el que se oculta en las sombras ¿Porqué no sales y conversamos un rato?.

Lacayo: Interesante, tu eres el primero que ha podido sentir mi presencia.

Fox: No soy el único.

Lacayo: Esto supera todo lo que sabíamos del orbe.

Fox: Si quieres te doy lecciones particulares.

Lacayo: Será en otra ocasión, por el momento esta charla ha terminado, ya nos encontraremos nuevamente y te aseguro que no saldrás con vida en nuestro próximo encuentro.

Fox: Espero que te gusten las cajas de pino, estan a tu medida.

El lacayo desaparece en las sombras sin dejar rastro.

Krystal: Fox ¿Eres tú?.

Fox: Por supuesto que soy yo, solo que con una ligera diferencia.

Guardián Luit: ¡Y qué diferencia!, eso no es posible a menos que te hayas convertido en el guerrero legendario, pero... ¿Cómo?, si Fénix esta en Axio.

Fox: Es un poco largo de explicar, encuentra el mensaje y busquemos a Nemil, presiento que los Acrox la están buscando por una razón.

Krystal: ¿En verdad te convertiste en el guerrero legendario?.

Fox: Krystal se que tienes preguntas pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, en cuanto regresemos al Great Fox te lo contare todo, te lo prometo.

Krystal: Por un momento pensé que ya no te vería mas.

Fox: Recuerda que soy duro de matar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer no olviden comentar<p> 


	13. Visiones

VISIONES

Después de buscar durante un buen rato en los escombros, el Guardián Luit logra encontrar el mensaje que buscaba, en un libro de piedra con la inscripción "Los tiempos antiguos".

Fox: ¿Encontraste el mensaje?.

Guardián Luit: Lo tengo, afortunadamente no se daño en la batalla.

Fox: ¿Qué dice?.

Guardián Luit: Espera un momento, el mensaje esta encriptado, tardare unos minutos.

Fox: No tardes, por cierto Axio ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Axio: Un poco adolorido en todo el cuerpo... ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?.

Fox: Claro que puedes, ¿Qué deseas saber?.

Axio: ¿Cómo es que tienes esos poderes? y ¿Qué quiso decir Luit con que eres el Guerrero legendario?.

Fox: Se que hay mucho que explicar, lo sabrán en el Great Fox, por el momento concentrémonos en la misión.

Axio: Esta bien, esperare, Cuál es el siguiente paso?.

Fox: Que Luit descifre el mensaje para poder encontrar a Nemil.

Guardián Luit: Lo tengo, he descifrado el mensaje, Nemil esta en el planeta Oreyana.

Axio: No lo entiendo, si estaba aquí, ¿Cómo llego a Oreyana?, eso esta muy lejos.

Guardián Luit: Creo que logro llegar al tele transportador que se encuentra oculto en este lugar.

Axio: Me imagino que no nos explicaras cómo es que tienen un tele transportador, ni los Datarianos han desarrollado esa tecnología, a no ser...

Guardián Luit: Después daré explicaciones, Fox necesito que me hagas un favor, llevame al planeta Oreyana, por favor.

Fox: Iremos de inmediato... ¿Falco me escuchas?.

Falco: Fuerte y claro, ¿Ya encontraron lo que buscaban?.

Fox: Digamos que tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

Falco: ¿Pueden esperar diez minutos?, estoy atendiendo un asunto personal con algunos Acrox.

Fox: Tienes quince minutos para terminar tus asuntos, cuando termines reúne a todos los cazas debemos partir cuanto antes.

Falco: Entendido en quince minutos nos reuniremos con ustedes.

Fox: Volvamos al Great Fox, hay cosas de las que me imagino querrán enterarsen.

De vuelta en el Great Fox, después de ser tele transportados, los cinco se reúnen en la cubierta de observación.

Krystal: Ya que estamos aquí ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso en el templo?.

Guardián Luit: ¿Y podrías explicarnos cómo te convertiste en el guerrero legendario?.

Peppy: A mi me gustaría saber de que están hablando.

Fox: Ya lo entenderás Peppy, ¿Recuerdan cuando me encontraron en el hospital, en el suelo inconsciente?.

Krystal: Lo recuerdo muy bien, estuve muy preocupada.

Fox: En resumidas cuentas fénix aprovecho el momento para pasar a mi cuerpo y todo este tiempo ha estado conmigo, observándome y decidió que yo era perfecto para el trabajo, Cómo la ven?.

Guardián Luit: Si tú tenias a Fénix, ¿Cómo es que Axio pudo realizar tales proezas?.

Fox: Me temo que solo Axio puede responder esa pregunta, por el momento es todo lo que diré.

Axio: Siento que no nos has dicho todo.

Fox: Como dije, solo tu y el camino que elijas podrá responder a esas preguntas, por ciertos motivos que no puedo rebelar, no diré mas.

Axio: Si ese es el caso, entonces la Sfaiter te pertenece por derecho ya que fue diseñada para el que sera el guerrero legendario y no necesitaras mas de mi ayuda.

Fox: Te equivocas, en este momento es cuando mas necesitare de tu ayuda y acerca del Sfaiter, es tuyo, yo ya tengo al Great Fox y mejorado gracias a ti, en lo que a mi respecta tu eres el capitán del Sfaiter y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Axio: No te defraudare.

Fox: Recuerda que eres un miembro del equipo Star Fox, para nosotros el rango no tiene importancia.

Fox: Lo que tu digas Fox.

Peppy: Esto si que es una sorpresa y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Fox: Es un poco complejo de describir pero por decirlo así me siento como nuevo.

Slippy: ¿Le dirás a los demás que tu eres el nuevo guerrero elegido por el orbe?.

Fox: Se los diré en cuanto hallamos rescatado a Nemil, ¿Luit puedes indicarnos las coordenadas de Oreyana?, partiremos en cuanto Falco regrese con los escuadrones.

Peppy: Estaremos listos, sígueme Luit.

Falco: Falco reportándose, hemos barrido con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en el planeta, fue muy sencillo.

Fox: Fue sencillo porque no eran muchos.

Falco: No me arruines el momento.

Fox: Como digas, ¿Ya regresaron todos?.

Falco: Los demás escuadrones están de regresos en sus naves.

Fox: Date prisa, salimos de inmediato.

Falco: Presiento que esto se pondrá candente.

Fox: Ni te lo imaginas... Peppy ya podemos irnos, avisales que se mantengan en modo de batalla, no sabemos con que podemos encontrarnos.

Peppy: Los pondré al tanto.

Peppy: A todas las naves, prepárense para salto Sub espacial, les estoy transmitiendo las coordenadas.

Al recibir las coordenadas los enormes portales se materializan al frente de las naves y estas desaparecen en ellos, mientras llegan al planeta Oreyana se puede sentir la ansiedad en todos los miembros de la tripulación.

Fox: Dime Luit ¿Cómo es el planeta Oreyana?.

Guardián Luit: Es un planeta con playas hermosas y las más grandes ciudades, los Ameftiz "Ameftiz hace referencia a la raza de las ardillas ", son pacíficos, a algunos les gustan las peleas son muy conocidos por sus rápidos movimientos y golpes certeros, muchos van de turismos e ese planeta.

Falco: Si son tan pacíficos ¿Porqué decidieron usar ese planeta como refugio?.

Guardián Luit: Se eligió porque tiene el más avanzado sistema de defensa planetario, muchos intentaron conquistar Oreyana con nefastos resultados y muchos ejércitos cayeron en combate, además los Ameftiz han sido de gran ayuda al oráculo y a la orden de Luxudian.

Krystal: El lugar perfecto para refugiarse y ocultarse de los Acrox.

Guardián Luit: Solo espero que sus defensas planetarias puedan soportar los ataques Acrox.

En el planeta Oreyana la situación es desesperada, las defensas planetarias funcionan al cuarenta por ciento de su capacidad, las pocas naves de batalla que quedan apenas si pueden luchar contra aquel descomunal enemigo y en tierra las cosas van de mal a peor, los zánganos están diezmando a la población, las fuerzas militares están desechas y los pocos soldados tratan de salvar a los civiles que quedan.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿Cuál es nuestra situación?.

Oficial Amanda: Todas nuestra bases militares han caído, las naves que todavía están en órbita dicen que si no llega ayuda pronto, no resistirán mucho mas, la nave insignia Atakaya apenas si puede soportar el ataque.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿Hay alguna respuesta a nuestro mensaje de auxilio?.

Oficial Amanda: No hay respuesta, su majestad, ya lo he intentado en todas las frecuencias sin resultados, su majestad el capitán Radiren esta en la frecuencia once.

Rey Preginton tercero: En pantalla.

Capitán Radiren: Señor no aguantaremos mas tiempo sin refuerzos, tenemos demasiados daños y quedan pocas naves.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿Qué pasa con las defensas satélitales?.

Capitán Radiren: Quedan pocos satélites activos, dentro de poco el planeta estará indefenso, recomiendo evacuar a todos los civiles que podamos.

Rey Preginton tercero: Oficial Amanda de la orden de evacuación a las tropas que todavía están en pie, que protejan las naves de transporte.

Oficial Amanda: Señor preparare una nave para usted.

Rey Preginton tercero: Yo no importo, quiero que mi hija salga en el primer transporte, con escolta.

Oficial Amanda: Señor sin usted no tenemos esperanza de continuar con el reino.

Rey Preginton tercero: Como puedes ver no quedara nada de nuestro reino, a menos que podamos salvar a tantos Ameftiz como nos sea posible

Oficial Amanda: Daré la orden de evacuación, atención a todas las naves evacuaremos a los civiles que podamos, deben proteger el escape de las naves de transporte, a todas las tropas que quedan, deben proteger los puntos de evacuación.

Capitán Radiren: Ganaremos tiempo para que puedan escapar, oficial Hartur conecte los altavoces de toda la nave.

Oficial Hartur: altavoces en línea.

Capitán Radiren: Atención, soy su capitán, nuestra misión es proteger las naves de escape a cualquier costo, atraeremos el fuego enemigo, eso es todo.

Oficial Hartur: Sus ordenes capitán.

Capitán Radiren: Carguen misiles y disparen a discreción, si vamos a caer nos llevaremos a tantos como podamos.

Oficial Hartur: Capitán detecto una fuente de energía y es muy fuerte la señal.

Capitán Radiren: ¿En qué dirección?.

Oficial Hartur: Espere... la señal proviene de detrás de nosotros y va en aumento, detecto una distorsión espacial.

Detrás de la nave infinity tres enormes portales se abren dando paso a imponentes naves de guerra liderados por Fox McCloud, en cuanto terminan de salir de los portales las naves comienzan a derribar a las naves Acrox con mucha facilidad, lo cual llama su atención, la Arcadia, el Great Fox y La Sfaiter activan sus armas principales barriendo con la mitad de las naves de batalla Acrox, estos disparan contra los acorazados, el blindaje resiste sin problemas, el acorazado Pegaso dispara ráfagas anti protones debilitando los escudos de algunas fragatas, el Orión los destruye desplegando un torpedo nova, la onda deshabilita a varios destructores Acrox, el Great Fox vuelve a disparar su arma principal partiendo a la mitad una nave tipo galaxia que es el triple de grande que un destructor, los Acrox disparan sus proyectiles de anti materia contra el acorazado Géminis, la Sfaiter abre un portal frente al géminis absorbiéndolo y redirigiendo el disparo al destructor Acrox, el destructor es perforado con su propio disparo y termina en una colosal explosión, los escuadrones de cazas salen de los cruceros y de la Arcadia liderados por los arwing, en el puente de mando Peppy esta liderando a los Acorazados concentrando sus esfuerzo en destruir la artillería pesada, mientra que Falco, Krystal, Fox y Slippy se dividen en cuatro grupos, Falco y su grupo se concentran en destruir a los Cazas Acrox, los grupos de Fox y Krystal se concentran el las fragatas y el Grupo de Slippy escolta a las naves de trasporte que se dirigen al planeta, al ver a aquellas fuerzas militares luchar con tal coraje, los Ameftiz se unen a la batalla, las esperanzas vuelven a sus corazones y como leones enfrentan a ese enemigo que parecía terrible y ahora se esta convirtiendo en escoria.

Oficial Amanda: Su majestad el capitán Radiren: esta en la linea.

Rey Preginton tercero: Pasámelo... ¿Qué sucede capitán?.

Capitán Radiren: Majestad no va a creer esto, unas naves desconocidas han llegado por una distorsión espacial y están destruyendo al enemigo con mucha facilidad y eso no es lo mejor, señor, solo esperen la ayuda, esta en camino.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?.

Capitán Radiren: Mire por la ventana y lo entenderá cambio y corto.

En las afueras del palacio los disparos y estallidos se hacen mas intensos, se puede escuchar el sonido de las naves de transporte, el Rey Preginton tercero al mirar por la ventana puede ver como los cazas limpian las calles de los escuadrones de la muerte Acrox, dando paso a las tropas Cornerianas, Solarianas y Datarianos, en naves de transportes mas grandes son desembarcados tanques de guerra, Mech y soldados con exotrajes muy bien armados, los Acrox empiezan a perder tropas y terreno, los experimentados solarianos van despejando las calles sector por sector, entretanto los Mech se enfrentan con los trípodes que caen como árboles, los soldados Ameftiz que estaban dispersos se unen a las fuerzas aliadas para brindar apoyo mientras que las unidades médicas son desplegadas para atender a los heridos.

Oficial Amanda: La ayuda ha llegado, su majestad estamos salvados.

Rey Preginton tercero: Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?, no reconozco ninguno de esos emblemas.

Oficial Amanda: Espere, reconozco ese emblema majestad, son Datarianos, tengo entendido que tenemos muchos problemas con los Datarianos.

Rey Preginton tercero: Es cierto tenemos algunos problemas diplomáticos, si ellos están aquí no es para ayudarnos.

Oficial Amanda: Pero entonces ¿Porqué están luchando contra el enemigo?.

Rey Preginton tercero: Tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo sabremos, Oficial nueva orden, que todo aquel que pueda luchar tome un arma y ayude a acabar con el enemigo desconocido, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Oficial Amanda: Enseguida su majestad.

En el espacio las naves Acrox van cayendo de una en una, la Sfaiter Cambia a modo de batalla A.R.K.

La impresionante nave cambia su aspecto a uno mas amenazante, en los laterales de la nave se abren muchas compuertas dejando ver lentes convexas, de pronto en un estallido de colores, miles de rayos salen despedidos dirigiendosen a todos los cazas que están cerca, muchos logran evadir los disparos, pero no contaban con que los rayos pudieran seguirlos, en pocos segundos las naves que lograron escapar son destruidas por los rayos multicolores, la Sfaiter vuelve a disparar pero esta ves su blanco son las naves de guerra Acrox, cientos de rayos traspasan el escudo impactado en las zonas criticas de las naves, algunas de ellas quedan sin escudos y otras sin armamento.

Peppy: Rob ¿Qué ha sido eso?.

Rob: Es el modo de combate A.R.K, el capitán se enlaza mentalmente con la nave y puede usar varias funciones de batalla que normalmente no se pueden usar con una consola.

Peppy: Rob esa función esta instalada en el Great Fox.

Rob: Afirmativo.

Peppy: ¿Cómo se activa?.

Rob: Siéntate en esta silla yo activare el A.R.K.

Peppy se sienta en la silla, una corona de cristales desciende del techo y Peppy es inmovilizado, El Great Fox cambia su aspecto, se alarga un poco mas, sus alas se expanden en forma de V, sus dos cañones se convierten en uno mas alargado y en forma de rifle gauss, en los laterales miles de lentes convexas surgen brillando con la luz del sol, miles de rayos multicolores son despedidos en dirección a las naves Acrox y aliados los rayos esquivan las cazas Cornerianos, Solarianos y Datarianos destruyendo a los cazas Acrox, incluso uno de los rayos antes de chocar de frente con un caza Corneriano se divide en varios rayos y se vuelven a unir en uno después de que ha evadido al caza después de media hora de combate solo quedan cinco fragatas y dos cruceros estelares.

Fox: capitán Marcony, Capitán Oldenf, ¿Pueden encargarse de las fragatas que quedan?.

Capitán Marcony: Me are cargo señor, no sera ningún problema.

Capitán Oldenf: Puede considerarlas desguazadas para cuando vuelva.

Fox: Peppy encargate de los dos cruceros estelares, a todos los cazas, diríjanse al planeta y barran con todas las fuerzas Acrox que encuentren, Falco estará a cargo, Krystal, Axio y Luit nos encontraremos en tierra, necesito las coordenadas de donde esta Nemil.

Guardián Luit: Las coordenadas son: Latitud veintitrés grados coma quince,longitud cuarenta grados coma setenta.

Fox: ¿Tú nave puede pelear por sí sola?.

Axio: Poder puede pero se necesita de estrategia para guiarla en la batalla.

Peppy: Si tu quieres puedo manejarla.

Fox: ¿Estás seguro de eso Peppy?.

Peppy: No imaginaras en dónde me encuentro, estoy enlazado mentalmente con el Great Fox, es increíble como se siente, en estos momentos mi mente esta en toda la nave, controlar la Sfaiter no sera problema.

Axio: Max, doy autorización total a Peppy el tendrá el mando hasta que vuelva.

Max: Confirmado, estoy desviando mis sistemas al Great Fox.

Axio: Cuida de mi nave Peppy.

Peppy: No te preocupes estará intacta cuando vuelvas.

Axio: Max transportanos a las coordenadas que menciono Luit.

Max: Transportación en curso.

Los primeros en llegar son Axio y Luit mientras esperan a Fox y a Krystal, Axio, Observan la ciudad desde lo alto de un peñasco.

Guardián Luit: Puedo sentir que algo te incomoda.

Axio: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

Guardián Luit: Tú aura refleja un tono de luz un poco diferente de las otras veces que te he visto.

Axio: Solo pienso que Fox no me ha dicho todo, siento que el sabe algo mas pero no sabría como explicarlo.

Guardián Luit: Te creo, yo sentí lo mismo pero debe de tener una buena razón para ocultarlo.

Axio: Tal ves tengas razón, el tiempo lo dirá.

Guardián Luit: Si, el tiempo lo dirá.

Al terminar estas palabras dos arwing aterrizan cerca del lugar donde se encuentran.

Fox: Perdón por la demora pero un trípode casi nos derriba, tuvimos que dejarlo fuera de servicio.

Krystal: ¿En dónde esta Nemil?.

Guardián Luit: Según el mensaje, este es el lugar en donde la podría localizar.

Axio: Aquí no hay nada perdemos el tiempo.

Fox: Luit ¿Qué hacemos?.

Guardián Luit: Solo nos queda esperar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho de entre los arbustos dos Guardianes de la orden de Luxidian se hacen presentes.

Guardián Jazmín: Identifiquensen.

Guardián Luit: Soy el Guardián Luit, escolta personal del Gran oráculo en una misión de extrema prioridad.

Guardián Jazmín: Muéstrame los votos de la Orden de Luxidian, despacio y no intentes nada.

El guardián Luit se quita el abrigo y se levanta la manga de la camisa mostrando su tatuaje, la Guardián Jazmín se acerca con mucha precaución, saca un pequeño cristal de amatista, al pasarlo por el tatuaje este cambia tomando la forma de un pergamino con palabras que solo ellos entienden.

Guardián Jazmín: Disculpará las medidas de seguridad pero desde que fuimos emboscados hemos tenido que ser mas precavidos.

Guardián Luit: Si te refieres al infiltrado, se quien fue, su nombre es Pirmey.

Guardián Jazmín: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que fue Pirmey?.

Guardián Luit: Porque Dremix me lo contó, el fue testigo de su traición.

Guardián Jazmín: ¿Viste a mi hermano?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

Axio: El se esta recuperando de sus heridas en mi nave, no hay de que preocuparse.

Guardián Jazmín: Me alegro que este a salvo, gracias por cuidar de él.

Guardián Luit: ¿Dónde esta Nemil? necesito verla.

Guardián Jazmín: Sígueme, te llevare con ella.

Después de recorrer un estrecho pasaje por las montañas llegan a una enorme piedra, la Guardián Jazmín presiona un botón de su pulsera, la enorme piedra se hace a un lado dejando ver una entrada a una caverna, luego de recorrer varios pasajes de la cueva llegan a una galería decorada con estalactitas y algunos muebles tallados en piedra y adornados con cojineria de seda, la iluminación proviene de enormes cristales de cuarzo que sobresalen de algunas rocas, al fondo de la galería un pequeño altar improvisado con algunas piedras del lugar y algo de decoración sobresalen en todo el lugar, Nemil en ese momento está recitando algunas oraciones mentalmente cuando es sacada de su profundo trance por la Guardiana Jazmín.

Guardián Jazmín: Gran oráculo, disculpe por interrumpir su meditación pero hay alguien que desea verla.

Nemil al voltear a mirar a Jazmín se percata de la presencia de Luit sin mediar palabra Nemil corre directamente al Guardián Luit dándole un efusivo abrazo, ante la atónita mirada de los guardianes que están Presentes.

Nemil: Has vuelto, gracias a los espíritus de la naturaleza que te han traído a mi sano y salvo.

El Guardián Luit con un sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas si puede armar frases coherentes.

Guardián Luit: Yo, gusto, verte, también, heeem, Gran oráculo no es propio abrasar Guardián de la escolta real.

Nemil: No me importa si es apropiado después de todo lo que he pasado en el templo, es un gusto verte con vida de nuevo.

Axio: Vaya, vaya quien ve a Luit diría que es todo un casanova.

Fox: Estoy en total acuerdo, el Guardián del templo de acero nos resulto galanazo.

Krystal: No lo molesten, para ella debió ser duro estar alejada de él por la forma en que lo abrasa.

Guardián Luit: Yo puedo explicarlo o tal ves ni pueda Nemil yo, yo.

Guardián Jazmín: Guardián Luit la has llamado por su nombre, pero que atrevido.

Nemil: no me importa lo que los demás piensen, he tomado una decisión y no daré mi brazo a torcer, Luit yo te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y no quiero que te vuelvas a aparta de mi lado nunca mas.

Nemil se acerca a Luit dándole un beso apasionado por un largo rato.

Axio: Siempre he querido saber como es que pueden respirar cuando se besan con tanta emoción.

Krystal: Cuando te enamores lo entenderás.

Fox: Sin palabras.

Los guardianes no salían de su asombro al ver al gran oráculo declarando su amor a un Guardián escolta, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Después de un largo beso Nemil mira a Luit a los ojos.

Nemil: Tuve que darme cuenta que quería estar contigo cuando el desastre toco a la puerta.

Guardián Luit: yo no se que decir solo soy tu humilde protector ¿Cómo puedes amarme siendo lo que soy?.

Nemil: Yo te amo por lo que eres en tu interior, no por ser mi protector, desde que te asignaron a mi servicio siempre sentí algo especial por ti, tu siempre me escuchaste y me apoyaste en los momentos que mas necesitaba y siempre estuviste hay para respaldarme, con el tiempo mi amor fue creciendo hasta que ya no pude soportarlo mas, cuando te envié en esa misión fue muy duro para mi, pero eras el único en al que podía confiar esa importante tarea, cuando los Acrox comenzaron a arrasar el planeta pensé lo peor, que tal ves no volvería a verte pero aquí estas otra ves a mi lado y no me importa que todos se enteren, yo te amo.

Nemil se queda en su regazo sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Axio: Oye no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿No le vas a decir nada?, por lo menos dile un poema o que la amas.

Krystal: Axio no seas imprudente.

Axio: Pero tengo razón, ella le abrió su corazón por lo menos merece una respuesta ¿Oh no?.

Guardia Luit: Axio tiene razón, Nemil ya que estamos hablando sin barreras hay algo que he querido decirte y explicarte pero no soy muy bueno expresándome así que me disculparas si respondo de esta manera.

El Guardia Luit: abraza con fuerza a Nemil y le devuelve el beso con mucha mas pasión que antes.

Axio: Esto es mejor que las novelas cursis que transmiten en mi planeta debí traer palomitas.

Por el rostro de Nemil corrían lagrimas de felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa reflejaba toda su emoción, por aquel momento de felicidad.

Axio: Me van a hacer llorar.

Fox: Tu no tienes remedio Axio.

Axio: ¿Qué hice?.

Krystal: Te falta sensibilidad.

Axio: Pero si soy muy sensible, aquella ves que me machuque la cola con una puerta corrediza sentí mucho dolor.

Krystal: No me refiero a esa sensibilidad.

Fox: Krystal yo le explicare después, Guardián Luit siento interrumpir pero tenemos una misión ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?.

Guardián Luit: Lo siento mucho es que esto me tomo por sorpresa, permitanme presentarles al gran oráculo, Nemil.

Nemil: Es un placer conocerlos.

Fox: Igualmente.

Guardián Luit: Dejame presentarte a Fox McCloud y a Krystal ellos con sus otros amigos han venido a rescatarte desde el sistema Lylat.

Guardián Jazmín: Entonces, ¿Ustedes son los del alboroto ahí afuera?.

Fox: No lo dudes ni por un instante.

Guardián Luit: Hemos venido con refuerzos desde muy lejos.

Nemil: Y veo que has traído al portador del Orbe.

Guardián Luit: he traído algo mucho mejor que al portador del orbe, te he traído al Guerrero legendario.

Nemil: ¿El Guerrero Legendario?, pero ¿Cómo es posible?.

Guardián Luit: Como veras el guardián del orbe eligió al nuevo guerrero.

Una voz retumbaba por todo el lugar y se da a conocer.

Fénix: Así es yo lo he elegido a mi criterio, él a superado todas mis expectativas y es el indicado.

Una majestuosa ave de color rojo naranja con tonos verdes y amarillos en sus alas y las plumas de la cola se hace presente en el hombro de Fox.

Al vera tan majestuosa Ave, los Guardianes presentes se inclinan ante su presencia.

Nemil: Tú debes ser el guardián del orbe, es un honor conocerte.

Fénix: El honor es mio al conocer a un desentiende directo del Guerrero Kiat.

Los demás Guardianes quedan estupefactos al enterarse que Nemil es una descendiente del Guerrero Kiat.

Guardián Jazmín: Gran oráculo no tenía ni idea que usted fuera una desentiende del Guerrero Kiat.

Nemil: Se supone que sería un secreto para protegerme de cualquiera que intentara dañarme para obtener el orbe.

Guardián Jazmín: Es un honor servir a su lado.

Los demás guardianes repiten las mismas palabras con gran respeto.

Nemil: Guardián Fénix ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

Fénix: Puedes preguntar.

Nemil: Mi abuela me contó que después de que era elegido el guerrero, el guardián desaparecía, ¿Cómo puedes estar en este mundo?.

Fénix: Existo Gracias a Fox quien me permitió quedarme con él, es mas, es la primera ves en mucho tiempo que puedo tomar una forma fuera del orbe o de un contenedor viviente.

Nemil: Entonces mi misión ha concluido.

Fénix: Esta muy lejos de concluir descendiente del Guerrero Kiat.

Nemil: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Fénix: Pronto lo sabrás, pero primero hay algo que tenemos que solucionar contigo.

Fox: ¿Qué sucede?.

Fénix: ¿Acaso no lo ves?.

Fox: ¿Ver qué?.

Fénix: Te lo mostrare.

El ojo derecho de Fénix brilla con un tono azul marino al mismo tiempo el ojo derecho de Fox brilla con la misma luz e intensidad, Fox al ver a través del ojo de Fénix puede observar una especie de gusano ubicado en el centro del cerebro de Nemil.

Fox: ¿Pero qué es eso?.

Fénix: Es un parásito, su función es bloquear habilidades especiales de cualquier sujeto.

Fox: ¿Podemos hacer algo?.

Fénix: Para ser exacto tu eres el único que puede ayudarla.

Nemil: ¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo un parásito?.

Fox: ¿Qué hago?.

Fénix: ¿Recuerdas el puente y la piedra?, has exactamente lo mismo, pero a traela hacía ti y no permitas que entre en tu cuerpo, debes crear una barrera a tu alrededor.

Fox: Entonces comencemos, Luit, Jazmín sujeten a Nemil no permitan que se mueva.

Guardián Luit: ¿Qué planeas hacerle?.

Fox: Tu solo confiá en mi,

Guardián Luit: Ten cuidado.

Nemil: ¿Podrías al menos explicarme que me vas a hacer?.

Fox: Ya lo veras.

Fox acercando su mano a la frente de Nemil cierra sus ojos y se concentra, del centro de la mano de Fox surge una luz blanca y se dirige al centro de la frente de Nemil, el lazo blanco entra por su pelaje traspasa el cráneo y llega al centro del cerebro donde el gusano se encuentra, la energía envuelve al gusano atrapándolo en una burbuja y comienza a jalarlo, Nemil siente un intenso dolor que recorre toda su espina dorsal, el gusano se resiste a salir, pero Fox no va a rendirse, con mas fuerza logra aislar a aquel intruso y lo saca poco a poco, Nemil intenta soltarse para evitar el terrible dolor que le esta ocasionando la extracción del invasor, pero los dos Guardianes logran, mantenerla inmovilizada, Fox va retirando su mano despacio y con firmeza mientras que una criatura repugnante comienza a salir por la frente de Nemil, Fox logra sacarla y aislarla en un campo de fuerza, la criatura se mueve con desesperación tratando de salir de su prisión, Fox arroja a la criatura a un rincón en donde sigue retorciéndose en el suelo.

Fox: Ya termine.

Guardián Luit: ¿Pero que rayos es eso?.

Fénix: Eso mi querido Luit, es un horrendo bicho que anula las habilidades especiales de animales como Nemil.

Fox: ¿Cómo llego eso a su cabeza?.

Fénix: Es muy fácil, en una vivida o en la comida.

Guardián Jazmín: Debió ser Pirmey.

En la Galería se escuchan varios disparos que alertan a todos, al ver quien disparaba, ven a Axio apuntando su arma al rincón donde el gusano se encontraba.

Axio: Bicho muerto, bicho feliz, los prefiero crujientes, no ha termino medio.

Al ver donde el gusano se encontraba, este estaba desecho y echando humo a causa de los disparos del arma de Protones de Axio.

Los dolores de Nemil desaparecen rápidamente, las visiones que antes estaban nubladas empiezan a ser visibles

Nemil: Es increíble mi don ha vuelto y puedo ver visiones de nuevo, oh no, esto es terrible, los Acrox están atacando a todos los planetas de la galaxia, ya han caído varios mundos, algunos resisten.

Fox: No hay tiempo que perder debemos empezar a erradicar a los Acrox.

Nemil: Espera Fox, es tiempo perdido, ellos son mas que nosotros y aunque uniéramos fuerzas no sería suficiente.

Fox: Tiene que existir una forma para acabar con ellos de un solo golpe.

Axio: No se, ¿Qué tal si pudiéramos reunirlos a todos en un lugar enviándoles una invitación?.

Nemil: Tal ves no estés tan alejado de la realidad, ¿Cómo piensas que podemos hacerlo?.

Axio: Estoy perdido, ilustrarme.

Nemil: Los Acrox debieron estar ocultos todo este tiempo, si encontramos el lugar de donde provienen, podríamos atraer a los Acrox atacando el planeta en donde se esconden.

Guardián Luit: ¿Puedes encontrar el lugar de origen Acrox?.

Nemil: Lo intentare, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Al enfocarse en sus visiones estas le muestran los terribles acontecimientos que están a punto de suceder.

Nemil: Esto es horrible, no puedo seguir mirando.

Fox: ¿Qué fue lo que viste?.

Nemil: No se ni por donde empezar.

Fénix: Nemil si me lo permites podríamos hechar un vistazo dentro de tu mente, si tu lo permites.

Nemil: Esta bien, pero no se si te agrade lo que veras.

Fénix: Tomaré el riesgo.

Fox: Espera yo también quiero ver.

Axio: Yo no pienso quedarme atrás, quiero ver también.

Krystal: Y yo también quiero ver.

Fénix: De acuerdo cierren los ojos y dejen la mente en blanco yo me haré cargo del resto.

Al cerrar los ojos Fénix enlaza su mente con la mente de Fox, Krystal y Axio, al enlazarlas podrán compartir las mismas imágenes que Fénix, la majestuosa ave se convierte en una estrella brillante y se introduce en la mente de Nemil, las imágenes al principio están algo confusas pero a medida que Fénix avanza más en el tiempo, las imágenes se hacen nítidas dejando ver una imagen desoladora, miles de mundos han caído bajo el dominio de los Acrox, cientos de esclavos trabajando en minas en pésimas condiciones y otros realizando labores que ni un animal en su sano juicio haría, los mundos que no se sometieron fueron destruidos por una nave del tamaño de cinco planetas unidos, se podía ver como un disparo de materia oscura era dirigido contra todo un sistema solar desintegrandolo en cuestión de segundos , se podía ver como los Acrox iban avanzando sin que nadie pudiera oponerseles, en otra imagen se veía como Fox y sus compañeros luchaban por salvar los planetas que todavía quedaban pero los Acrox crecían en fuerza y cantidad, hasta que finalmente Fox caía en la oscuridad con sus amigos y el sistema Lylat, antes de salir de aquella visión, Axio es separado del grupo enviándolo a otra parte, un lugar recóndito de la mente de Nemil, donde ni la misma Nemil había estado jamas, esa misteriosa fuerza guiá a Axio a otra visión muy diferente en donde los Acrox son derrotados, los mundos salvados pero a un elevado costo, se podía ver a todos los presentes llorar cerca de una estatua que se erguía en una llanura rodeada con muchas flores, adornándola y decorándola, Axio no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba porque la luz del sol le impide ver bien la estatua, en la base de esta hay un nombre con grandes letras doradas que brillan intensamente con la luz del sol, no era posible leer tampoco aquel nombre, todos daban gracias a aquel monumento por salvarlos de aquella amenaza, incluso el Great Fox estaba presente disparando fuegos artificiales, se podían ver los arwing sobrevolar la zona dejando un rastro de humo de colores, al frente de la estatua se podía ver a Krystal de espaldas y parecía que sostenía algo entre sus brazos, la visión vuelve a cambiar mostrando la enorme nave siendo atacada y los Acrox viniendo en su ayuda para evitar su destrucción, al cambiar a otra imagen se ve una luz dorada muy fuerte que esta delante del reactor impidiendo ver la difusa silueta que esta dirigiendo sus manos al núcleo de la nave, se escuchan unas palabras de aquella figura "era inevitable esto tenía que pasar" antes de que pudiera acercarse para ver de quien se trataba, la visión desaparece quedando todo en blanco, una luz azul como el brillo de una estrella aparece frente a él y una voz se escucha por todo aquel blanco lugar, "elige sabiamente porque no existen las segundas oportunidades", la misteriosa fuerza saca a Axio de aquel lugar devolviéndolo a su cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos puede ver como los demás están a su alrededor tratando de reanimarlo.

Axio: ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?.

Krystal: Antes de salir de las visiones perdimos el enlace contigo al regresar a nuestras mentes vimos que tu estabas en el suelo y no respirabas hemos estado intentando reanimarte pero nada funcionaba.

Axio: Creo que fui muy lejos, por lo que aprecio.

Fox: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Axio: No se si me creerás, el lugar en donde estuve..., pero antes de seguir con esta conversación ¿Alguien tiene comida?, tengo hambre.

Guardián Jazmín: Me párese que tengo algo de queso en mi maleta, espera iré a buscarlo.

Fox: Por lo menos Axio esta bien, pero me preocupan esas visiones, según esto estamos condenados a ser esclavos o desaparecer de la fax del universo en un gran estallido.

Nemil: Siento ser portadora de malas noticias.

Fox: No me rendiré, buscaremos una forma para vencer a los Acrox.

Krystal: Y yo estaré luchando a tu lado hasta el final.

Guardián Luit: Después de tanto esfuerzo y no lograremos nada.

Nemil: Es posible que mis visiones sean erróneas, lo intentare de nuevo.

Axio: Dejen ese pesimismo, además existe otra forma para ganar esta guerra.

Krystal: Pero acaso no viste las visiones de Nemil.

Axio: Y eso que ustedes no vieron las que yo vi..

Nemil: ¿Tú viste algo más?.

Axio: Yo diría que vi una forma de vencerlos.

Fox: ¿Qué mas viste?.

Axio: Como tu dices solo sabrás lo que necesitas saber, se como podemos derrotarlos y salvar a todo el universo pero necesitamos encontrar en donde se ocultan los Acrox, es allí en donde los derrotaremos.

Guardián Luit: en lo personal me gustaría saber como los derrotaras porque no me siento muy optimista

Axio: Solo lo diré una ves, encontraremos el agujero en donde se esconden, en cuanto lleguemos debemos buscar la enorme nave tamaño familiar y atacarla con todo lo que tengamos, los Acrox vendrán en hordas para proteger su valiosa arma, en cuanto estén todos reunidos volaremos el núcleo central de la nave y los mandaremos al mas haya de donde no podrán regresar, ¿Qué te parece?.

Fox: Es brillante ese plan, ¿Pero porqué nosotros o Nemil no pudimos ver esas visiones?.

Axio: No se porque, pero algo es seguro, no me quedare quieto viendo como destruyen el universo.

Fox: ¿Tú viste algo mas cierto?.

Axio: Solo diré que el destino puede cambiarse y voy a demostrarlo, así que tenemos trabajo, debemos encontrar el planeta de donde vienen, ¿Alguna idea?.

Krystal: Si capturan a un Acrox puedo entrar en su mente y averiguar las coordenadas.

Fox: Decidido, ejecutaremos el Plan de Axio.

Axio: Mejor que sea el plan de Fox, suena mejor.

Fox: Como digas, ejecutaremos el Plan Fox, debemos capturar a un Acrox con vida, Krystal se encargará del resto.

Axio: Excelente, busquemos un voluntario ahí afuera, esto se pondrá interesante.

Fox: En marcha tenemos trabajo que hacer, Guardián Luit necesito de tu ayuda, esta sera toda una faena.

Guardián Luit: Esperen un segundo, debo hablar con Nemil.

Fox: Date prisa, el tiempo corre.

Guardián Luit: Nemil si hay una posibilidad de ganar haré hasta lo imposible para que así sea, te prometo que los Acrox dejaran de ser una amenaza y la paz volverá a reinar en los mundos.

Nemil: Solo prometeme una cosa, vuelve con vida a mi lado es todo lo que te pido.

Guardián Luit: Te lo prometo, volveré contigo y planearemos la boda ¿Qué te párese?.

Nemil: Te estaré esperando, cuidate.

Guardián Luit: Es una promesa.

Fox: Debemos irnos, Axio ¿Qué estás esperando?.

Axio: Espero mi queso, tengo hambre.

Fox: No tenemos tiempo, en el camino buscaremos una botana vamos.

Axio: Te advierto que si caigo en combate es porque no comí algo antes de luchar.

Fox: Ya lo solucionaremos en el camino, ahora mueve tus patas hay mucho que hacer.

Axio: Como digas, jefe.

Antes de partir Nemil dice unas palabras a Axio, en su mirada y su rostro se nota preocupación.

Nemil: Axio hay algo que tienes que saber, en las próximas horas deberás tomar una decisión que marcará tu destino para siempre, elige con cuidado.

Fox: Date prisa Axio.

Axio en su mente no podía dejar de pensar ¿De quién era esa estatua y porqué todos estaban llorando?, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y muchas ideas pasaron por su mente.

Axio: Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Al retornar al lugar donde aterrizaron los arwing el comunicador de Fox emite un sonido de una llamada de alta prioridad.

Teniente Farrel: Comandante Fox necesitamos ayuda es urgente.

Fox: ¿Cuál es la emergencia?.

Teniente Farrel: Comandante un sujeto sin identificar nos esta dando mucho problemas ya ha eliminado a varios de los nuestros incluyendo un Mech, estamos soportando tanto como podemos pero no duraremos mucho, necesitamos refuerzos.

Axio: ¿Qué sucede Fox?.

Fox: Alguien sin identificar esta masacrando a nuestros aliados, puedo suponer que se trata de otro general de los Acrox, iré a ayudar a los soldados ustedes encárguense de encontrar la información que necesitamos.

Axio: Será mejor que yo me encargue, tú y Krystal obtendrán la información mas rápido

Fox: ¿Estás seguro que podrás apañártelas solo?.

Axio: Siempre hay una primera ves para todo, ¿No te parecé?.

Fox: Teniente la ayuda esta en camino, dele la ubicación de dónde se encuentra a Axio.

Teniente Farrel: Entendido, resistiremos hasta que lleguen, dense prisa.

Axio: Estoy en camino.

Fox: Ten cuidado.

Axio: Lo mismo para ti, ten mucho cuidado.

Axio: Max necesito que me tele transportes a estas coordenadas de inmediato.

Max: Coordenadas fijadas, tele transportación en curso.

Axio desaparece en un haz de luz blanca.

Krystal: ¿Por dónde debemos empezar?,

Guardián Luit: Yo tengo una idea de por donde podríamos buscar.

Fox: ¿Cuál sería ese lugar?.

Guardián Luit: El templo de Dileym, se encuentra a algunos kilómetros de aquí.

Fox: ¿No estarás buscando a Pirmey?.

Guardián Luit: Puedo asegurarte que el sabe dónde esta ese nido bichos.

Fox: De acuerdo viajaremos a Dileym, pero tendrás que viajar como pasajero embutido en la sección de torpedos.

Guardián Luit: te sorprenderías de los lugares en los que he tenido que estar.

Fox: En marcha.

Luit se acomoda como puede en la sección de torpedos, los arwing levantan el vuelo y se dirigen al templo de Dileym.

Cerca a una estación de transporte publico el pelotón del teniente Farrel se atrinchera en una tienda de víveres, algunos de sus soldados se encuentran heridos de gravedad, aquel desconocido encapuchado les dispara ráfagas de energía oscura impidiendo cualquier vía de escape, el encapuchado esta tan inmerso en despedazar a los Datarianos que no se da cuenta de que un ratón solitario se acerca a mucha velocidad, lo golpea con una fuerza tan brutal que le enviá directo a una nave de transporte público partiéndola en dos.

Axio: Al parecer todavía tengo mis habilidades, teniente Farrel ¿En dónde esta?.

Teniente Farrel: Por aquí.

Axio: ¿Se encuentran todos bien?.

Teniente Farrel: Tengo algunos ratones desangrándose, necesito llevarlos al campamento médico y un transporte para sacar a estos Ameftiz de la zona.

Axio: Dense prisa, tengo el presentimiento de que ese sujeto va dar muchos problemas.

Teniente Farrel: Cabo llévese a cinco soldados con usted y trasladen a los heridos al campamento, infórmeles que necesito un transporte para evacuar civiles, los demás prepárense para pelear.

Cabo: Si señor.

Axio: Será mejor que se alejen yo me encargaré del encapuchado.

Teniente Farrel: Capitán nuestro escuadrón tiene un lema "siempre unidos y jamas seremos vencidos", no lo dejare sin apoyo.

Axio: Háganme caso, esto se pondrá muy feo.

Una voz interrumpe su conversación, proviene de la destrozada nave de transporte público.

Encapuchado: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, un roedor con mucha fuerza, es poco común encontrar a un Datariano con tales facultades.

Axio: Teniente Farrel será mejor que se cubra.

Encapuchado: Muy buen golpe, veamos si resistes mas que tus amigos.

El encapuchado corre directo Axio enviando una poderosa ráfaga de aire, Axio logra esquivarla, la ráfaga de aire choca contra una caseta de revistas, esta es cortada en en varias partes, Axio toma del suelo un trozo de metal y lo lanza al pecho del Encapuchado, este gira y se inclina a un lado para evitar el fragmento de metal, es la oportunidad que aprovecha Axio para asercarcele logrando agarrarle del abrigo para luego de una patada sacárselo, enviándolo al otro lado de la calle, al levantarse se puede ver un lagarto de color verde portando un uniforme de color negro con rayas rojas y grises, el lagarto lanza unas bombas de humos que le impiden la visibilidad al roedor, el lagarto rodea a Axio y lo agarra con la cola enviándolo contra un edificio, el roedor choca contra el edificio terminando en uno de los pasillos, el lagarto salta entrando por el enorme agujero que hizo Axio al chocar contra el edificio, al entrar el lagarto se agacha con agilidad para esquivar una matera que se dirige a el, el ratón intenta golpear al lagarto pero es detenido con una patada en sus costillas, el lagarto lo golpea nuevamente con su cola sacándolo del edificio, el ratón se estrella en el pavimento, el lagarto con determinación se lanza de nuevo al ataque, Axio nuevamente intenta golpearlo sin resultados, el lagarto parece poder pre veer todos sus movimientos, Axio logra alejarse del lagarto y con su increíble fuerza arranca una valla publicitaria, en un intento por golpear al lagarto acelera a todo lo que dan sus patas pero el lagarto es mas veloz, golpea varias partes vitales de Axio haciendo que este caiga al suelo con la valla, Axio se reincorpora nuevamente, el lagarto no le da mucho tiempo para recuperarse, le asesta muchos golpes con técnicas aterradoras, Axio vuelve a caer al pavimento, el lagarto sin piedad lo levanta con su cola y lo eleva en el aire, lo golpea con tanta brutalidad que parte de sus vestimentas son despedazadas por el impacto de los golpes que son muy rápidos y certeros, la paliza es interrumpida por el escuadrón del Teniente Farrel que disparan sus arma láser, el lagarto detecta la amenaza y crea un escudo que lo protege de los disparos.

Lagarto: No molesten.

El lagarto recitando un hechizo genera energía oscura tan potente que los vidrios en la cercanía estallan, una esfera muy grande se forma y es lanzada a los soldados que le están disparando, Axio logra zafarse del lagarto e intenta alcanzar la mortal esfera de energía, pero sus piernas no dan para mas, la esfera esta a unos pocos metros de alcanzar la tienda en donde están los soldados y civiles, Axio lanza un grito de desesperación que se escucha retumbar y que sale de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Axio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

De repente el viento deja de soplar, los sonidos de la batalla no se escuchan, todos parecen haber quedado congelados, nada se movía ni siquiera las naves que volaban por los cielos, los disparos se podían ver estáticos en el aire, trozos de edificio cayendo y humo que no se movían, todo estaba en silencio, la enorme esfera de energía que estaba a punto de llegar a los Datarianos estaba inmóvil.

Axio: ¿Qué está sucediendo?.

Voz: He utilizado un conjuro para frenar el tiempo.

Axio: ¿Quién eres?.

Voz: Mi nombre es Zefiro.

Axio: ¿En dónde estas?.

Zefiro: Muy cerca de ti.

Axio: Muéstrate.

Frente a Axio una enorme y majestuosa Ave de color azul se hace presente, al rededor del ave emanan llamas de color Azul.

Axio: Pero si tu eres Fénix.

Zefiro: Creo que me estas confundiendo con mi hermano.

Axio: ¿Tú hermano?, no entiendo nada, ¿Acaso enloquecí?.

Zefiro: No puedo creer que con tus habilidades deductivas no hayas podido llegar a una obvia verdad.

Axio: Dos orbes, dos Guardianes, pero los escritos antiguos no decían nada de dos guardianes, ademas uno de los orbes estaba roto ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir todo este tiempo?.

Zefiro: Digamos que mucho tiempo apretado compartiendo el orbe de mi hermano, no sabes lo incomodo que resulta estar embutido en una esfera, me encantaría seguir conversando contigo pero el conjuro no durará mucho, puedo ayudarte pero implica que debes tomar decisiones muy rápidas.

Axio: ¿A que decisiones te refieres?.

Zefiro: Uno, puedo darte un regalo pero ese regalo tiene un costo si no aceptas el costo no podrá ser tuyo.

Axio: ¿Cuál es el costo?.

Zefiro: Sacrificar todo lo que eres y lo que te hace ser tu mismo, ese es el precio.

Axio: Si me vas a dar un regalo ¿Cómo esperas que lo acepte si tengo que entregar mi vida a cambio?.

Zefiro: No estás captando la pregunta, yo nunca dije que debías entregarme tu vida, yo dije que debes sacrificar todo lo que eres, lo que hace que seas tu mismo, tu esencia vital.

Axio: Mi esencia es mi alma, ¿Qué no estoy entendiendo?.

Zefiro: Para que entiendas, en tu actual estado solo sabes dar golpes, lanzar objetos y dar porrazos con lo primero que encuentras, si continuas peleando aún cuando tuvieras los mismos poderes que Fox, tu derrota sería inminente, ese lagarto esta mejor entrenado en el combate, maneja mejor las artes oscuras que los generales que enfrentaste, conoce técnicas mas avanzadas y letales de lo que puedas imaginar, ¿En serio crees que podrás ganarle a alguien tan entrenado como el?.

Axio: Le ganare aunque tenga que luchar con los dientes.

Zefiro: Admiro tu determinación, pero tu sabes muy bien que perderás esta batalla y tu vida en el proceso, la única solución posible para que puedas ganarle es que tengas el conocimiento y habilidades de un guerrero entrenado, en mi yace ese conocimiento, pero para poder entregártelo tengo que sacrificar mi propia esencia combinando mi alma con la tuya, todo lo que soy y sé será tuyo y todo lo que tu eres y sabes será mio, conclusión nos convertiremos en un nuevo ser con conocimientos que superan el entendimiento.

Axio: Es como la alquimia, al unir dos elementos se convierten en uno diferente.

Zefiro: Es correcto, al unir mi alma, mis experiencias y mi conocimiento a los tuyos, nos transformaremos en un ser completamente nuevo y diferente, se que para ti esto no es fácil de aceptar.

Axio: ¿Y qué hay de ti?.

Zefiro: Yo ya estaba listo para desaparecer en el polvo de las estrellas, pero con el tiempo aprendí a viajar con la mente, vi muchas cosas y presencie muchos sucesos históricos, aprendí de muchos maestros viendo como entrenaban y peleaban, aprendí del conocimiento de las mayores bibliotecas del universo, cuando llegó el momento de entregar el poder y desvanecerme sentí mucho temor de convertirme en polvo cósmico y dejar de existir como soy ahora, todo lo que soy desaparecerá, ya puedes imaginar como me siento, cuando haya cumplido con mi deber desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Axio: Yo no lo sabía, perdón.

Zefiro: Al menos mi hermano podrá seguir vivo, experimentando lo que significa tener amigos y una vida propia.

Axio: Si nos fundimos en uno solo, ¿Tú seguirás con vida?.

Zefiro: No tendré la misma vida que llevaba.

Axio: Si todo lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es tuyo, ¿No sería una vida compartida?, seguirías vivo.

Zefiro: Debo confesar que hasta a mi me asusta un poco, porque no se en que nos convertiremos.

Axio: Yo también estoy asustado pero si lo meditamos un poco podríamos convertirnos en lo que nosotros elijamos, y si lo deseamos con mucha fuerza, nos convertiremos en eso que hemos deseado desde lo mas profundo de nuestro ser.

Zefiro: Es por eso que me agradas y admiro tu espíritu y me sentiría honrado de poder ser parte de ti.

Axio: Ya tengo una respuesta, estoy listo para el cambio, espero no perder el sentido del humor.

Zefiro: Creo que ganaras muchas mas cosas de lo que imaginas.

Del pecho de Zefiro surge una luz en forma de corazón, esta se convierte en cristal, en el cielo una esfera del tamaño de un sol aparece envuelta en llamas del color del fuego, enormes llamaradas salen de esta y son absorbidas por el cristal, la enorme esfera se introduce en el cristal dividiéndose en esferas mas pequeñas que se asemejan a las estrellas del firmamento, al entrar la última estrella Zefiro se convierte en una llama azul que rodea el corazón de cristal, el cristal se introduce en el pecho de Axio envolviéndolo en llamas azules y del centro de su pecho sale una luz fuerte y brillante y sus ojos emanan una luz dorada, el tiempo que estaba congelado comienza a moverse de nuevo, la enorme esfera de energía que esta a punto de convertir en polvo al pelotón Datariano es detenido por una figura envuelta en llamas azules, al observar mejor a aquella figura el Teniente Farrel se da cuenta de quien se trata, es Axio que sujeta la esfera oscura con sus manos, para luego patearla enviándola fuera del planeta, esta se estrella con una fragata destruyendo sus motores estelares, el pelotón y los Ameftiz quedan estupefactos al ver lo que aquel ratón acaba de hacer, Axio se ve diferente, todo su ser emana una energía que hace temblar al lagarto hasta los huesos, en su mirada se puede ver la luz ardiente de las estrellas, Axio lanza un grito que hace que el cielo se oscurezca ante la mirada atónita de todos, en el planeta las nubes empiezan a lanzar rayos de color azul, estos caen al suelo pero no se desvanecen, como si los Acrox fueran imanes atraen a los rayos que los fulminan en segundos, los trípodes explotan y los zánganos se retuercen y caen abatidos, en solo unos segundos mas la mitad del ejercito Acrox fue exterminado, el lagarto esta asustado pero retoma la batalla, conjurando el poder de las sombras crea varias copias de si mismo, de inmediato se abalanzan para atacar a Axio, este lanza un poderoso destello que emana de todo su cuerpo desapareciendo las sombras sin esfuerzo, el Lagarto conjura a los guerreros de las sombras, miles de esqueletos surgen del suelo con espadas y armaduras, se abalanzan sobre Axio, el ratón espera que estén cerca y lanza un puño a los esqueletos, su puño de pronto se convierte en miles que parecen brotar de su mano, los esqueletos quedan hechos polvo, el lagarto saca su arma secreta el hechizo de la invencibilidad, sus músculos se ensanchan y su estatura aumenta, enormes cantidades de energía oscura emanan de aquel reptil, tomando un amuleto cuyo diseño tiene la forma de una calavera recita unas palabras casi inaudibles, el amuleto crea una barrera de energía que lo protege, al terminar las palabras se lanza al ataque enviando su puño a la cara de Axio, el ratón sin esfuerzo reúne energía en su mano derecha y cierra el puño luego contraataca, el impacto de los dos puños crea una poderosa de choque que hace que el asfalto se hunda al rededor de ellos, una barrera de energía se crea a ambos lados por el choque, ninguno quiere ceder terreno, la energía es cada ves más intensa, mas intensa, el asfalto se agrieta y hunde mucho mas, Axio concentra todo su poder en su puño y en un movimiento impredecible que el lagarto no alcanza a sospechar, Axio abre su mano emanando un potente rayo que perfora al lagarto dejándole un gran hueco en el pecho y destruyendo varios edificios en el trayecto, el poder de Axio es tan avasallador y poderoso que desintegra la mitad de un trípode, zánganos y soldados Acrox que se atravesaron en su trayectoria, tanto los civiles como los soldados debieron ser desintegrados pero el rayo no daño a ninguno de ellos, esto dejo a todos los que presenciaron el evento con la boca abierta.

El lagarto con su último aliento dice:

Lagarto: Imposible.

Y cae sin poder dar crédito a lo sucedido.

Axio: Después de esto pediré vacaciones y tal ves un aumento y una bonificación de queso limburger, sera mejor que no, la última ves que comí de ese queso termine apestando.

De regreso con Fox, Krystal y el Guardián Luit, los arwing se van aproximando al templo de Dileym

el cielo se nubla y miles de rayos salen despedidos de las nubes ninguno de los rayos toca los arwing.

Krystal: ¿Qué está sucediendo?.

Fox: Siento un enorme poder, es abrumador.

Fénix: Al fin Axio a tomado su decisión.

Fox: ¿Eso significa que Axio se convirtió en el guerrero legendario?.

Fénix: Si pero esta fuerza vital que puedo sentir es mucho mas fuerte y muy diferente, lo mas curioso es que puedo sentir la presencia de mi hermano ademas es completamente diferente, no se que es, pero definitivamente esta energía es algo nuevo.

Fox: ¡Esto es estupendo!, ahora somos dos Guerreros esto podría ser ventajoso, los Acrox solo esperan a un Guerrero no a dos, esperen la sorpresa que se van a llevar.

Krystal: Es una estupenda noticia.

Fox: Y lo sera más, ya que el fénix esta con él, podrás preguntarle acerca de tu planeta y lo que provoco su destrucción.

Krystal: ¿Es por eso que no querías decirle a Axio toda la verdad?.

Fox: Krystal, ¿No me digas que leíste mi mente?.

Krystal: Lo siento Fox no pude evitarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad, solo escuche un poquito de tus pensamientos.

Fox: Esta bien, no tengo porque ocultarte nada, pero Axio no debía saber sobre el otro guardián hasta que estuviera listo.

Krystal: Fox mira ya llegamos.

Fox: Aterrizaremos en ese claro.

Los dos Arwing aterrizan, el Guardián Luit baja un poco mareado.

Guardián Luit: Para la próxima reservare en primera clase.

Fox: Luit ¿Por dónde comenzamos?.

Guardián Luit: Si el esta Aquí, solo habrá un lugar en dónde buscar, en la cámara de los secretos, es donde guardamos los pergaminos sagrados y también es un excelente escondite.

Fox: Tú Guiás Luit.

El guardián Luit rodea el templo hasta encontrar unos arbustos con flores moradas adornando el muro, presiona unos símbolos tallados en la piedra y una entrada secreta se revela, al entrar por aquel túnel estrecho llegan a un enorme salón decorado con pinturas de paisajes en el techo y cuadros colgados en las paredes.

El Guardián Luit estaba a punto de abrir la entrada de la cámara de los secretos cuando Fox lo detuvo.

Fox: Luit espera un momento.

Guardián Luit: ¿Qué sucede?.

Con un tono de vos que solo puede escuchar el guardián, Fox susurra unas palabras.

Fox: Tenemos compañía.

Fox le hace señas a Krystal para que lea su mente y le avisa del peligro.

Fox: ¿Porqué no salen del inmundo agujero donde están, vamos hablamos un rato, no sean tímidos.

Encapuchado: Estoy impresionado se necesita cierto nivel para poder detectar nuestra presencia.

Fox: Como dice Axio su peste se siente desde lejos.

Encapuchado: Muy gracioso ya veremos cuanto duran con vida.

Del rincón mas oscuro del salón dos figuras salen de las sombras, uno de ellos lleva el uniforma de los guardianes y el otro viste un abrigo negro con capucha, este tiene líneas grises y rojas, Luit reconoció de inmediato al otro sujeto.

Guardián Luit: Pirmey.

Pirmey: Hola Luit, por cierto tu amigo te manda saludos, siento que no haya podido despedirse como se debe.

Guardián Luit: Pagaras por lo que has hecho.

Fox: Espera Luit, se que te dije que no intervendría pero siento una poderosa fuerza negativa emanar de esos dos.

Guardián Luit: Debo acabar con este traidor, por su culpa mucho murieron.

Fox: La venganza no arreglara nada, te pido que confíes en mi, tu no podrás con ellos, ademas tienes una promesa que cumplir.

Guardián Luit: Tienes razón, solo una cosa no permitas que escapen.

Fox: Antes de terminar el día todo este asunto con Pirmey estará solucionado.

Pirmey es el primero en atacar utilizando un pergamino genera un haz de energía oscura, Fox desviá el ataque creando un deflector con su fuerza vital, Pirmey convoca una lanza de ella emana fuego de color oscuro y se abalanza apuntando la lanza al corazón de Fox, este no se mueve y la lanza lo atraviesa pero algo no esta bien, de repente Fox se desvanece, Pirmey intenta encontrarlo pero un poderoso golpe lo enviá al suelo, el impacto desquebraja el suelo y hace retumbar todo el lugar, Fox se movió tan rápido que apenas quedo su imagen en el lugar, como un holograma, Fox se acerco por detrás y golpeo con sus dos manos la nuca de Pirmey, el poderoso golpe le deja inconsciente.

Fox: Krystal es todo tuyo.

Krystal: Luit ¿Puedes cubrirme mientras veo que información le puedo sacar?.

Guardián Luit: No tardes, presiento que este lugar no estará en pie por mucho tiempo.

El encapuchado se quita el abrigo mostrando a una hiena, la hiena con sus manos convoca sombras devoradoras de carne, estas se lanzan a Fox quien las recibe con una poderosa luz emanada de su mano, las sombras de disuelven antes de alcanzarlo, la hiena con sus habilidades oscuras hace que aparezcan miles de dagas que lanza contra Fox, Krystal y el Guardián Luit, Fox detiene las dagas creando una barrera de energía, estas caen al suelo.

Hiena: Seras el primero en probar mi poder.

La hiena se quita unos brazaletes de color negro que están en los tobillos y muñecas, las pulseras al caer al piso desquebrajan la baldosa como si una montaña le hubiera caído encima, en un mili segundo la hiena se mueve en dirección a Fox llegándole por el lado derecho, lanza su puño al rostro de Fox, pero Fox lo detiene con su brazo, la hiena lanza golpes a la cabeza, costillas y abdomen, Fox detiene todos sus ataques pero a su ves Fox logra golpear varias veces el pecho de la hiena, esta retrocede y dispara de sus manos esferas de energía oscuras, Fox con sus manos desviá las esferas golpeándolas, la hiena trata de golpear las piernas de Fox para hacerle perder el equilibrio, Fox salta en el momento justo para evitar el golpe, la hiena lanza golpes desesperadamente intentando golpear a Fox, pero Fox los esquiva sin dificultad, Fox desaparece de su vista, la hiena trata de ubicarlo pero es inútil, Fox le llega por la izquierda, le golpea enviándolo contra un pilar que se destroza por completo, la hiena se levanta furiosa y ataca con mucho mas furia, dispara de sus manos miles de esferas de energía oscuras por todo el lugar intentando acabar con Fox, El guardián Luit defiende a Krystal con su espada de luz alejado los proyectiles de ella, el lugar muestra signos de debilitamiento en su estructura, la hiena deja de disparar, solo se ve mucho polvo al rededor, creyendo que acabo con ellos piensa que es invencible, pero al disiparse el polvo Fox esta parado frente a el sin un rasguño, la hiena en un intento final por acabar con Fox concentra toda su energía en sus músculos para poder superar la velocidad de Fox, se mueve como un rayo y lanza un poderoso golpe a la mandíbula de Fox, pero para su sorpresa su puño atraviesa a Fox como si fuera un holograma, Fox toma a la hiena por el cuello y lo lanza contra la pared, antes de que llegue a la pared Fox lo recibe con miles de golpes en todo el cuerpo, el ataque es tan brutal que la hiena cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero la hiena no se da por vencida, comienza a pronunciar extrañas palabras que el guardián Luit escucha.

Guardián Luit: Fox detenlo, esta recitando el conjuro de inmolación hara que su cuerpo se convierta en una bomba.

Fox reúne todo su poder y patea a la hiena con tal fuerza que una poderosa onda se crea desintegrado todo el salón, al impactar en la hiena esta sale disparada hacia arriba como un misil perdiéndose en el cielo en una nube, después una poderosa explosión ilumina el cielo.

En donde solía ser el salón solo habían escombros, el guardián Luit protegió a Krystal creando un escudo que los protegió de la honda de choque y los escombros.

Guardián Luit: Te dije que lo detuvieras no que destruyeras el lugar con nosotros dentro de el.

Fox: Perdón pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Guardián Luit: Solo debías evitar que terminara el conjuro, con eso habría bastado.

Fox: No te quejes, después de todo estamos bien.

Guardián Luit: Por poco.

Fox: Krystal ¿Lograste averiguar algo?.

Krystal: Lo encontré, estaba oculto en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente.

Fox: ¿Ves?. logramos nuestro objetivo con un poco de daños colaterales a la propiedad pero no es nada que un poco de pegamento arregle.

Guardián Luit: Me gustaría saber ¿Qué tipo de pegamento usaras para este desastre?.

Fox: Volvamos con los demás tenemos que idear una estrategia.

Fox, Krystal y Luit se van alejando del lugar Pirmey recobra el conocimiento, todavía esta aturdido por el golpe.

Guardián Luit: Fox ¿No se nos esta olvidando algo?.

Fox: No lo creo.

Fox toma una granada de plasma del cinturón de Krystal, la activa y la lanza por encima del hombro con mucha fuerza, la granada golpea a Pirmey enviándolo varios metros fuera del salón destruido, al chocar con el suelo la granada estalla acabando con Pirmey.

Fox: Como dije tema resuelto, volvamos con los demás.


	14. Armagedon Primera Parte

ARMAGEDON PRIMERA PARTE

Los pocos Acrox que quedan luchan desesperadamente sin resultados favorables, Falco y los demás escuadrones no les dan ninguna oportunidad de esconderse o escapar.

De vuelta con Fox, Krystal y el guardián Luit: Se dirigen en busca de Axio para idear una estrategia, al llegar al lugar en donde Axio se encuentra hay muchos destrozos y un tremendo surco atraviesa media ciudad.

Fox: Teniente Farrel ¿Qué sucedió aquí?.

Teniente Farrel: ¿Porqué no le pregunta a Axio?, el podrá explicarles mejor lo que sucedió, porque lo que presencie se sale de la escala de lo real.

Fox: ¿En dónde se encuentra ?.

Teniente Farrel: Está dentro de la tienda de víveres, dijo que necesitaba una botana.

Fox: Gracias Teniente Farrel.

Teniente Farrel: Sea lo que haya hecho, nos salvo la vida, hay cosas que todavía no entiendo y me gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?.

Fox: Lo entenderá muy pronto, por el momento debemos acabar con los Acrox que aún quedan.

Teniente Farrel: Entendido señor... soldados nos moveremos al siguiente sector, en marcha.

Guardián Luit: Fox ¿Crees que Axio fue el causante de todo este desastre?.

Fox: Sospecho que esto fue obra de Axio, no me cabe la menor duda.

Al ingresar en la tienda de víveres encuentran a Axio comiendo un emparedado de queso con tomate y algunos aliños.

Fox: Veo que conseguiste comida.

Axio: Tenía mucha hambre no podía esperar a que me consiguieras algo de comer.

Krystal: Axio por casualidad tu fuiste el causante de la nueva decoración de la ciudad.

Axio: No tuve elección, ese nuevo guerrero casi me enviá a la tumba.

Guardián Luit: Axio siento algo diferente en ti, ¿Acaso te sucede algo?.

Axio: Tal ves lo que sientes es mi nueva energía vital... el Axio que conocían ya no existe, ahora soy un nuevo ser.

Fox: El tiene razón su fuerza vital ya no es la misma, Axio ¿Qué te paso?.

Axio: Estaba a punto de ver morir a mas datarianos, en ese momento Zefiro se presento ante mi y me dio una opción a elegir y yo la acepte pagando el precio.

Krystal: ¿Qué quieres decir con pagar el precio?.

Axio: Sacrifique todo lo que yo era y me hacia ser, en pocas palabras mi alma se fundió con la de Zefiro creando a este nuevo ser que están viendo ante ustedes.

Fénix: Hermano nunca pese que tu estuvieras dispuesto a entregar tu vida a una causa mayor.

Axio: créeme no fue fácil tomar esa decisión, pero el requería de mi fuerza y experiencia, sin eso tal ves no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Fénix: hermano ¿Cómo te sientes siendo un nuevo ser?.

Axio: Es como nacer, todos esos temores desaparecen, la certeza y toma de decisiones se hacen mas claras y nítidas, puedo sentir el cosmos a mi alrededor, ver las cosas con otra mirada, para mi es una nueva experiencia, todo es diferente.

Fénix: Hermano nunca pese que estuvieras dispuesto a transmutar tu esencia, no se que pensar acerca de todo esto.

Axio: No pienses tanto en lo ocurrido, lo importante es lo que haces con tu vida y las acciones que realices con ella, se que para ti no es fácil verme como tu hermano en esta nueva forma, pero te aseguro que en mi corazón siempre seguirás siendo mi hermano con menos plumas y mas pelaje.

Krystal: Axio al fundirse en un solo espíritu, ¿Qué paso con el conocimiento que poseía Zefiro?.

Axio: Ahhh eso, pues veras, todo el conocimiento sigue intacto y se lo que quieres preguntar Krystal, es acerca de tu planeta natal, Zefiro lo percibió cuando entraste en su mente y se que estas muy interesada en el tema, ¿Qué te parece si después de acabar con los Acrox te cuento todo lo que se de tu mundo y lo que sucedió con tu pueblo?.

Krystal: Gracias Axio, al fin podre conocer que fue lo que paso con mi pueblo y porque mi planeta exploto.

Axio: No hay de que, por cierto ¿Pudieron averiguar las coordenadas en dónde se ocultan los Acrox?.

Krystal: No fue fácil, pero las tengo.

Fox: Bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?.

Fox: Con la información que consiguió Krystal idearemos una estrategia.

Guardián Luit: Les recuerdo que cuando lleguemos ellos nos estarán esperando y puede que sean muchos.

Krystal: No lo creo, en estos momentos están muy ocupados invadiendo toda la galaxia, el planeta en donde se encuentran tiene más o menos quinientas naves patrullando por los alrededores sin contar con las defensas planetarias que tienen, satélites con rayos anti materia, misiles de largo alcance, varios cañones de anti partículas y un una red de protección global controlada por tres potentes generadores de anti materia, no sera fácil llegar hasta ellos.

Axio: Krystal ¿Pudiste ver la nave mundo, destruye planetas?.

Krystal: La nave esta al lado del planeta y las defensas la protegen, la red de protección fue expandida para brindarle apoyo mientras terminan los últimos detalles para que entre en funcionamiento.

Fox: Esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensamos, necesitaremos muchas naves para poder llegar hasta la nave mundo.

Axio: Fox tal ves tu no lo sepas, pero el Great Fox es mas de lo que aparenta ser.

Fox: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Axio: Antes de fusionar mi alma con la de Zefiro desconocía todo el potencial de la tecnología Merikx, no solo es una nave de batalla sino que es una extensión de mi, usando tu poder puedes hacer cosas que nunca pensaste realizar en tus mas locos sueños.

Fox: Si lo que dices es cierto tendríamos una oportunidad de vencer a los Acrox.

Axio: Pero antes de entrar en batalla necesito enseñarte algunas cosas que son esenciales y vitales para que puedas utilizar al máximo tu poder.

Fox: Entonces comencemos, el tiempo apremia.

Axio: Krystal, Luit ¿Pueden encargarse de los Acrox que faltan?.

Krystal: ¿No podría ir con ustedes?

Fox: ¿Tu que piensas Axio?.

Axio: Si no interfiere, puede venir.

Fox: Guardián Luit: ¿Puedes encargarte del resto de los Acrox?.

Guardián Luit: sera un placer ayudarles a exterminar a los Acrox.

Axio: Guardián Luit, Max me informo que tu amigo esta despierto y que ya se encuentra mejor, te he dado autorización para abordar la Sfaiter así que no tendrás problemas para entra.

Guardián Luit: Gracias Axio estoy en deuda contigo.

Axio: Estamos a mano... Fox, Krystal busquemos un lugar apartado hay mucho por enseñarte y muy poco tiempo.

En un rincón de la tienda de víveres un Datariano que estaba atendiendo las heridas a un Ameftiz escucho toda la conversación, en cuanto salieron de la tienda el Datariano rápidamente informo al comandante Doren.

Soldado Raznel: Comandante Doren, Comandante Doren, señor tengo algo urgente que informarle.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?.

Soldado Raznel: Señor no va a creerlo, después de ver lo que hizo ya no queda duda alguna, Axio es el nuevo Guerrero legendario.

Comandante Doren: ¿Está seguro de lo que esta diciendo?.

Soldado Raznel: Escuche una conversación sin querer y puedo asegurarle que Axio es el Guerrero legendario.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué fue lo que escucho soldado?.

Soldado Raznel: Escuche que Axio se fusiono con el guardián del orbe, eso explicaría como logro derrotar a un Super guerrero Acrox y una cosa mas, el fue el causante de aquel poderoso rayo que acabo con los Acrox, pero eso no es todo el rayo no daño a ninguno de los nuestros ni a los Ameftiz solo destruyo parte de algunos edificios y muchos Acrox que se atravesaron a su paso.

Comandante Doren: ¿En dónde se encuentran en este momento?.

Soldado Raznel: Dijeron algo de entrenar para poder usar el máximo potencial en una misión suicida.

Comandante Doren: Sígalos y no los pierda de vista, manténgame informado, ¿A entendido?.

Soldado Raznel: Si señor, entendido.

El soldado termino de vendar las heridas del Ameftiz y prosiguió a seguir con las ordenes que el comandante Doren le había dado, el Ameftiz que también había escuchado la conversación comenzó a divulgar la noticia entre los suyos, en cuestión de minutos la noticia se empezó a difundir por todo el lugar como un virus hasta llegar a los oídos del mismo rey que estaba esperando algunas respuestas de parte de los Datarianos.

Rey Preginton tercero: Oficial Amanda informe ¿Cuál es nuestro estado actual?.

Oficial Amanda: las naves que quedan reportan que el enemigo ha sido destruido, las tropas en tierra informan que han logrado retomar el control de la situación y en las otras ciudades reportan que naves cazas están terminando con lo que queda del enemigo, las demás tropas sin identificar están ayudando a nuestro ciudadanos dándoles atención medica, nuestras tropas se han unido a las fuerzas aliadas desconocidas para repeler lo que queda del enemigo sin identificar.

En esos momentos, en que le estaban dando el informe de la situación, el Alférez Mikay interrumpe entrando por la puerta de servicio y dando trastabillasos, esta muy agitado.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿A qué se debe esta interrupción?, alférez .

Alférez Mikay: Su majestad vengo a traerle noticias de suma importancia.

Rey Preginton tercero: Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir el informe de la oficial Amanda.

Alférez Mikay: Su majestad, el enemigo desconocido fue identificado como Acrox.

Rey Preginton tercero: No es posible, solo son cuentos del pasado.

Alférez Mikay: Se lo aseguro su majestad, no son cuentos, los desconocidos hablaban sobre como los Acrox atacaron su mundo, además estuve conversando con uno de ellos, se hacen llamar cornerianos y están en una misión, no dio mas detalles de lo que hacían en nuestro planeta y eso no es todo, se dice que el guerrero legendario esta aquí luchando contra los Acrox.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?.

Alférez Mikay: Su majestad fui testigo de lo mas impresionante que jamas haya visto, vi como peleo con aquel guerrero Acrox y lo venció llevándose por delante una gran cantidad de tropas Acrox sin dañar a ninguno civil o fuerzas aliadas, eso si, dejo muchos destrozos a su paso.

Rey Preginton tercero: Después de tanto tiempo las leyendas cobran vida... dime ¿Quién es el nuevo Guerrero?.

Alférez Mikay: Es un joven Datariano, fue todo lo que pude averiguar, y se me olvidaba decirle hay un Guardián de la orden de Luxidian acompañándolos.

Rey Preginton tercero: ¿Un Guardián aquí?, presiento que el gran oráculo esta involucrado en todo esto, alférez ¿En dónde se encuentra el Guerrero legendario en estos momentos?,

Alférez Mikay: En estos momentos el cabo Dyrtek los esta siguiendo a distancia prudencial.

Rey Preginton tercero: Dígale al cabo que me envié la ubicación de donde se encuentran.

Oficial Amanda: Su majestad no estará planeando ir a ver al Guerrero legendario.

Rey Preginton tercero: Debo hacerlo, preparen una nave, salgo de inmediato.

Oficial Amanda: Como ordene su majestad.

En la órbita del planeta Oreyana la batalla había terminado, todas las naves Acrox están destruidas y no hay signos de supervivientes, en los escombros que ahora flotan al rededor del planeta, la arcadia como las naves cornerianas y solarianas están patrullando en búsqueda de cualquier actividad Acrox en la zona.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz ¿Cuál es el estado de las tropas terrestres?.

Oficial Aceruz: Nuestras tropas reportan que ya quedan pocos Acrox en el planeta, los cazas liderados por Falco están limpiando lo que queda en las demás ciudades del planeta.

Comandante Doren: Sigan vigilando en caso de que mas Acrox Aparezcan.

Oficial Aceruz: Entendido Comandante.

Oficial Yazmin: Comandante Doren detecto dos señales Sub espaciales acercándose.

Comandante Doren: Todos a sus puestos de batalla, Oficial Aceruz comunique a las demás naves que tenemos visitas.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante ya lo saben, están listos y cagando sus armas.

Comandante Doren: ¿Todos preparados?.

Oficial Mina: Comandante Doren contacto en tres, dos, uno.

Los acorazados giran rápidamente ubicando el lugar por donde van a llegar las naves desconocidas, el Great Fox como la Sfaiter comienzan a cargar sus armas principales.

Oficial Tozchkan: Comandante detecto una baliza de identificación, son de los nuestros.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Mina que no disparen, adviértales a los demás que son de los nuestros.

Oficial Keico: Estoy en eso... a todas las naves no disparen, las naves que están llegando son de las nuestras, no disparen.

Peppy: Recibido, a las demás naves, no disparen pero manténganse alerta.

Al terminar de mencionar estas palabras dos naves salen del hiper espacio, se puede apreciar que estas están muy dañadas, han perdido muchas secciones de la nave y a una de ellas se le esta desprendiendo el motor Sub luz.

Capitán Flizquen: No disparen, no disparen, necesitamos ayuda, los soportes vitales no funcionan y tenemos muchos heridos abordo.

Comandante Doren: La ayuda esta en camino resistan.. oficial Aceruz comuníqueme con el Great Fox.

Oficial Aceruz: El Great Fox esta en linea.

Comandante Doren: Capitán Peppy necesitamos de su ayuda, las naves son Datarianos necesitan apoyo de inmediato, no les queda mucho aire.

Peppy: Avisare a los nuestros para que los asistan y ayuden en el rescate.

Comandante Doren: Muchas gracias, Capitán Peppy no estamos preparados para recibir a tantos datarianos.

Peppy: ¿Para qué son los aliados?, la Sfaiter también ayudará, podemos sacarlos con mas rapidez con el tele transportador.

Comandante Doren: Estoy en Deuda con usted, Peppy.

Peppy: Dejamos eso para luego, nos necesitan en este momento.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Tinkey avise a todo el personal que despejen las área de la trece a la veinte para recibir a los nuestros, que un equipo médico este listo.

Oficial Tinkey: Enseguida mi comandante.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Mina quiero que traigan al capitán Flizquen.

Oficial Mina: Le informare al escuadrón de rescate, señor.

Los acorazados con mucho cuidado se acercan a la nave mas dañada y se acoplan a ella, un puente se extiende conectando el acorazado con la nave de batalla Datariana, al estar conectados el puente se presuriza y un potente láser corta el casco de la nave, el enorme trozo de metal cae y da paso al escuadrón de rescate que comienzan a evacuar a todos los que se encuentran abordo, en la otra nave la evacuación es mucho mas rápida los tele transportadores del Sfaiter y el Great Fox van enviando a los heridos a al cubierta trece y los demás son repartidos en las demás áreas despejadas del Arcadia y los acorazados Solarianos, al terminar la evacuación una de las naves comienza a despedazarse, después de media hora de rescate el comandante Doren espera impaciente la llegada del capitán FIizquen, luego de un rato el capitán llega al puente de mando.

Comandante Doren: Sea bienvenido a la Arcadia capitán FIizquen.

Capitán FIizquen: Esta nave es impresionante, nunca había visto este modelo de nave en nuestras fuerzas armadas.

Comandante Doren: Es porque esta nave es un prototipo, esta clasificada como alto secreto por eso nadie sabe de su existencia... ya que esta aquí dígame ¿Qué esta pasando?.

Capitán FIizquen: Hace doce horas estábamos patrullando la órbita del planeta como siempre, depronto muchas distorsiones espaciales enloquecieron nuestros radares y en lo que se pudo ver como Agujeros de gusano miles de naves sin identificar rodearon todo el planeta, recibimos una transmisión por todas las frecuencias de comunicación, era el Triumbilum diciendo que nos rindiéramos, ya que pelear sería inútil pues pronto seriamos parte de los Acrox, después de auto proclamarse soberano de todo el planeta, las defensas de la nave se desactivaron y parte de nuestros sistemas de armamento quedo bloqueado, sucedió lo mismo con las demás naves, algunas quedaron inhabilitadas y otras apenas si funcionaban, afortunadamente los ingenieros pudieron restablecer los sistemas, los pocos que pudimos retomar el control luchamos pero era en vano nos superaban en número, la única oportunidad era escapar y pedir ayuda, pero fuimos pocos los que logramos salir con vida, nos dirigimos a varios planetas pero la situación era mucho peor, algunos habían caído otros se mantenían luchando, estuvimos en varias batallas y al final tuvimos que escapar, no pudimos hacer mucho, recordé que los Ameftiz tienen la mejor defensa así que decidimos venir a pedir ayuda sabiendo que posiblemente no nos ayudarían por los problemas que hemos tenido con ellos y para mi sorpresa me entero que ustedes y sus nuevos amigos salvaron Oreyana con solo seis naves.

Comandante Doren: La Arcadia no es cualquier nave, es lo mejor que nuestros científicos han desarrollado pero comparada con la nave del Capitán Axio la nuestra queda en pañales.

Capitán FIizquen: ¿Quién es el capitán Axio?, tengo muy buena memoria y ese nombre no me suena y esa nave, nunca había visto algo parecido.

Comandante Doren: Es una historia larga de contar, te diré que esa nave es tecnología de los Merikx

Capitán FIizquen: ¿Bromea?.

Comandante Doren: No es broma, esa nave es única en su tipo, si hubieras visto como se enfrento a los Acrox no dudarías de mis palabras.

Capitán FIizquen: Si es cierto, esa tecnología es el hallazgo mas importante de toda la historia Datariana.

Comandante Doren: Eso no es nada comparado con su capitán.

Capitán FIizquen: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Comandante Doren: Su Capitán es el Guerrero legendario, con poderes que tu no te alcanzas a imaginar.

Capitán FIizquen: Entonces todas las historias son ciertas, el poder máximo y todo ese cuento de aquel imperio que esclavizo a toda la galaxia.

Comandante Doren: Todo es cierto y han vuelto para reconquistar todo el universo, pero no estamos solos en esto, se que el podrá derrotarlos como lo hizo el antiguo Guerrero.

Capitán FIizquen: Es increíble todo lo que me cuentas.

Comandante Doren: Y no has visto el video que gravo uno de los soldados, me llego hace poco, Aceruz reproduzca el video.

Al reproducir el video, ven como Axio después de una monumental paliza se transforma en un Super guerrero venciendo al Guerrero de Élite Acrox y destruyendo media ciudad.

Capitán FIizquen: ¿Estas seguro que no son efectos especiales?.

Comandante Doren: Por favor, con que tiempo yo voy a editar un video en plena batalla.

Capitán FIizquen: Esto va mas haya de todas mis creencias, no es fácil de aceptarlo.

Comandante Doren: Te entiendo, pero así están las cosas lo que viste es muy real y créeme sus poderes son aun mas impresionantes, presiento que no hemos visto todo su potencial.

Capitán FIizquen: Si él es el Guerrero legendario podría ayudarnos a liberar nuestro planeta.

Oficial Aceruz: Esto podría beneficiarnos, si liberamos nuestro planeta podríamos convencer a los demás ratones para que se nos unieran en la batalla contra los Acrox.

Comandante Doren: Tienes razón, podríamos salvar las naves y sus tripulantes, seriamos mas para luchar en la batalla que se apróxima.

Capitán FIizquen: ¿Cómo convencerás al capitán Axio para que nos ayude?.

Comandante Doren: ¿No te lo dije?, Axio es un Datariano, el fue el único que logro escapar con vida de los yermos de príhton.

Capitán FIizquen: Eso es perfecto, el nos ayudara siendo uno de los nuestros.

Oficial Aceruz: Permiso para hablar Comandante.

Comandante Doren: Permiso concedido.

Oficial Aceruz: ¿En verdad cree que nos ayudara así no mas?, ¿después de todo lo que ocurrió?.

Capitán FIizquen: ¿Qué ocurrió?.

Comandante Doren: Digamos que empezamos con la pata izquierda, hubo malos entendidos, no fue fácil que nos aceptara como aliados.

Capitán FIizquen: Entonces nuestras esperanzas de conseguir ayuda para salvar a Elinos están muy lejos.

Comandante Doren: Tratare de convencerlo, Oficial Mina que alisten un transporte en el hangar dos, oficial Aceruz tiene el mando.

Capitán FIizquen: Buena suerte.

Comandante Doren: Gracias, porque la necesitare.

En el planeta muy lejos de la ciudad, Axio esta entrenando a Fox para desarrollar todo su potencial, Krystal sentada en una piedra redondeada da ánimos a Fox.

Axio: Recuerda Fox, si quieres controlar tu Chi debes sentir como fluye ese poder en tu interior, cuando lo sientas debes poderlo mover como si fuera tu brazo o tu mano, intentalo de nuevo pero mantén visualizada la imagen de una llama en tu mano.

Fox: Esta bien, lo intentare de nuevo.

Fox visualiza una llama en su mano, usas sus emociones y sentimientos para darle forma, en un instante se forma una llama que flota en su mano.

Fox: Lo logre.

Axio: Siguiente paso, la llama solo debe quemar fuerzas negativas dejando lo demás intacto, para poder realizar esto debes usar tus emociones, siente como tu llama solo quema a los Acrox.

Fox sigue paso a paso las instrucciones de Axio, la pequeña llama se convierte en una enorme llamarada cambiando su color rojo a un color Azul cielo.

Axio: Muy bien, ahora lanzamelo.

Fox: ¿Acaso perdiste un tornillo?.

Axio: Tu no discutas y lanzamelo.

Fox: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Fox lanza la enorme llamarada a Axio, la enorme llama toma velocidad convirtiéndose en un potente haz de luz que impacta en Axio atravesándolo sin hacerle daño, pero las rocas que estaban detrás de el son desintegradas en un parpadeo.

Axio: Lo lograste, ¿Ves que si se puede?.

Fox: ¿Dime fue lo mismo que usaste contra aquel Acrox?.

Axio: Si, es exactamente lo que utilice, son como los Drones, los programas para que destruyan un objetivo, con la diferencia que un Dron tiene un objetivo al cual atacar, en nuestro caso al disparar nuestro poder podemos hacer muchos destrozos pero sin dañar a los demás seres vivos.

Fox: Si que es impresionante esta técnica, ¿En dónde la aprendiste?.

Axio: En muchos de los viajes que realizo Zefiro con su mente, en un planeta ubicado en la galaxia andromeda conoció a un grupo de ninjas que usaban esta técnica le tomo muchos días aprenderla y mas sin un cuerpo físico con el cual pudiera experimentar, por fortuna había un ninja que percibía los espíritus y tenía facultades de médium, Zefiro gentilmente pidió su cuerpo prestado en pocos días logro dominar la técnica.

Fox: Jamas pensé que tuvieras tanto conocimiento.

Axio: Sigamos con el entrenamiento, para liberar todo tu potencial debes combinar estos tres elementos.

El primero son las emociones, de ellas emana una gran cantidad de Chi que al canalizarlo se le puede dar forma, lo que nos lleva al segundo elemento la imaginación, lo que tu creas en tu mente lo puedes hacer realidad, si imaginas que vuelas te aseguro que volaras, debes verte a ti mismo volando sintiendo el viento en tu rostro y por ultimo el corazón, es donde radica lo que muchos llaman Fe, si crees en lo que haces eso se realizará, es así que podemos crear hechizos sin necesidad de invocar con palabras o escritos, probaremos con algo sencillo, ¿Ves esa roca que esta junto al árbol?, intenta levantarla con tu mente y recuerda todo lo que te acabo de decir.

Fox siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por Axio usa su poder, la enorme piedra comienza a levantarla del piso hasta quedar a unos tres metros del suelo.

Axio: Perfecto, estas dominando tu poder.

Fox: Cuando se tiene un buen maestro todo es posible.

Axio: Y teniendo una buena animadora que te da ánimos, ¿cierto?.

Fox: Yo diría que es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida.

Krystal al escuchar el comentario se ruboriza un poco.

Krystal: Y tu eres lo mejor que me haya podido pasar.

Axio: Y yo que quedo a un lado.

Fox: Veo que no has cambiado mucho.

Axio: Intento superarme... termina la frase guiñando un ojo... continuemos.

El entrenamiento es interrumpido por una nave con el emblema real, que aterriza cerca del lugar en donde entrenan, al posarse la nave y abrir sus puertas cuatro escoltas salen de la nave y se forman a la salida de esta, al cabo de unos minutos el Rey Preginton tercero sale de la nave acompañado de la Oficial Amanda y se dirige a Axio.

Oficial Amanda: les presento al rey Preginton tercero.

Axio: ¿A que se debe que el rey este lejos del palacio real?.

Oficial Amanda: Mas respeto, esta Hablando con su majestad.

Rey Preginton tercero: Esta bien Oficial... seré breve exijo saber ¿Porqué un Datariano vino en nuestra ayuda?.

Axio: ¿Vino hasta aquí a preguntarme eso?, no lo creo.

Rey Preginton tercero: Es posible que me enterara que actualmente usted es el guerrero legendario.

Axio: Tal ves si, tal ves no, algo me dice en mi interior que hay otra razón para que este aquí.

Rey Preginton tercero: Es cierto no ocultare mis intenciones, se que los que nos atacaron son los Acrox y que con su regreso también llego el guerrero que los derrotara.

Axio: Al grano.

Rey Preginton tercero: Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle cualquier cosa por su invaluable ayuda ante la actual crisis.

Axio: Siento mucho rechazar su oferta pero en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado alistándome para una misión suicida que le haría temblar hasta los huesos.

Rey Preginton tercero: No me mal interprete, solo quiero agradecerle por su ayuda a nuestro pueblo, si ustedes no hubieran llegado en estos momentos estaríamos muertos.

Axio: De nada, pero aun así no me ha dicho el porque realmente esta aquí.

Rey Preginton tercero: Nuestras defensas están destruidas y sin naves de combate que protejan al planeta seremos un blanco fácil para los Acrox.

Axio: Usted no se preocupe por los Acrox, ellos serán historia muy pronto y si se refiere a la defensa hable con Fox, él es el que dirige toda la operación.

Axio voltea a mirar a Fox, este le hace una mirada de que no quiere intervenir en el asunto.

Fox: Soy Fox McCloud y como dijo Axio soy el que esta a cargo de la misión suicida de la que hablaba.

Rey Preginton tercero: Por favor, le pido que nos ayude, sin su protección este planeta no soportara otro ataque.

Fox: Le seré sincero para poder acabar con el problema de los Acrox necesitamos de todas las naves de guerra disponibles y en estos momentos no tenemos suficientes naves, sin mencionar que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

Rey Preginton tercero: Le daré lo que pida, por favor necesitamos de su ayuda.

Axio: ¿Qué es ese sonido?.

Fox: Es mi intercomunicador.. Aquí Fox ¿Qué sucede?.

Peppy: Fox, los escáners detectan quinientas naves aproximándose, ya he puesto en alerta roja a las demás naves.

Fox: Peppy le avisaste a Falco y a Slippy.

Peppy: Ya les avise están de camino.

Fox: Vamos en camino.

Peppy: Espera Fox, Rob me dice que detecta una señal de identificación, La identificación pertenece a la armada Corneriana y Solariana.

Fox: ¿Como llegaron hasta Aquí?.

Peppy: No lo se Fox, pero en cuanto tenga esa información te la haré saber.

Fox: Estaremos en contacto.

Axio: ¿Qué sucede Fox?.

Fox: No creerás esto, llegaron refuerzos del sistema Lylat.

Axio: Apuesto todo lo que quieras, a que Beltino tubo mucho que ver con la llegada de los refuerzos.

Krystal: ¿Porqué estas tan seguro?

Axio: Intercambie datos técnicos del funcionamiento de portales y generadores de escudos con Beltino.

Fox: Conociéndolo ya me imagino como llegaron hasta aquí.

En la órbita del Planeta Oreyana, en el Hiper espacio las quinientas naves van llegando de una en una, entre las naves Solarianas y Cornerianas se pueden ver que algunas de ellas no pertenecen al sistema Lylat.

Capitán Belyon: Capitán de la Nave Exiron reportándose con la flota Corneriana.

Capitán Finley: Capitán de la Nave Dédalo reportándose con la Flota Solariana.

Peppy: Capitanes es un gusto verlos, pero díganme ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?.

Capitán Belyon: Beltino realizó algunas modificaciones al Orbital Gate permitiéndonos viajar mas lejos de lo que pensamos.

Capitán Finley: Utilizamos las coordenadas de salto que nos proporciono Beltino.

Peppy: Axio debió darle las Coordenadas.

Capitán Belyon: Cuando estuvimos listos nos dirigimos al lugar en donde se suponía los encontraríamos, pero cuando llegamos solo encontramos muchos escombros orbitando el planeta, al preguntarles a los nativos del lugar nos dijeron que unas naves desconocidas llegaron acabaron con los Acrox y después de eliminar al último de ellos, se marcharon.

Capitán Finley: No imaginas por donde los hemos estado buscando, visitamos varios planetas y en cada uno de ellos nos encontramos con los Acrox, gracias a las modificaciones de Beltino pudimos vencer a los Acrox en cada mundo que visitamos

Peppy: ¿Qué tipo de modificaciones realizo?.

Capitán Finley: Ahora contamos con escudos de energía que son mas resistentes y las armas fueron potenciadas para perforar el blindaje de los Acrox.

Peppy: Son Excelentes noticias y díganme ¿Quiénes son los otros que los Acompañan?.

Capitán Belyon: Son naves que encontramos en el camino, muchos de ellos a duras penas escaparon de la masacre y decidieron unirse a nosotros al ver como destruimos a varias flotas Acrox.

Peppy: Veo que están muy dañadas.

Capitán Belyon: Los ingenieros lograron reparar parte de los daños, apenas si funcionan.

Peppy: Max ¿puedes modificar y reparar las naves dañadas?.

Max: Puedo hacerlo, pero se requiere la orden del capitán para realizar las modificaciones.

Peppy: Entones comienza las reparación de las naves mas dañadas.

Max: Enviando sondas cargadas con Nano Bots, iniciando reparaciones, tiempo estimado de reparaciones una hora.

Peppy: Informen a las demás naves que dejen pasar a las sondas, ellas repararan los daños que tengan.

Capitán Belyon: Entendido, les informare de inmediato.

Peppy: Rob comunicame con Fox.

Rob: Fox en linea.

Peppy: Fox tengo Buenas noticias.

Fox: Dime Peppy, soy todo orejas.

Peppy: Beltino modifico el Orbital Gate y le hizo mejoras a toda la flota.

Fox: Esas son muy buenas noticias.

Peppy: Nos han estado buscando y en el camino destruyeron a varias flotas Acrox, salvando a varias naves que se les unieron.

Fox: ¿Cuál es el estado de las naves que salvaron?.

Peppy: En estos momentos la Sfaiter las esta reparando en una hora estarán funcionando.

Fox: Después hablamos Peppy, tenemos un asunto que atender aquí.

Peppy: No tardes Fox, tenemos mucho por hacer.

De regreso con Fox, Axio sigue la conversación con el Rey Preginton tercero que intenta convencer a Fox para que proteja al planeta mientras logran reconstruir el sistema de defensa planetaria.

Para completar la interesante charla la nave que transporta al comandante Doren aterriza cerca del peculiar grupo.

Comandante Doren: Capitán Axio, necesito hablar con usted es urgente.

Axio: ¿Puede esperar un poco?, como puede ver su realeza nos tiene un poco ocupados.

Comandante Doren: Esto es importante, se trata de Elinos.

El rostro de Axio ensombreció.

Axio: Escupe La sopa, sin rodeos.

Comandante Doren: El Triumbilum jugo sus cartas, deshabilito los sistemas de todas las naves, saboteo los sistemas defensivos automáticos y después se auto proclamo soberano de Elinos, antes de empezar la batalla contra los Acrox la guerra estaba perdida sin saberlo.

Axio: El Triumbilum soberano de Elinos, ¿Porqué se tomaría tantas molestias en conquistar Elinos? si pudo haber usado la fuerza bruta para lograrlo.

Comandante Doren: Solo es una suposición, pero ¿Qué sucedería si utilizaran a los Datarianos como ofensiva contra los mundos aliados?, nunca sabrían por dónde los atacaron, además son sacrificables.

Axio: Aunque tengas razón, si peleamos con los Acrox para recuperar Elinos podríamos perder naves y necesitamos cada nave que podamos obtener para derrotar a los Acrox.

Comandante Doren: ¿Como se supone que los derrotaremos?.

Axio: Fox tiene un plan pero requiere de todas las naves para que funcione.

Comandante Doren: Si necesitas naves en Elinos hay mas que suficientes, si retomamos el control tendrás toda una flota a tu disposición.

Axio: Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que van a seguirme hasta el averno?.

Comandante Doren: Lo seguirán cuando sepan que eres el Guerrero legendario.

Axio: ¿Y el Triumbilum?.

Comandante Doren: Yo me encargare de el.

Axio: No quiero que me ayuden solo por que soy el Guerrero legendario, lo que quiero es que peleen por su libertad y para salvar a todo el universo, que piensen el el futuro de su hijos.

Comandante Doren: Si se los explicas como acabas de decírmelo tal ves te ayuden, pero si les dices que eres el Guerrero Legendario te ayudaran sin dudarlo.

Axio: Creo que lo haré a mi modo, nunca me gusto la idea de utilizar un título para manipular a los demás.

Comandante Doren: ¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos a liberar Elinos?.

Rey Preginton tercero: Esperen un segundo, ustedes no están viendo todo el panorama, Oreyana es famoso por su sistema de defensa planetario.

Fox: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación?.

Rey Preginton tercero: Mucha naves vendrán a Oreyana a buscar ayuda o refugio, en poco tiempo esto estará lleno de naves.

Comandante Doren: Las naves que lleguen estarán muy dañadas y no podrán luchar, en cambio en Elinos hay muchas naves que están operativas.

Rey Preginton tercero: Si no mal recuerdo, sus naves fueron saboteadas, ¿Cómo arreglará ese problema?.

Fox: Suficiente, este no es el momento para discutir, los dos tiene razón y ya tome mi decisión. retomaremos el control de Elinos y dejaremos el Great Fox con algunas naves protegiendo el planeta, espero que aprovechen el tiempo para poner en funcionamiento las defensas planetarias ¿Queda entendido?.

Comandante Doren: Entendido.

Rey Preginton tercero: Entendido.

Fox: Entonces pónganse a trabajar y usted Doren prepárense para partir, iremos a hacer limpieza, Axio nos llevaremos la Sfaiter.

Axio: Entendido.

Fox: En marcha.

El Rey Preginton como El Comandante Doren subieron a sus respectivas naves y se retiraron del lugar.

Axio: Recuérdame nunca hacerte enfadar.

Fox: A veces hay momentos en los que requiere tomar acción inmediata o podrías perder el control de la situación.

Axio: Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

Fox: No eres el único, yo también necesito aprender mientras recorro mí propio camino.

Axio: Lo tendré en mente cuando tenga que tomar decisiones extremas.

Quince minutos después, en la Sfaiter Fox, Krystal y Axio se encuentran en el puente de mando.

Krystal: Axio ¿Cual es tu conexión con el planeta al que nos dirigimos?.

Axio: Elinos es de donde provenimos todos los Datarianos, yo nací en un barrio humilde ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad central.

Krystal: ¿Tienes familiares en algún lugar de Elinos?.

Axio: No tengo a nadie mas, estoy solo... "se vio un poco de tristeza en su rostro".

Krystal: Lo siento Axio, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Axio: No te preocupes, es solo que me trajo recuerdos, es todo.

Fox: Yo también pase por lo mismo que tu, perdí a mis padres pero tengo una nueva familia a la que quiero mucho.

Axio: Te envidio un poco, por tener a tan buenos amigos.

Fox: Mas que amigos los considero parte de la familia, también hay un lugar para ti, si tu quieres.

Axio: Gracias Fox, no se que decir.

Krystal: Las palabras sobran, bienvenido.

Axio: Fox, Krystal es todo un placer estar con ustedes.

Fox: Pongámonos en marcha, hay mucha basura por sacar.

Axio: Estoy de acuerdo, despercudiremos la mugre.

Fox: Max puedes comunicarme con la Flota y con Peppy,

Max: Abriendo canales de comunicación, conexión establecida.

Peppy: ¿Qué ocurre Fox?.

Fox: Peppy, vamos a ir a Elinos a realizar limpieza, necesito que te quedes aquí protegiendo al planeta en caso de que aparezcan mas Acrox.

Peppy: Estaré muy alerta.

Fox: Capitán Belyon usted y su flota nos acompañarán, los demás se quedarán protegiendo Oreyana, Peppy estará al Mando mientra regresamos.

Capitán Finley: Entendido Fox.

Peppy: ¿Axio, no habría ningún problema si me dejaras las sondas de reparación?, bueno en caso de que lleguen mas naves que requieran asistencia técnica.

Axio: No sera problema... Max dale el control de las sondas de reparación que solo obedezcan a Peppy

Max: Transfiriendo el control de las sondas a Peppy.

Peppy: Gracias Axio.

Axio: De nada.

Fox: Comandante Doren ¿Ya está listo para partir?.

Comandante Doren: Estamos Listos.

Falco: Fox no pensaras dejarme aquí mientras que tu te vas de juerga.

Fox: Está bien, sube abordo, date prisa.

Falco: Si falco va a la juerga y seré el alma del fiesta.

Fox: No lo dudo.

Axio: Ya estoy viendo la que se va armar cuando lo conozcan.

Krystal: Y no viste cuando se enfrento a los Anglars.

Axio: Max deja entrar a Falco... por cierto Fox ¿Cuál es el tu plan de ataque?.

Fox: Usaremos el portal para llegar por detrás del planeta mas cercano a Elinos, después basaremos nuestro ataque de acuerdo a la información que podamos obtener.

Axio: Buen Plan.

Fox: ¿La Sfaiter puede mantener el portal abierto para que toda la flota pueda cruzar?.

Axio: Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor... observa... Max activa el modo de combate A.R.K.

Axio se sienta en la silla y es inmovilizado, la corona de cristales se posiciona en su cabeza, al conectarse Axio comienza a emanar oleadas de energía que son canalizadas a través de la corona de cristal y enviadas al generador de portales estelares, ante la mirada de todos un enorme portal del tamaño de una luna se materializa al frente de la Sfaiter.

Krystal: Esto es mucho mas grande que el portal que genera el Orbital Gate.

Fox: Estoy de acuerdo contigo... a toda la flota, en marcha y mantengan la formación.

En el sistema Kasiny, en el planeta Tarmoz por su lado oscuro un enorme portal se materializa dando paso a la flota Corneriana acompañada del Arcadia y liderada por la Sfaiter

Fox: Eso fue rápido.

Axio: Para la Sfaiter fue como ir a la esquina.

Fox: ¿Tienes algún modo de intervenir las cámaras de seguridad?.

Axio: Tendría que enviar una sonda que nos permita conectarnos al sistema de vigilancia.

Fox: Hazlo.

Oficial Mina: Comandante Doren estoy captando una transmisión encriptada de baja frecuencia, esta usando los protocolos omega.

Comandante Doren: Use los códigos de confirmación pero no transmitan hasta saber de quien se trata.

Oficial Mina: Entendido comandante.

Sargento Fygett: ¿Hay alguien escuchando?, respondan, llamando a todas las naves que estén próximas al sistema Kasiny esto es una emergencia, respondan, ¿hay alguien escuchando?, necesitamos ayuda.

Oficial Aceruz: Tengo confirmación del código es legitimo, ¿Cuales son sus ordenes?.

Comandante Doren: Comuníqueme con la Sfaiter.

Axio: Fox la Arcadia nos esta llamando.

Fox: en pantalla... ¿Qué ocurre comandante?.

Comandante Doren: Estamos recibiendo una transmisión por un canal encriptado, ya verificamos su autenticidad.

Fox: ¿Qué están transmitiendo?.

Comandante Doren: Es una señal de auxilio, al parecer intentan comunicarse con cualquier nave de la flota Datariana que este al alcance de la transmisión.

Axio: En caso que sea uno de los nuestros esto podría ser ventajoso para nosotros.

Fox: Axio tiene razón, si esta de nuestro lado podría facilitarnos información estratégica.. pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa.

Comandante Doren: Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Axio: Podríamos redirigir las comunicaciones a través de la sonda eso protegerá nuestra ubicación actual en caso de ser rastreados.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz haga un enlace de comunicación con la Sfaiter y transmítales los códigos de confirmación.

Oficial Aceruz: Estoy en eso.

Max: Esta listo Capitán Axio.

Axio: Comandante Doren, ya puede establecer comunicación.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz póngalo en linea... soy el Comandante Doren identifíquense.

Sargento Fygett: Soy el Sargento Fygett código uno, tres alfa, zeta, nueve, beta Dieciséis.

Oficial Aceruz: Su código es valido señor.

Comandante Doren: Sargento ¿Desde dónde esta transmitiendo?.

Sargento Fygett: Estoy transmitiendo desde la estación espacial con un transmisor portátil, estoy oculto en el sector cincuenta, en uno de los conductos de ventilación que van al generador de gravedad.

Comandante Doren: Sargento, como obtuvo los códigos de transmisión.

Sargento Fygett: El Coronel Terrizz me dio sus claves de acceso, lo último que me dijo antes de ser capturado fue que buscara ayuda y de ser posible contactará con la Arcadia.

Comandante Doren: ¿Cuál es la situación en la estación sargento?.

Sargento Fygett: Están remolcando a todas las naves que quedaron inhabilitadas a la estación y están separando a los capitanes y oficiales del resto de la tripulación, hay patrullas Acrox revisando cada sección de la estación espacial.

Comandante Doren: Sera un problema retomar la estación y mas sin armamento que funcione.

Axio: Tengo una idea, Max ¿Podría poner en linea todo el armamento de la estación espacial y reiniciar los sistemas de todas las naves saboteadas?.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué haremos con las patrullas Acrox que están en la estación?, en cuanto nos vean no dudaran en exterminar a todos los Datarianos de la estaciona espacial.

Fox: Axio ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de utilizar los Nano Bots de la Sfaiter contra los Acrox?.

Axio: En teoría si podría convertirlos en armas, pero nunca se ha intentado.

Fox: Axio prepara los Nano Bots para atacar a los Acrox, a toda la flota, en cuanto retomen la estación atacaremos, nuestro primer objetivo es el control del espacio aéreo, lo segundo iniciaremos limpieza en el planeta.

Axio: Max re programa a los Nano Bots, que ataquen a la firma de energía Acrox y reinicia todas las naves que fueron inhabilitadas.

Max: Ejecutando orden.

De la Sfaiter cinco sondas salen con dirección a la estación espacial, mientras alcanzan su objetivo Max interviene una de las naves deshabilitadas y comienza a realizar un diagnostico para crear una contra medida.

Al cabo de unos minutos las sondas llegan a la estación espacial y logran entrar por la esclusa de desperdicios, las sondas buscan los conductos de ventilación y liberan a los Nano Bots, millones de mini maquinas empiezan a multiplicarse utilizando todos los materiales que están a su disposición y en poco tiempo se dispersan por toda la estación, los Nano Bots inundan cada pasillo y rincón que van encontrando, de repente al mismo tiempo en toda la estación, los Acrox empiezan a gritar de dolor mientras los otros se retuercen en el piso, ante los atónitos ojos de los cautivos que ven como se van desmoronando los Acrox hasta convertirse en polvo.

Sargento Fygett: Comandante Doren los Acrox se están volviendo polvo, no se que esta pasando.

Comandante Doren: No se preocupe sargento, y si ve una nube dirigirse a usted solo deje que pase.

Sargento Fygett: ¿Qué es esa nube Comandante?.

Comandante Doren: Algo que usted no querrá enfadar, avísele a los demás que no intenten luchar con aquella nube, déjenla trabajar, ¿Entendió sargento?.

Sargento Fygett: Entendido comandante, les Avisare a los demás.

Fox: Axio ¿Cuál es el estado del sistema de armas de la estación espacial?.

Axio: Un momento casi esta listo, todos los sistemas en funcionamiento, ¡si que soy bueno!.

Fox: A toda la Flota, inicien el ataque, Falco encargate de los cazas.

Falco: Empezó la fiesta y llego el invitado de honor.

Max: Análisis terminado creando programa de restauración y mejoras del software.

Todas las naves aceleran a velocidad Warp en fracción de segundos la flota llega, por sorpresa para los Acrox, y la batalla comienza, los acorazados cornerianos se dispersan para ganar espacio los cazas cornerianos se lanzan al ataque derribando algunas fragatas y cazas Acrox, la Arcadia activa su arma principal perforando un crucero estelar Acrox, los cielos en todo el planeta se iluminan con la batalla que esta aconteciendo, la Sfaiter dispara varios misiles de Implosión generando varios portales que conectan al interior de algunas destructores, al estallar las naves son aplastadas como latas y luego explotan dispersando sus partes por el espacio, Falco con su arwing modificado ataca a una nave de carga soltando su bomba nova, esta estalla pero los escudos Acrox resisten la explosión, Falco lo intenta de nuevo pero esta ves utiliza el Barrel Roll para perforar los escudos y poder entrar, suelta la bomba nova y se aleja a toda velocidad, la bomba nova al chocar con el casco estalla dejando un enorme agujero en la nave , los escudos de la nave Acrox se desactivan, dejando la nave expuesta a una oleada de torpedos provenientes de los destructores Cornerianos, en un inevitable final la nave desaparece en una enorme llamarada de plasma, Max utilizando los satélites de comunicación transmite el programa a todas las naves Datarianas inactivas.

Axio: ¿Cuánto falta para que comiencen a funcionar las naves Datarianas?.

Max: Cinco minutos para activación.

Fox: Tendremos que encargarnos de todos los Acrox que Podamos.

Axio: Bueno Fox, este es un buen momento para mostrate de lo que es realmente capaz la tecnología Merikx, eso incluye al Great Fox... Max activa el A.R.K. hora de la revancha.

La Sfaiter cambia a su aspecto amenazante, miles de lestes en los laterales de la Sfaiter surgen y toda la nave es envuelta en una luz de color Azul, la enorme nave de combate acelera a velocidad Warp apareciendo y desapareciendo en varios lugares, los Acrox intentan acertar a la Sfaiter pero es tan rápida que apenas si los sistemas guiás de sus armas pueden seguirlas, la Sfaiter aparece cerca a un acorazado Acrox, las lentes disparan sus rayos multicolores perforando el escudo de la nave, un poderoso haz de anti materia se dirige a la Sfaiter pero este desaparece justo a tiempo, antes de que choque en sus escudos, a lo lejos una nave de color negro, alargada en forma de manta raya vuelve a cargar su arma principal e intenta localizar a la Sfaiter, para su sorpresa la nave que busca esta detrás de ella, sin darle tiempo para responder el ataque la Sfaiter dispara su arma principal, los escudos de la nave Acrox desparecen al instante así como la mitad de la nave, miles de torpedos y misiles se dirigen al Sfaiter este responde creando múltiples portales a su alrededor absorbiendo los misiles y torpedos, luego los devuelve por donde vinieron creando varios portales dentro de los escudos de las naves Acrox, las naves son seriamente dañadas con sus mismos disparos, un rayo de partículas choca en los escudos de la Sfaiter, la Sfaiter gira en dirección al lugar de donde provino el rayo, una nave Acrox tipo galaxia esta apuntando todas sus Armas a la Sfaiter, antes de que pueda disparar la Sfaiter desaparece de su vista, la enorme nave escanea por todas partes y logra encontrarla pero la Sfaiter esta concentrando energía y creando un proyectil super cargado de luz color violeta, la nave Acrox tipo galaxia dispara todas sus armas hacia la Sfaiter, antes de que pudieran llegar los disparos la Sfaiter dispara su proyectil este aumenta de tamaño abarcando la mitad de la nave galaxia Acrox, los disparos son absorbidos por la monumental masa de energía, sin nada que la detenga choca con la nave, la explosión es tan grande que ilumina medio planeta, mientra la Sfaiter sigue destruyendo la artillería pesada de los Acrox, la flota se va abriendo paso despejando poco a poco el espacio, en las naves Datarianas que estaban inactivas sus sistemas vuelven a funcionar y se unen a la batalla, en la estación los Nano Bots han terminado su trabajo ya no quedan mas Acrox, ahora inician el regreso al Sfaiter embarcándose en las sondas, como son muchos Nano Bots se integran a la sonda aumentando su tamaño, al salir de la estación una de las sondas es alcanzada por un potente disparo de anti materia, al sentirse bajo amenaza los Nano Bots cambian su programación, las sondas se unen en una sola creando una nave que jamas se había visto, su aspecto es mucho mas aterrador que el de la Sfaiter, una de las fragatas Acrox se dirige a la extraña nave disparando sus torpedos, la extraña nave se mueve igual que un arwing, esquivando los torpedos se acerca a la fragata y emite un potente pulso electromagnético que fríe todo los circuitos de la fragata, acto seguido se adhiere a la nave y comienza a asimilar la fragata, al terminar de hacerlo la extraña nave habré una exclusa y expulsa a toda la tripulación Acrox de un eructo que se escucho por todo el espacio, esto llamo la atención de varios destructores Acrox que concentraron sus disparos en aquella nave, la nave desconocida activa sus escudos protegiéndose de los disparos y ante las naves Acrox crea en segundos un arma principal que dispara con tal potencia que desintegra al destructor que se encuentra en el medio y a las naves que estaban a los lados, los Acrox pierden mas de la mitad de sus naves, los cornerianos están un poco asustados al ver como esa nave desconocida esta exterminando a los Acrox, a unos los destruye y a otros los absorbe como si nada y va desechando a la tripulación e incrementando su tamaño.

Comandante Doren: ¿Pero que rayos es eso, de dónde salio?.

Oficial Aceruz: No tenemos ni idea de quien se trata.

Comandante Doren: Al menos esta de nuestro lado.

Oficial Mina: Comandante, sería prudente avisarle a Fox de la nave desconocida.

Comandante Doren: Informe a Fox de lo que esta pasando, avísele a los demás que mantengan distancia de esa nave.

Oficial Mina: Enseguida señor.

En la Sfaiter Axio esta concentrado en la batalla y Fox Observa impresionado.

Max: Estoy recibiendo una transmisión para usted Capitán Fox.

Fox: Solo dime Fox, ¿Quién es?.

Max: Es la Arcadia, dicen que una nave desconocida ha aparecido y esta devorado a media flota Acrox.

Fox: ¿Cómo que devorando?.

Max: Es lo que dice la transmisión.

Fox: Axio ¿Me escuchas?.

Axio: Perdón por no atenderte, pero se acercan bombarderos cargados con cabezas nucleares.

Fox: Una nave desconocida apareció en el campo de batalla y esta devorando a los Acrox, por así decirlo.

Axio: Espera me encargo de estos y vamos a investigar.

Los bombarderos disparan sus misiles nucleares, la Sfaiter crea portales desviando los misiles, un grupo de naves de guerra Acrox son aplastadas por la onda de la explosión, otras son destruidas y varias han quedado inutilizadas, los lentes laterales de la Sfaiter disparan sus rayos multicolores derribando a los bombarderos Acrox.

Axio: Vamos a conocer a nuestro nuevo participante.

La Sfaiter desaparece para aparecer cerca de la nave desconocida.

Axio: Por todos los quesos de mi planeta ¿De dónde salio esa cosa?.

Fox: Si tu no sabes, menos yo.

La nave había consumido tantas naves Acrox que ahora era mucho mas grande que la Sfaiter y su aspecto paso de ser aterrador a mejor aléjense o no saben lo que les podrá pasar.

Axio: Max ¿Puedes analizar esa nave?.

Max: Imposible de analizar esta protegida por escudos de fase que evitan que pueda escanearla.

Axio: Será mejor no molestarla, alejémonos de ella.

La Sfaiter se aleja de la nave desconocida, antes de que puedan decir adiós para no volverse a ver mas, la nave misteriosa detecta la Sfaiter y comienza a seguirla.

Axio: Son impresiones mías, o nos esta siguiendo.

Max: Nos esta siguiendo.

Axio: No tengo tiempo para averiguar quienes son tenemos que acabar con los Acrox de una ves por todas.

Al terminar la frase, como si esta lo hubiera escuchado cambia su rumbo dirigiéndose a los Acrox, la nave despliega miles de lentes iguales a los de la Sfaiter y en un espectáculo de luces que ilumina todo el espacio, millones de rayos multicolores salen despedidos de los lentes en dirección a las naves Acrox, en cuestión de segundos toda la flota que quedaba fue borrada, los rayos evitaron a las demás naves y exterminaron a los cazas Acrox que quedaban, al terminar con los Acrox la enorme nave se dirige a la Sfaiter para luego quedarse estática a su lado.

Axio: Esa nave termino el trabajo mas rápido de lo que toda la flota Corneriana lo haría.

Fox: A mi me preocupa es que esa nave parce tener cierto afecto hacia nosotros ¿Porqué no se nos despega?.

Axio: Al menos es un aliado.

Fox: Por el momento y hasta que no sepamos quién es, estaremos atentos a cualquier movimiento que haga.

Axio: Es curioso pero esa nave tiene algo familiar, no se que es pero puedo sentirlo.

Fox: Nos encargaremos de eso después, Max comunicame con la Arcadia.

Max: Arcadia en linea.

Fox: Comandante Doren hemos retomado el control del espacio aéreo, proseguiremos a bajar al planeta que sus ratones se alisten.

Comandante Doren: Fox pudieron averiguar quienes son los que manejan esa nave.

Fox: Desconocemos de quien se trata, pero al parecer son aliados en la misma causa.

Axio: ¿Que paso con la estación espacial?.

Comandante Doren: La estación vuelve a funcionar y no hubo bajas.

Axio: Me encantan las buenas noticias.

Comandante Doren: Todavía falta los Acrox que están en el planeta.

Fox: Pronto serán historia... Max dile a la flota que desplieguen las tropas en todo el planeta y borren a cualquier Acrox que encuentren.

Max: Mensaje enviado.

Krystal: Nos espera un día muy atareado.

Axio: Desearía tener un Super ejercito que nos ayudara en este tipo de ocasiones extremas.

Fox: Yo también desearía algo parecido pero en estos momentos debemos utilizar los recursos que estén a nuestro alcance.

Axio: Entonces vamos a fumigar el planeta tiene muchos muchos parásitos que debemos eliminar.

Las naves de transporte van despegando de los hangares de las naves de guerra Cornerianas y son escoltadas por los cazas a medida que van descendiendo al planeta, la nave misteriosa también empieza a reaccionar de ella se desprenden miles de partes que descienden al mismo tiempo con las naves de transporte.

Axio, Fox y Krystal son los primeros en llegar usando el tele Transportador, un contingente de Acrox los recibe con proyectiles de neutrones, Fox crea un escudo que los protege de aquel bombardeo, Krystal desenfunda su Blaster mejorado y dispara a los primeros tres que tiene al frente luego gira en su propio eje agachándose y disparando, con cada giro tres Acrox caen al piso sin cabeza, Axio sale del escudo y los enfrenta cara a cara moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz golpeando a todos los soldados Acrox en la nuca dejándolos inmovilizados, Fox une sus manos y crea un disco de energía soltándolo en el asfalto, la potente onda levanta el suelo haciendo que se mueva como las olas, Krystal con su letal puntería dispara a todos los Acrox que pierden el equilibrio, en solo unos minutos acaban con toda la unidad Acrox.

Axio: Krystal eso fue estupendo ¿Donde aprendiste a disparar?.

Krystal: Cuando estas con Fox se aprenden muchas cosas útiles.

Fox: ¿Por dónde comenzamos la limpieza?.

Axio: Sugiero que comencemos con el Triumbilum, se que le dije al Comandante Doren que podía encargarse de él, pero si no nos damos prisa el podría escapar.

Fox: Esta decidido vamos por el Triumbilum.

Antes de que pudieran avanzar un grupo de zánganos con exotrajes les disparan con todo lo que tienen, Axio crea una barrera que los protege de los disparos, Fox usando los conocimientos que Axio le enseño utiliza telekinesis haciendo que un pesado letrero metálico que se encuentra en lo alto de un edificio caiga sobre los zánganos, el pesado cartel aplasta como moscas a los Acrox, antes de poder celebrar el logro de Fox tres trípodes salen de unos edificios semidestruidos.

Axio: ¿Qué, acaso somos los invitados de honor para que nos presten tanta atención?.

Fox: Tal ves solo quieran conocernos, Axio deberíamos presentarnos.

Axio: Como digas.

Axio levanta a Fox por la cintura y lo arroja al trípode de la derecha, Fox usando el impulso de Axio golpea con todas sus fuerzas, el trípode sale despedido hacia el cielo para luego caer en un parque de atracciones a unos tres Kilómetros del lugar en donde se encontraban, Axio salta tan alto que logra subir al trípode de la izquierda, el trípode se sacude para quitarse a Axio de encima, Axio perfora el grueso blindaje y se aferra a el por el agujero que le hizo con su mano derecha, con la mano izquierda concentra energía que luego se convierte en un poderoso rayo de luz Blanca, el trípode es atravesando por el rayo y después cae al suelo, Krystal por su parte utiliza minas magnéticas pegándolas a una de sus patas metálicas, la explosión destruye la pata metálica y pierde el equilibrio, al caer el trípode queda incrustado en un poste metálico de Señalización.

Krystal: Yo también tengo mi tarjeta de presentación chicos.

Krystal activa una granada y la lanza al trípode caído, la granada entra por un lado del agujero donde se incrusto al poste, la granada al estallar hace que el trípode se infle como una bolsa para después desprender mucho humo y luego caer a pedazos.

Axio: Si esa es tu tarjeta de presentación como sera un saludo tuyo.

Krystal ¿Quieres averiguarlo?.

Axio: Yo paso, no tengo ganas de ir a un hospital.

Krystal: No es para tanto.

Axio mira al trípode y luego vuelve a mirar a Krystal.

Axio: Krystal dícelo al que estaba dentro de esa cosa.

Fox: Sigamos avanzando tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Los dos contestan al mismo tiempo entendido.

Al dirigirse al parlamento siete escuadrones de zánganos y soldados Acrox adóctrinados protegen todas las entradas del parlamento.

Axio: Ni modos, si queremos seguir tendremos que abrirnos paso.

Fox: ¿Estas lista Krystal?.

Krystal: Adelante.

Cuando dieron sus primeros pasos hacia el parlamento unos extraños fragmentos que descienden del cielo caen por todas partes levantando polvo, los Acrox se ponen en guardia, al disiparse el humo se pueden ver fragmentos de metal que provenían de una nave, para sorpresa de los Acrox los trozos de metal toman forma de esqueletos luego adquieren la forma de Axio, al terminar de formarse los duplicados de Axio comienzan una feroz batalla, los soldados Acrox disparan contra esas extrañas criaturas pero sus disparos son desviados por escudos de energía, un zángano se acerca para luchar frente a frente con uno de los duplicados con nefastos resultados, el duplicado golpea al zángano como si se tratara de una piñata de feria y acaba enterrando al zángano en el asfalto de un solo golpe, los duplicados de Axio aceleran a Mach quince y al pasar por el lado los soldados Acrox se ven destellos de luz, luego estos quedan inmóviles, sus ropas son destruidas en parte y los soldados salen despedidos por todas partes, unos chocan con las paredes, otro chocan con naves y otros solo salen despedidos por el aire para terminar cayendo en la calle, en solo unos minutos los Acrox fueron eliminados por aquellos duplicados que se parecen a Axio, con la diferencia de que Axio es de carne y hueso y los duplicados son enteramente de metal combinado con cristales.

Krystal: ¿Vieron eso?, ni siquiera pude ver como fue que acabaron con ellos.

Fox: Yo si pude ver, los golpearon miles de veces y después les dejaron unos pequeños discos plateados que emitieron una potente onda de choque, lo que ocasiono que fueran disparados por todas partes.

Axio: Sin olvidar que el último que paso dejo una pelota plateada la cual disparo miles de agujas que se incrustaron en el cuerpo de los Acrox, esas agujas estallaron destruyendo todos sus órganos internos, eso fue espeluznante.

Krystal: ¿Cómo pudieron ver todo eso si yo ni pude ver cuando les llegaron por detrás?.

Axio: Es gracias a nuestro poder que podemos ver a alta velocidad es como ver cámara lenta para nosotros.

Fox: Lo que me empieza a preocupar es ¿Qué son esas cosas y porque se parecen tanto a Axio?.

Axio: Es algo que pienso averiguar en este mismo instante.

Fox: Axio espera, no sabemos quienes son.

Axio hace caso omiso a las advertencias de Fox y se Apróxima a uno de los duplicados robóticos,

al detectar la presencia de Axio el duplicado se acerca a él.

Axio: Soy el Capitán Axio de la nave de batalla Sfaiter, ¿Quiénes son ustedes, de dónde provienen?.

El duplicado intenta pronunciar palabras pero sus sistemas no están diseñados para expresar palabras.

Axio: Lo siento pero no entiendo tu idioma podrías traducirmelo.

El duplicado se acerca a Axio y extiende su mano robótica tocando la parte lateral de la cabeza de Axio, Fox temiendo lo peor intenta detener al duplicado pero Fénix lo detiene materializándose frente a él.

Fénix: Espera Fox.

Fox: Fénix si no lo detengo pueden hacerle mucho daño.

Fénix: Confiá en mi tengo un presentimiento.

Fox: De acuerdo, pero si causan algún problema los convertiré en ceniza.

Regresando con Axio el duplicado al poner su mano en la cabeza de Axio la mano del duplicado brilla con una luz tenue de color amarillo, Axio puede ver imágenes, observa como las sondas salen de la Sfaiter, como ellas limpian la estación de los Acrox, ve como son atacadas al salir de la estación espacial, le muestran los programas modificados y sus nuevas directrices, ve como se convierten en aquella nave desconocida que elimina a todos los Acrox, le muestran la conversación que tuvo Axio con Fox en la Sfaiter enfatizando en las palabras eliminar Acrox y por último muestran su imagen con la palabra capitán, le dan a entender que los Nano Bots obedecerán cualquier orden que les de, y al final de las imágenes transmitidas mentalmente muestran las imágenes de Axio luchando con los Acrox y deciden tomar su forma para ser mas eficientes en batalla, después de mostrar las imágenes descarga datos técnicos de las nuevas funciones de los Nano Bots.

Al terminar la transferencia mental Axio queda un poco mareado por todo el nuevo conocimiento que ha adquirido.

Fox: ¿Estas bien Axio?.

Krystal: ¿Pudiste averiguar quiénes son?.

Axio: Esto si que los dejara fríos, ¿A que no adivinan de quien se trata?.

Fox: No es hora de las mil y un preguntas.

Axio: De acuerdo, nuestro visitantes son los Nano Bots que envié a exterminar a los Acrox que se encontraban en la estación, al retornar a la Sfaiter salieron en medio de la batalla y una de las sondas fue destruida, en consecuencia se reprogramaron a sí mismas como forma de supervivencia, se unieron y fueron consumiendo todo el materiales de las otras naves Acrox para formar la inmensa y aterradora nave de guerra que jamas se había visto, ¿Como la ven?.

Krystal: ¿Esa cosa son los Nano Bots?.

Axio: Si, así es y no termina ahí, los Nano Bots están de alguna forma enlazados telepáticamente, usando los tecno cristales sincronizando con mis biorritmos que les da su energía, escucharon mis pensamientos y simplemente ejecutaron la orden.

Fox: ¿No habrá problemas después con quien da las ordenes?.

Axio: No, no habrá problema, la nave fue diseñada para funcionar como una extensión del poder que esta dentro de mi, los Nano Bots solo me obedecerán a mi y posiblemente a ti Fox, pero por lo que me dieron a entender mas a mi por ser el capitán de la Sfaiter.

Fox: Esto pone la balanza a nuestro favor, con ellos podremos terminar con los Acrox mas fácilmente.

Axio: Eso no es todo lo que pueden hacer, Krystal ¿Puedes pararte ahí y quedarte quieta por un momento?.

Krystal: ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

Axio: Te prometo que no te pasara nada, es mas pueda que te guste.

Krystal: No estoy muy segura de esto.

Fox: Esta bien Krystal no creo que Axio te fuera a lastimar.

Krystal: Lo haré por ti.

Krystal se ubica en la posición que le indican, Axio hace una señal al duplicado, este se vuelve líquido y se desplaza en dirección a Krystal, su cuerpo es cubierto lentamente por aquel líquido brillante hasta llegar al cuello, el líquido toma forma de armadura moldeándose a su cuerpo, al terminar el proceso

Krystal queda vestida con una armadura que deja ver sus curvas.

Axio: ¿Qué te parece?.

Fox: Luces excelente.

Axio: Krystal, intenta levantar ese bloque de hormigón.

Krystal: No puedo levantar eso, ¿Quieres que me de una hernia?.

Axio: Intentalo pueda que te sorprendas.

Krystal no muy convencida se acerca al bloque de hormigón, usando todas sus fuerzas lo levanta, el resultado de toda la fuerza ejercida sobre este hace que el trozo de bloque salga volando a cientos de metros estrellándose con una estatua que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Axio: ¿Qué te parece?.

Krystal: Es increíble, ni sentí el peso de ese enorme bloque de concreto.

Axio: Y puede hacer mas de lo que piensas, pero sera en otra ocasión tenemos una cita con el Triumbilum.

Fox: Axio ¿puedes enviar a tus duplicados para que ayuden a los soldados cornerianos para terminar mas rápido con los Acrox?.

Axio: Muchachos lo que dijo Fox y no dejen ni un solo Acrox vivo.

Los duplicados se dispersan buscando cualquier actividad Acrox por los Alrededores.

Krystal: ¿Podría quedarme con la armadura por un rato más?.

Axio: Claro que puedes quedártela, tu, armadura obedece a Krystal y protegela.

La armadura hace unas señales luminosas dando a entender que cumple la orden establecida.

Fox: En marcha.

Los tres con determinación entran en el parlamento en busca del Triumbilum.

Mientras tanto las fuerzas cornerianas luchan contra las tropas Acrox, los disparos iluminan la ciudad como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, los cornerianos son tomados por sorpresa al ver como los duplicados de Axio entran en combate, uno de los duplicados convierte su brazo en un arma de anti materia con un solo disparo el trípode queda destruido, la velocidad con que se mueven es tan abrumadora que apenas si pueden ser vistos en acción, los Acrox van cayendo poco a poco,

los Cornerianos ni los Datarianos se atreven a acercarse mucho a aquellas maquinas amenazadoras.

En el parlamento: En el salón de reuniones de los concejales el Triumbilum acompañado de dos zánganos que lo protegen ve por pantalla de televisión como sus aliados caen como moscas ante el ejercito corneriano y los duplicados de Axio.

Triumbilum: Esto no puede estar pasando la victoria ya era mía, ¿Quiénes son esos entrometidos que han fastidiado mis planes?.

Una vos proveniente del pasillo contesta su pregunta.

Fox: esos entrometidos son el menor de tus problemas comparado con lo que a ti te sucederá.

Al voltear a mirar ve a Fox, Krystal y Axio que están en la entrada del gran salón.

Axio: Por fin conozco en persona al pedazo de escoria que se vendió a los Acrox.

Triumbilum: zánganos acaben con ellos.

Krystal sin darles tiempo se acerca a ellos golpeando a los Acrox con su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo manteniendo el equilibrio con su pierna izquierda, el potente golpe los clava en la pared en cada extremo del salón, los zánganos rápidamente retornar a la batalla, Krystal con su gran agilidad y destreza esquiva los golpes de los zánganos, luego golpea el abdomen del zángano sacándole el aire, el otro dispara sus armas, la armadura genera un campo de fuerza que la protege del ataque, ella da un salto ubicándose en la parte superior del zángano, entrelaza sus piernas en el cuello y lo apretá con todas sus fuerzas, se escucha el crujir de huesos para después ver como cae el zángano sin vida en uno de los asientos que se encuentran en el lugar, el zángano que queda se reincorpora levanta una pesada mesa de mármol y arrojándola a Krystal, Krystal logra detener el pesado objeto tomándolo por uno de los extremos girando sobre su propio eje y enviándolo contra el trípode aprovechando la velocidad con que venía, el zángano trata de reaccionar pero la mesa viene tan rápido que al chocar con el zángano este sale despedido de la sala atravesando varias paredes, y quedando partido por la mitad.

Axio y Fox solo observaban asombrados las habilidades de Krystal.

Axio: Que carácter.

Fox: Eso no es nada, si hubieras presenciado como quedaron cinco animales que intentaron propasarse con ella, tuvimos que llamar al hospital para que los recogieran con cuchara.

Axio: Anotación, nunca enfadar a Krystal.

Fox: No habiendo mas interrupciones es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla con el Triumbilum.

Triumbilum: ¿Creen que pueden interferir en mis planes? pagaran por lo que han hecho.

El Triumbilum saca un arma y antes de poder disparar su mano es atravesada por una gruesa aguja de doble filo, el Triumbilum apenas grita de dolor.

Axio: Buen tiro Krystal.

Krystal: He tenido mucha practica en estos días.

Axio: Volvamos a nuestro asunto, usted tiene mucho que explicar, pero en estos momentos tengo mas ganas de desaparecerlo de la faz del planeta, en este mismo momento.

Fox: Axio no dejes que te domine la furia.

Axio: De acuerdo me calmare por un momento... ¿Al menos puedo golpearlo por un rato?.

Fox: Viéndote como peleas no quedaría nada de él, recuerda que el comandante Doren se encargara de él.

Axio: Tienes mucha suerte pedazo de basura, sera mejor que ores para que Doren llegue antes de que a mí se me acabe la paciencia.

Una esquina del gran salón se oscurece dejando ver una figura encapuchada que emerge de las sombras.

Lacayo: Nos volvemos a encontrar bulpino, y veo que no viniste solo para tu funeral.

Fox: Es tiempo de concluir nuestro asunto pendiente... Axio, Krystal no quiero que intervengan yo me encargare de él.

Axio: Dejámelo a mi yo terminare con él.

Fox: No Axio, esto tengo que hacerlo yo, ademas es tiempo de poner en practica lo que me enseñaste.

Axio: Descuerdo Fox acaba con el.

Krystal: Ten cuidado Fox.

Fox: Estaré bien.

Lacayo: Disfrutare el acabar contigo lentamente.

Fox: Ya veremos quien quedara de ultimo.

El Triumbilum aprovecha que están distraídos para escabullirse, pero Axio se da cuenta y con su velocidad se acerca a el golpeando su rodilla con su pata, Axio no calcula su fuerza teniendo como consecuencia la destrucción de los huesos de la pierna derecha del Triumbilum el cual grita como una niña por el terrible dolor, cayendo al suelo.

Fox lanza una mirada acusadora a Axio.

Axio: ¿Qué?, el se lo busco.

Fox: olvidalo... terminemos con esto antes que Axio pierda la compostura.

El lacayo se quita la capucha dejando ver a un lemur con cola anillada, los dos se acercan hasta estar a unos metros, se puede sentir la tensión en sus miradas, el ambiente esta pesado y la luz en el salón empalidece, El lacayo es el primero en atacar enviando una serie de golpes tratando de desconcentrar a Fox pero este logra detenerlos, El lacayo aumenta su velocidad golpeando a mil puños por minuto, Fox poniendo en practica los conocimientos de Axio incrementa su velocidad para igualar la velocidad de su oponente desviando los golpes, El lacayo cambia de estrategia, usando unas etiquetas escritas en idioma desconocido las arroja al rostro de Fox, estas se convierten en ácido, Fox crea un escudo evitando que el corrosivo líquido llegue a su rostro y usando su telekinesis levanta un trozo de pared, lanzando golpes al rostro del lacayo logra distraerlo y lanza el pedazo de pared que esta detrás de el, se agacha en el momento exacto para dejar pasar el pedazo de concreto el cual golpea al Lacayo enviándolo por encima de las mesas y aterrizando en las sillas, rompiendo varias de ellas en el proceso, el lacayo usando la energía oscura invoca a los guerreros de las sombras, de la oscuridad salen figuras con vestimentas negras y todo tipo de armas afiladas y puntiagudas, Fox crea un escudo a su alrededor como una armadura y en un movimiento inesperado se lanza al combate, los guerreros de las sombras blanden sus armas, algunas logran hacer contacto con Fox, mientras tanto este logra esquivar a las otras gracias al escudo que formo a su alrededor el cual lo protege de las mortales armas, a medida que Fox va eliminando a los guerreros diez mas aperacen en su lugar, la batalla se vuelve desigual.

Axio: Fox recuerda lo que mis doble hicieron con las tropas Acrox hazlo mucho peor de lo que ellos hicieron.

Fox crea a su alrededor una burbuja que mantiene alejados a los guerreros estos atacan incesantemente la burbuja, Fox se concentra y usando su poder hace que su cuerpo emita llamas de color rojo, su cuerpo es envuelto en una luz naranja con amarillo y en un estallido de super velocidad Fox sale disparado de la burbuja, en cuestión de nano segundos recorre todo el salón golpeando a cada guerrero de las sombras, al detenerse se ven como rayos de luces salen de los cuerpos de los Guerreros elevándolos en el aire, sus cuerpos se retuercen y caen al suelo para después desvanecerse, el lacayo incrementa su fuerza muscular comiendo unas semillas de color café parecida a los frijoles pero mas alargadas, Fox se dirige al lacayo golpeando su pecho y haciendo que se mueva unos cuantos pasos, el lacayo devuelve el golpe mandando a Fox hasta el palco del segundo piso, el lacayo salta para darle casería pero Fox desata todo su poder en un poderoso rayo de luz naranja, el rayo lanza al lacayo hasta el otro extremo del palco del segundo piso, Fox sin perder tiempo corre en dirección al lacayo, al acercarse se ve como las sillas salen volando al paso de Fox, el lacayo conjura una espada de color negro, blandiendo su espada crea ondas de viento que cortan todo a su paso, Fox esquiva con dificultad los ataques del lacayo, una fuerte explosión manda a Fox contra la pared, el lacayo aprovecha que Fox esta ocupado esquivando las ondas que no vio cuando el lacayo lanzo una granada de plasma, Fox tiene el brazo y la pierna lastimados por la explosión pero esto no le impide seguir en la batalla, Fox crea una esfera luminosa y se acerca al lacayo, este lo le deja acercarse blandiendo su espada, Fox al estar a la distancia requerida lanza la esfera luminosa a las patas del lacayo, este evita que le llegue golpeando la esfera luminosa, al golpearla una potente descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo del lemur este cae al suelo pero se sostiene con su espada, Fox se acerca para soltar una lluvia de golpes con sus patas pero el lemur todavía tiene fuerzas, levanta su espada y la dirige al corazón de Fox, Fox ladeando su cuerpo esquiva la afilada hoja metálica y golpea la muñeca del lemur haciendo que este suelte la espada, Fox la coge antes de que toque el suelo y girándola en su mano dirige la afilada punta al cuello del lemur atravesándolo, el lemur voltea los ojos y cae sentado en una silla con su propia espada atravesada en su cuello.

Axio: Eso fue increíble Fox, tengo que aprender esa maniobra.

Krystal: Fox, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Fox: Estoy un poco lastimado pero en resumen estoy bien.

Axio Lanza un tubo plateado a Fox.

Axio: Fox destapa el contenedor, dentro encontraras un pistola inyectora, solo inyentate una ves.

Fox: ¿Qué es esto?.

Axio: Son Nano Genes, son como los Nano Bots pero estos solo están diseñados para curar cualquier herida que tengas en el cuerpo.

Fox: ¿De dónde sacaste esto?.

Axio: Max me lo dio antes de bajar al planeta.

Fox: Gracias Axio.

Axio: Ya que no hay mas interrupciones sigamos con el gorrón de esta semana.

Axio refleja en sus ojos la furia contra el Triumbilum, se puede adivinar las intenciones de Axio, moler a golpes al Triumbilum hasta que no quede nada, antes de que Axio pueda acercarse a él, el comandante Doren irrumpen en el salón seguido de un escuadrón de ratones de Élite.

Comandante Doren: ¿Pero que sucedió aquí?.

Fox: No es nada, solo atendíamos unas visitas desagradables.

Comandante Doren: ¿Donde esta el Triumbilum?.

Axio: Si te refieres al quejicas, esta por allí.

El comandante Doren al ver al Triumbilum observa que su pierna esta echa puré y muchos de los huesos de la pierna se salen por la piel.

Comandante Doren: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Krystal: No fue un niño bueno y se movió de su lugar sin pedir permiso.

Axio: Si, lo que ella dijo.

Comandante Doren: Ratones llevencelo, que le den atención médica.

Axio: No merece ni una cura.

Comandante Doren: Tienes razón Axio, no merece ni compasión pero no seré yo quien decida su castigo, sera juzgado por sus crímenes.

Axio: Llévatelo antes de que cambie de parecer y termine desapareciendo de forma misteriosa.

Comandante Doren: Muchachos sáquenlo de aquí y no le pierdan de vista.

Si señor contestaron los ratones de élite al unisono.

Comandante Doren: Se lo que sientes Axio pero esa no es la forma de actuar de un Datariano.

Axio: Ahorrate los sermones, ya tengo suficiente con haberlo dejado con vida.

Comandante Doren: Fox los Datarianos están retomando el control de algunas ciudades, aun necesitamos que nos ayudes, me informaron que todavía quedan muchos Acrox al otro lado del planeta.

Axio: Que bien, necesito desestresarme un poco.

Axio se retira del salón.

Fox: Nos haremos cargo de los Acrox que quedan, y recuerda Doren que necesitamos de todas las naves que dispongan para la batalla final.

Comandante Doren: No se me olvida ese asunto, cuando todos sepan que Axio es el Guerrero Legendario ayudaran sin pensarlo.

Fox: Recuerda lo que dijo Axio, no debes revelar que el es el elegido, es una elección que deben hacer ustedes por su propia cuenta y no por influencia.

Comandante Doren: No garantizo que nos vayan a ayudar.

Fox: Correremos el riesgo, Krystal pongámonos en marcha.

Comandante Doren: Espera Fox, ¿Sabes quiénes son esos robot que se parecen a Axio?.

Fox: Esos robot son la Sfaiter, si fuera tu no los atacaría.

Comandante Doren: Entonces están de nuestro lado.

Fox: Si, están de nuestro lado, están programados para defenderse y acabar con cualquier Acrox que se encuentren y como están enlazados telepáticamente con Axio en estos momentos son mas peligrosos para los Acrox como nunca se ha visto antes.

Comandante Doren: Les avisare a los demás no queremos malos entendidos.

El comandante Doren Se retira del salón con mucha prisa.

Krystal: ¿Crees que Axio está bien?.

Fox: Aunque trate de ocultarlo se puede ver que esta sufriendo por la perdida de sus amigos, siento que necesita de apoyo y compañía.

Krystal: Deprisa alcancemos a Axio.

Fox: Vamos.

En las afueras del parlamento Axio esta destrozando algunos Mech Acrox que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con él.

Krystal: Realmente necesita desahogarse.

Al cabo de dos minutos la pelea ha terminado, los Mech están hechos chatarra.

Fox: Axio ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?.

Axio: ¿De qué quieres conversar?.

Fox: He notado que desde que viste al Triumbilum, has estado muy molesto y furioso, ¿Me gustaría saber porqué?.

Axio: No es nada.

Fox: Vamos Axio, se te ve en el rostro y lo reflejas en los ojos.

Axio: Es solo que, desde que me entere que el fue el causante de la destrucción de la base en los yermos de príhton y el causante de la muerte de mis amigos, que consideraba como mi familia hace que me hierva la sangre con solo verlo.

Fox: ¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso?.

Axio: Vi a través de sus ojos imágenes, tu lo llamarías visiones, vi cuando dio la orden de atacar la base y que no dejaran sobrevivientes.

Fox: Eso explica tu comportamiento, yo también estaría enfadado si estuviera en tu lugar.

Axio: Yo solo quería hacerlo trizas.

Una lagrima recorre su rostro al recordar esos momentos dolorosos.

Krystal: Axio ya no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros y siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

Axio: Gracias Krystal, no lo olvido, solo que no pude ni siquiera sepultarlos como se debe, todo ha sido caótico para mi.

Fox: No has podido llorar sus muertes, eso es lo que sucede, ¿Pero sabes qué?, a ellos no les gustaría que lloraras hasta secarte, creo que querrían que siguieras adelante honrándolos con tus acciones y que mejor forma de honrarlos que exterminando a los Acrox de la faz del universo.

Axio: Tienes razón, si Terens me viese, me jalaría las orejas y me diría que moviera mi trasero y pateara algunos Acrox.

Fox: Entonces vamos a patear traseros Acrox.

Axio: A patear traseros.

Krystal: ¡Acabémoslos!.

A medida que los ejércitos cornerianos van eliminando a los Acrox las ciudades retoman el control, los primeros servicios en ponerse en funcionamiento son los canales informativos y noticiosos, muchos de los periodistas arriesgan sus vidas para transmitir en vivo para sus respectivos canales de televisión.

El primero en transmitir es al canal U.L.I.P. "Unidos por la Libertad de Información Planetaria".

Eleonor Timpey: Buenas noches soy Eleonor Timpey trayendo con ustedes las noticias mas recientes, todos estamos sorprendidos por los actos de traición del Triumbilum y su proclamación como soberano de Elinos, todo parecía estar perdido pero de la nada salieron estos fieros guerreros que están acabando con el enemigo, ¿Quiénes son ellos y de dónde provienen?, esas y mas preguntas resolveremos el día de hoy, vamos en directo con Anzy Milesf.

En medio de disparos y explosiones la reportera inicia la transmisión.

Anzy Milesf: Soy Anzy Milesf desde la calle huyber transmitiendo para ustedes, como pueden ver los soldados desconocidos están luchando con valor contra este enemigo, intentaremos entrevistar a uno de ellos... usted soldado... queremos hacerles unas preguntas.

Soldado Top Raider: ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?, cúbrase.

La reportera arriesgándose llega hasta donde el soldado esta con su cámara siguiéndola.

Anzy Milesf: ¿Puede decirnos quiénes son ustedes?.

Soldado Top Raider: Este no es momento para preguntas... Firton cubrame le daré la sorpresa especial.

El soldado activa un explosivo líquido y lo lanza e dirección a un grupo de zánganos al estallar varias partes de ellos les caen encima.

Soldado Top Raider: Avancen es nuestra oportunidad.

Los cornerianos dan un grito de avance al tiempo que se abren camino disparando entre lo que queda de zánganos.

La reportera lo sigue de cerca.

Anzy Milesf: Como ven los valientes soldados se enfrentan sin temor ante la amenaza, en lo personal me encantaría tener un marido con esa actitud.

Firton: Al suelo.

El Soldado Top Raider abrasa a la reportera arrojándose al suelo con ella, una filosa cuchilla de energía apenas pasa sobre sus cabezas.

Soldado Top Raider: Esto no es un juego.

Anzy Milesf: Los reporteros enfrentamos el peligro para llevar las noticias a los televidentes.

El soldado señala una nave que esta detrás de ellos, la parte superior estaba desintegrada.

Soldado Top Raider: Esa pudo ser su cabeza.

Anzy Milesf: Muchos saben que soy soltera y sin compromiso, en lo personal me gusta altos y fornidos.

El soldado se ruboriza un poco y se aparta de ella.

Soldado Top Raider: Es mejor que se retire, no es seguro estar aquí.

Anzy Milesf: Mi deber es con los televidentes y ellos quieren saber quiénes son sus benefactores.

Soldado Top Raider: Mi deber es acabar con esas cosas y que ustedes estén a salvo, retírese antes de que esto se ponga peor.

Un enorme zángano usando un exotraje arremete contra los cornerianos haciéndolos retroceder.

En medio de la batalla la reportera sigue al soldado hasta una esquina en donde se protegen de los disparos del Super zángano.

Anzy Milesf: ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Soldado Top Raider: Esa cosa es un enorme bicho muy bien armado, puesto de mando necesitamos refuerzos un enorme bicho con artillería pesada nos esta machacando.

Teniente Félix: Le enviaremos refuerzos, denos sus coordenadas.

Cuando esta dando las coordenadas uno de los duplicados de Axio cae de lo alto aterrizando cerca del zángano, este lanza golpes para aplastarlo sin ningún resultado, el duplicado es mas rápido, utilizando su ventaja se posiciona detrás de el, convierte su brazo en una lanza que lo atraviesa, el enorme zángano se sacude en un intento de zafarse de aquella maquina pero esto solo hace que el duplicado de Axio utilice una medida mas drástica, convierte su brazo en un sable de luz y corta a la mitad al zángano, luego continua su camino después de destrozar al pelotón entero de Acrox y toda la escena fue vista en vivo por muchos televidentes dejando algunos con el almuerzo fuera de sus estómagos.

Anzy Milesf: Ustedes lo vieron primero en U.L.I.P. Un robot que se parece a un Datariano a rebanado literalmente a todo un escuadrón Acrox, dígame ¿Esta es una de sus armas de combate?.

Soldado Top Raider: Nunca había visto esa cosa... puesto de mando, puesto de mando, tenemos una situación, una maquina sin identificar acaba de rebanar a un bicho enorme, ¿ustedes saben algo al respecto?.

Teniente Félix: Espere un momento... recibimos una notificación hace poco, las maquinas están de nuestro lado, para ser mas específicos están con el capitán Axio, se les Advierte que no entablen batalla con ellos, solo dejen que haga su trabajo.

Soldado Top Raider: ¿Qué pasa si alguien le dispara?.

Teniente Félix: Mira al cielo.

Soldado Top Raider: Ya lo estoy mirando ¿Qué pasa con el?.

Teniente Félix: ¿Qué ves?

Soldado Top Raider: Veo muchas estrellas fugases.

Teniente Félix: Lo que estas viendo son los restos de naves Acrox que están cayendo al planeta, esas cosas fueron las responsables de destruir media flota Acrox y eso que eran una nave, en este momento se desprendieron en miles de partes y esas partes son las que están eliminando al enemigo, al menos que quieran ser su objetivo se les recomienda que nos les disparen.

Soldado Top Raider: Entendido les avisare a los demás, cambio y corto.

Anzy Milesf: ¿Quién es le capitán Axio?, ¿Cómo obtuvo esa tecnología?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Soldado Top Raider: Soy corneriano, vengo del sistema Lylat y Axio les esta salvando sus colas a cada unos de ustedes arriesgando la misión y si me disculpa tengo mucho que hacer.

Anzy Milesf: Lo escucharon aquí primero en U.L.I.P. llevando a ustedes las noticias mas recientes, seguiré informándoles en cuanto logre alcanzar a aquel soldado, ¿Me pregunto si tendrá pareja?.

Eleonor Timpey: ésta noche conocimos a nuestros benefactores se llaman cornerianos y juzgando el diseño del robot el capitán Axio debe ser un Datariano, es la primera ves que escucho el nombre del sistema Lylat tal ves vengan de muy lejos de alguna parte de la galaxia inexplorada, averiguaremos mas detalles y el lugar exacto del sistema Lylat, me dicen que logramos comunicarnos con la ciudad de Fínley al otro lado del planeta.

Farler Onil: Soy su reportero Farler Onil Transmitiendo en vivo desde la ciudad de Finley, como pueden ver las cosas se ponen candentes por estos lugares, pero la noticia de hoy es que son tres desconocidos los que están acabando literalmente ellos solos con todo el ejercito Acrox que militariza esta área y si no me creen véanlo ustedes mismo.

Las cámaras enfocan a Axio y Fox, entre los dos están golpeando disparando y jugando bolos con las granadas haciendo chuza con los Acrox, al dirigir la cámara a Krystal ella esta evadiendo disparos con la gracia de un cisne y la brutalidad de un bárbaro, Krystal descubre las nuevas posibilidades que le brinda la armadura, usando todo su potencial crea varias copias de si misma usando los Nano Bots ellas se cubren mutuamente las espaldas mientras que disparan y esquivan al mismo tiempo, al enfocar de nuevo la cámara a Fox y Axio están aplastando a golpes a un trípode dejándolo compacto, Axio levanta al trípode y se lo arroja a Fox este le da un potente golpe con su pierna como si fuera un balón dirigiendo el trípode a un super zángano el cual queda clavado en el asfalto con el trípode, de la nada miles de zánganos se abalanzan sobre ellos impidiendo que puedan moverse y creando una montaña viviente de Acrox, al observar la montaña una luz de color rojo y blanco sale por todas partes seguido de una onda de sonido que lanza en todas direcciones a los zánganos, Axio y Fox brillan con tal intensidad que hacen temblar de miedo a los zánganos, mientras meditan si fue buena idea enfrentarse a estos dos, Fox y Axio desaparecen de las cámaras para luego reaparecer al lado de Krystal, algunos zánganos se retuercen y otros salen despedidos en todas direcciones otros intentan levantarse pero Fox no les da oportunidad disparando su Blaster les da en la cabeza con precisión mortal acabando con los que están en el suelo, Axio esta lidiando con un Mech este le dispara todo lo que tiene, pero Axio se mueve tan rápido que los disparos parecen moverse en cámara lenta para él, logra llegar hasta una de sus piernas metálicas y sin esfuerzo lo levanta, comienza azotarlo contra el piso como si fuera tapete viejo hasta destrozarlo.

Farler Onil: Vieron eso levanto esa máquina como si nada y la desarmo a golpes eso es técnicamente imposible, yo no se que pensar respecto a lo que estoy presenciando.

Eleonor Timpey: Ni yo lo creo, los tres están acabando con el enemigo pero ese Datariano debe tener algo paranormal.

Farler Onil: Si crees que eso fue paranormal deberías ver al otro lo que esta haciendo.

La cámara enfoca a Fox este esta haciendo levitar a todo un escuadrón de zánganos con algunos trípodes y Mechs para después compactarlos a todos en una enorme pelota revuelta con escombros soldados y maquinas de guerra, se puede escuchar el crujir de los huesos y metal, Fox lo lanza hacia arriba, un rayo de energía choca con la pelota formada por los Acrox convirtiéndolos en ceniza.

Fox: No es justo yo planeaba hacerlo.

Axio: No te quejes, hay para rato.

Fox: ¿Quiero verte hacerlo?.

Axio: Como digas, Observa.

Axio: Utilizando todo su poder emergen llamas azules rodeando todo su cuerpo envolviéndolo, el suelo comienza a temblar suavemente, las piedras y escombros levitan, una luz de un azul tenue ilumina toda la ciudad, uno a uno los Acrox comienzan a elevarse en el aire incluyendo trípodes, Mechs y tanques de guerra, toda la ciudad podía observar este fenómeno, cuando el último de los Acrox estuvo en el Aire, Axio realizo la misma técnica que Fox creando un punto fijo magnético en el aire a donde todos los Acrox son atraídos y luego compactados en una enorme pelota, la cual siguió compactando hasta quedar del tamaño de una casa, Fox genera con su Chi una bola de fuego que brilla como las estrellas, la lanza a la enorme pelota compacta de Acrox, la bola de fuego al tocarla los engulle y luego desaparecen.

Axio: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Fox: La versión de un Mini Agujero negro ¿Cómo la ves?.

Axio: Eso tienes que enseñármelo.

Krystal: Chicos acabaron con todos y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de dejarme uno.

Axio: Huuuyyy perdón Krystal la emoción me embargo.

Fox: Lo siento Krystal te prometemos que los próximos serán todos tuyos.

Krystal: Eso espero Fox, oh tu y yo tendremos una charla después, lo mismo para ti Axio.

Axio: Los próximos son tuyos tenlo por seguro "Axio apenas suda al ver la mirada seria de Krystal".

Fox: Serán todo tuyos prometido "Fox también suda solo con la idea de lo que le puede hacer Krystal".

Krystal: ¿Quién es ese ratón que esta ahí parado como estatua?.

Fox y Axio miran en la dirección que les indica Krystal.

Axio: Es un reportero.

Fox: Pronto seras famoso.

Axio: En lo personal la fama me tiene sin cuidado, lo que quiero saber es ¿Porqué Parece estar como petrificado?.

Fox: Tal ves solo nos esta observando.

Krystal: A mi me parece que esta perplejo.

Fox: Los Acrox dejan esa impresión.. Axio ¿Cuál es el próximo lugar de destino?.

Axio: La ciudad de Prizma es preciosa les encantara... Max tele transportanos a la ciudad de Prizma esta como a unos diez kilómetros de aquí al sur oeste.

Max: Ciudad localizada tele transportación en curso.

Ante la mirada de los televidentes los tres desaparecen en un haz de luz blanca.

El reportero palidece es realmente increíble lo que acaba de ver, ¿Qué pensara la audiencia?.

Farler Onil: Soy Farler Onil y no tengo palabras para esto, sigan con Eleonor Timpey en el estudio.


	15. Armagedon Segunda Parte

ARMAGEDON SEGUNDA PARTE

La batalla continua en todo el planeta de Elinos, las tropas Cornerianas poco a poco van eliminando la amenaza y obligando a los Acrox que quedan a retroceder concentrándolos en dos ciudades, Dédalos y Prizma, pobres de los Acrox que estén en esas ciudades porque pronto la visita de tres forasteros cambiara sus vidas permanentemente.

En la ciudad de Prizma: Axio, Krystal y Fox llegan en medio de una batalla entre los soldados Datarianos y los soldados adoctrinados, Fox crea un escudo protegiéndose del fuego cruzado, Axio se prepara para super acelerar pero Krystal lo detiene.

Krystal: Recuerda lo que prometiste.

Axio: Son todos tuyos.

Axio: Toca la espalda de Krystal cediéndole un poco de su energía, ahora ella puede sentir como su cuerpo es más liviano y en un sorprendente movimiento ella super acelera en dirección a los soldados adoctrinados y como un relámpago los golpea enviándolos a volar por todas partes, algunos decoran los edificios con sus cuerpos clavados en las estructuras y otros caen en las calle y sus alrededores.

Fox: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.

Axio: Solo le di un poquito de mi poder, ademas si no dejo que ella se encargue de los Acrox, tal ves le pase algo a mi persona, ¿No te parece?.

Fox: Buen punto, no discutiré eso.

Krystal esta tan emocionada que no se da cuenta que ella sola ha derrotado a todo los escuadrones Acrox que estaban en el área, Fox y Axio solo se limitaron a observar como ella rebosando energía pateaba el trasero a los soldados adoctrinados Acrox.

Fox: Axio ¿Crees que ya fue suficiente?.

Axio: Deja que se entretenga un poco mas, para cuando termine nosotros podremos seguir con nuestro trabajo de limpieza Acrox.

Fox: Se ve que lo disfruta.

Axio: Y mucho.

Fox: ¿Cuánto durará la energía que le pasaste?.

Axio: Como unos veinte minutos, aproximadamente.

Fox: ¿Cuánto le queda?

Axio: Calculando como unos trece minutos.

Fox: Termino con ellos con mucha rapidez.

Axio: Y viene el plato fuerte.

Axio señalando en dirección a un trípode que se acerca a ellos, Krystal con la adrenalina al tope se lanza al ataque, el trípode dispara contra Krystal sin ningún resultado, ella evade los disparos con mucha facilidad, se acerca por la parte de abajo apunta su brazo hacia arriba, la armadura de su brazo se transforma en un potente disparador de rayos neutrinos, el potente disparo perfora el trípode y después estalla en mil pedazos, lo que queda del armazón del trípode cae sobre Krystal, Fox esta a punto de ir en su ayuda pero Axio lo detiene.

Axio: Espera Fox.

Fox: ¿No ves que necesita ayuda?.

Axio: Creo que necesitas calmarte, observa atentamente.

Axio señalando a los restos del trípode, se puede ver como el trípode se mueve, se ve otra explosión que lanza al trípode a unos cuantos metros del lugar, Fox al mirar con mas atención ve a Krystal, esta ilesa y muy emocionada por lo que ha logrado hacer, Fox corre hacia Krystal para cerciorarse que todo esta bien.

Fox: Krystal ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Krystal: Estoy genial, ¿Vieron lo que pude hacer en solo unos minutos?, por lo general me tomaría mas tiempo destruir un trípode pero me sentí como si pudiera realizar cualquier cosa, ahora entiendo como se sienten ustedes cuando luchan con tales dones y también pude ver como ustedes, es como si todo a mi alrededor se moviera muy despacio como un caracol, no entiendo lo que me paso pero fue genial.

Fox: Fue gracias a Axio que pudiste moverte con tal velocidad, el te dio una pequeña parte de su energía.

Krystal: Gracias Axio ahora entiendo como se sienten ustedes cuando pelean.

Axio: No hay de que.

Los soldados datarianos se aproximan a los tres extranjeros con cierta prudencia.

Soldado Pyntrenz: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Fox: Yo soy Fox McCloud, ella es Krystal y por último el Capitán Axio.

Soldado Pyntrenz: ¿Cómo pudieron acabar con esos salvajes?, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos con ellos.

Fox: Es un poco largo de explicar.

Axio: Fox tenemos compañía y yo diría del último tipo.

Krystal: ¿Del último tipo?, ¿Qué significa eso?.

Axio: Lo último que verán cuando nos conozcan.

Fox: Ustedes busquen refugio esto se pondrá feo.

Los soldados Datarianos sin perder tiempo buscan refugio en el edificio mas cercano.

Axio: Fox sera mejor que recarguemos a Krystal puede que necesitemos su ayuda.

Fox: Tienes razón necesitaremos de toda la ayuda disponible.

Axio: Bueno hora de recargar.

Fox: Espera Axio, deja que yo lo haga, tu ya has gastado mucha de tu fuerza vital.

Axio: tienes razón me siento un poco cansado pero eso no impedirá que aplaste a algunos bichos.

Fox se acerca a Krystal y realizando el mismo método de Axio le transfiere una parte de su energía.

Krystal: Es bueno saber que todavía puedes seguir adelante porque la sobremesa acaba de llegar.

Al dirigir la mirada al lugar que les indica Krystal se ven cientos de zánganos, soldados adoctrinados, Mechs, trípodes, super zánganos y mucha artillería pesada.

Axio: Presiento que este sera un largo día.

Fox: Ni que lo digas.

Krystal: Animo chicos, esto se pondrá intenso.

Axio: Al menos uno de nosotros es optimista.

El ejercito Acrox es el primero en atacar, los disparos inundan las calles, los tres dando un gran salto se ubican por encima de los zánganos, en una super aceleración los tres golpean disparan y envían volando por los aires a los primeros cientos de Acrox, los Mech concentran sus esfuerzos por detener a Fox, este sin controlarse toma a uno de los Mech por sus patas metálicas y utilizándolo como un matamoscas comienza a aplastar a cuanto Acrox se cruza en su camino, Krystal evadiendo disparos contra ataca disparando a las cabezas de los zánganos, un tanque de guerra dispara un proyectil explosivo Krystal ubicando su mano frente al tanque crea un escudo protegiéndose de la explosión, el tanque dispara de nuevo pero Axio desviá el disparo usando una ráfaga de viento cortante, por detrás de Axio varios zánganos lanzan golpes con sus puños cargados con electricidad, Axio logra esquivar los mortales golpes, para alejarlos de él, choca las palmas de las manos generando una onda sónica que enviá a los super zánganos contra un edificio haciendo varios agujeros en la pared, Fox todavía sigue usando el Mech como matamoscas y en algunas ocasiones como bate de béisbol, un trípode carga sus armas y dispara contra Fox, este lanza lo que queda de Mech utilizándolo como escudo de los disparos del trípode, ahora concentra energía en sus manos creando un bumerán que lanza en dirección a un soldado Acrox, el bumerán al ir girando en su trayectoria decapita a varios zánganos, parte a la mitad al soldado Acrox y dando vuelta en dirección al trípode corta sus tres patas haciendo que este caiga al piso.

Krystal por su parte esta rebanando a los tanques de guerra con un sable de luz que la armadura creo para ella, los tanques apenas caen en rodajas, desde los edificios los Datarianos están presenciando la batalla asombrados y asustados al ver como estos tres están despedazando a los Acrox con tanta facilidad, la batalla continua por tres horas sin dar señales de terminar pues siguen llegando más y más y más Acrox, mientras que Fox, Krystal y Axio siguen disparando, golpeando, estallando y rebanando Acrox, depronto Axio al pasar por un gran grupo de zánganos a alta velocidad desgarra sus uniformes y todos los pertrechos salen volando por todas partes, miles de golpes certeros les destruyen los órganos vitales dejándolos como gelatina, Fox usando su energía vital crea un deflector que devuelve los disparos a los soldados adoctrinados y Krystal usando su sable de luz repele y rebana Mechs, trípodes, uno que otro super zángano y muchos soldados Acrox. Se podía apreciar que los tres se estaban agotando y la batalla no mostraba señales de acabar, Axio creando un escudo a su alrededor logra ganar tiempo para ejecutar su técnica especial, concentrando todo su poder hace que todo tiemble, con un destello de luz que emana por todo su cuerpo crea a su alrededor tormentas eléctricas que se concentran hasta alcanzar el limite, el escudo desaparece y millones de rayos de color azul salen despedidos en dirección a los Acrox conectándose a cada uno de los que encuentran allí y millones de voltios fríen sus cerebros y demás partes de sus cuerpos, algunos explotan, Fox al presenciar lo que Axio esta haciendo rápidamente imita su técnica y en cuestión de segundos los Acrox que quedan son achicharrados por los rayos, en tanto que los circuitos de los Mechs y trípodes son quemados al igual que sus tripulantes, al caer el último Acrox el silencio se hace presente, la batalla ha terminado.

Axio: No doy para más.

Fox: Esto me dolerá mañana.

Krystal: No se quejen tanto, deberíamos estar contentos por haber vencido a todos los Acrox en esta ciudad.

Axio: Por cierto hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que todos los Acrox se nos vinieron encima?.

Krystal: Tal ves yo tenga algo de culpa por lo sucedido.

Fox: ¿Puedes ser mas clara con lo de culpa?.

Krystal: verán, mientras luchábamos pensé que si podíamos atraerlos a nosotros podríamos acabar con ellos sin necesidad de ir a buscarlos, mi armadura interpreto la orden y envió una señal que los guio a nosotros.

Axio: ¡Que bien!, nos convertimos en cebo para tiburones.

Fox: Al menos funciono el plan, ¿No te parece?.

Axio: Lo admito, fue brillante, aunque no me gusto la idea de servir de blanco.

Krystal: Discúlpenme tendré mas cuidado la próxima ves.

Axio cansado por la batalla se sienta sobre el brazo mecánico de un Mech, los ciudadanos con un poco de temor deciden salir a las calles para investigar lo que esta sucediendo, un joven Datariano de catorce años se aventura a conocer a esos tres fieros guerreros, el joven escucha la conversación que sostienen y la mención de Axio de que necesitan algo de comer, el joven se devuelve a su casa para después regresar con mucha comida, sin importar lo que sus amigos le dicen se acerca al trió sin igual.

Axio: Tengo mucha hambre, tanto ejercicio me abrió el apetito.

Fox: Ya buscaremos algo de comer, no desesperes.

Krystal: No es por animar a Axio pero yo también tengo mucha hambre.

Fox: Ustedes ganan, buscaremos comida.

Ratón Eimols: Hola.

Fox: Hola pequeño.

Ratón Eimols: Escuche que tenían hambre y les traje lo que había en mi casa.

Axio: Comida, que bien.

Fox: Axio modales por favor.

Axio: Perdón.

Krystal: ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?.

Ratón Eimols: Me llamo Eimols.

Krystal: ¿Porqué decidiste compartir tu comida?

Ratón Eimols: Porque vi como luchaban contra esos monstruos y pensé que después de combatir contra un enemigo como ese tendrían mucha hambre.

Fox: Te agradecemos por ayudarnos, Axio ¿No tienes algo que decir?.

Al voltear a mirar a Axio este ya esta comiendo el queso con pan y frutas, depronto de los escombros sale un zángano que logro sobrevivir y se abalanza sobre Axio empuñando una daga de energía, tanto Krystal como Fox no logran reaccionar ante el ataque, a unos pocos centímetros Axio detiene el ataque golpeando la mano del zángano y lanzando la daga de energía por los aires, después golpea al zángano en la cara enviándolo contra una nave de transporte y clavándolo en ella, luego para rematar golpea la daga con su pata antes de que toque el pavimento enviándola como una bala directo al corazón del zángano dejándolo sin vida.

Axio: No molestes, ¿No ves que estoy merendando?, pero que molestos bichos resultaron ser.

El joven ratón mira con asombro y admiración como Axio despacho al zángano.

Fox: Perdonaras a mi amigo, su estómago pudo mas que sus modales.

Axio: Perdón, te agradezco por la comida, nos has salvado.

Pronuncia estas palabras con la boca llena.

Ratón Eimols: Yo soy quien agradezco por su ayuda.

Fox: Gracias a ti, ¿Cierto Krystal?.

Al voltear a mirar a Krystal ésta está comiendo igualito que Axio como si no hubiera un mañana.

Krystal: ¿Qué?, tengo mucha hambre.

Fox: Si no fuera porque ustedes son de razas diferentes diría que son hermanos por la forma en que comen.

El joven ratón apenas se ríe al ver la escena.

Al ver que los tres desconocidos no son una amenaza poco a poco van saliendo de sus casas los ciudadanos para retomar el control de la ciudad.

En la ciudad de Dédalos: Falco en una barrida monumental dirige el arwing usando Barrel Roll y disparando contra tres escuadrones Acrox y un trípode, al pasar frente a ellos los escuadrones son destruidos por los disparos, el trípode resiste el ataque pero no el segundo efecto, al usar el Barrel Roll crea un torbellino que arrastra al trípode hasta un edificio en construcción, al chocar con el edificio las enormes vigas caen sobre el trípode aplastándolo como un huevo.

Falco: ¿Qué te pareció eso Acrox?.

El Arwing retorna a los cielos acompañado de los otros cazas.

Piloto Alfred: Señor nos informan que hemos acabado con el enemigo, la ciudad esta limpia.

Falco: Perfecto vayamos a la siguiente ciudad, esto se pone a cada momento mejor.

Piloto Alfred: A todos los escuadrones diríjanse a la siguiente ciudad.

Los cazas aceleran a velocidad Warp, solo les toma unos minutos llegar a la ciudad, Falco ya estaba preparado para mostrar a todos de nuevo sus increíbles habilidades, pero al llegar solo encuentran una ciudad en calma, al inspeccionar el lugar se ve un gran número de Acrox muertos, decide seguir el rastro de los cadáveres que van en aumento y logra llegar a donde Fox, Krystal y Axio se encuentran.

Falco: Veo que me han ganado la partida y que estuvieron muy ocupados.

Falco aterriza su arwing cerca del grupo que todavía esta disfrutando de la comida.

Falco: ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, a un par de comilones holgazanes.

Fox: Si hubieras estado aquí no nos dirías esas cosas.

Falco: ¿Me dirán qué fue lo que paso aquí?.

Ratón Eimols: Fue increíble, los tres se enfrentaron a todo un ejercito y limpiaron el piso con ellos.

Falco: Vamos chico no exageres.

Krystal: No exagera, nosotros acabamos con todos ellos.

Falco: Entonces ustedes guardaron lo mejor para su entretenimiento.

Axio: Créeme, para mi fue el día mas largo que he tenido.

Fox: Yo lo apoyo, estoy cansado.

Krystal: Y yo estoy adolorida.

Falco: Bueno, oficialmente terminamos con los Acrox en este planeta.

Axio: Excelentes noticias, porque tengo ganas tomar una siesta.

Fox: Sera después, Falco contacta con el comandante Doren, dile que cumplimos con nuestro trabajo y estaremos esperando la respuesta de sí se nos unirán en la batalla.

Falco: ¿Qué harán ustedes mientras tanto?.

Fox: Reuniremos a la flota y esperaremos en la órbita la respuesta del Comandante Doren.

Falco: Entendido, nos veremos en la Sfaiter.

Con el pasar de las horas los habitantes de Elinos van retomando sus actividades, en los canales de Television no dejan de hablar de la traición del Triumbilum y los actos heroicos de algunos soldados cornerianos que dieron su vida para salvar civiles, pero toda la atención se la llevaron Fox, Krystal y Axio, reproducían el video de la batalla que tubo lugar en la ciudad de Menfiz una y otra vez, entre tanto las naves Datarianas están vigilando al rededor de todo el planeta, por otro lado el comandante acompañado de Falco reúne a la plana mayor del ejercito Datariano.

Comandante Doren: Señores los he reunido para tratar un tema de gran importancia, como saben un enemigo que parecía extinto y de cuento de leyendas ha regresado con mucho más poder que antes.

Almirante Grimehy: Sin mencionar que su misión era recuperar el orbe que ahora esta en poder de los Acrox.

Comandante Doren: No niego los hechos ocurridos, pero acudo a ustedes porque tenemos una posibilidad de vencer a los Acrox.

Comandante Digmer: ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de ganar a un enemigo que nos supera en número?.

Comandante Doren: Deben creerme podemos ganar, tenemos una nave Merikx de nuestro lado ustedes vieron su potencia de combate.

General Pulfen: ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?.

Comandante Doren: Tenemos un plan, requerimos de todas las naves de combate disponibles para poder tener éxito.

Comandante Digmer: ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?, si les damos a toda nuestra flota Elinos quedara indefenso.

Comandante Doren: Se que es arriesgado y de locos pero estoy más que seguro que el plan del capitán Fox resultara.

General Pulfen: ¿En qué se basa para decir tal afirmación?.

Comandante Doren: En estos últimos días he sido testigo de las mas increíbles proezas.

Almirante Grimehy: ¿Cómo que tipo de proezas?.

Comandante Doren: Ustedes lo han visto, la nave Merikx, los Drones de batalla, y un ejercito que nos ayudo a librarnos de los Acrox.

Almirante Grimehy: Para ser honestos esa tecnología es solo cuentos de hadas y reconozco que esa nave es impresionante pero nuestro deber es con los nuestros, si les entregamos toda la flota, Elinos estará indefenso.

Comandante Doren: ¿Es qué acaso están ciegos?, que mas pruebas requieren para que nos ayuden a exterminar a la mayor amenaza del universo.

Almirante Grimehy: Tal ves si tuviera en su poder el orbe las cosas serian diferentes.

Comandante Dore: Deben creerme, podemos ganar esta guerra, tenemos un haz bajo la manga.

Coronel Terrizz: ¿Y cuál es ese haz?.

Falco le lanza una mirada recordándole a Doren el no revelar la existencia del Guerrero legendario.

Comandante Doren: Por motivos que no puedo revelar no puedo decirles más, solo les pido que se nos unan en la batalla final, los Acrox serán historia.

Almirante Grimehy: Exijo saber cual es ese haz que menciono hace poco.

comandante Doren: Lo siento mucho pero no puedo decir nada mas, tendrán que confiar en el capitán Fox, se los aseguro no lo lamentaran.

Almirante Grimehy: Nos oculta información vital y nos pide que confiemos en un capitán que ni siquiera conocemos, lo siento pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada, la flota permanecerá en Elinos, nos prepararemos mejor para la llegada de los Acrox, doy por terminada la reunión, usted y su nave estarán bajo las ordenes del General Terrizz eso es todo.

Falco: Ustedes partida de gansos que se ocultan tras un escritorio no son capaces de ver mas allá de sus narices y esa será su perdición, les salvamos sus traseros arriesgando nuestras vidas y todo lo que pedimos es que nos den una mano para erradicar a los Acrox antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza imparable y lo único que veo es como lloriquean y se esconden detrás de sus soldados, si tuviera que elegir entre ustedes y Axio me quedo con Axio el es cien mil veces mejor que todos ustedes, partida de zánganos sin cerebro, Comandante Doren coja su nave y reúnase con la flota nos marchamos.

Almirante Grimehy: ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarnos al respeto?, ¿Quién se cree que es para dar ordenes a uno de los nuestros?.

Falco: Soy el que puede convertir su día en una pesadilla y si no esta convencido pregúntele a los desgraciados que están cubriendo su planeta con su sangre por todas partes, Comandante Doren reúnase con la Flota partiremos de inmediato.

Almirante Grimehy: Vuelva aquí, es una orden y usted Comandante Doren le prohíbo que abandone Elinos.

Comandante Doren: Axio tenía razón, a ustedes les falta mucho para ser lideres del ejercito Datariano.

Almirante Grimehy: Que insolencia, queda relevado de su mando.

Comandante Doren: No hace falta dimito en este momento.

Almirante Grimehy: Acepto su dimisión, pero la arcadia se queda.

Falco: Me temo que la Arcadia se viene con nosotros, ellos tienen una alianza con los cornerianos y en esa clausula ellos decidieron ponerse bajo nuestras ordenes, yo le aconsejo no ganarse un enemigo al cual no podrá vencer y le aseguro que usted sera el primero en mi lista de bajas.

El almirante se queda en silencio igual que el resto de los presentes.

Falco: Doren debemos irnos Fox y los demás nos esperan.

Comandante Doren: Coronel Terrizz usted confió en mi para esta misión y le aseguro que todo lo que he dicho es cierto tenemos las de ganar, si ustedes deciden no ayudarnos la historia nos marcara por el resto de nuestros días, al menos uno de los nuestros dejara en alto a los Datarianos, con su permiso me retiro tengo una guerra que ganar.

De regreso en la Sfaiter Fox esta tomando un merecido descanso recostado en un sillón desplegable, Krystal esta relajando su cuerpo con una ducha tibia y Axio esta durmiendo en el área de botánica bajo un árbol de cerezo, Fox es interrumpido de su relajante descanso por Falco que esta un poco irritado por la reunión con el alto mando.

Fox: Falco ¿Qué sucede?.

Falco: Solo tengo un poco de resaca por culpa del alto mando Datariano.

Fox: ¿Qué ocurrió?.

Falco: Ocurre que no nos ayudaran porque lo único que les importa es el orbe, ¿Sabes?, Doren tenía ganas de refregarles en sus caras que Axio es el Guerrero legendario pero se contuvo tanto como pudo.

Fox: Por lo que puedo apreciar ellos conocieron tu lado oscuro.

Falco: Si hubieran conocido mi lado oscuro ellos estarían bajo tres metros de tierra.

Fox: Nos queda el consuelo de que los civiles están a salvo y erradicamos a otra plaga del planeta.

Falco: Si hubieras estado allí me darías la razón.

Fox: No discutiré eso te creo, y dime Doren nos ayudara.

Falco: Doren vendrá con nosotros me pidió un poco de tiempo para poner al tanto de la situación a su tripulación y ver quien se queda y quien vendrá con nosotros.

Fox: Ni modos tendremos que luchar con lo que tengamos, pero no fue del todo perdido esto me sirvió para entrenarme un poco.

Falco: Dime ¿Qué se siente ser un ser poderoso?.

Fox: Me siento como yo mismo, solo que cuando lucho usando estos poderes me siento libre como si nada pudiera detenerme.

Falco: Tengo un poco de envidia, me hubiera gustado poder pelear de esa forma.

Fox: Tal ves tengas tu oportunidad, nunca se sabe.

Falco eso espero, por cierto Fox ¿De quién es esa nave aterradora que esta aparcada junto a la Sfaiter?.

Fox: Esa nave son los Nano Bots de la Sfaiter, se puede decir Que la Sfaiter es Mamá.

Falco: Debería cambiar el nombre de Max por un mas femenino para que encaje en toda esta situación.

Fox: Se lo diré a Axio en cuanto despierte de su sueño reparador, Falco antes de salir del planeta viste Qué paso con los duplicados robóticos de Axio?.

Falco: Creo que vi algunos ayudando a los ciudadanos y después se marcharon, lo mas aterrador fue ver como todos se unieron para formar naves que después se unieron formando esa nave gigantesca que tenemos al lado.

Fox: Al menos es uno de los nuestros.

Falco: Espero que no se vuelvan locos homicidas como los Aparoids.

Fox: Te aseguro que estos no se volverán psicópatas, ellos solo le obedecerán fielmente al portador del poder Máximo.

Falco: ¿Eso te incluye?.

Fox: Lo averiguare después, en estos momentos necesito descansar.

Falco: Por mi parte buscare algo que tomar, necesito un trago.

Mientras Falco refresca su garganta Fox, Krystal y Axio recuperan sus fuerzas, en la Arcadia el Comandante Doren esta por averiguar quien le seguirá en la lucha final que pronto acontecerá.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz active los Altavoces en toda la nave.

Oficial Aceruz: Altavoces activados.

Comandante Doren: Soy el comandante Doren, como saben vinimos a salvar a Elinos y a la flota

Datariana para que se nos unieran en el combate final pero en respuesta se han negado a cedernos la flota Datariana, no muchos de ustedes saben esta información que estoy a punto de develarles, el actual capitán Axio es el Guerrero legendario, los Acrox solo se llevaron un cascaron vació, muchos de ustedes dirán ¿Porqué el alto mando no nos ayuda si Axio es el Guerrero legendario?, es simple, el motivo es que Axio me pidió no revelar que el es el Guerrero legendario, respeto y entiendo sus motivos, desde el principio y en estos momentos al alto mando solo le interesa obtener el orbe, nosotros no les importamos para ellos somos prescindible, he tomado la decisión de seguir a Axio en el combate hasta el final, no les pediré lo mismo a ustedes, el que quiera abandonar la nave puede hacerlo, los que se queden deben entender el riesgo que estamos a punto de enfrentar no solo por los Acrox sino también con el alto mando, si vamos a la batalla estaremos desobedeciendo una orden del alto mando que es quedarnos en Elinos y proteger a sus habitantes, ustedes vieron de lo que son capaces los Acrox y no duraríamos tres horas combatiendo con ellos, es muy probable que después de esto nos hagan consejo de guerra, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar y por todo el queso de Elinos lo daré todo hasta el final, la decisión es suya Datarianos.

Los altavoces quedan en silencio y los tripulantes Datarianos empiezan a conversar entre ellos, después de media hora de conversaciones, intercambio de opiniones y puntos de vista los tripulantes toman su decisión, en el puente mando se presenta los representantes de cada área de la nave.

Comandante Doren: ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?.

Ingeniero Fill: Como representante de ingeniería tomamos la decisión de unirnos a la batalla.

Jefe de comunicaciones Raily: En representación de todos mis compañeros, nos uniremos a su causa y reconocemos los riesgos implícitos.

Jefe de mantenimiento Dilinyer; En nombre de mis amigos y colegas nos unimos a la batalla, estamos con usted comandante.

Jefe de escuadrón de cazas Moly: Igualmente lo seguiremos en la batalla.

Jefe de escuadrón Terrestre de Asalto Antom: Lo seguiremos hasta el final, señor sera un honor combatir a su lado y al lado del Axio.

Comandante Doren: ¿Esto no es porque Axio sea el Guerrero legendario cierto?.

Jefe de escuadrón Terrestre de Asalto Antom: No señor, es porque el ha demostrado ser mas ratón de lo que el alto mando alguna ves fue, señor.

Comandante Doren: Gracias por su apoyo, es momento de partir.

Ingeniero Fill: Una cosa mas, si este va a ser nuestro último viaje a muchos de nosotros nos gustaría despedirnos de nuestras familias y conocidos, es posible que esta sea la última ves que los volvamos a ver.

Comandante Doren: Acepto su condición, tienen una hora después nos marcharemos.

Ingeniero Fill: ¿Podría darnos tres horas?.

Comandante Doren: concedido, si en tres horas no están en esta nave entenderé que no quieran seguirme en la batalla.

Ingeniero Fill: Gracias Comandante.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Aceruz informe a Fox que tendremos un retraso de tres horas, mi tripulación necesita un tiempo con sus familias.

Oficial Aceruz: Enseguida comandante.

Comandante Doren: Después de que envié el mensaje usted y los otros oficiales también pueden ir con sus familias yo esperare a su regreso, si es que desean venir.

Oficial Aceruz: No me lo perdería por nada señor.

Oficial Tinkey: Hasta el final, señor.

Oficial Keico: Unidos hasta el final.

Oficial Yazmin: Lo apoyamos señor y pido permiso para hacerle compañía.

Comandante Doren: permiso concedido.

Oficial Mina: Lo seguiremos en la batalla final.

Oficial Tozchkan: Los Acrox no sabrán lo que les paso.

Comandante Doren: Gracias por su apoyo, ahora vayan y estén un tiempo de calidad con sus seres queridos.

La tripulación de la arcadia se embarco en las naves que pudieron encontrar para después dirigirse a Elinos, en algunas ciudades la destrucción era evidente mientras que en otras apenas si sufrieron daños serios, la tripulación de la Arcadia se reunió con sus familias y algunas celebraban el feliz desenlace de la batalla contra los Acrox, en algunos los temores se evidenciaban al ver como se despedían sus seres queridos, al cabo de tres horas Axio despierta de su sueño reparador, Fox ha logrado dormir un poco y Krystal descansa a su lado, Axio al buscar a Fox encuentra a los dos muy juntos, Fox abrazando a Krystal y ella pegada a su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Axio: Dos tórtolos en mi sofá, será mejor no despertarlos.

Al caminar por un pasillo se encuentra con Falco que esta mirando por una ventana tomando jugo de piña.

Falco: ¿Qué tal todo?.

Falco: Todo bien y tu despertaste de tu siesta bello durmiente.

Axio: Para que sepas el sueño es embellecedor y si no me crees mira al Triumbilum como quedo por no dormir bien.

Falco: Tenía entendido que fue por cierto Datariano que lo magullo un poco antes de entregarlo a las autoridades.

Axio: Puras especulaciones, la próxima tendrá pesadillas.

Falco: Ya me lo imagino, por cierto ¿haz visto a Fox?.

Axio: Si, esta durmiendo todavía, no te aconsejo que los despiertes.

Falco: ¿Querrás decir que lo despierte?.

Axio: Lo que digas.

Falco: ¡ Aaaah!... ya entiendo Fox no esta solo, tienes razón sera mejor no despertar al galán.

Axio: ¿Todavía estamos en Elinos, porque no nos hemos marchado?.

Falco: El comandante Doren pidió tres horas para que su tripulación se despidiera de sus familias, ante la petición no me pude negar.

Axio: ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que vuelvan?.

Falco: Calculando, ya estarán en camino, ¿Oye Axio en esta nave no hay vino o cerveza?.

Axio: Me temo que no hay nada de eso a bordo, solo jugos naturales y agua potable.

Falco: Te recomiendo que pongas un bar.

Axio: Lo anotare en las cosas por hacer, Max comunicame con la Arcadia.

Falco: Te aconsejo que cambies el nombre de Max y le pongas un nombre mas femenino ya que es madre de una nave de guerra descomunal y aterradora.

Axio: Lo pensare en el desayuno.

Comandante Doren: Aquí el comandante Doren ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?, Capitán Axio.

Axio: Comandante Doren ¿En cuánto tiempo podremos irnos?.

Comandante Doren: Solo faltan tres naves por llegar, en cuanto estén aquí podremos partir.

Axio: ¿Alguna actividad hostil por parte del alto mando?.

Comandante Doren: Después de la conversación que tuvieron con Falco, el alto mando no se han atrevido a acercarse.

Axio: Me hubiera gustado ver sus caras cuando Falco se les enfrento.

Falco: No te perdiste de nada.

Axio: Si como no, ya me lo puedo imaginar.

Comandante Doren: Si quieres puedo darte una copia.

Axio: ¿En serio y como obtuviste el video?.

Comandante Doren: Todas las reuniones son gravadas, todavía mis códigos deben funcionar puedo acceder al ordenador central y descargar una copia.

Axio: Por favor quiero una copia.

Comandante Doren: Dame unos minutos y tendrás una copia de la reunión.

Axio: Traeré palomitas, esto quiero verlo en pantalla grande.

Mientras Axio disfruta del video, en la Arcadia dos naves se preparan para aterrizar, en cuanto llegue la nave que falta se marcharan de Elinos, pasaron unos veinte minutos y la última nave aparece en los radares de la Arcadia, en el puente de mando El Oficial Aceruz hace acto presente.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante Doren me disculpo por la tardanza, pero después de explicarle a mi familia mi decisión de seguirlo en la batalla, no me fue posible despedirme como lo planeaba tuve que convencerlos para que me dejaran venir.

Comandante Doren: No los culpo por intentar evitar que vinieras.

Oficial Aceruz: No peleara esta última batalla solo Comandante, lucharemos y ganaremos.

Comandante Doren: Bien dicho ganaremos esta guerra, Oficial Mina informe al capitán Axio que estamos listos, podemos irnos.

Oficial Mina: Enseguida Comandante.

Toda la flota se pone en marcha, la Sfaiter se ubica al frente de toda la flota activando el modo de combate A.R.K, la nave crea un enorme portal, las naves Cornerianas van cruzando el portal en formación, después de unos minutos toda la flota Corneriana esta del otro lado del portal, solo queda la Sfaiter, la Arcadia y la enorme nave de guerra que acompaña a la Sfaiter, aún no ha sido bautizada, antes de que la Arcadia pudiera cruzar diez naves con artillería pesada tipo crucero se aproximan a las tres naves.

Axio: Veo que no nos dejaran partir sin algo de pelea.

Falco: ¡Si pelea quieren!, serán los primeros en tenerla.

Max: Detectada una transmisión dirigida a la Arcadia.

Fox: Max intercepta la comunicación quiero saber a que han venido.

Max: Interceptando comunicación.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Soy el capitán Oliver Zef reportándose señor, estamos listos para luchar.

Comandante Doren: ¿Porqué quieren venir con nosotros?.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Los otros capitanes y yo creemos que fue injusta la decisión que tomo el alto mando, ustedes nos ayudaron a deshacernos de los Acrox y es así como le pagan, señor no nos parece justo.

Comandante Doren: ¿Y qué hay de su tripulación?.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Todos sabemos los riesgos y sabemos que este viaje solo es de ida.

Axio: Te apuesto una botella de vino que el motivo por el cual están aquí es otro.

Falco: Acepto tu apuesta yo digo que los enviaron a espiarnos.

Axio: Yo digo que algo mas los ha motivado, pero no se cual pudo ser ese motivo.

Falco: Veamos quien gana.

Comandante Doren: Admiro su determinación y mas sabiendo que les pueden hacer una corte marcial.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Estamos listos para las consecuencias.

Comandante Doren: De capitán a capitán sera mejor que me diga el verdadero motivo por el cual decidieron venir, si no es sincero en su respuesta lo dejaremos aquí con los demás.

Capitán Oliver Zef: La verdad es que nos enteramos por fuentes confiables que el cadete Axio es el Guerrero legendario, lo que significa que podemos derrotar a los Acrox.

Comandante Doren: Capitán Axio ¿Usted que opina?.

Axio: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo supo que estoy escuchando su transmisión?.

Falco: Tal ves sea Psíquico.

Axio: Max abre el canal de comunicaciones.

Max: Canal abierto.

Axio: ¿Cómo supo que lo estaba escuchando?.

Comandante Doren: Elemental mi querido capitán, al tener unas diez naves de batalla frente a ti que es lo primero Qué haces en situaciones como estas?.

Axio: Tuche.

Comandante Doren: Y bien ¿Cuál es tu opinión?.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Mi opinión es que solo vienen a ayudarnos porque saben que tengo poderes que pueden destruir a los Acrox para siempre y no quieren que los libros de historia los recuerde como cobardes.

Comandante Doren: Excelente observación, ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor?.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Yo puedo explicarlo, vera, como digo, queremos ayudar a la causa.

Falco: No me lo creo puedo ver como suda.

Axio: No tengo tiempo para esto o dice la verdad o puede quedarse aquí contando cuentos de fantasía.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Esta bien la verdad es que muchos de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con muchas de las decisiones que se han tomado, el consejo desapareció, el Triumbilum es un traidor y no queremos ser recordados como cobardes que no hicieron nada para acabar con la amenaza Acrox, algunos de los capitanes han perdido sus familias y seres queridos y quieren la oportunidad de destruir tantos Acrox como puedan esa es la verdad, y con respecto a que usted es el Guerrero legendario algunos por su propia voluntad decidieron seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Axio: Gane Falco me debes una Botella de vino.

Falco: ¡Que suerte la tuya!.

Comandante Doren: ¿Cómo se enteraron de esta información?.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Los chismes vuelan y mas si son en familia y entre amigos la noticia se disperso con rapidez, creo que en un par de horas todo Elinos estará enterado de que Axio es el nuevo Guerrero legendario.

Axio: Y no sabe ni la mitad de lo que vendrá.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Disculpe ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.

Falco: Que tienes verdades a medias, es lo que quiso decir.

Capitán Oliver Zef: ¿Entonces nos permitirán ir con ustedes a la batalla?.

Axio: Comandante Doren ¿Cuál es tu decisión respecto a su petición?.

El Comandante Doren mira a los ojos del Capitán Oliver Zef.

Comandante Doren: Puedo reconocer esa mirada y se que esta diciéndome la verdad, en mi opinión que se unan a la batalla.

Axio: Entonces nos vamos no quiero mas sorpresas.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Señor, sera un honor luchar a su lado, señor.

Axio: No necesita lamber, solo sobreviva al apocalipsis que nos espera para que pueda contárselo a sus hijos.

Capitán Oliver Zef: Entendido señor.

Axio: Vámonos.

Las diez naves Datarianas cruzan el portal seguidos de la Arcadia, la Sfaiter y la enorme nave que todavía necesita un nombre.

Al otro lado del portal miles de naves están rondando por el lugar, algunas averiadas y otras en reparaciones.

Axio: Falco ¿Por casualidad enviaste invitación para alguna fiesta?.

Falco: Si lo hubiera hecho te habría enviado una.

Max: Transmisión entrante, proveniente del Great Fox.

Axio: Ponlo en pantalla.

Peppy: Falco, Axio ¿Cómo les fue en Elinos?.

Falco: Fue un total fiasco, les ayudamos con el problema de los Acrox y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de ayudarnos.

Axio: Lo bueno de todo esto es que diez cruceros de batalla se nos unieron desafiando al alto mando Datariano, y tu ¿Qué cuentas Peppy?

Peppy: Tuvimos algunas visitas Acrox en su Ausencia, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar, ¿Podrían aclararme una duda?.

Falco: ¿Qué duda?.

Peppy: Si fue un completo fiasco podrían decirme de ¿Dónde salio esa nave que se ve bastante amenazante y sin mencionar intimidante.

Falco: Eso es fácil de explicar, para que lo digieras mejor seré muy claro con mis palabras, la nave de Axio es mamá y ese es su lindo hijo.

Peppy: Falco deja de burlarte y ponte serio.

Axio: Me temo que no bromea, esa nave es el hijo de la Sfaiter.

Peppy: Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tu nave pudiera tener descendencia.

Axio: Ni yo, para mi esto es nuevo.

Peppy: ¿Dónde esta Fox y Krystal?.

Falco: Están tomando un descanso después de ejercitar sus músculos un poco.

Axio: Yo diría que fue en exceso de tipo extremo.

Falco: Peppy ¿De dónde salieron todas esta naves?.

Peppy: Son naves que lograron escapar de sus planetas, otras están aquí buscando refugio y algunas llegaron con la flota del General Ginger, nos enviaron sus mejores naves de batalla y por cierto Falco una amiga tuya te anda buscando esta un poco enojada contigo.

Falco: No me digas que ella esta Aquí.

Peppy: Por lo que tengo entendido ella se ofreció voluntaria para esta misión.

Falco: Porque tuvo que venir.

Axio: Mientras Falco resuelve sus problemas matrimoniales.

Falco: Eso es falso yo no estoy casado.

Axio: Si, como digas, Peppy necesito que reúnas a todos los capitanes de las naves y cualquier capitán que desee ayudarnos en esta ultima batalla.

Peppy: Eso es sencillo pero ¿Dónde quieres que los reúna?.

Axio: Habla con el Rey, preguntale ¿Si nos puede colaborar con algún lugar que pueda prestarnos para la reunión de estrategia.

Peppy: Me encargare de ello, Peppy cambio y corto.

Falco: Axio ¿Tu que harás mientras tanto?.

Axio: Tengo que poner en orden algunos asuntos pendientes.

Falco: Oye, Axio ¿Cuál va ser el Nombre que le pondrás a tu nueva nave de guerra?.

Axio: ¿Que te parece, la Excelsion?.

Falco: No esta mal, nada mal, ni modos tendré que enfrentarme cara a cara con Katt no sera fácil que me perdone por no traerla a la emocionante batalla que nos espera.

Axio: Buena suerte con tu esposa.

Falco: No es mi esposa y no estamos casados.

Axio: Al paso que ustedes dos van no me extrañaría verlos en su luna de miel.

Falco: No molestes.

Axio solo se ríe al ver el triste intento de Falco por evitar el tema tratando de enfadarse.

Dos horas después en la biblioteca central miles de guardias Ameftiz muy bien armados están patrullando la zona, en la puerta de la biblioteca los guardias reales con lista en mano y verificando la identidad de los que han sido convocados para esta extraordinaria reunión, los reporteros están por montones intentando averiguar que es lo que ocurre, pero las fuerzas especiales los contienen usando lazos y evitando que se acerquen a la biblioteca.

Capitán Goulpot: Le dije que vengo a la reunión, verifique.

Guardia Real: Lo siento, usted no esta en la lista.

Capitán Goulpot: Acabo de llegar, debo estar en esa reunión.

Guardia Real: No insista usted, no esta en la lista.

En esos momentos llega a la entrada escoltado por soldados de élite Ameftiz, Peppy.

Peppy: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?.

Guardia Real: Este mapache no esta en la lista e insiste en entrar.

Peppy: ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

Capitán Goulpot: Soy el Capitán Goulpot de la nave estrella nocturna.

Peppy: La estrella nocturna... ah... ya recuerdo la nave que llego con refugiados de la colonia, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba-'.

Capitán Goulpot: Colonia Kerpery.

Peppy: Guardias déjenlo pasar, fue mi error no tuve el tiempo para ponerlo en la lista.

Guardia Real: Como diga señor Peppy.

Peppy: Solo dime Peppy.

Capitán Goulpot: Les dije estaba en la lista.

Guardia Real: Mis disculpas, prosiga.

Peppy: Guardia ¿Cuántos faltan por llegar?.

Guardia Real: Según la lista que nos entrego faltan veinte capitanes.

Peppy: ¿Fox y su equipo ya llegaron?.

Guardia Real: No, todavía no han llegado.

Peppy: En cuanto lleguen quiero que me avisen.

Guardia Real: Entendido señor Peppy.

Peppy: Solo dime Peppy.

Al cabo de veinte minutos el equipo Star Fox llega a la biblioteca, desafortunadamente calculan mal el lugar donde debían ser tele transportados quedando en medio de una jauría de periodistas, al notar su presencia los periodistas se abalanzan sobre el equipo Star Fox evitando que estos puedan escapar, los soldados al percatarse de la situación se dirigen en su ayuda.

Teniente Espark: Soldados retiren a esos reporteros y dejen paso al Equipo Star Fox.

Los soldados hábilmente logran llegar hasta donde se encuentra Fox y sus amigos, abren un camino para que puedan llegar a la biblioteca.

Fox: Gracias Teniente es una experiencia que no deseo repetir.

Teniente Espark: Solo cumplo ordenes señor.

Fox: De todas maneras gracias.

Axio: No pensé que esos reporteros fueran peor que la pirañas.

Falco: No te quejes, tu no tuviste que quitarte a una reportera que se me agarro como una garrapata.

Axio: No me quejare.

El Equipo Star Fox al cruzar las puertas custodiadas de la biblioteca son recibidos por la escolta real.

Escolta Real Reinfil: Sean bienvenidos, síganme.

Fox: Veo que no escatimaron recursos para esta reunión.

Escolta Real Reinfil: El rey se toma muy enserio estos asuntos y mas cuando se trata de ayudar al Guerrero legendario.

Después de recorrer varias secciones de la biblioteca llegan a una enorme sala en donde se encuentran los capitanes y jefes de todas las naves que están en la órbita del planeta Oreyana.

Peppy: Fox ¿Porqué tardaron tanto?.

Fox: Tuvimos que conseguir algo de ropa, un poco mas presentable.

Axio: Me veo como un príncipe de juguete.

Krystal: No exageres se te ve muy bien el traje igual que a Fox.

Falco: Todavía no se como pudieron convencerme de usar esta ropa.

Fox: A mi no me miren fue idea de Peppy.

Peppy: La presentación es importante en estos casos.

Fox: Comencemos con la reunión y terminemos con esto.

En esos momentos el Rey Preginton tercero entra en en salón siendo anunciado por sus guardias reales, después toma asiento cerca de la sección de filsofía, los demás hacen silencio y siguen el ejemplo.

Peppy: Son todos suyos.

Fox: Aquí vamos.

Fox, Krystal, Falco y Axio se dirigen a una plataforma improvisada.

Fox: Buenos días a todos, los he reunido en este lugar para darles información vital sobre la misión que tenemos planeada para exterminar a la amenaza Acrox y de paso aclarar algunas dudas que tengan, pero antes de comenzar dejen que les aclare una cosa a los que están presentes en este momento y decidieron ayudarnos para combatir contra los Acrox, esta misión es peligrosa, los que se quieran retirar pueden hacerlo en este mismo momento les aseguro que no intentaremos obligarlos a venir con nosotros.

Ninguno de los presentes mostraba el menor interés por abandonar la sala.

Fox: Aclarado este punto comencemos, los Acrox nos superan en número y armas, pelear con ellos de un mundo a otro solo nos desgastaría y con el tiempo perderíamos la guerra, pero no se preocupen tenemos un plan, los dejo con Krystal ella les explicara en que consiste.

Krystal: Buenos días.

Todos los Presentes dicen buenos días al unisono.

Krystal pone en el suelo un proyector de hologramas.

Krystal: Como saben los Acrox nos superan en número y tecnología, pero lo que ustedes no saben es que los Acrox en este mismo instante están terminando una super arma capas de destruir mundos y sistemas solares de un solo disparo.

Un enorme holograma muestra la nave Acrox, tamaño planeta descomunal.

Krystal: Como pueden ver esta nave tiene el tamaño de cinco planetas.

Comandante Doren: Disculpe por interrumpir pero como piensan que podremos ganarle a esa cosa.

Capitán Fredd: No sea descortés, supongo que tocara el tema en estos momentos.

Krystal: Esta bien, como decía se han analizado los datos y encontramos la forma de destruir el arma y a los Acrox al mismo tiempo, como pueden ver sus defensas los hace inmunes a nuestros ataques, pero tenemos una ventaja, si observan esta sección esta sin terminar los Drones de mantenimiento están terminando de construirla, si intenta entrar una nave pequeña sera detectada, pero si entran dos animales con trajes especiales y sistemas de camuflaje podrían ingresar sin ser detectados, una ves dentro se separaran, uno de ellos se encargara de detonar los tres generadores que le dan potencia a las armas automáticas y sistemas de defensa, el segundo se dirigirá al generador de escudos de la nave, saboteara las comunicaciones inyectando un virus en sus sistemas, cuando la nave este indefensa proseguiremos con la fase dos, atacaremos la nave Acrox, en respuesta ellos vendrán para evitar que destruyamos su super arma, cuando lleguen los dos infiltrados se dirigirán al núcleo central que le da energía a toda la nave y detonaran el núcleo con un dispositivo de cuenta atrás dándoles tiempo de escapar, la explosión abarcara la distancia de tres sistemas solares.

Capitán Marcony: Tengo una pregunta ¿La idea es destruir a todos los Acrox?, según su plan solo vendrán digamos siete flotas y¿Qué pasa con las demás?.

Krystal: El virus que mencione antes tiene dos funciones la primera es para inhabilitar las comunicaciones y dañar las defensas automáticas internas de la nave, la segunda función consiste en tomar control de su antena de transmisión, enviara una señal de Auxilio a todas partes en la Galaxia, esto hará que los Acrox acudan al llamado para proteger su arma mortal, la señal es funcional ya ha sido probada en batalla con excelentes resultados, les impedimos que puedan alertar a su flota de que es una trampa y a la ves controlamos la información que queremos que reciban.

Capital Arlok: Eso implicaría que tendremos que enfrentarnos a millones de naves Acrox, ¿Cómo esperan que resistamos tal ataque?.

Fox: Esa es mi área, dividiremos la flota en dos, la primera se encargara de atacar la nave mundo Acrox, la segunda flota esperara en las coordenadas asignadas, en cuanto el ataque comience las Fuerzas Acrox responderán al llamado, cuando lleguen las primeras Flotas Acrox y entablemos batalla la segunda flota recibirá la señal llegándoles por detrás, esto no lo esperaran, el virus controlara el punto de llegada de las flotas dándonos la ventaja, estaremos esperándoles y les dispararemos las armas principales disminuyendo su número, esto nos ayudara a ganar tiempo para reunir a toda la flota.

Capitán Hoott: Cuando llegue toda la flota Acrox y estén reunidos ¿Qué evitara que puedan escapar a la explosión.

Axio: Mi turno... mi nave ha estado analizando la tecnología Acrox y creo un arma que inhabilitara sus sistemas dejándolos indefensos e inmóviles, el efecto solo durara quince minutos tiempo suficiente para que toda la flota se aleje y así detonar el núcleo central de la nave mandándolos directo al mas allá.

Rey Preginton Tercero: ¿Cómo es que están seguros que la explosión abarcara la distancia de tres sistemas solares?.

Krystal: El núcleo de la nave es una Implosión y explosión, para ser mas clara es una explosión expandiéndose y contrayéndose, esta reforzada con mineral de trilita, es un mineral muy duro y resistente pero se vuelve inestable cuando se expone al boltarium que es el componente que se usa para las bombas nova, el núcleo tiene diez kilómetros de largo por ocho kilómetros de ancho sin mencionar que esta estabilizado por un agujero negro que evita que la reacción se salga de control.

Comandante Doren: Si esto es cierto, la explosión sera mucho mayor que solo tres sistemas solares de distancia.

Axio: Entonces solo aléjense un poco mas si eso les hace sentir mejor.

Capitán Goulpot: Todavía no han dicho quienes serán los que se infiltraran en esa nave.

Fox: Esta misión es muy arriesgada y necesita de precisión y velocidad.

Comandante Doren: Me ofrezco como voluntario.

Al ver el valiente acto del Comandante Doren los demás se ofrecen para realizar la misión.

Fox: Es muy valiente por parte de todos ustedes ofrecerse, pero los dos candidatos ya están escogidos.

Capitán Miranda Leo: ¿Quiénes son los dos suicidas que irán?.

Axio: Yo soy uno de los suicidas y Fox es el otro.

Capitán Miranda Leo: No puede, sin usted la batalla sera corta.

Axio: Eso no es cierto capitán Miranda Leo, los cornerianos y solarianos demostraron que ellos son capaces de mantenerse en la lucha contra flotas Acrox y salir victoriosos de cada una de las batallas que han tenido con ellos.

Capitán Frederig: Entiendo la razón por la cual usted capitán Axio debe ir en esta misión, pero el Capitán Fox no tiene sus poderes.

Fox: Eso no es del todo cierto.

Axio: Ya que tocamos el tema es momento de que sepan la verdad, yo no soy el único Guerrero legendario que existe, mi amigo y colega presente también es un Guerrero legendario elegido por los guardianes del orbe.

Comandante Doren: Dos guerreros legendarios, eso no es posible.

Capitán Hoott: Si es cierto lo que dicen tendrán alguna prueba que avale lo que han dicho.

Fox: Ni modos.

Fox desatando su poder hace que toda la biblioteca tiemble las llamas rojas lo envuelven y comienza a brillar con una luz muy fuerte, Axio también desata su poder pero el efecto es diferente los libros comienzan a flotar, el ambiente se vuelve pesado, las llamas azules surgen de su cuerpo envolviéndolo y brillando como Fox, los dos parecen dos estrellas que han bajado del firmamento, después de unos minutos las llamas que los envuelven desaparecen y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Axio: ¿Ya están convencidos?.

Capitán Hoott: Muy convencido.

Fox: ¿Alguna otra pregunta?.

Algunos no salían de su asombro por la noticia de dos Guerreros legendarios.

Fox: No siendo mas doy por terminada la reunión, tienen media hora para que se preparen, comandante Doren necesitaremos de su nave sus sistemas de ocultamiento nos permitirán acercarnos lo suficiente para poder alcanzar nuestro objetivo.

Comandante Doren: Mi nave esta a su disposición, sera todo un honor trasportarlos a su destino.

Krystal: Yo iré con ustedes.

Axio: Lo siento Krystal pero tengo otra tarea para ti, la Excelsion necesita de alguien que la guíe en la batalla, tu eres la mas idónea.

Krystal: Ustedes fueron testigos de mis habilidades, puedo ayudarles.

Axio: Esto sera diferente, necesitamos de todas nuestras fuerzas para salir de la nave y no he mencionado todas las sorpresas que nos espera.

Fox: Axio tiene razón sera peligroso, necesitaremos movernos muy rápido sin posibilidades de voltear a mirar y no sabemos si haya mas generales o algo peor que ellos.

Krystal: Reconozco que si no hubiera sido por ustedes hubiera muerto en varias ocasiones, esta bien Axio dirigiré la Excelsion, pero todavía no he visto esa nave.

Fox: Claro que la has visto es el pequeñín que tubo la Sfaiter.

Krystal: ¿Le dieron nombre a esa aterradora nave de guerra?.

Axio: Si oficialmente tiene nombre.

Falco: No es justo que ustedes dos se lleven toda la diversión.

Axio: A mi me parece que tu seras el que se divierta mas, como sabes la Sfaiter necesita de alguien que la dirija en batalla y quien mejor que tu para usar todo su potencial.

Falco: Hablas en serio.

Axio: Muy enserio, ya le dije a Max que tu le guiaras en la batalla, tendrás acceso a todas las armas y sus funciones especiales.

Falco: Genial así podre demostrar mis magnificas habilidades en combate, no los decepcionare.

Slippy: ¿Y qué se supone que yo are?.

Fox: Tu, mi amigo, dirigirás la emboscada con la segunda flota.

Slippy: Cuenta conmigo, los acabaremos.

Capitán Dreeg: Disculpen pero muchos de nosotros necesitamos de tripulación para funcionar y rendir al máximo en batalla.

Rey Preginton Tercero: No se preocupen yo me encargare de eso, Guardianes es un honor pelear con ustedes en esta batalla, me retiro yo también debo prepararme para la batalla.

Fox: Comandante Doren debemos partir de inmediato tenemos mucho trabajo.

Comandante Doren: Díganme una cosa ¿Porqué quieren usar la Arcadia si puede usar la Sfaiter o el Great Fox?.

Axio: Los Acrox pueden detectar las firmas de energía Merikx, si nos acercamos así sea con un caza estela sera como decirles con bombos y platillos que vinimos a destruirlos.

Comandante Doren: Entiendo, entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Guardián Luit: ¿Cómo podre ser de utilidad para ustedes?.

Axio: Ya nos haz ayudado Luit, al menos que sepas maniobrar una nave sera mejor que te quedes en el planeta protegiendo a Nemil.

Fox: En eso estoy de acuerdo tu no eres un piloto experimentado y aunque tus habilidades en combate son excepcionales no sabremos que podemos encontrar en esa nave y tendremos que movernos con mucha rapidez lo mejor sera que cuides a Nemil.

Guardián Luit: Siento no haber sido de mas ayuda.

Axio: No digas eso, sin ti no estaríamos aquí nos ayudaste y peleaste a nuestro lado con valor, yo diría que haz sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros vuelve con Nemil y cuidala, una cosa mas ¿Podría ser tu padrino de boda?.

Guardián Luit: Cuenta con ello.

Mientras los capitanes de las naves van saliendo de la biblioteca el Rey Preginton tercero se acerca a los reporteros que están ansiosos por saber lo que acontece.

Rey Preginton Tercero: Queridos súbditos en estos momentos me dirijo a ustedes para hacer un llamado a todos los que tengan conocimiento de manejo de naves o mantenimiento de estas, como saben perdimos muchas naves en batalla y en estos momentos en nuestra órbita planetaria hay muchas naves que requieren de tripulación, no obligare a nadie pero debo recordarles que estamos en deuda con el Guerrero legendario por este motivo he decidido combatir a su lado y luchar hasta el final, para todo el personal militar activo he inactivo esta es una orden: deben presentarse en el muelle trece serán asignados en diferentes naves eso es todo.

Mientra en las calles miles de ciudadanos acudían al llamado de su rey, la Arcadia se prepara para partir.

Oficial Aceruz: Comandante en el puente.

Todos sus oficiales dan el saludo militar.

Comandante Doren: Descansen, Oficial Aceruz ponga rumbo a estas coordenadas en cuanto lleguemos active los sistemas de ocultamiento.

Oficial Aceruz: Entendido Comandante.

La arcadia entra en velocidad Warp, desde la nave de transporte Krystal ve como la Arcadia desaparece en el horizonte galáctico.

Krystal: Buena suerte a los dos.

Mientras llegan a su destino Axio y Fox se van colocando el traje espacial con modificaciones para pasar desapercibidos cuando lleguen a la Nave Acrox, después de una hora y media de viaje la Arcadia llega a las coordenadas designadas, la nave activa sus disruptores haciéndose invisible a los sistemas de vigilancia Acrox.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Mina comunique con Fox.

Oficial Mina: En línea.

Comandante Doren: Fox, ya llegamos al punto designado, por cierto la nave que mencionaron antes es mucho mas grande de lo que suponía.

Fox: ¿Puede acercarnos al área que están terminando de construir?.

Comandante Doren: Solo podre acercarlos a unos mil docientos metros.

Axio: ¿Porqué tan lejos?.

Comandante Doren: Hay naves patrullando por los alrededores si nos acercamos mas es posible que nos detecten.

Fox: ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta la esclusa de aire si no podemos aproximarnos mas?.

Axio: Tengo una idea pero no se que tan segura sea.

Fox: ¿Qué idea?.

Axio: ¿Podríamos usar las lanzaderas magnéticas para que nos impulsen?.

Fox: Sería como si dispararan una ballesta a un blanco muy lejano.

Comandante Doren: Es una locura, si fallan quedaran estrellados como insectos en un parabrisas.

Axio: Podríamos usar impulsores para maniobra entre las naves.

Comandante Doren: Ustedes están locos pero si no hay mas opción, tenemos propulsores, las fuerzas especiales los usan para sortear obstáculos imposibles, podríamos adaptar los propulsores a sus trajes.

Fox: Entonces hagámoslo el tiempo corre.

Comandante Doren: Oficial Mina envié a los ingenieros con dos propulsores y que los adapten a sus trajes.

Oficial Mina: Enseguida Comandante.

Rápidamente los ingenieros con el tiempo en contra adaptaron exitosamente los propulsores ya estando todo listo Fox y Axio se posicionan en las lanzaderas magnéticas que usan para impulsar las naves cazas fuera de la Nave, Oficial Keico con cálculos mentales y formulas en su pantalla holográfica calcula lo mejor posible la trayectoria para que puedan llegar a la exclusa de aire. La Arcadia se ubica en la posición designada apuntando a la nave descomunal, los presentes hacen un saludo militar presentando sus respetos a los dos valientes que están a punto de ser lanzados de la nave.

Fox: Esto es lo mas arriesgado que he realizado hasta el momento.

Axio: ¿Me lo dices a mi?, todavía no me convenzo que esta sea una buena ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Los dos son lanzados de la Arcadia, Axio retoma el control y se concentra para no terminar adornando una nave de patrulla Acrox, los buenos reflejos de los dos los ayudan a sortear las naves y algunos desperdicios que flotan por los alrededores.

Fox: Esto es toda una nueva experiencia.

Axio: No volveré a intentar esta maniobra.

Les quedan pocos metros, Axio y Fox usan los propulsores para desacelerar y detenerse justo frente a la exclusa de aire.

Fox: Llegamos y ¿Dime cómo abriremos la puerta?.

Axio: Traje una llave mágica.

Axio mostrando un pequeño cubo lo acerca a la puerta, el cubo brilla con varios colores, enseguida se escucha un bit y la exclusa se abre.

Axio: Llave universal nunca salgas sin ellas.

Fox: ¿Cómo obtuviste esa llave?.

Axio: Cortesía de la Excelsion.

Fox: Recuerdame tener una de esas.

Una ves dentro de la esclusa el aire esta presurizado permitiendo respirar, al salir del lugar se ve despejado.

Fox: Estamos dentro, es el momento de ejecutar el plan, yo me encargare de los generadores y el escudo tu encargate de las comunicaciones y el sistema de defensa automático.

Axio: Fox no quiero ser pesimista pero sabes que en cualquier momento podrían detectarnos.

Fox: Estoy consiente de ello por eso estamos aquí, haz lo que sabes hacer mejor coge un zapato y aplasta a cuanto bicho se te cruce por el camino, después de todo cada uno de nosotros es el equivalente a diez ejércitos, podremos arreglárnosla.

Axio: Ante esa afirmación no tengo nada mas que añadir.

Fox: Nos encontraremos en el núcleo central, buena suerte.

Axio: Buena suerte para ellos porque la necesitaran.

Los dos se separan, Fox con sus habilidades de sigilo evita a varias patrullas Acrox por otro lado Axio trata de evitar a los guardias sin éxito, a punta de golpes rápidos y certeros logra controlar la situación.

Axio: Debí tomar el curso de sigilo, esto no me resulta tan fácil como esperaba.

Al terminar de decir la última frase un guardia descubre a Axio, definitivamente no es el día para este desafortunado centinela ya que termina aplastado con una puerta metálica que Axio arranca usándola como arma improvisada.

Axio: Sera mejor que me apresure antes de que alguien active las alarmas por el reguero de cadáveres que estoy dejando detrás de mi.

Fox por su parte ha llegado sin ser detectado al primer generador, saca de su mochila explosivos activando la cuenta atrás los coloca en un lugar en donde no sean visible y rápidamente se dirige al segundo generador usando su increíble super velocidad, viajando por los conductos de ventilación logra burlar los sistemas de seguridad, después de varios minutos de viaje llega al segundo generador, en la sala hay un ingeniero que esta realizando mediciones, Fox con mucho cuidado se desliza por la rejilla haciendo un agujero decente para poder pasar, se acerca por detrás del ingeniero lo toma por el cuello apretándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, con algunos cables que arranca de una consola amarra al ingeniero, levanta parte del piso y mete al ingeniero en el hueco y pone de nuevo el pesado trozo de metal en su sitio, Fox coloca el explosivo activando la cuenta atrás.

Fox: Dos generadores, falta uno.

Fox usando los conductos de ventilación se dirige al tercer generador sin ser detectado, para Axio las cosas se ponen cada ves mas difíciles, por cada tramo que recorre varios centinelas Acrox aparecen y terminan decorando las paredes el techo y el piso de la nave, después de acabar con varias patrullas por fin llega a la sala de comunicaciones, ésta está resguardada por una enorme y gruesa puerta de metal, Axio acerca el cubo para abrir la puerta pero la seguridad en el área es mucho mas estricta, el identificador de seguridad le pide escaner de retina, firma de voz con frase de seguridad y una muestra de ADN.

Axio: Mi llave universal no siempre es infalible en todos los casos, tendrá que ser a la antigua.

En la sala de comunicaciones varios Acrox supervisan los monitores y comunicaciones, están concentrados en su trabajo cuando un sonido llama su atención, se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta tan tararan tan, el sonido se repetía una y otra ves, uno de los Acrox se acerca a la puerta para escuchar el sonido tan tararan tan, la curiosidad pudo mas con ellos intentaron mirar al otro lado de la puerta pero en el monitor solo se veía el corredor vació y el sonido persistía, era apenas audible estando cerca, queriendo saber que producía el ruido los Acrox se aproximaron a la puerta y acercaron su oído, respondieron al golpe Tan Tan en ese momento dos estruendos se escucharon Tan y al sonar el otro Tan la enorme puerta metálica sale despedida en dirección a los monitores llevándose a los Acrox que estaban frente a ella, las ondas sónicas golpean a los restantes Acrox destruyendo sus tímpanos y ocasionándoles daños cerebrales algunos mueren y los que tienen la fortuna de sobrevivir solo mueren a manos de Axio que no les da tiempo de reaccionar, Axio coloca el cubo en la consola semidestruida.

Axio: Bueno chicos hora de trabajar.

El cubo se convierte en polvo fino que se va introduciendo en la consola, en toda la nave las alarmas se disparan sorprendiendo un poco a Axio y a Fox.

Axio: Tarde o temprano alguien descubriría los desperdicios que deje por todo el camino, se acabo el sigilo es el momento del plan P.B.S.P.E. "Paliza Beligerante Sin Piedad Extrema ".

Axio sale de la sala con rumbo al procesador central, Fox logra llegar al tercer Generador gracias a Axio que esta llamando la atención, Fox logra entrar sin dificultad, activa la bomba y antes de que pudiera entrar en los conductos de ventilación esto son sellados con campos de fuerza impidiendo que cualquier cosa pueda entrar o salir.

Fox: Tendré que buscar otro camino.

Fox sale de la sala del generador arriesgándose a ser descubierto en los pasillos por soldados Acrox.

Al sonar las alarmas miles de Acrox inundan los pasillos en busca del causante de eliminar a tantos guardias, Axio se encuentra con los primeros escuadrones que empiezan a disparale, con sus manos genera un pulso magnético haciendo que las paredes metálicas se atraigan unas a otras, los soldados son aplastados por las dos enormes láminas de metal, al voltear por el otro pasillo otro grupo de soldados ataca al roedor, este generando un impulso psíquico aplasta a los Acrox y destruye el pasillo en el proceso, Axio cruza con cuidado por los retorcidos trozos de metal y partes de soldados incrustados por lo que era el pasillo, Fox también esta teniendo dificultades para avanzar los zánganos le impiden el paso a la sala del generador de escudos, no importa cuantos acabe siguen viniendo mas por los pasillos y el sistema de defensa automático no le ayuda en la situación en la que se encuentra, Fox calculando sus probabilidades decide actuar usando sus nuevos talentos, en un destello Fox super acelera desenfundando su Blaster destruye las torretas láser que le están estorbando, depués se posiciona en dirección de las hordas de zánganos que se aproximan por el pasillo dirigiendo la palma de su mano concentra energía y dispara un poderoso rayo de energía que desintegra todo lo que esta en frente, el rayo atraviesa la gruesa puerta que protege el generador de escudos, Fox crea una esfera luminiscente de color rojo que enviá dentro de la sala del generador al llegar al centro esta se contrae para luego expandirse violentamente todo lo que esta dentro de la sala es aplastado dejando vaciá la sala, Fox esquivando disparos se dirige al núcleo de la nave.

Axio logra encontrar el procesador central, este esta vigilado por super zánganos muy bien armados y con armaduras resistentes para ataque pesados, intenta avanzar pero por detrás de el un grupo de soldados felinos arremeten contra el disparando y lanzando granadas, Axio crea un escudo que lo protege del brutal ataque, los disparos y explosiones comienzan a nublar la visibilidad, los ataque no se detienen y siguen, Axio con todas sus fuerzas golpea el suelo metálico dispersando ondas de choque que levantan el suelo generando olas, los soldados pierden el equilibrio, Axio aprovecha para moverse en dirección a los super zánganos estos golpean a Axio en el rostro y pecho pero Axio ignorando el dolor sigue avanzando devolviendo los golpes, las armaduras se quiebran dejando expuestos sus cuerpos, en un movimiento circular en su propio eje Axio estira sus brazos generando cuchillas de energía que parten a los zánganos, los soldados Acrox logran reincorporarse y disparan todo lo que tienen, de las manos de Axio sale una llamarada de color azul que quema a los soldados, algunos salen corriendo buscando la forma de apagar el fuego otros solo gritan del dolor revolcándose en el piso intentando sofocar las llamas, Axio se aproxima a la puerta y con una mano arranca la puerta como si fuera de papel, un grupo de zánganos que se aproxima por el otro pasillo son recibidos con una puerta metálica que va en dirección a ellos, el enorme objeto se lleva por delante a todo el pelotón atravesando varias puertas de seguridad, Axio coge el último cubo y lo lanza al procesador, el cubo se convierte en un cono y se incrusta en la pieza de hardware los nano bots sin perder tiempo toman el control desactivando todos los sistemas de defensa y seguridad dejando la enorme nave indefensa, el virus al recibir confirmación de los objetivos destruidos por parte de los nanobots transmite una señal que es recibida por la flota aliada, Tres inmensos portales surgen del espacio dando paso a la primera flota que comienza a atacar a las naves que patrullan alrededor de la nave mundo, las naves Acrox caen poco a poco, los destructores Cornerianos disparan sus torpedos a la nave mundo, por ser tan grande los daños no son muchos, los cazas son desplegados y el ataque se intensifica, de la nave mundo salen miles de cazas Acrox para defender su nave, el espacio se ilumina con los disparos y explosiones durante el enfrentamiento, la nave mundo enviá una señal de auxilio que alerta a las primeras flotas Acrox del ataque al que esta siendo sometida esperando que vengan en su ayuda, mientras tanto la nave mundo sigue siendo atacada, los cazas cornerianos y naves aliadas se están encargando de los cazas Acrox, sin armas para defenderse pronto la nave mundo se convierte en tiro al blanco de toda la flota, dentro de la nave mundo se puede escuchar el sonido de los disparos impactando en el casco de toda la nave, Axio y Fox al adentrarse cada ves mas dentro de la nave mundo observan maquinaria gigantesca que se asemeja a las grandes ciudades, al salir a un sitio despejado de gran extensión observan enormes bandadas anti gravedad transportando suministros, armas, refacciones entre muchas otras cosas, ahora se encuentran perseguidos por soldados y drones de ataque.

Fox: Que gusto verte, ¿Cómo te ha ido.

Axio: Como puedes notar un poco ocupado.

Axio disparando un potente rayo de energía acaba con todo sus perseguidores.

Fox lanzando una esfera de energía cerca de los drones de ataque hace que esta se convierta en un mini agujero negro que los absorbe para después desaparecer creando una ola de energía que daña toda la maquinaria que se encuentre cerca.

Fox: No me imagine que esto fuera tan grande por dentro.

Axio: Y todavía falta por recorrer.

Fox: Eso nos dará el tiempo necesario para reunir a todos los Acrox.

Axio: Tenemos compañía.

Fox: Después de esto no necesitare ir al gimnasio nunca mas.

En lo alto miles de naves disparan contra Fox y Axio, estos esquivan los disparos, Fox toma la iniciativa y dando un salto alcanza a una de las naves y usando su increíble fuerza desprende el lanza misiles arrojándolo a la nave mas cercana derribándola, Axio usando su telekinesis usa varios objetos que están a su alrededor como proyectiles, las naves caen como moscas, algunas logran evitar los objetos, Fox desprende la cabina de la nave y saca al piloto enviándolo contra la turbina de otra nave, tomando el control de la nave Fox derriba cuanta nave esta a su alcance, varios pelotones Acrox disparan contra Axio, Fox usando el lanza misiles que le queda se desase de los soldados Acrox, varios disparos dañan los motores de su nave, Fox salta en el momento justo bajándose encima de un silo de cristales Dimerios, las naves persisten y siguen persiguiendo a Fox, Axio concentrando energía en sus manos dispara cientos de esferas que al tener cualquier contacto estallan, las esferas impactan en todas las naves convirtiendo el espacio aéreo en un espectáculo de llamas ardientes cayendo por todas partes.

Axio: Esto se pone mas intenso a cada momento.

Fox: A medida que nos acerquemos al núcleo empeoraran las cosas.

Axio: Al mal paso darle con un martillo para terminar con todo esto lo mas pronto posible.

Fox: No creo que se diga de esa forma... no importa en marcha.

Fuera de la nave mundo la flota sigue disparando sin encontrar resistencia, cientos de partes son desprendidas por las explosiones de los misiles y torpedos que no dejan de venir como el granizo

los cazas Acrox que quedaban son destruidos por los cazas cornerianos y las naves aliadas uniendo fuerzas y coordinando sus ataques, como predijo Krystal las primeras flotas Acrox salen del hiper espacio solo que llegaron mas de las que esperaban, las naves cornerianas dan la vuelta para enfrentar a los Acrox, las armas de los destructores cornerianos disparan sin cesar mientras los Acrox responden al ataque con misiles anti materia, los escudos resisten las explosiones que sacuden a los destructores, las fragatas Acrox se separan de la flota para combatir a los cazas por fortuna varias naves aliadas contrarrestan a las fragatas evitando que destruyan a los cazas cornerianos, los disparos se ven como lluvia en ambas direcciones, los escudos Acrox también están resistiendo los ataques Cornerianos.

Capitán Marcony: Oficial Filips contacte con Slippy dígale que los Acrox están en posición.

Oficial Filips: Entendido señor...

En un punto desolado del espacio la segunda flota espera impaciente la señal.

Slippy: ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar?.

Krystal: Se paciente Slippy, tenemos que seguir el plan.

Falco: Estoy de acuerdo con Slippy, la espera me esta impacientando quiero luchar con esta belleza.

Peppy: Tranquilo Falco pronto tendrás tu oportunidad.

Oficial Lizt: Capitán Slippy recibimos confirmación podemos entrar en acción tengo las coordenadas de salto.

Slippy: A toda la flota como lo planeamos inicien salto Warp.

Todas la flota entra a velocidad Warp. Los destructores cornerianos mantienen entretenidos a los Acrox mientras que los destructores despliegan sus bombas de implosión, las bombas al estallar atraen varias naves Acrox haciendo que se estrellen, los daños desactivan sus escudos dejándolos sin protección las torretas de los acorazados disparan hasta despedazar a las naves Acrox sin escudos, varios escuadrones de cazas avispa Acrox logran burlar los escudos de los acorazados destruyendo varias torretas, Katt Monroe que esta por las cercanías en compañía de Bill Grey se encargan de las naves avispa alejándolas de los destructores cornerianos, los Acrox están tan ocupados que no se percatan de la segunda flota que se aproxima por detrás de ellos, para cuando aparecen en sus escaneres es demasiado tarde, los solarianos en compañía de sus nuevos aliados disparan los torpedos, misiles y bombas nova, las explosiones logran dañar a toda la flota Acrox dejándolos sin defensas, Peppy, Krystal y Falco activan las armas principales destruyendo a mas de la mitad de la flota Acrox, quedando muy pocas naves, los solarianos se encargan de terminar con las que quedan.

Slippy: ¡Funciono, funciono!.

Krystal: Recuerda Slippy que esto solo es el comienzo, no pierdas la concentración por la emoción.

Slippy: Ya estoy concentrado, no volverá a pasar.

Falco: Estoy listo para la batalla.

Peppy: Recuerda el plan Falco.

Falco: No se me olvida, que vengan los estoy esperando.

El virus al recibir la señal de los nano Bots ejecuta la fase dos de su programación tomando el control de la antena de comunicaciones empieza a transmitir la señal llamando a todos los Acrox dispersos por la Galaxia, las naves al recibir el llamado dejan de atacar a los mundos recogen a todas sus tropas y se dirigen a toda velocidad a la nave mundo , los nano bots desconectan todas las consolas de emergencia para evitar que los Acrox en la nave mundo puedan restaurar las comunicaciones, solo pasan unos minutos cuando miles de portales aparecen en todas partes rodeando a la flota, el virus calculando por donde llegaran mas Acrox enviá las coordenadas al Great Fox, a la Sfaiter y a la Excelsion, las tres naves ubicándose en las posiciones designadas esperan la llegada de las numerosas naves de todo tipo y tamaños, a su llegada las tres naves disparan sus armas principales a toda su potencia, sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar algunas de las naves quedan desintegradas, otras quedan semidestruidas echando chispas y expulsando a su tripulación al espacio, a cada momento llegan mas, mas y mas naves, algunas conocidas y otras nunca antes vistas, la batalla se vuelve desigual las naves van en aumento y los Aliados apenas si pueden llevar el ritmo en la batalla, Falco Aprovecha para probar la función A.R.K. La Sfaiter se transforma en su forma de combate, sus lentes laterales emergen y en un impulso de alta velocidad empieza amoverse entre las naves como un rayo, los misiles Acrox persiguen la Sfaiter pero es demasiado rápida y terminan perdiendo su objetivo y chocando unas con otras. La Sfaiter disparando sus rayos multicolores atraviesa a varias naves de batalla Acrox dañando sus sistemas vitales y sistemas de propulsión, los Acrox al reconocer a la Sfaiter como tecnología Merikx, se olvidan de las demás y concentran sus esfuerzos en destruirla, esto favorece a los Aliados, Cornerianos y Solarianos que retoman el control de la batalla aprovechando que están ocupados con Falco, las demás naves atacan a las naves de armamento pesado, despacio pero con firmeza las naves Acrox van cayendo, los cornerianos usando armas de pulso electromagnético deshabilitan algunas fragatas Acrox y los cazas terminan el trabajo, Peppy sigue usando el arma principal del Great Fox pero los Acrox siguen aumentando, sin mas opción Peppy activa el modo A.R.K. El Great Fox pasa a modo de batalla y apunta a donde se encuentra mas concentración de Acrox, dispara su arma principal, la potencia es quintuplicada por el modo de combate, los escudos Acrox no tienen oportunidad desaparecen como mantequilla junto con gran parte de sus estructuras, el Great Fox se mueve a gran velocidad igualando a un arwing a toda su potencia, el Great Fox avanzando entre naves aliadas y enemigas va disparando sus lentes los rayos multicolores buscan firmas de energía Acrox y van destruyendo cazas, fragatas, corbetas, acorazados, destructores naves galaxia y titanes, los rayos perforan sus escudos, atraviesan el metal y estallan dentro de las naves ocasionando daños a gran escala dejándolas inservibles.

Krystal: Excelsion ¿Podemos hacer lo mismo que el Great Fox?.

Excelsion: Afirmativo, ¿Desea activar el modo A.R.K.?.

Krystal: Si quiero activar el modo A.R.K.

La silla de Krystal se inclina un poco, su cuerpo es recubierto por una capa de nanobots que la protegen y alrededor de ella una esfera de cristal rubí la rodea, en su cabeza una cinta hecha de cristales hace interfaz con la nave, la Excelsion pasa de ser amenazante a mejor corran porque están perdidos, miles de lentes disparan sus rayos multicolores letales usándolos como látigos cortantes que rebanan naves Acrox en fracción de segundos sin importar si tienen escudos activados, usando tele transportación aparece y desaparece en diferentes lugares partiendo naves Acrox por la mitad, el Great Fox concentrando energía en las alas crea hojas cortantes al aproximarse a una nave galaxia el Great Fox realiza un corte profundo que daña los generadores de la nave dejándola sin energía, después hiper acelera cortando todo nave Acrox que se atraviese en su camino y disparando sus lentes mortales,

las naves Acrox continúan llegando sin parar, un rayo de partículas negativas destruye a varias naves solarianas y cornerianas el responsable es una nave alargada con forma de araña con las patas apuntando hacia adelante, esta vuelve a recargar su arma principal y dispara contra los aliados, la Sfaiter rápidamente reacciona interponiéndose entre el rayo letal y los aliados recibiendo el impacto, los escudos resisten sin problemas, la nave insecto carga de nuevo sus armas y dispara, la Sfaiter también dispara su arma principal el choque de los dos rayos crea una enorme explosión, un segundo rayo sale dirigido a la nave insecto Acrox esta logra escapar usando motores inter dimensionales haciéndola intangible, el rayo traspasa la nave sin hacerle ningún rasguño, esta desaparece, la Sfaiter intenta localizarla sin ningún resultado.

Falco: ¿Cómo logro hacer eso?.

Max: los análisis indican que uso un motor inter dimensional haciendo que pase de una dimensión a otra, pero solo usa la dimensión intermedia volviéndola intangible.

Falco: Interesante, existe alguna forma de vencer esa nave.

Max: Existe una teoría, usando energía de cambio de fase se podrían desestabilizar sus motores, advertencia esta teoría nunca ha sido comprobada.

Falco: Entonces seremos los primeros... ¿Cómo lo hacemos?.

Max: La nave esta equipada con escudos de fase, puedo sobrecargar los cristales esmeralda para enviar un pulso a través de los escudos dispersando la onda a dos kilómetros de distancia.

Falco: Recarga los cristales esmeralda, les daremos una migraña que nunca olvidaran.

Max: Recomendación, para que sea efectivo debemos estar lo mas cerca que podamos.

Falco: dejámelo a mi, tu encargate de sus motores inter dimensionales.

La nave insecto Acrox reaparece por detrás de la Sfaiter disparando su arma principal, la Sfaiter apartándose a un lado esquiva el ataque y desaparece usando velocidad Warp, la nave insecto usando sus escaneres a toda su potencia rastrea la estela Warp, la Sfaiter aparece frente a la nave insecto, activa sus escudos y descarga una onda masiva de energía de fase causando que sus motores inter dimensionales se fundan, a corta distancia Falco dispara el arma principal, el rayo perfora la nave de proa a popa desapareciendo en una enorme explosión.

Falco: Mi firma, Falco nunca la olviden.

Max: Se aproximan cuarenta naves a babor.

Falco: Despliega las bombas nova, esto esta candente, mi día esta por mejorar.

La Sfaiter despliega diez bombas nova, la explosión destruye a todas las naves y las ondas de choque dañan algunas naves aliadas.

Max: Tenemos una transmisión.

Falco: Pasámela.

Peppy: Falco ten mas cuidado recuerda que el enemigo son los Acrox.

Falco: ¿Porqué tan preocupado?., estoy realizando un excelente trabajo.

Peppy: Tan bueno que haz dañado naves amigas, procura la próxima ves no acabar con los nuestros.

Falco: Tendré mas cuidado.

En el espacio la batalla se esta poniendo intensa, los rayos de partículas y disparos de energía hacen estragos en la flota Acrox y en la Flotas Corneriana, Solarianas y aliados, la Excelsion sigue disparando sus lentes en todas direcciones, los rayos evaden las naves aliadas y destruyen las naves Acrox, Krystal al escuchar el llamado desesperado de ayuda por parte de la naves aliadas dañadas, las escanea y enviá sondas cargadas de nano bots para asistir en las reparaciones y poder seguir luchando, esto le da una idea remplaza los explosivos de los misiles con nanobots, generando portales que conectan al interior de las naves Acrox mas grandes y dispara los misiles, estos cruzan los portales, al estar dentro de las naves Acrox los nano bots entran en acción y comienzan apoderarse de las naves, cuando tienen el control total expulsan a la tripulación al espacio, las naves Acrox se transforman en naves casi parecidas a la Excelsion y comienzan a combatir a las naves Acrox, las sondas llegan a tiempo para reparar las naves dañadas en combate y así seguir luchando.

En la nave mundo Axio y Fox prosiguen su camino en dirección al núcleo dejando destrucción y Acrox regados por todas partes.

Fox: Falta poco.

Axio: Si poco para ti es atravesar a todo ese ejercito, si falta poco.

Fox: Tiene que existir una forma más rápida para llegar, el tiempo se nos acaba.

Axio: Siempre hay una forma pero requiere de mucha energía.

Fox: En estos momentos nos vendría bien un plan de emergencia.

Axio: De acuerdo Fox usare mi ultimo recurso, esto me dejara débil pero llegaremos mucho mas rápido.

Fox: Espera, ¿Qué planeas hacer?.

Axio desprende energía como nuca antes lo hizo, todas las estructuras tiemblan y las de alrededor se retuercen, algunas son aplastadas y comprimidas, una onda de energía arrasa todo a su paso dejando el área en donde se encuentras totalmente vaciá, las llamas azules rodean a Axio envolviéndolo, su cuerpo se desvanece y las llamas toman forma de un Fénix Gigantesco, al lanzar su grito como el de un águila genera una segunda ola de energía que desintegra todo en un radio de setecientos metros, Fox es protegido de los acontecimientos por un campo de fuerza que lo rodea, el Fénix de fuego se acerca a Fox, el campo de fuerza brilla con intensidad convirtiéndose en una estrella después se introduce en el pecho del ave de fuego, la enorme ave levanta el vuelo y avanza en dirección al núcleo, los Acrox disparan todo lo que tienen misiles, rayos de partículas incluso granadas pero nada afecta a la majestuosa ave, al cruzar al Ejercito Acrox estos son incinerados por sus llamas, Fénix atravesando puertas y paredes tuesta a todos los Acrox que se le interponen, llegan por fin al núcleo de la nave mundo, el ave se posa suavemente en el suelo y de su pecho sale la estrella, después el brillo desaparece dejando ver el escudo que rodea a Fox, el escudo desaparece y Fox es depositado en el suelo, el Ave de fuego desaparece y en su lugar aparece Axio que cae al suelo apoyándose en sus manos y respirando con dificultad.

Fox: ¿Estas bien Axio?.

Axio: estoy cansado esto me deja muy débil, coge mi mochila y coloca la bomba debemos irnos de esta nave lo mas pronto posible.

Fox Coge la bomba de boltarium y se dirige al enorme núcleo, de repente un disparo de energía oscura detiene a Fox este saltando para atrás evita la explosión, de las sombra una figura siniestra emerge, sus ojos rojos emanan furia y rabia.

Fox: Que tenemos aquí, esa peste descomunal que emanas solo puede significar una cosa, debes ser el que dirige a toda esta banda de retrasados mentales.

Emperador: Insolente imitación de perro, tu y tus amigos sufrirán por lo que han hecho y te aseguro que su sufrimiento sera inimaginable.

Fox: Ya he escuchado esas palabras con antelación de varios que vinieron antes que tu y ahora están bajo tierra o dispersos por todo el planeta.

Emperador: Tu sufrirás mi cólera, te quitare la vida lenta y dolorosamente.

El emperador desprende niebla oscura que se dirige al cuello de Fox, Fox creando un deslumbrante brillo de color blanco desvanece la niebla, el emperador desprendiendo energía oscura crea tentáculos que al tener contacto con las cosa las derrite, Fox crea un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo como una armadura y se lanza al ataque, los tentáculos lanzan golpes en todas direcciones, Fox las esquiva girando su cuerpo, dado saltos en el aire y realizando maniobras complejas como los gimnastas, el emperador con su palma extendida en dirección a Fox dispara una onda de energía densa, Fox usando super aceleración esquiva los tentáculos y evade la onda densa de energía, al estar cerca del emperador empiezan a repartir golpes el uno contra el otro, las patadas voladoras de Fox desequilibran por unos momentos al emperador, este logra golpear el abdomen del bulpino obligándolo a retroceder, el emperador dispara ráfagas de energía oscura, Fox desviá todos los ataques golpeando con sus puños y patas, Fox golpea al emperador con una onda Telekinética enviándolo contra el núcleo, al chocar una barrera de energía se hace visible, Fox sorprende al emperador al aparecer frente a él y una lluvia de golpes y patadas hace que las vestimentas que trae puestas sean destrozadas revelando la identidad del emperador, un lince de manchas negras y rojas con una complexión robusta, se pueden apreciar los moretones que le inflingió, Fox puede ver sangre saliendo de su hocico.

Emperador: Disfruta estos momentos porque serán los últimos.

Tres enormes cristales de color negro aparecen al rededor del Emperador, su cuerpo se cubre con energía oscura y todas sus heridas sanan rápidamente, Fox lanza esferas de energía pero son detenidas por un escudo que protege al emperador.

Emperador: ¿Creíste que no estaría preparado para enfrentarte en caso de que mis generales fallaran?. después de muchas humillaciones por parte del guerrero Kiat y su fastidioso poder máximo, puedo sentir tu energía como desafiá mis planes, esta ves sera diferente después de que acabe contigo exhibiré tu cadáver como trofeo y les enviare un mensaje a todos los crédulos que te siguieron, su guerrero legendario solo sera huesos y polvo en mis manos.

Fox: Te fumaste una mata bien verde porque estas delirando, pero no te preocupes pronto dejaras de preocuparte.

Fox se aproxima al emperador para asestarle varios golpes pero el escudo es muy fuerte y resiste los ataques de Fox, el lince dispara varias esferas de energía oscuras estas se detienen al frente de Fox estallando, el bulpino es lanzado por la explosión bastante lejos estrellándose contra el suelo, el lince se mueve a gran velocidad llega junto a Fox y lo inmoviliza poniéndole una pata encima de su pecho, Fox esta aturdido por la explosión.

Emperador: Es tu Fin guerrero legendario.

De sus manos una lanza se crea con la energía oscura que emana de los tres cristales que le rodean y dirige la lanza al corazón de Fox, pero es detenido por una esfera de energía de color azul que enviá al emperador muy lejos de este y luego estalla destruyendo una consola cerca del núcleo.

Axio: Deja de descansar Fox, después disfrutaras de las vacaciones.

Fox: Gracias Axio te invitare un trago cuando salgamos de aquí.

Axio: Encargemonos de la peste que falta.

El emperador se levanta un poco aturdido por el ataque sorpresa de Axio.

Emperador: El roedor que ha fastidiado todos mis planes, tu sufrirás mas que tu amigo antes de que mueras.

Axio: ¿Cómo lo harás fenómeno de circo?.

Emperador: Veras el poder de mis tres cristales de poder oscuro y caerás ante mi.

Axio: Necesitas aprender a contar.

Fox: Tienes razón, necesita volver al parbulario porque se le olvido contar.

Emperador: Burlense si quieren, la victoria es solo miá.

Un brillo en el piso llama la atención del emperador, al observar detenidamente ve un fragmento de cristal oscuro, al mirar los cristales que le rodean solo nota que hay dos cristales oscuros.

Emperador: ¿Cómo destruiste mi cristal oscuro?.

Axio: Descúbrelo por tu cuenta.

El emperador enfurecido dispara ráfagas de energía en todas direcciones Fox y Axio esquivan los disparos y logran refugiarse detrás de una lamina de grueso metal que Axio arranca del suelo.

Fox: Tenemos que terminar con esto ya casi es la hora.

Axio: Solo hay una forma de vencerlo, tendremos que usar un ataque combinado, no soportara tanto poder junto.

Fox: Terminemos con esto.

Axio lanza la pesada lamina metálica en dirección al emperador, el lince enviá una esfera de energía oscura que despedaza la pesada lamina convirtiéndola en polvo, al despejarse el humo y polvo el emperador observa como Axio y Fox emanan un gran poder, brillan con mucha fuerza y en sus manos la energía se concentra formando soles en miniatura.

Emperador: No puede ser, dos Guerreros legendarios eso es imposible.

Axio y Fox desatan todo su poder, los rayos de energía dan vueltas uno con el otro hasta unirse en uno solo que desintegra todo lo que esta en frente, el emperador intenta repeler el ataque pero el poderoso haz de energía destruye sus escudos y rompe los cristales oscuros, el rayo arrastra al emperador hasta estrellarse con el núcleo, la explosión es tan fuerte que enviá a Axio y a Fox al punto mas alejado de la sala, los dos se levantan con algo de moretones y golpes en sus cuerpos ocasionados por el enorme estallido de energía.

Axio: Si que es duro de acabar el desgraciado.

Fox: Fue demasiado para él, pongamos la bomba y salgamos de esta nave.

Al acercarse al núcleo quedan horrorizados al ver que se esta quebrando las fisuras se van extendiendo por todo el blindaje.

Axio: Esto no es bueno.

Fox: No se supone que el boltarium es lo único que puede debilitar el blindaje

Axio: Nuestro poder combinado fue demasiado para el escudo del generador y el blindaje.

Del núcleo emergen luces que escapan por las fisuras, sin pensarlo Axio corre en dirección al núcleo, con su poder crea una barrera que contiene el blindaje del núcleo ejerciendo una enorme presión para comprimirlo evitando que siga expandiéndose.

Axio: Rayos esto es muy doloroso.

Fox: Espera Axio intentare poner en marcha el escudo de fuerza.

Fox recorre el lugar buscando el panel de control de los escudos.

Axio resiste el interminable dolor que le produce el contener el enorme blindaje del núcleo, es en esos momentos que Axio recuerda esas visiones que vio cuando se adentro en la mente de Nemil con ayuda de Fénix, aquella figura borrosa apuntando las palmas de las manos en dirección al núcleo central de la nave no tubo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta del significado de esa visión, Axio es sacado de sus pensamientos por Fox que se encuentra a su lado.

Fox: tengo malas noticias el panel de control esta destruido no podemos poner en marcha los escudos.

Axio: Fox busca en mi mochila, en el bolsillo de afuera debe haber dos discos plateados con unos símbolos tallados al rededor.

Fox: Los tengo, ¿Qué hago?.

Axio se arrodilla por el dolor que esta soportando, usando lo que le queda de fuerzas concentra su energía, su cuerpo emite un aura dorada que lo rodea, el escudo cambia de color a un dorado brillante y el dolor de Axio desaparece, con lentitud se levanta nuevamente.

Axio: Fox toma uno de los discos, ponlo cerca de tu oreja y presiona el botón.

Fox obedeciendo las instrucciones activa el disco plateado pegado cerca de su oreja.

Max: Linea establecida conexión exitosa.

Fox: Listo Axio.

Axio: Conecta los parlantes.

Fox: Conectar parlantes.

La voz electrónica de Max se escucha en el lugar.

Max: Parlantes en linea.

Axio: Max ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que toda la flota Acrox este reunida?.

Max: Basándome en los informes del tecno virus la flota Acrox estará completa en veinte segundos.

Axio: Max despliega las bombas P.E.M.P.A. "Pulso Electromagnético Para Acrox" detónalas cuando estén todos los Acrox reunidos.

Max: Entendido Capitán.

Fox: Tenemos dos minutos para sacarte de este problema enorme.

Axio: Lo siento Fox, lo siento mucho... era inevitable esto tenía que pasar.

Fox: ¿De qué estas hablando?, no estarás pensando en quedarte en este lugar.

Axio: Max orden prioritaria nivel omega, ejecutar protocolo nueve, tele transporta a Fox al Great Fox, anula los tele transportadores, saca a todos de aquí, tienen cinco minutos después de que detonen las bombas P.E.M.P.A. Ejecutar.

Max: Ejecutando instrucción final.

Fox: Max revoca la orden, espera.

Max ignora a Fox y lo tele transporta al Great Fox, despliega las Bombas P.E.M.P.A. Al llegar las ultimas Flotas Acrox están oscurecen el espacio como un enorme enjambre de insectos que abarca todo el sistema solar, al recibir la confirmación del virus de que toda la flota Acrox esta reunida, Max procede a detornar las bombas deshabilitando a toda la flota Acrox, los quince minutos empiezan a correr, Max enviá la señal de retirada a toda la flota, todas las naves activan sus motores Warp alejándose tanto como pueden del sistema solar, las únicas naves que quedan son la Sfaiter, La Excelsion y el Great Fox.

Fox: Peppy debemos regresar a la nave mundo Axio esta atrapado en el núcleo.

Peppy: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Fox: Se quedo reteniendo el núcleo, necesitamos rescatarlo.

Rob 64: Imposible, si el esta reteniendo el núcleo al retirar los escudos el reactor estallará inmediatamente, posibilidades de sobrevivir son del cero por ciento.

Fox: No me interesan las estadísticas, activa el tele transportador.

Rob 64: Imposible su activación, el tele transportador ha sido desactivado bajo la directriz omega.

Fox: Comunicame con Krystal.

Rob 64: En linea.

Fox: Krystal ¿Tus tele transportadores están activos?.

Krystal: Si están activos, ¿Porqué?.

Fox: Debemos rescatar a Axio esta atrapado en el núcleo.

Krystal: Traeré a Axio abordo.

Rob 64: Alerta ejecución del protocolo nueve, anulando claves de seguridad y de identificación.

Fox: ¿De qué estas hablando Rob?.

Krystal es desconectada de la interfaz de la nave y tele Transportada al Great Fox, lo mismo sucede con Falco, los tele transportares son desactivados por Max cumpliendo con la orden del protocolo nueve, proteger a toda la tripulación y salvarlos de cualquier peligro inminente, anulando cualquier orden que después de ser implementado el protocolo nueve directriz omega.

Rob 64 es desconectado y una Inteligencia Artificial temporal toma el control activando el generador de portales y alejándolos lo mas lejos de la nave mundo, unicamente queda Axio reteniendo el núcleo central de la nave, solo quedan catorce minutos antes que los sistemas de la flota Acrox se reinicien.

Axio: Según mi reloj han pasado cuatro minutos espero que todos se hallan retirado, tuve la mejor aventura de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada esperare un minuto mas y luego a prender los fuegos artificiales.

Max: Contradicción del protocolo nueve capitán en peligro iniciando misión de rescate.

La Sfaiter modifica sus parámetros enviando las nuevas actualizaciones a los nano bots, estos al recibir las actualizaciones basados en los nuevos parámetros actúan según las decisiones de Max, la Excelsion se fragmenta en cientos de partes para luego integrarse a la Sfaiter, la nave se transforma en algo completamente nuevo mas aerodinámica de color plateado brillante, sin perder un solo segundo se dirige a toda velocidad a la nave mundo, disparando su arma principal hace un agujero lo suficientemente grande para entrar, dispara nuevamente creando un camino directo que lo conduce al núcleo central de la nave, activa sus motores estelares para llegar tan rápido como le es posible, los escombros son dispersados por los escudos que son aumentados para soportar impactos con objetos sólidos.

Axio en el Núcleo central ignora que la Sfaiter se dirige a su rescate.

Axio: Cinco minutos eso es todo, me hubiera gustado poder ir a la academia Corneriana y conocer mejor el sistema Lylat, solo espero ver a mis amigos nuevamente, es la hora de tomar un merecido descanso, como dicen hasta la vista Acrox ustedes son historia ! 0/%$#& …...jerónimo...

Axio retira el campo de fuerza, la enorme presión acumulada rompe los escudos, la reacción resultante hace que las fuerzas del núcleo se liberen creando una explosión super nova elevado al cuadrado, el sistema solar en donde la nave mundo se encuentra desaparece en fracción de segundos igual que toda la flota Acrox, la onda de la explosión destruye todo lo que esta en un radio de cinco sistemas solares dejando solo polvo y gas cósmico, formando una nebulosa.

El Great Fox regresa al lugar en donde la nave mundo se encontraba en busca de la Sfaiter o cualquier indicio de que Axio este con vida, por cinco horas buscan con la ayuda de los Cornerianos y Solarianos pero no hallaron nada solo gas y polvo.

Fox: No es justo, no es justo, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, sobrevivimos muchas batallas, no es justo que caiga en este lugar salvándonos a todos.

Krystal: Se que no es justo Fox, también me agradaba mucho es como si fuera un hermano para mi.

Falco: No podemos hacer nada mas, Fox el sabia lo que hacia.

Peppy: Falco tiene razón, no creo que le hubiera gustado que nos quedemos llorando su muerte debemos seguir adelante Fox.

Fox: Tienes razón debemos seguir adelante, gracias Axio en donde quiera que estés, te agradecemos por toda lo que hiciste y las hazañas que realizaste para ayudarnos a acabar con la amenaza Acrox. Gracias Axio y adiós mi buen amigo.

Krystal: Adiós Axio te extrañaremos.

Falco: Siempre te recordaremos, adiós camarada.

Peppy: Adiós Axio, siempre estaremos en deuda contigo.

Slippy: Me hubiera gustado enseñarte mis inventos, gracias por todo Axio, Adiós.

Fox: Peppy dile a la Flota que volvemos a casa, estén listos para partir.

Peppy: Fox ¿Qué pasará con la celebración en el planeta Oreyana?.

Fox: No tengo ánimos de celebrar, solo quiero un poco de silencio y un trago, necesito descansar.

La flota se forma alrededor del Great Fox, el portal aparece frente a ellos con el tamaño suficiente para que todos puedan pasar sin problemas, después de que la ultima nave cruza el portal se cierra tras ellos, mientras viajan por el túnel Rob 64 se acerca a Krystal y le entrega un paquete.

Krystal: ¿Qué es esto Rob?.

Rob 64: Axio me entrego este paquete, solo debía entregártelo si algo le ocurriese.

Krystal destapa el paquete, en su interior encuentra un cristal y un dispositivo holográfico, al activarlo el dispositivo holográfico reproduce una grabación hecha por Axio.

Grabación Axio: Hola Krystal, si estas viendo esto es porque falle en mi intento por cambiar el futuro, cuando estuve en la mente de Nemil pude ver como vencer a los Acrox pero lo que implicaba vencerlos requería de que Fox se sacrificara, decidí que cambiaría el destino cambiando los eventos que presencie, se que deseabas saber lo que le paso a tu pueblo y tu mundo, en este cristal se encuentra toda la información sobre los Cerinian y lo que les sucedió, espero que esto aclare muchas de tus preguntas y te deseo lo mejor Krystal, por último incluí planos para construir una interfaz mental que te permitirá conectarte con el cristal, adiós Krystal mis mejores deseos para ti y Fox... deberías casarte con Fox ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja.

Grabación Holografica: Fin del mensaje.

Krystal sostiene con fuerza el cristal y mira por la ventanilla hacia el vació.

Krystal: Gracias Axio, gracias.

Varias lagrimas recorren su rostro.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

En el planeta Oreyana: Miles de naves se aproximan al planeta, al desembarcar turistas y viajeros se reúnen para la gran celebración que esta por acontecer después de la reconstrucción de las ciudades y los sistemas de defensa planetarios, en las calles viajeros de todas partes de la galaxia recorren las calles, la presencia militar es mas evidente, en un área despejada con árboles adornándola en los alrededores el Rey Preginton Tercero da la señal para que dejen pasar a los viajeros y turistas, los periodistas de todas partes tiene un área preferencial desde donde cubrirán los eventos que se realizarán el día de hoy.

Los parlantes resuenan por todo el lugar.

Rey Preginton Tercero: Buenos días a todos los animales de todos los rincones de la Galaxia, gracias por asistir a esta celebración que se realiza en honor de todos los que dieron sus vidas para acabar con la amenaza mas grande conocida por el universo y hacer un reconocimiento a un joven Datariano que por sus valientes actos no solo salvo a toda la flota sino que salvo al universo de la amenaza Acrox dando su vida, para el homenaje los dejo con el Almirante Doren.

Almirante Doren: Gracias por su asistencia, este día estoy aquí para homenajear a un valiente capitán y guerrero legendario que dio todo para erradicar a los Acrox y salvar a Elinos de un desastre seguro, siento que no soy el indicado para el homenaje, así que con ustedes dejo al equipo Star Fox que esta con nosotros este día, créanme no fue sencillo localizarlos y mas cuando están tan lejos de nosotros, con ustedes el equipo Star Fox.

Fox, Krystal, Falco, Peppy y Slippy suben a la tarima.

Fox: Hola a todos mi nombre es Fox McCloud y agradezco por permitirme estar en este día tan importante y poder rendir homenaje a un buen amigo que estuvo con nosotros poco tiempo, pero cuyos actos de valor y pericia cambiaron nuestras vidas y las de los que lo conocieron, nos inspiro para seguir adelante aun en situaciones desesperadas y difíciles, el me enseño el potencial que puedo alcanzar y superar, en su memoria esta estatua para recordar que podemos vencer cualquier obstáculo que se ponga frente a nosotros.

Falco, Slippy y Peppy jalan la enorme tela que cubre la estatua revelando la obra tallada en piedra, en ella se ve a Axio, Krystal, Fox, Peppy y Slippy en pose heroica encima de una montaña de Acrox con la bandera del equipo Star Fox, los Arwing sobrevuelan el lugar soltando humo de colores, junto al Great Fox Rob dirige los Arwing a control remoto y los Fuegos Artificiales decoran el cielo con sus luces de colores, Krystal sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su bebe, un bulpino de color Azul, en su cobija tiene el nombre grabado de Marcus McCLoud, mira a la estatua, el sol se esta ocultando en el horizonte, sus rayos tocan la estatua haciendo que brillen las letras doradas en la base de esta donde se puede leer esta inscripción …...

…... "En honor al Guerrero que lo dio todo para salvar el universo de la amenaza Acrox"...

Después de las festividades el Equipo Star Fox es invitado al palacio real a una cena de gala en su honor.

Rey Preginton Tercero: Sean bienvenidos a mi palacio.

Fox: Gracias por su invitación.

Krystal: Es muy elegante su palacio.

Rey Preginton Tercero: Me gusta el arte y la naturaleza todo combinado en la decoración.

Almirante Doren: Buen día Rey Preginton, gracias por la invitación.

Rey Preginton Tercero: El placer es mio, después de luchar lado a lado es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En esos momentos llega Nemil acompañada del Guardián Luit y en sus brazos un bebe mapache.

Fox: Hola Luit, por lo que veo la paternidad te sienta.

Guardián Luit: Lo mismo opino Guerrero legendario.

Fox: Solo dime Fox.

Guardián Luit: Respetare tus desos Fox.

Krystal: Nemil es un gusto volverte a ver.

Nemil: También me da gusto verte y dime ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes dos?.

Krystal: Nos ha ido excelente, Fox me cuida mucho y vela por nuestro hijo.

Nemil: ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?.

Krystal: Se llama Marcus McCloud.

Nemil: Es un hermoso nombre.

Krystal: y ¿Qué nombre le pusiste a tu hijo?.

Nemil: Le pusimos el nombre de Zefiro en honor a Axio.

Falco: Doren tengo una inquietud, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo almirante?.

Almirante Doren: Luego de que el pueblo Datariano se entero que el alto mando se negó ayudar a Axio después de haberlos salvado se pusieron furiosos y mas cuando supieron que Axio era el Guerrero legendario, el alto mando intento enmendar su error enviando la flota para apoyar a Axio, el problema es que nadie sabia a donde fueron, no se como se enteraron de que se encontraban en Oreyana, cuando llegaron todo había terminado, muchas naves no pudieron regresar ese día, intentaron arrestarnos para acallar lo que había pasado pero gracias a Preginton y las demás naves que nos apoyaron y evitaron que nos llevaran, después me entere que todo el pueblo Datariano al enterarse de lo que sucedió se alzo en armas y derroco al alto mando ayudados por soldados, oficiales y algunos capitanes, ya nos estábamos acomodando en Oreyana cuando llego al planeta un comité militar compuesto por algunos civiles acompañados de periodista, recuerdo que transmitieron en directo, me ofrecieron el puesto de Triumbilum pero lo rechace, así que me ofrecieron ser Almirante por mis actos heroicos y mi participación en los eventos que derrotaron a los Acrox, acepte el puesto con una única condición que se me permitiese comandar mi propia nave, sin pensarlo aceptaron, prácticamente me arrastraron de vuelta a Elinos con los datarianos que apoyamos a Axio, nos recibieron con bombos y platillos fue toda una fiesta de bienvenida pero su mayor jugada fue delegarme el poder de gobierno de todo el planeta, no se imaginan mi sorpresa cuando me empezó a llegar el papeleo de ordenes de construcción, firmas de autorización y peticiones de los alcaldes de varias ciudades para la toma de decisiones importantes.

Peppy: ¿Y qué paso con tu tripulación?.

Almirante Doren: Ascendí a mis oficiales dándoles a cada uno su propia nave y al resto los ubique en los puestos que ellos eligieron, la mayoría decidió quedarse en la Arcadia.

Fox: No dejo de pensar que Axio sabia lo que pasaría pero no entiendo algo, el dijo que cambiaría el destino pero al final no pudo evitarlo.

Nemil: Eso no es cierto Fox, desde que retiraste esa babosa de mi cerebro he podido ver con mas claridad el futuro y el pasado, me concentre para poder saber lo que Axio vio y observe como Fox sostenía ese enorme reactor creando un campo de fuerza, vi como estallo la nave mundo y después una estatua en un claro despejado adornada con muchas flores y a Krystal frente a ella sosteniendo a tu hijo, la estatua era tuya Fox, el sabia esto y decidió cambiar el destino tomando tu lugar.

Fox: Siempre sospeche que nos ocultaba algo, pero jamas se me hubiera ocurrido que esas visiones lo estuvieran atormentando.

Nemil: No creo que lo atormentaran solo meditaba sus probabilidades y al final tomo su decisión, hay algo que debes saber Krystal, Axio sabia que estabas embarazada, por ese motivo te impidió que los siguieras en esa peligrosa misión.

Krystal: ¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba embarazada?.

Nemil señalando su pulsera que forma parte de la armadura hecha con nanobots.

Nemil: Tengo entendido que Axio mantenía una conexión telepática con esas micro máquinas, ellas debieron decirle de tu embarazo.

Fox: ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?.

Nemil: ¿Se te olvida que soy un oráculo, puedo ver acontecimientos y gracias a ti puedo ver tanto el presente como el pasado y el futuro.

Fox: Siempre tendré una deuda con Axio que nunca podre pagar, gracias Axio.

Falco: Un brindis por el mas grande guerrero, amigo y colega.

Todos los presentes al unisono dicen salud.

Soy Axio Treink Zefiro mi pueblo los Datarianos, roedores que alcanzaron la sima tecnológica para viajar por el espacio, yo fui uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron a muchas batallas brutales, por razones que desconozco o posibles circunstancias del destino fui elegido por una fuerza sobrenatural creada para luchar contra el enemigo mas terrible que el universo conoció los Acrox, luche lado a lado con el mejor grupo de combate que yo haya tenido el placer de conocer y nunca los olvidare, todo lo que tenía lo sacrifique incluso mi vida para salvar la suya, en especial porque el tenía un futuro que lo esperaba junto a su amada y su futuro hijo, que cosas ni el sabia que ya era padre, lo di todo por ellos, pensé que serian mis últimos momentos, que por fin encontraría el descanso eterno junto a mis amigos que perdí en aquellas batallas ya olvidadas, pero fui salvado por mi nave espacial, uso sus últimos recursos para evitar que muriera ese día, abriendo un portal y sacándome del averno termine perdiéndome en el espacio y el tiempo, no se cuanto estuve viajando por el túnel, desconozco en dónde me encuentro, todo lo que alguna ves fue para mi dejo de serlo, talvez los haya perdido para siempre, pero en mi corazón se que ellos están conmigo, ahora todo lo que me queda es seguir adelante, sin rendirme, surcando las estrellas, buscando un nuevo hogar para vivir en compañía de mi leal amigo, mi nave espacial, que nunca me abandonará aún en las peores circunstancias, a veces me pregunto si el universo esta preparándome para algo que tendré que enfrentar solo, ¿Porqué digo esto?, me da la sensación de que guían mis pasos mostrándome el camino a algún recóndito lugar en las estrellas, sin importar lo que pase se me dio la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, de seguir con vida por nuevos rumbos y siempre honrando a los que dieron su vidas para salvarme, los honro con mis acciones, los honro viviendo cada día como si el mañana no existiera, los honro usando el poder que se me concedió para seguir ayudando en donde me necesiten, siempre siguiendo mis ideales, siempre siguiendo mis sueños para encontrar lo que siempre he buscado, ese algo que me falta, que me grita que lo encuentre sin importar a donde me lleve, siempre estaré listo para la aventura, estoy listo para luchar, soy Axio Treink Zefiro, vivo para alcanzar las estrellas, vivo para ser un guerrero guardián y acabar con el mal.

Sector inexplorado galaxia desconocida, una nave aerodinámica de color plateado brillante viaja por el espacio, en el puente de mando un Datariano esta inmerso escribiendo en su diario privado.

Día 1825, prosigo mi viaje al cúmulo de las crimtren, los sensores detectan señales de civilización avanzada en ese cuadrante, me dirijo a investigar, talvez encuentre mapas estelares mas detallados de donde me encuentro en estos momentos, pero temo que mis temores se confirmen y que este no sea el universo que conozco, todavía recuerdo los acontecimiento que me trajeron a este lugar, la Sfaiter logro llegar hasta donde me encontraba generando un potente campo de fuerza, me protegió de la explosión que me pudo desintegrar en segundos, cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en el tanque de curación médico, Max me introdujo en el tanque para mantenerme a salvo mientras se reconstruía por los daños sufridos debido a la explosión, Max me explico como escapamos de aquel lugar usando el generador de portales, pero el portal no se pudo crear correctamente y su energía nos envolvió creando un efecto desconocido para mi, dure varias semanas flotando en un líquido gelatinoso, por lo menos no sentía hambre gracias a los sistemas de alimentación por inyección intravenosa, cuando la nave estuvo de nuevo operacional, visite varios mundos para abastecerme de provisiones, he tenido muchas aventuras desde lucha con piratas espaciales hasta batallas con imperios malvados que solo querían conquistar y destruir mundos, he estado explorando, buscando la forma de regresar a mi mundo o encontrar el camino al sistema Lylat, pero hasta el momento nada, no pierdo la esperanza y sigo adelante, se que encontrare la forma de regresar, por el momento disfrutare del viaje y las aventuras, tendré mas cuidado si encuentro a los Borns, por poco termino convertido en un robot descerebrado que solo cumple ordenes, para mala suerte de ellos me conocieron y terminaron dispersos por el espacio convertidos en polvo..

Axio sierra el diario y da un suspiro.

Axio: Max ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al cúmulo de las crimtren?..

Max: Llegaremos en veinte minutos si activamos los motores Sub luz.

Axio: Muy bien activa los motores Sub luz.

Max: Recibo una transmisión de emergencia.

Axio: escuchemosla.

Vos desconocida: Llamando a la flota estelar, estamos bajo ataque Borns, necesitamos naves para evacuar el planeta por favor respondan.

Max: Transmisión interrumpida.

Axio: ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del origen de la Transmisión?.

Max: Estamos a unos segundos del origen de la transmisión.

Axio: Este será un día atareado, desviá el curso en dirección a la transmisión, el médico va de visita.

En el planeta Flendigza: tres cubos Borns están luchado contra diez naves pleyazianas, estas tratan de frenar el avance sin resultados.

Las seis naves que quedan, batallan valientemente pero la tecnología Borns los supera, la batalla es corta dejando a tres naves muy dañadas y el resto destruidas, los cubos Borns prosiguen con su destino ignorando a las naves dañadas, de repente un portal se interpone entre el planeta y los cubos Borns, del portal surge la Sfaiter transformándose en su modo de batalla A.R.K. Dispara con sus lentes de rayos multicolores, el primer cubo Born es destruido por los rayos que lo atraviesan por todos lados y hace estallar su reactor de energía, los dos Cubos restantes olvidan el planeta y concentran sus ataque en la Sfaiter, los de los Borns impactan en los escudos sin tener efecto, la Sfaiter dispara de nuevo sus rayos multicolores pero los Borns modifican sus escudos para poder repeler los disparos, los Feiser Borns son mejorados para mayor potencia disparando al Sfaiter, los escudos se reducen a un treinta por ciento, rápidamente la Sfaiter dispara su arma principal, los escudos Borns son impotentes contra tal poder terminando destruido de un solo disparo, el último cubo vuelve a modificar sus armas y escudos pero la Sfaiter dispara su arma principal nuevamente destruyendo gran parte del cubo Born, del interior del cubo semidestruído sale una esfera Born que intenta abrir un túnel Trans Warp para escapar, pero la Sfaiter disparando sus lentes de rayos multicolores destruye la esfera Born antes de que esta logre escapar, después de escanear la zona en búsqueda de mas Born y cerciorarse que ya no hay mas amenazas la Sfaiter se retira del lugar usando su generador de portales estelares, unos minutos después varias naves de la confederación llegan al lugar para luchar contra los Borns y asistir a la evacuación del planeta, se sorprenden mucho al ver las naves Borns destruidas y mas al ver que todavía quedan naves que sobrevivieron al ataque.


	16. Notas del Autor

AUTOR DE ESTA HISTORIA

Respondiendo a la pregunta ¿si puede continuar con la historia? la respuesta es si, puede continuar la historia si lo desea por favor no olvidase de invitarme para disfrutar de la continuación espero con ansias la próxima historia que escribirás se despide su servidor bendiciones a todos y gracias por leer.

ATT FOX OXIDIAN


End file.
